Stolen Lady
by Hot4Gerry
Summary: Kidnapped by pirates rescued by Erik.Erik and Trinity must make a journey to find a love that will last a lifetime.Erik must battle his past before he can move on to the future.An old love will test him. He may faulter but in the end true love will win.
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Lady Rated R for later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back and the shoes on my feet and of course my original characters. The Phantom if owned by me would be locked away. I would not share. I am selfish that way.**

**Summary**

**Kidnapped by flesh traders. Rescued by Erik. Can Erik survive another woman claiming his heart? Will he let Christine destroy the growing love he feels for Trinity or can he let go of a love doomed from it's conception and embrace his new love with both hands? Not only a journey in miles but a journey of the heart. **

**Stolen Lady  
**

**Chapter One  
Kidnapped and Captured**

God it was freezing down in this dark smelly hole in the bowels of some unknown pirate's ship. At least Trinity thought it must be some pirate or God forbid an enemy of her father's who wanted to use her as leverage against him. The former seemed more likely as they were in France. Who here would know her father?

Her father Andrew Hardcastle had wealth and many well known politicians in his pocket. The great state of Virginia was recovering since the Civil War. Reconstruction was a booming business. Her father was not a southerner by birth. Knowing after the war that many would be selling their lands he had gone south to buy as much land and other property as he could. The once rich plantation owners could no longer farm the vast plantation properties without the free labor of the slaves. Upon returning home after the war they soon realized they must sell off much of what they had or lose it all.

Her father being a highly intelligent man and having amassed a goodly amount of money in his first years in America doing any job offered to him and saving as much as he could then investing wisely, had grabbed this golden opportunity with both hands. In the first few years after the war money was being poured into the reconstruction of the south. He jumped at this opportunity that was offered to anyone smart enough to grab hold and hang on during the rebuilding. Money could be made selling goods and buying up large properties the returning plantation owners could no longer maintain. Her father had risen from his French immigrant status to a respectable businessman during his twenty-eight years in America. Now he not only had wealth but he had respect and clout among the political arenas.

Trinity did not care for the term Carpetbagger when the southern genteel society used it to refer to those northerners who flocked to the south grabbing all the south's past glory to line northern pockets.

Her father was an honest man. If he did not take these opportunities someone else would. At least he dealt fairly with everyone. He had no need to cheat anyone. He did not cheat or outright steal anything.

Trinity, her father and mother's only daughter, had gone to Paris to visit her Aunt Millicent. This was supposed to be her last sojourn before she conceded to her father's wishes to marry. Her fiance had still yet to be chosen. Her brothers Lucas and Matthew would inspect each suitor along with her father. She felt like a sheep or cow being sent to market. Her eventual owner would be the one with the biggest bank account or the one who still held a place in the south's elite society. If they were fortunate he would posess both.

Last night they had been boarded as her father's private yacht had been anchored off the port of La Havre. They had been set to sail at first light. Trinity's maid had gone for the night to say a last farewell to the lover she had taken the three months they had been in Paris.

Trinity was supposed to have gone to The Paris Opera last night. An unknown composer was to have debuted his first opera. Don Juan Triumphant. At the last minute Trinity had decided she should stay and organize her belongings as she hated to be stuck below deck during any voyage. Trinity wished now she had gone to the damn opera. She might have missed being kidnapped.

The first Trinity knew anything was amiss was when she heard the first mate yelling for the captain. After that things were a little muddled. Trinity had gone into the passageway to see what the blue blazes all the shouting was about when she met several men coming down the stairs just as she was going up. She had tried to push past them to no good end. Trinity could only think later that fear had rendered her into an imbecile thinking she could plow though four or five men. Needless to say she lost that skirmish. The only thing she received for her valiant effort was a headache from being knocked unconscious by one of the men. They were certainly not of the gentlemanly persuasion.

They had been docked all night. The ship could not be far from where her father's yacht was moored She remembered being blindfolded and her wrists and ankles tightly bound. Some horribly smelling man had tossed her over his shoulder. That was one time in her life she would not have minded losing her sense of smell or at least having a bad head cold.

They had walked only a short distance after a short ride in a small boat. Probably a dingy. All too soon they were on land again. More walking led to what felt like climbing then a straight short walk into some ungodly smelling place. Trinity would rather not think of what the many unpleasant odors represented. It was better just to speculate than know for certain.

When the man stopped she heard loud creaking. That must have been the rusty looking door being opened. After dumping her on the floor chains had been put on her wrists and ankles. She had free use of her hands and legs she just could not move beyond a three foot area. She could see nothing even after the blindfold had been removed. That was a blessing she had given thanks to her creator for granting her that one concession. On the other hand the only way to block out the smell was to quit breathing. Since that had not and still was not an option she endured.

She could hear rustling in the dark so she knew she was not alone. She might as well have been the only poor soul to suffer this fate as misery had stilled everyone else's tongues. Her's had called out for the longest time. Coming close to being without voice she had given up and sank into her own misery for a short time. Anger had driven her from giving up.

No one had come to check on all the prisoners thrown down in this holding tank in the deepest recesses of the ship. Trinity could only guess what they were going to do with all these people. Tales of slave traders and dealers in flesh sold to exotic places of kings and Shahs entered her mind. It was one thing to daydream about a handsome desert dweller coming and sweeping her off her feet to have his wicked way with her and quite another to have unknown and frankly quite unpleasant smelling men render her unconscious then placed her in the bowel of an unknown ship with an equally unknown destination.

Had it only been a couple of days since she left Paris? It seemed an ungodly amount of time in terms of discomfort. Only one night in this dreadful dank hole and already she was willing to beg for a drink. Later she was sure food would be a lure like the apple before the horse beckoning her on.

The darkness was accompanied by bitter cold. Luckily for her she had two petticoats in addition to the normal womanly undergarments. Her dress was also fairly thick. All in all she was cold but not freezing as she would have been had they taken her in her nightgown. Her hands and face were quite cold. For once in her life Trinity was glad of the many layers women were required to wear.

Her mouth felt so dry she was sure a desert had sprung up overnight. She could hardly swallow. To make matters worse she had hand cuffs and her ankles were shackled. As if the one set of chains would not hold her. They had more confidence in her strength than she did.

The sound of the iron door clanging against the outer wall brought her head up. She could see shadowy figures standing in the dim light. They were holding what looked like to be a long sack between two of the men. When they dumped it on the floor she could make out the shape of a man. He fell against her shoulder. Her stomach came up into her throat when she saw his face. Oh the poor,poor man. They had beaten him so severely. His face was covered in blood. His once white shirt was covered in black. He smelled strongly of smoke. The black on his shirt could be ash.

"Mind you put two chains on this devil Buzzard. Fought like he was defendin' hells gates e' did. Took six of us to take 'im down. Captain says he thinks e's the Ghost. The one what burned down the opera house. Ya' shoulda seen his face before the scuffle. Weren't a pretty sight then. Right side all mangled like he was burned. The flesh was all red. Bit sparse on top but that only means e's a virile whelp as I am smooth as a little bairn's butt. I ain't ner' hear tell of no complainin' from my women. They was talkin' in the pub about the poor bloke. Whisked his mask right off in front of everyone she did. Damn if he didn't cut the chandelier right down and drop it in the laps of all those high faluttin' prissy pants. Wonder what the Captain wants with him. 'Spose he could use him as a hand. Ain't like he ain't shanghaied someone afore when we was short a hand. The women don't take much head scratchin' to figure out. Best get back. Captain sent out more men. We need a few more women to make it a full hull."

Just as he turned Trinity spoke. "Please can we have a candle? Just one candle? It is so dark down here. Please?" If begging would get her what she wanted she was prepared to grovel for a while. If they gave her this concession maybe she could win others.

Looking into her pleading blue eyes he could not say no. Against his better judgment he gave in.

"Well don't 'spose there be much ya' can do with a candle. Mind I'll not give ye' a candle stick. Just the candle."

"Oh thank you. You are so kind. I am sure you will be rewarded for your kindness." She shamelessly batted her eyelashes at him and gave him her most come hither look she could manage while wanting to rip his eyes from his eye sockets. He could detect nothing of her thoughts from her eyes or calm look on her face. She looked demure and helpless. If he got close enough she'd show him some of the moves her brothers had taught her when boys first started sniffing at her skirts.

Damn coward had not come close enough for her to even touch more than her fingertips. Just as well as she would have had to reap the ending results of a man who's manhood had been put in question by a much weaker woman.

She lifted the candle high enough to see the man's face. His eyes looked green in the dim light. His hair was a dark color. It was almost black. A portion of his head had thin patches. Not in the pattern of balding men but more as if something had made odd patches fall out. Perhaps it had something to do with the lumps and scars on his face that continued into the hairline. She had thought they were all due to the beating but now she could see the majority of them were old. They didn't look like scars so much as a disfigurement. The new bloodied places were the recent marks made from his fight with the other men. The right side was the side favored with the disfigurement. The old scars on the right side of his face far outweighed the new cuts and bruises on both sides. Beneath all that she could tell he was quite a handsome man despite the marring on his face. She had always been partial to rough rugged men. She didn't mind a blemish here and there. It just meant the man had lived an adventurous life.

When he spoke his voice was heavenly. Deep and husky. His words were not so charming or inviting.

"Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I?"

Well since she didn't know precisely where she was or if she should tell him her name she remained silent enjoying perusing his face and well muscled chest and body. Her father would blindfold her for the rest of her days if he could read her thoughts. If he saw the blush on her face he would send her to the convent he used as a threat when she misbehaved as a child. Her thoughts were far from childish or ladylike.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Bargain With the Phantom**

Trinity gently pushed him away from her shoulder. He had enough injuries without her shoving him to the hard flooring.

"I am not positive where we are. I can almost say with certainty that we are in the very bottom of some ship. From what I heard they plan to use you on the ship. If you work out they may keep you. If not there is always slave trade or Davy Jones' locker. As for what their plans are for me that information is being closely guarded at the moment."

"I did not ask for a long narrative. A simple sentence was all I needed."

He may be a handsome devil and right now he is definitely surly. Well considering he had to be in a lot of pain he might be forgiven his testiness. For now anyway.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine?"

All she got in response was a grunt. At that moment he sounded more pig than man. Hopefully his disposition would improve when his pain lessoned. That unfrotunately could be days.

"How often do they come to check the hold?"

"I have no idea. When they brought you down that is the first I saw of anyone since they tossed me in here. I know there are others but I can't see anyone. No one answers when I call out. I guess they have their own problems.

_**God will the woman never shut up? His head was pounding as if several sledgehammers were banging away inside his skull. Nothhing had gone the way I planned. I never thought I would have to actually cut the rope and drop the chandelier. I had thought Christine would be mine. When she sang the words I wrote she sang them to me. She looked at me. Saw only me. The passion was in her eyes. I did not imagine that. When I held her against me I felt her tremble. The heat in her eyes proved it was not all from fear. I still find it hard to believe my Angel, my Christine would betray me in that way. Did she not see the guns held by the gendarmes? To keep the pain from killing me I convinced myself she could not have known how desperate they were to capture or kill me. I had to believe she just thought they would take me into custody and hold me until trial. She could not have gone through with this kowing it could end in my death. Not my beautiful Chrisiten. Me heart. My love.**_

_**If she had not weakened me in the end with her kisses she would be with me. I would not have sent her away with that confounded boy. We could be on my estate I bought for her and I to share. In my arrogance I had let myself believe she saw the man I am not the monster who looks back from my mirror. My need for someone had driven me to the point of insanity. **_

Shaking these thoughts from his mind he concentrated on what he remembered after leaving the burning opera house.

He had spent the night of the fire in an alley a couple of blocks from the opera house. Last night he had gone into a tavern to purchase a meal and drink. The proprietor looked quite unsavory. With all Paris looking for him who was he to pass judgment?

He should have paid more attention to the whispers and secretive looks from the proprietor who served his meal and a table of men looking at him. The one who looked to be the leader of the band of men whispered something in the man's ear nodding his head in his direction.

If he had not been thinking of his broken heart he would never have trusted that slimy man when he offered to fill his glass at no charge. When had he ever been given anything other than the whip on his back or the the back of someon's hand? He now realized the drink had been laced with some type of drug.

He remembered his head seeming to whirl and the room beginning to spin. He saw the men coming toward him. He had stumbled to his feet and fought as hard as he could but there were too many of them and he was at a disadvantage. The last thing he remembered was a powerful blow to the back of his head.

The next thing he knew he was being thrown onto the floor hitting not hard floorboards as he expected but a very soft shoulder instead.

Her flowery perfume still clung to the inner lining of his nose giving him a faint scent of her with each breath. She smelled like what he imagined a flower garden would smell like when in full bloom in the spring and summer. It was a soothing scent. Perhaps if his head did not feel as if half a dozen mules had kicked him he might have had amorous visions.

Glancing quickly around he saw no one in close proximity to them. He always carried a knife in his boot as many men did. He unlike others also carried a lock pick set. Small little instruments he used to gain access to the shops when Antoinette Giry could not run his errands. It had been useful in the last few months as he needed his privacy to prepare things for Christine. Her dress he had taken from a bridal shop. Naturally it was not to his expectations so he had altered it to suit him. He knew it would look beautiful on her.

Thinking of her threatened to put him under. He needed his wits in order to escape. It would have been better if he were alone. If he was to escape he had no choice but to bring the magpie with him.

In the back of his mind he knew he was being cruel in his thoughts of her. His pain and humiliation being too fresh to dull the ache he could not be lenient with others. He sure as hell had never had any leniency given to him in his entire life. Every day was a struggle just to survive. A struggle to claim his place among humanity that had wanted no part of him.

Pulling his foot toward him he stuck his hand in his boot to retrieve his kit. The small pouch was only about three inches from top to bottom and side to side. Small enough to hide and also big enough to carry what he needed.

He had learned long ago in his travels it paid to have his picks close at hand. To many intolerant ignorant people wanted to cage him. The worst had been the damn Gypsies that had caged him for three long torturous years from the time he was seven until a young Antoinette had helped him escape after he had strangled his keeper Javart.

Persia had reinforced that lesson again after the demon woman who tried to steal his worthless soul and imprisoned him in her dungeon torturing him with the threat of execution daily. That maniacal woman did not know that he would have welcomed death. He had courted the Grime Reaper for most of his life begging for him to end this hell God placed him in. Half a face did not endear him to anyone other than as a curiosity. An odd freak of nature.

Nadir had helped him after he had released himself from his chains. A long torturous journey in the hold of a ship had taken him to France. He had not left his hidden little area behind the tons of items heading for other countries. He had stayed holed up until he had heard his first words spoken in French in two years.

Now he must escape capture again. He had never had a traveling companion nor did he wish to have one now. After they were safely away he could always hit her on the head and leave her at a church. That would be more desirable than what the traders in flesh had in mind. She would be some man's pleasure until he tired of her or she grew too old to please her master. He had seen too much of that in Persia.

Of course Persia was not the only country clamoring for light skinned women. Even in France there were places one could purchase a woman. Each time Erik had been tempted to relieve his tortured body with feminine flesh something always held him back. His only source of release had been his own hand. Shamefully he had committed that act more frequently than he would like. It only proved that his body had the desires of man even if his face convinced everyone he was a demon. The Devils' Child as the Gypsies had liked to call him.

His mother had many names she called him. None he cared to repeat even in his own mind. He was known as The Phantom of the Opera or The Opera Ghost at The Paris Opera House. The employees of that establishment had many names for him. None of those bore repeating either.

"If I can get out these chains can you be quiet?"

"If you get me out of here I'll stuff my stocking in my mouth if it pleases you."

He went to work on his locks. Her whispered words stilled his hands.

"Me first. Haven't you heard it's ladies first? Not that I don't trust you but we have not really been acquainted long enough for that amount of trust. How do I know you won't release yourself then leave me here to rot?"

"Because I give you my word. My word as a gentleman."

"I'm sorry but that's just not good enough. I have known _gentlemen _who would slit the throat of there own mother if there were a profit to be made. You must forgive me if I don't wish to put all my faith in your word. A complete stranger."

"Who will stop me from releasing myself then just leave you to your own devices? It is not as if there were anyone to hear you bellow down here."

"I do not bellow. Besides if you do not release me first I shall not give you back your knife or the purse with your money."

She showed him the knife and tossed the little pouch containing his emergency funds in the palm of her hand. He lunged forward to grab the items. The little thief tossed them behind her. He shoved her down and stretched out along her body trying to reach them but his chains kept him just bare inches from his prize. The vulgar little tart had the nerve to laugh. Obviously she did not know who she taunted.

Another realization took precedence over his lost items. His body lay on top of her much softer one. He became aware of the differences between his body and hers. He was also acutely aware of how well they fit together.

His traitorous body reacted to her feminine curves and sweet fragrance without any real thought from him as he scrambled back so fast she more than likely believed he saw a rat or a snake close by. He prayed she had not noticed the aroused state he was in. He desperately hoped she had not felt him harden against her.

Damn if he hadn't spent the last year in a constant state of arousal over Christine. God that young woman had crawled into his heart, mind and soul leaving nothing unclaimed by her.

Erik was glad of the lack of light. His face was burning. He could not ever remember in all his life when he had been embarrassed. Hurt, angry, insane, enraptured by music, beguiled by the mere thought of Chrisitne but never embarrassed.

"So do we have a deal? It won't be so bad, promise. I do not bite. Well not until I know you really well and then only if you ask politely. What do I call you anyway? We have not been introduced. My name it Trinity Hardcastle. Yes I know what you are going to say. Are there three of me? No, I have two brothers and my odd mother thought it would be so much fun to saddle me with this curse of a name. The third child forming her triunity."

"At least your mother named you. Mine left it as the obligation of the priest who blessed me. My name is Erik. I have never had need of a last name and my mother never saw fit to enlighten me. I suppose I must give it some thought now that I am no longer employed at the opera house."

Later Trinity would recall his words giving them further thought. For now she was much more intrigued by the new composer. "You worked at The Paris Opera House? Tell me. How did the performance go last night? Was the new composer a success? I do wish I had gone as planned."

"Believe me Mademoiselle Trinity you were lucky not to be in the audience last night. The composer brought the whole damn house down."

He had no wish to fend off questions about his statement. He silenced her with a hard look from his frosty green eyes. It was meant to frighten her. She thought he looked passionately smouldering. Eyes like that could convince a young woman to leave her virtue behind or rather lay it at his feet. Trinity was still a virgin. Not so much by desire to save herself as she had never met anyone she considered worthy of giving that most precious gift to. His body on top of hers had given her quite a few that would have her grandmother rolling over in her grave and her father and brothers boarding her up in her bedroom.

"Enough of your prattle. Give me a few minutes. I can have us out of here in no time. These are simple locks. No challenge at all really."

"You sound almost as if you wished for something more complicated. I for one am grateful for small favors. The sooner we are out of here the better I will feel. What about the others? We can't just leave them here."

"Did I not ask you to stop your prattle? One more word and I will take my chances and to hell with you. We do not have time to release everyone. They could come back at any time. They are rounding up others so they will be coming back."

"I do not prattle. Say that again and I shall hit you as my brothers showed me. Believe me it will hurt you more than me."

With a last assessing glance he returned to the task of releasing their chains. This time tomorrow he would be halfway to his estate. Safe and sound. Nadir would be there waiting for him. Nadir had not been pleased when he heard what Erik had planned. He had huffed and argued eventually giving in and searching for the perfect home for a newly married couple.

A couple would be arriving. Just not the couple Nadir expected and crtainly not what Erik wanted. He could still knock her out and leave her at a church. That option had more appeal than dragging her along with him.

A quick twist this way a turn that way then a click. The chains were unbound. Freedom beckoned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Escape**

It didn't take Erik long to unlock the chains. He spent more time than he would like waiting on the damn woman to straighten her skirts. She stood brushing heaven only knows what from her person. His patience never being of long duration wore to the end of his last nerve. Without a word he turned toward the door. If she felt the need to primp she was on her own. He wanted to put as many miles as he could between the nightmare his life had become and the calming peace he knew awaited in the countryside.

He could then have time to dwell on his misery without all these damnable people disrupting him and his solitude. It did not even occur to him that all his life he had detested this solitude he now craved. Only a couple of days ago he had sang to Christine begging her to save him from the solitude he now longed for.

Hearing Erik move Trinity looked up. The man was actually going to leave her. He had turned his back without one word. The scoundral. If he thought she was that easy to get rid of he should have a talk with her brothers. She could cling like a piece of lint if she wanted. Her brothers had valiantley tried to have time to themselves. Trinity would have none of that. She wanted to join them and that meant they would endure her presnce like it or not. At the time she didn't think she was a spoiled brat but later years had shown her she really had been demanding of all the males in her life. It didn't help matters that they gave into her every whim. Losing their mother at an early age had made them overly protective. She shamelessly manipulated them. In her defence she would have given her life for any of her men. Her protectors. They guarded her just as she guared them. Any woman entering their life was given the Trinity Treatment Test. So far many had failed few had stayed for long as her expectations for her brother's future wives were strict.

"Erik wait for me. You can't just leave me here. A helpless woman. Why, a true gentleman would not even consider such a thing." She realized she was exaggerating a bit. Yes the situation was serious and dangerous but she was a resourceful woman. Never would she ever be described as a shrinking violet.

"I can and I will leave you. We are not headed for a party. It matters not one bit if your skirt has a wrinkle. For God's sake woman where are your priorities? We are trying to secape the clutches of the flesh traders not headed for a tea party. I seriously doubt you have ever been helpless. I have never claimed to be a gentleman. At least not openly. You Mademoiselle have no idea what I can do and do dream. The things I dream would leave you prostrate in fear. Now that all that is settled may we please proceed? I do not wish to spend one moment more in this hell. If you wish to stay that is certainly up to you."

Erik had been surprised she even spoke to him after seeing his face without his mask. When she looked at him her eyes seemed to look into his except the few times he caught her eyes dropped where his lips were. He preferred not to think of how he reacted to those glances. His lips burned as if she had touched them with her own. Damn traitorous body. His heart belonged to Christine. It would seem his body belonged to anything wearing a skirt smelling the least pleasing.

"Excuse me for wanting to maintain a little dignity. Just because we are in filth does not mean we have to be filthy."

"If you think this is filthy stay here much longer and they will chain to up again. This is paradise to what it will be once they set sail. It may have escaped your notice but there is not one bit of plumbing in the hold. Of course if you have been here for a couple of days you will have noticed the lack of amenities."

Oh yes indeed she had. For the first day she had held back as long as she could. While others relieved themselves in the privacy of their own corners she had prayed to be released before she exploded or had to resort to relieving herself in the only manner available. In the end nature forced her to give in. Even being as quiet as possible she thought all eyes must surely be on her. Not that they could see any better than she could.

"Make up your mind woman and be quick about it. Go or stay it matters not to me. I'd rather not have you anchored around my neck."

" I will come with you. I have no desire to spend one moment more here." Having spoken these words she brushed by him. At the door she turned as if impatient.

"Well come on. Don't dawdle. Honestly you'd think we had all day the way you dally behind."

"Woman..."

"Trinity."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My name is Trinity. Not Mademoiselle or woman. Simply Trinity will do just nicely. Now come on. We have wasted enough time."

Wishing he had time to put the woman in her place he stalked to the door and began to work on the lock Having to work from the inside he had to work backwards. A little challenging but not much hindrance.

The distinct click of the lock brought a smile of satisfaction to his face. Now to work their way the deck then off the ship.

He opened the door. The damn thing groaned loudly all the way to the wall. Looking out he glanced to the left and to the right. Not seeing anyone he went to step into the corridor when he felt two hands wrap tightly around his upper arm. Alarmingly this placed her chest directly against his arm. Shameful thoughts and feelings rioted throughtout his body. Did the woman have no sense for her own safety? Any other man would take advantage of their closeness. In truth it took all Erik's willpower to remain looking as if he were unaffected by her touch. If his insanity from a few nights ago returned she may well be in jeopardy.

Erik had had so few soft touches in his life each one was to be savored and stored away to be brought out later to enjoy reliving that one moment. He knew when he closed his eyes in sleep her hand on him would follow him into his dreams. Many nights Christine had lived in his dreams. That is really all he ever had of her was dreams that would dance around in his private moments of sleep luring him into one of his dreams where he sought pleasure. His thoughts made his voice sound a little harsher than he intended when he spoke.

"Must you hang onto me? Let go of me." He jerked his arm away from her grasping hands. She stumbled backwards nearly falling to the floor.

Firming her lips indertermination she locked her hands around his arm once again while stating emphatically "Not on your life Erik. I know you would leave me without a thought if you get the opportunity. I choose not to give you that option. You are stuck with me. Shouldn't we be hurrying? You did say we had very little time."

Damn irritating woman. He would definitely drop her off on the nearest church steps. Let her voice bellow in someone else's ear for a change. Not that her voice was grating it was more the things she said. The irritation she caused him.

"Well if you must hold onto me at least take my hand. I can hardly breath with you so close." His breathing was not the only thing affected by her closeness.

"Well it isn't as if I am stealing oxygen from you. Perhaps you have an allergy. Did they break your nose? It doesn't look broken. My brother once had a broken nose. He found it hard to breathe. The doctor had to break it again to staighten it out after a few days because it had started to heal. It said it was excruciatingly painful. Perhaps that's what you need. A doctor to break your nose. I hope not. I think it looks quite nice as it is. As noses go it is quite charming. Not too big or too wide. Classical. I think you have a classical nose."

Good God the woman never shuts up. A magpie. she was definitely a magpie. Listening to her kept his mind off her soft hand in his. She hadn't even stopped to draw breath when she placed her hand in his without any hesitation. Instead of simply placing her hand in his she laced her fingers with his. As they walked along he could feel each of her fingers. Her palm rested softly against his. Her skin was as soft as velvet as smooth as silk.

Tugging her behind him made him remember the night he had first taken Christine down to his home under the opera house. She had followed just as blindly as Trinity did now. This time there would be no soul crushing disappointment as he had no expectations other than escape. He had not thoughts of living and loving with the woman who's hand he held. She meant nothing to him. That night was the first time he knew that his dreams would end up smashed with rejection. Knowing did not make him stop trying. She had been his whole life for so many years. The reason he drew breath each day. Now that reason no longer existed but his body continued on. He had thought he might die of the pain. God showed him no such mercy. Mercy had never been given or received even as an innocent child. Why as a man had he thought things would be different?

They met no one as they walked down the dimly lit corridor. The smell here was only slightly better than in the hold. Instead of bone chillingly cold here it was merely freezing. Spring had not pushed winter out as evidenced by the heavy snowfall a few nights ago. The white blanket still covered the streets of Paris.

As they walked cautiosly one step at a time Erik saw evidence that other captives had been held in the corridor. Having overcrowed the hold they kept people chained to these walls. Stains of blood and human waste marred the walls and boards at his feet. Those who dealt in human flesh were even more heinous than the Gypsies he hated.

Having reached the bottom of the stairs Erik clung to the wall bending forward at the neck to quickly glance up to make certain no one was coming down.

Not seeing anyone he began to climb the stairs. Trinity bumping into his back and lower region was quite distracting. Much more of this and he was certain he would do something that may be quite pleasant for him but give much less pleasure to her.

His head came to the top where the opening to the stairs led to the deck. He swiveled his head around seeing not one soul. He didn't hear any conversation. Apparantly having chained their captives they felt free to try to capture every man, woman, and child of France. Damn blackguards. If he were alone he would bring out his wire he used as his weapon of choice. It was fashioned like his Punjab lasso only much lighter and much easier to conceal. In one boot he carried his knife and lock pick set. In the other he carried his Punjab lasso. Usually he carried his purse hidden in a belt around his wasit. Leaving a burning opera house with the mob thundering into his home demanding his blood he had little time to prepare for his hasty departure.

Having stepped onto the deck he bent to grab Trinity's other hand. Regardless of how much he protested or what anyone said he was always a gentleman. Not because of anything he had been taugtht throughtout his life. God knows if he repeated all the lessons he learned at the hands of those in his childhood he would be the most cruel person imagineable.

Trinity took his offered hand. He had nice hands. Strong. Not callsued on the palms. Only his finger tips were callused. He must play the violin perhaps even the piano. Not paying attention to what she was doing she slipped on the last step. Letting go of one of his hands she flailed around trying to grab something other than air. He reached forward with his free hand. He let go of her other hand wrapping it around her waist. He pulled her to her feet. Mere seconds he held her but each one seemed a much greater span of time. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Her face was only an inch or two from his. Almost every inch of her was pressed to his torso. His body screamed for him to take advantage of this opportunity. Being a gentleman he let her go. The Phantom in him let her go more slowly than he should have while allowing her body to slide down his. He had never been afforded these types of pleasures. When presented with an opportunity he was a normal man who took his pleasure where he could.

As soon as her feet hit the deck she unwound her arms from around his neck. Her face looked as if a fever had overtaken her. He wondered if it were the same damn fever raging through him tightening his trousers. He turnded swiftly away not needing her to see the state he was in. It was enough he knew. He felt he had betrayed Christine with his blatant desire for Trinity. Why that should be he had no idea. All he had gotten from Christine had been two kisses given to pacify him so he would not kill her lover. He had known Chrisitne had allowed the boy to touch her. He had stolen her innocence. Knowing the boy had possessed her had almost killed him as much as seeing the engagement ring on the chain around her neck.

Knowing she was in his arms now drove the dagger Christine had thrust there when she removed his mask further into his heart. He would still have her. If that insolent boy possessed her a thousand times he would still want her. Still need her. God he was pathetic.

"Oh! Look! My father's yacht. It's still here. We can go there for help."

Trinity's voice drew his mind away from images he cared not to see. He looked to where she was pointing. She was jumping up and down in her excitement. Her long hair bouncing along with her. The black strands glistening in the lantern lights placed on deck. For the first time he really loooked at her. All of her. Her vace was not as beautiful as Christine's was. Merely pretty. Her eyes looked to be a shade of blue. Smooth clear skin beckoned a caressing hand. She baarely reached his shoulder. His six foot four inch frame towered over her. What he could see of her figure looked inviting. Her waist was slim. The fashion of the day forced women into ungodly tight garments. Watching the women of the opera house squeeze into the garment then tighten the strings even tighter he would always appreciate being a man and sympathize with women having to were those objects of torture to please men. It made no sense to him. He liked a woman with more curves. Immciated looking women held no appeal to him. He was a man who liked bosoms on a woman. She looked a bit larger than Christine in that area. He always wondered how it would feel to lay his head against that soft flesh. He had thought he would get to experience that with Christine.

Dragging his mind away from dangerous ground he brought his concentration back to what she had said as he walked over to the side rail. Looking down into the dark depths he shivered.

"By all means Mademoiselle if you wish to swim be my quest. I preffer to take my chances on dry land ."

"But they could help us. Maybe we could hire a small craft to take us over there. Call me Trinity. T-r-i-n-i-t-y. Trinity."

"Well, **_Trinity_**, I hate to disillusion you but does it not seem strange that not one gendarme is looking for you? By the looks of it no one has raised the alarm on board the yacht. One would assume they would be scouring all of France looking for you."

"What you are insinuating is impossible. My maid has been with me for over two years. She is loyal to me. We are more friends than employer and employee. The crew has been with my father for many years."

"Trinity I insinuate nothing. I am simply stating facts as they seem to me. By the looks of it I would say whoever owns this ship is now enjoying the riches of your yacht as well as the pleasures of your maid. Did your maid know anyone here in France? Has she made a recent acquaintance perhaps?"

"I simply refuse to believe it. What about the rest of the crew and the Captain? I heard them shouting and heard the sounds of struggling."

"Whatever crew members were loyal I would guess are either in the hold or resting on the bottom of the river as we speak. If we were further out to sea the sharks would have..."

"That's enough thank you very much. God now I will have that image in my head as I fall asleep tonight. You don't really think they would tie them up then throw them overboard do you? Wouldn't they be more valuable to sell at market?"

"If they did not cause undo trouble they could have been brought to the hold. It depends how desperately they wanted to escape."

"Now we have wasted enough time. Do you come with me or do you stay and place your trust in your maid?"

"My Aunt. I have been staying with her in Paris. We could go there and she would help us."

"I have no wish to return to Paris. So I guess this is where we part company."

"You mean you are going to leave a helpless woman on her own? You are leaving me by myself in a foriegn country? With no money and no means of travel?"

"I doubt you have ever been helpless since you left your mother's breast." He walked to the dockside of the ship. He shivered. The cold night air was beginning to penetrate his thin shirt. How he longed for his cloak. Looking down he scanned the area. There were a few people moving about. Not so many that they would notice him if he were careful. He saw a horse tied to a post. No owner seemed to be in the vicinity. He had found his mode of travel. She was on her own.

Walking over to the gangplank he started down. He took only a couple of steps when he heard her call to him. He would never admit it but he had hoped she would change her mind. She was a magpie. An irritatant. Opinionated. Company. She was a companion. Something he had not had since his dog was killed when he was a child.

"Will you at least wait until I can find a cab? Please?"

Knowing he would regret it he offered her his hand. She skipped over to him and grabbed his hand tightly. Her smile would encompass her whole face if it grew any wider. Her pearly white teeth shown in the reflecting light from the lanterns. As they walked down the gangplank she began to swing their joined hands. It did not irritate him as much as he thought it should. In fact it made him almost, not quite, but almost, happy.

He lead her behind him toward the horse. He began to speak soothingly as they approached the animal. He patted it a couple of times. It seemed calm enough. He untied it. Maybe the light of luck would shine on him. He should have known better.

"Hey, you there! Stop! That's my horse. Someone get the gendarmes. He's stealing my horse." A man down on the pier started toward them.

Erik dropped Trinity's hand. He went to place his foot in the stirrup only to encounter another foot.

"What the hell are you doing woman? Remove your foot at once."

"If your think I am staying here and let them accuse me of stealing a horse you can just remove that thought from your head."

"Damn it woman we have no time for this."

"Then shut up and help me into the saddle."

She removed her foot. Erik put his booted foot in the stirrup then pulled himself into the saddle. His muscles and beaten body protested the whole time. Sitting in the saddle firmly he reached down and pulled her up. Instead of placing her in back of him he placed her in front of him. Wrapping his arms around her he gripped the reins giving the horse a kick in his flank. They were on their way. In the opposite direction of Paris.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Sexual content.**

**Chapter Four**

**Lustful Dreams**

Erik was having trouble concentrating on keeping both himself and Trinity on the horse. With her arms locked around his waist and her face snuggled tightly against his chest his tongue seemed to have receded into his throat. He wanted to tell her to release him. Not one word would leave his mouth.

The motion of the horse beneath them forced their bodies into a rocking rhythm. Why the hell did he put her in front of him. For the safety of his sanity he should have tossed her behind him or better yet just left her there.

Gently he pulled back on the reins. One quick glance over his shoulder assured him no one was chasing them. He slowed the horse even more. Thank God the slow pace stopped the friction of her body rubbing against his. One more minute and he would have gone out of his mind.

All those years of celibacy he had only ever wanted one woman with every fiber of his being. Christine. Before her he had used music to channel his passions. In Persia he had seen the women from afar but never close enough to touch. It had been no hardship to ignore those beautiful women. He had known he could never touch one. The Shah's mother had desired him for her own nefarious reasons. Although a beautiful woman he had no problem being close to her. That woman was a disciple of the devil.

It had been easy to think of her in other terms than soft femininity. The young girl she had forced to choose to give herself to him or die had chosen death. He would have gladly have lain with. She had preferred to die rather than bed him.

Knowing it would come to nothing he had forced himself to look on the women of the opera house as just employees. He used his music to channel his passions. When his music had not been enough he had done as other men and pleasured himself.

Until Christine his music had been his lover. His beckoning mistress. The moment he realized she was no longer a little girl he had started fantasizing about her. She had filled his dreams at night and his mind during the day.

He had thought she was the only woman he would ever want to share such intimate moments with. Now it would seem his body was willing to join with any female who had a pulse.

How the hell could a woman smell so good after being in that sewer? Why did he look like a beggar on the street and she looked as though she just left a cozy get together? Her voice brought him away from his less than pleasant thoughts.

"God I am hungry. I wish we had stopped and bought something to eat. We could have stopped for a minute for something to eat. Are you hungry? At this moment my shoe looks quite interesting. It is the finest leather after all. Look! Over there. Through those trees. I see a light. Where there is light there are people. Where there are people there is food."

Feeling the pains of hunger himself he turned the horse toward the line of trees. Coming out on the other side of the thicket there was a barn and beyond that a small two story house stood. The lower floors had light shining out the clear glass window pains casting light onto the ground outside. Erik pulled up in front of the barn. He dismounted then reached up for Trinity.

Trinity placed both hands on his shoulders. She was never so glad to get down off a horse in her life. One more minute with her nose digging into his muscled chest and she would have grabbed him kissing him senseless as she had thought of doing for the last hour of their ride. One more minute smelling his bodies natural musky odor mixed with some masculine cologne had driven her almost beyond her endurance. Who knew a man's smell could be so intoxicating? Her brother smelled of soap or sweat. Most of the males she knew wore so much cologne she could not take a deep breath when in close proximity. Erik she could have inhaled with delight all night if her pesky mind would have behaved instead of forcing her to have very unladylike thoughts racing around in her head.

She hadn't counted on him being so close as she slid from the saddle. As she began to slide down she moved her hands from his shoulders to his upper arms. Through his shirt she could feel his muscles bunch in his arms and harden as he helped her down. As much as her hands longed to go on an expedition of his manly form now was not the time. Mentally she gave herself a promise that one day she would touch every delectable inch of him. God why am I thinking like this? He's just a man. As soon as her feet touched solid ground she stepped back. Her body had not failed to register each muscle in his body on her way down to the ground. His rapid breathing and heaving chest gave evidence that he had noticed as well. At least she was not the only one thinking inappropriate thoughts.

"Why are we stopping here? Why don't we go up and knock on the door and simply ask for assistance?"

"If I came to your door in the dead of night looking as I do would you invite me in or shoot and ask questions later? I'll wait until the lights are out. After I am sure their asleep I can break in. There is bound to be something to eat. We just need to wait a few hours."

Thinking of his bruised face with all the scars along with his torn and disheveled appearance did not earn anyone's favor. More than likely he was correct in his assessment.

He headed to the barn. Casting one last glance over her shoulder reluctantly her steps followed his.

Hearing her stomach making very loud ungenteel noises she stopped. Changing directions her feet took her toward the farm house.

"Where the hell are you going now?" The woman was going to kill him if he didn't kill her first. Or bed her. The last would be his first choice. Knowing how his face looked he knew her death would come before any satisfaction he may have fantasized in her arms. Only two days and he was already contemplating dishonoring his commitment to Christine. He quieted the voice that asked when Christine had made any such commitment to him. When she laid under the young Vicomte letting him claim her innocence? When she declared her love for the boy on the rooftop of The Paris Opera House? Perhaps when she ripped away his one shield between him and the world?

"You may do as you please. As for me I am going to get something to eat. There is a bear in my stomach trying to gnaw his way out. I would rather feed him and keep him locked away. Surely they wouldn't begrudge a poor girl a bite to eat? If not I can pay. Of course I would rather not use what money I have unless absolutely necessary."

Wondering where she could possibility be hiding money he thought it might be best if he did not ask that question.

Turning her back to him she lifted the skirt of her dress. He saw her feeling around under the layers of petticoats. Dropping the skirt of her dress she straightened up. Using her hands she smoothed the material. When she turned she had a woman's purse in one hand and a bonnet in the other along with a pair of gloves.

Noticing the questions in his eyes she smiled and said,"It's better if you don't ask. It's a family secret. One I may share with you one day but not tonight."

He could not help speculating what else she had under those skirts other than the obvious.

"Give me an hour. If I don't return you have my permission to leave."

She turned as she placed the bonnet on her head. As she was tying the ribbons she turned back to him. As she walked backward she spoke to him still tying the bonnet.

"If you leave before the hour I will hunt you down and believe me it will not be pleasant. My grandmother on my mother's side is the daughter of an Apache war chief. They know some nasty ways to torture a man for days before he dies. See if you can find some water and wash up. I'll bring you back something scrumptious to eat."

Erik grunted in disbelief. She would be lucky to get a piece of cheese and a slice of yesterday's bread.

He refused to worry about her. She could take care of herself. He had not sent her in there. She was not his responsiblity. All he wanted was peace and quiet. He wanted his new home. The soft matress with the silk sheets he had told Nadir to purchase.

Had she been gone twenty minutes or twenty-five? How the hell did she expect him to know when an hour was up? He was not Big Ben or any other damn timepiece.

He was learning things about himself he never knew before. He disliked talkative women. He detested know it all independent women. Christine, Madame Giry and possibly Meg were the only women worthy of his notice.

Women with long black hair that smelled of lemons and something sweet like honey held absolutely no appeal. Clear blue eyes that met his without darting away in fear attracted him not at all. Wonderfully plump womanly breasts, well those he did like. Although Christine's were... well they were small but ...nice. Nice! What the hell does nice mean? Recalling the feel of Trinity pressed against his chest gave him the answer he would not voice out loud or privately in his mind.

Damn it where is that woman? he thought to himself.

Trinity was sitting at the dining room table recounting the story of her fiance' flirting with another woman then the fight on the way home. The cad had dropped her off in the middle of nowhere. She knew no one in the immediate area. She was staying with her aunt and uncle down the road in the next village. Her uncle owned the stables outside of town. She almost had a heart attack when Thomas said he knew the gentleman. He recalled him mentioning a niece before. Within a few minutes of entering the house she could have walked away with the silver if she wanted. They insisted she call them by their given names. Thomas, Marie and the daughter Helene. The daughter was a pretty young girl. Trinity couldn't help noticing how she eyed her dress and her other belongings. That may come in useful later. Perhaps a trade could be made before she left.

Trinity was one of those women who could cry convincingly on command. It was a gift she used often with her father and brothers. She never felt guilty. It was hard being a woman in a house of dominating men.

The husband and wife along with their daughter patted her and assured her he wasn't worth one tear. it was better he showed his true colors now rather than after the wedding.

Refusing Thomas' offer of taking her home stating it was too late to drag him from his home. Her sad tear streaked face brought forth an offer to spend the night.

The older couple bid the two younger women goodnight. Trinity had offered to help Helene clean the kitchen in return for their kindness. With a last instruction to show Trinity to the guest room they went to bed leaving the two younger women alone.

As soon as the older couple were gone Trinity went to work on the younger girl. Changing her story just enough to win the romantic young woman's allegiance she told her that the man had not flirted with another woman nor left her on the road. Her uncle did not approve of their courting. Her uncle had run her poor Henri off. Thinking she could find her way she soon found it was too dark to find her beloveds home.

Helene thought it was so romanic. Like Romeo and Juliet. She offered to help in any way she could..

Trinity left the house with a man and womans cloak. Leftover baked chicken, fresh bread, a small slab of cheese, an apple pie wrapped in a tea towel, two apples and two peaches.

All it cost was her bonnet, gloves, a petticoat, Her corset which she hated anyway, and a thank you hug. Helene would have done it for free but Trinity had to ease her conscience somehow.

On an impulse before Trinity stepped through the door Helene handed her a lantern.

The walk back was more strenuous than the walk to the farmhouse. The heavy sack bounced against her back as she walked. As she avoided stepping in cow pies she thanked Helene for the lantern.

Erik had a few moments to panic as he saw the light headed his way. He honestly had no wish to kill another person. Deciding to hide in the hay loft he had his foot on the first rung of the ladder when he heard Trinity call.

"Erik? Are you still here? Damn it if you went and left me I swear I'll track you down and truss the parts of you that you value most. Answer me damn it. I am only a half hour late."

"If you spoke less and listened more I would have a chance to answer you."

Seeing her safely enter the barn he hadn't realized how intently he had been listening for her footsteps to return. When he had heard the loud clanking and saw the light he was sure she knew who he was and had told the the occupants of the house. The feeling of betrayal he knew well. To suffer the same fate only two nights later nearly drove him to his knees. Hearing Trinity call his name quickened the beat of his heart. In relief of her return he assured himself. Erik may lie convincingly to others but he had never been able to lie to himself. Even during his bid for Christine's love he had always known he would fail. That had not stopped his attempt. He hoped for a miracle for a man who never received one thing he ever prayed for.

"Go on up into the loft. I'll pass the sack up to you."

Trinity handed him the sack. She set the lamp down amidst the straw covered floor. Turning she lifted her skirt. She placed her foot on the bottom rung of the ladder. Gripping a rung above her head she began to hoist herself up.

Erik placed his hands on her waist to assist her. His fingers had a mind of their own. Briefly they caressed her. So brief was the touch he hoped she did not notice his lack of control. It would seem all his body parts had gained a mind of their own since he left the opera house. Perhaps he would leave the Phantom behind only to become Monsieur Hyde.

After she disappeared over the edge of the loft floor he waited for her to reappear to take the sack and lantern. Did she murder the whole household? It would seem she had half the house in this sack.

She took the sack and lantern then disappeared again. He climbed the ladder. At the top he paused. Trinity had pulled a cloak out of the sack. She spread that one out over the loose hay covering the loft floor. She reached in and pulled out another. That one she set aside. Then the food began to leave the sack. The aroma drew him the rest of the way up the ladder. His stomach chose that instant to become vocal.

Trinity sat down. The damn woman had the nerve to giggle.

"Sit down Erik and eat. I have chicken and fresh bread. The fruit, cheese and the remaining bread we should save for tomorrow. Their is apple pie. Half for tonight and half for tomorrow. I even have wine."

"Erik you don't suppose a person can go to hell for stealing wine do you? I didn't mean to really. It's just that we had already made the deal and the wine was just sitting there begging to be put in the sack."

"I know Helene won't mind. If she had thought of it she would have offered it to me anyway. By the way you are my fiancee in case anyone asks. We have snuck out to have a lovers tryst. My uncle does not approve of you. Well that's what I told Helene after her parents went to bed. I had told them you had flirted with another woman and we quarrelled. You left me on the side of the road. I am quite cross with you. How could you even think of flirting with that hussy Madeleine? I think I shall be quite cross with you for some time. Don't speak to me. Eat."

"I did leave them a rather nice note thanking them for their aid in my time of need. I do so hate waking up early but we really should be gone before Thomas comes to the barn in the morning. The cows will be coming to the door demanding to be milked at daybreak. At least I think they will. Are French cows the same as American cows do you suppose?"

Erik could only chew his food while trying to keep up with her subject changes. Do all women talk this much? Antoinette did not speak so much as command. Meg was shy and quiet. Christine never said more than a few words to him in all the years he had been teaching her. Even after he brought her down that first time he continued to teach her for a while until his opera, Don Juan Triumphant had demanded he finally finish it. The little ballerinas were giggly but not over talkative. The older women he had avoided due to his vow not to be tempted with their womanly charms. Carlotta. Now there was a bag of wind.

Erik considered answering her but decided silence was his best weapon to stop her non stop dialog.

Having eaten all he could manage the rest was returned to the sack. Placing the sack to the side he sat not knowing what else to do.

"I don't know about you Erik but I am so tired I may already be asleep and this is just a dream."

She reached over and pinched his arm. Hard. He jumped and yelped at the same time.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He rubbed his left arm with his right hand. If he were in the opera house his scowl would have had the ballerinas fainting while the rest screamed in fear. This damn woman had the audacity to smile at him. Damn if it didn't look as if she were daring him to pinch her back.

"Well I wanted to be sure I wasn't dreaming. I bruise too easily to pinch myself. Now I know I am fully awake so anything I may do I can not blame on my subconscious mind."

What did she think she might do? Murder him in his bed? Being he thought her slightly insane that was a possibility.

"That only works if you pinch yourself. If you pinch me you may only be dreaming you are pinching me. To be sure you should pinch yourself."

God he was starting to get another blinding headache. If she stayed with him by the time he got to his home Nadir would have to lock him away. He would truly be insane this time.

"Well I think I'll take your word for it. I am ready for lights out. How about you? Now don't think I am offering more than body heat but we should sleep under the cloak together. Our combined heat will be much warmer."

He didn't say a word. Reaching behind him he turned the lamp off. He waited until she quit squirming around. Finally she was still.

Lifting the edge of the cloak he slid under. He turned his back to her. The woman must die as soon as her head hits the pillow. He already heard her deep even breathing.

Sleep overtook him much later. His last thought was he hoped to God he did not have one of his dreams involving women. He may not have ever physically been with a woman but he had read books. He knew the mechanics of making love. In his dreams he had bedded hundreds of women. These past two years when he thought of Christine as a woman and not a child she had been the woman giving him pleasure during the night while he slept. In the mornings following one of his dreams he would wake in such a state of painful arousal he would quickly relieve himself in the only way he had available.

As the hours passed the two gravitated toward each other. In unison they turned toward the warm body laying next to them. With a soft sigh they wrapped their arms and legs around each other. Their bodies pressed intimately together. The soft moans from each pair of lips echoed in an other wise silent barn.

Hands sought places to caress. Harder masculine skin yearned for soft feminine skin. Hands pulled aside the material covering the prize they sought by demanding hands.

Warm lips brushed against a softer pair of lips. The brush of a tongue across gently parted lips begged entrance. A soft moan gave permission for the deeper caress. Moist heat met that silky tongue. A caress begged for the caress to be returned. Two tongues met and caressed in fevered expectancy.

The hands caressing became more demanding. Feminine nails gripped the powerfully broad muscles. The masculine hand moves from a soft shoulder to the much rounder and softer flesh of a feminine breast. The hardening tip invited lips to cover and suckle that hard little nub. The thrusting forward of the breast into that caressing hand demanded more intimate caresses. The hot moist mouth covering that breast brought a strangled cry. A tongue swirling across that same taught tip was rewarded with a long loud moan.

No longer satisfied caressing hard male muscles the ever restless feminine hands moved down the chest then lower still. Down over a hard flat stomach. Sliding down further that wandering hand gripped the swollen flesh hidden under a thin layer of material. Soft gliding fingers coax a deep groan of approval. Fingers falter slightly releasing the buttons on the trousers but they succeed in their mission. At last a warm hand encircles warm flesh pulsing with desire. Soft silky skin sheathing hard demanding flesh. Pulsating manhood demanding further caresses from that welcoming hand.

With each stroke down hips thrust upward seeking release. Kisses were feverishly placed wherever contact could be made.

A tension the man knew well began to build. In his dream he pushed gently but firmly backward on a feminine shoulder. He gathered silky fabric in his hand. Having already bared those luscious mounds he continued to kiss and suckle the tight tips of her breasts. HIs tongue slid over that sensitive bud dragging a moan from gasping lips. Her fingers tightened in his hair pushing him harder against her. Using his teeth he nipped the delicate skin.

Finding the end to the barrier his hand glided along the soft skin of her leg. Reaching her hip he slid his hand to her inner thigh. Slowly he caressed his way to the juncture between her thighs. His hand sought out the moist place he most wanted to enter. Damp cloth met his hand. She was wet for him. Desiring him. Seeking entrance to that precious point of pleasure his fingers deftly untied the ribbons.

Brushing aside the silky undergarments he eagerly went to the place he knew would welcome his caress. Finding that little pearl of pleasure he stroked his finger over the tight little bud. Her hips rose to meet that stroking hand. A cry of pleasure escaped softly parted lips. He used his free hand to bring her hand back to his engorged flesh. He pressed his hand over hers. He thrust his hips against her hand lustily.

The rhythm of the strokes increased. Breaths once only slightly increased became tortured. Moans of intense pleasure sounded loud in the otherwise silent night. Not able to bear one moment more Erik drew his hard male frame over the feminine one. Losing all sense of control he thrust down against the hips rising to meet his own downward thrusts. The thrusts became harder and faster as the pressure built.

He could feel fingernails digging into his back. Never in any other dream had things been so vivid. Her moans had not been the only ones he heard. He had not even entered her warm wet entrance and still this was beyond anything he could remember or imagine. The feel of her thrusting hips rubbing against his manhood drove all coherent thinking from his mind. He sought only to reach that last intense moment before rapture overtook him. That the warm woman underneath him felt the same increased his pleasure to the point almost beyond his endurance. Wildly their hips danced to a music only they heard. Hard desperate masculine thrusts moved demanding a mutual release from this heavenly torture.

The moment he released his seed her cry of completion followed. Damp sweating skin lay against sweat soaked flesh.

The warm sticky fluid covered her exposed mound coating the curly hairs hiding her feminine bounty as waves of pleasure rippled throughout her body. A deep sigh then all was quiet again except for the laborious breathing. That soon quieted also. Deep slumber reclaimed the two unaware participants.

A dream. Only a dream. It had not been Christine. Not even in the beginning it had not been her. It had been Trinity. In his dream he had made love to Trinity.

Trinity always had vivid dreams. She read so many romance novels. She daydreamed of how the person was and how the passion should be. Her daydreams often followed her into her night time slumber.

Both turned to their sides falling into a much deeper sleep. Matching smiles of satisfaction spread across both of their faces.

When they woke would they still think it only a dream?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
Dreams or Reality  
**  
Trinity was waking from the most marvelous night of dreams. She stretched like a cat having just lapped the most delicious cream. The sun wasn't up yet. She was reluctant to open her eyes. Those wonderful hands on her breasts had driven her near mad with wanting. When he touched her most secret place the burning need forced almost animalistic sounds from her throat.

Still feeling those hands on her she moved her hand to her chest. Her eyes popped open when her hand only encountered bare skin. Quickly sitting up she looked down and sure enough her dress was unbuttoned baring her breasts.

Remembering where else she had dreamed those hands touching she turned away from Erik. Hesitantly she moved the bottom of her dress. Knowing and fearing what she would find she cautiously felt with her hand under her dress. She encountered the untied ribbons of her pantaloons. Further inspection brought her hand in contact with the slightly sticky substance at the juncture of her thighs. The curly hairs were stiffly clinging together. That was not normal. the sticky trail continued on to her lower abdomen.

**_Oh God! Oh God! It was not a dream. Did I attack him? Did he attack me? I do not recall any protesting on my part. Dear God please forgive me. I am a fallen woman. A jezebel. A back of the alley whore. It is all those muscles leading me astray._**

**_Perhaps he won't remember. The thought of how dishevelled she had been she wondered if he were in the same state. Well obviously he would be. Wouldn't he? She was tempted to lift the cloak to have a look. The thought of his manly charms displayed before her now wide open eyes forced heat into her cheeks. She felt the traitorous fingers that tingled in anticipation of touching him again._**

**_Well that is rather disappointing. My first sexual encounter and I wasn't even awake. That may well be a good thing. If he made me feel that much in my sleep if I were awake we could well have burned the barn down._**

Her overly protective family could never hear of this. They'd have Erik skinned and hung out to dry then marched him down the aisle with a shotgun poking him squarely in the back.

Erik began to stir. His long lithe body stretched out. His arms went above his head reaching as far as they could. Deep in his chest a groan started then travelled to his throat eventually making its way into his mouth then through his lips.

That was a sight Trinity thought she would never get tired of seeing. All manly perfection displayed before her eyes. Smooth male flesh peeked between the edges of his unbuttoned shirt. Unbuttoned? In her dream she remembered male flesh.

The cloak worked down over his chest. Inch by glorious inch he was revealed to her waiting eyes. Her tongue flicked out to moisten suddenly dry lips. Swallowing did nothing for the dryness in her throat. Just as the material passed his stomach giving her a glimpse of what she thought had been unfastened trousers he brought his arms back down then rolled to his side away from her.

**_Oh dear God! I was shameless. I practically raped him._** Her hands went up to cover her burning cheeks as she remembered her feverish hands trembling while undoing the buttons on his trousers. A reflexive sweep of her eyes then close behind the picture flashing across her memory of her fingers wrapped around...well wrapped around something she should not see let alone touch. Her agitation increased when she recalled how hard yet soft he had been. The tip had been wet. Her hand tingled in remembrance of bristly hair scratching at her skin. Not altogether an unpleasant experience. His thrust into her hand filling her with need she hadn't known how to express or fulfill.

Closing her eyes to shut out her memories only increased the intense feeling flooding her with a warm burning in her tightly clenching thighs. Unaware of her hand trailing down to seek to relieve her tension she jerked her hand back as if burned when she realized where her hand was headed.

Erik opened his eyes reluctantly. This was one dream he did not want to leave. If he could live forever in this moment he could be quite content. Never had his dreams seemed so real. So vivid.

Oddly enough he was not overly aroused. The normal hardness of early morning stiffened his manhood but he did not have a full erection. He was in limbo between bliss already reached with the flame of desire only a small flickering flame ready to roar into hot consuming flames at a moments notice.

Never could he remember feeling such intense satisfaction after one of his dreams. Usually he woke feeling the throbbing between his legs. This morning he did not feel the urge to manipulate his hard flesh into a handkerchief. For once he felt completely satisfied.

Placing his hands on his chest he locked his fingers together. The only indication of his contentment that was in evidence was an unaccustomed grin spreading across his lips bringing his dimple in his right cheek to the woman's notice as she silently watched his every move.

Gradually the fact that his hands rested on his bared chest tickled his senses. He flattened his hands on his chest running them down to where the top of his trousers should have been. His forehead wrinkled in confusion. He knew damn well he had trousers on when he laid down last night. The sticky stiffness coating his stomach and lower down on his manhood was a familiar one to him.

He thanked God for the small mercy of the coverage granted by the cloak. Opening his eyes his first sight was Trinity staring intently at him. Her teeth were nibbling at her lower lip. Damned if his first thought wasn't that he wished his teeth were nipping those succulent lips. His teeth would nip then his tongue would slide over hers with a soothing swipe. The opening moistness he would fill with his tongue searching her mouth to find its mate.

He quickly jerked his mind from the road they were all to eager to travel. God what had he done? Why had she not killed him in his sleep? He remembered every detail. He had thought it was a dream. The evidence of his opened trousers was enough for her father to march him to the aisle. The sticky liquid spilled out convicted him of heinous actions taken against her. Had he forced her? Had he made her accept his monstrous caresses?In what he thought was his dream she had seemed to encourage him. Even begged him. She had taken her own liberties with his body.She had seemed eager. Demanding. Pleasured. Her moans and sighs indicated she found pleasure in the act.

He could not live with his guilt if he had taken her without her willingness. Had he taken her innocence? In his dream he had not entered her warm flesh. His need had been too intense and urgent to wait for her to remove her clothing. He could not wait until he was filling her entrance with the strength of his need at the time. He would not have been careful nor had he been prepared for consequences of joining as most couples do. He had never considered to ever have the opportunity until Christine. Even then the reality did not seem as if he would ever have what other men take for granted in a lover. He had lusted for Christine. He had wanted to experience that ultimate intimacy with her. When he thought about that part of their union something had always felt not quite right. He had no experience or concrete conclusions so he had just thought nature would guide him.

The path his mind led him to indicated he had been more awake than he thought. In his dream he had not worried about any consequences of joining with anyone. His pleasure had been his paramount concern. Had he known what he was doing? Did he blind himself giving himself the easy way out of feeling guilt? He rolled back onto his side away from her praying she would not notice his obvious buttoning of his trousers. The uncomfortable stickiness he considered his punishment for his actions.

He had just decided he would speak when she spoke first.

"Are you hungry Erik? I am starving. I always wake up starving. Mother used to swear if one did not start the day with breakfast the rest of the day was downhill from there. She thought breakfast fueled our bodies for the whole day. Skip breakfast and you might as well stay in bed. The whole day would be off kilter. I myself never miss breakfast. I would kill for a stack of pancakes topped with melted butter and warm maple syrup."

"I suppose we should hurry. The sun is just coming over the horizon. Unless this barn is only for storage we may be having visitors shortly. So what would you like to eat?"

The magpie was back with a full head of steam. This morning that thought did not disturb or perturb him as it had last night. He now thought it was an endearing quality. He had never been known to be overly forthcoming in any conversation. He was appreciative of her ability to keep the conversation moving along covering his silence.

"Some of the pie will be fine. I'll go saddle the horse while you get the pie ready and pack up."

For now it was mutually agreed to put off discussion of their"dream" as both acted as if nothing of any consequence had occurred. Just as well as he had no idea what he would say. He had thought by now she would have been hysterical slapping his face calling him an opportunistic rapist. Technically could what they had done be considered rape? She had not only consented but eagerly participated. He had not forced anything on her. He had enough black spots on his soul without adding any more.

Sitting up he began to button his shirt. Feeling her eyes on him he glanced in her direction. The entranced look on her face had his hands pausing on the second button. Following the direction of her gaze he found her eyes locked on his chest. He saw the pink tip of her tongue dart out wetting those luscious lips to an inviting sheen. He yearned to cover hers in a deep wet kiss. Their tongues sparing for supremacy. The taste of her lingering on his lips. His own tongue travelled across his lps tasting the last of the kisses they had shared. He longed to do it again. His lips burned in anticipation of a caress that would not be given.

The damn woman was going to kill him. Inch by inch she would strip his control. God alone knew what would happen then. The few times he had lost control someone had died at the end of his lasso. He would not, could not, kill her. That was the only surety he had. Everything else was up for grabs at this point. He was losing his control or the will to deny himself what he wanted. The fire his lust for Christine had stoked had become a raging inferno in him for Trinity. The sooner he rid himself of her the better.

The horse was saddled. Everything had been packed. Today Erik made sure to put her behind him. There was no need nor did he want a repeat of last night.

Their meager sack of supplies he tied to the front of the saddle. Erik had hung the lantern on the outside of the barn. He had considered taking it but fearing it would break had decided to leave it.

Each breath they exhaled created a wisp of frosted moisture which quickly evaporated. Erik grudgingly took the cloak. It still stung his pride the amount of provisions she had acquired while he sat and waited in the barn. The once fierce spectre of the opera house left behind to cool his heels while a woman risked herself for what? The Opera Ghost, The Phantom of the Opera had no need of a woman to provide for him. He had taken care of himself since he was able to toddle away from his mothers hurting hands.

If Erik thought having her behind him would be easier he soon learned how wrong he was. Each breath she took tickled the back of his neck. Gritting his teeth he suppressed the shivers aching to travel down his spine. Her breasts pressed into the back of his shoulders burned all the way through to his chest. Her hands rested on the waist of his trousers. He did not know if it were intentionally done or an accident when her fingers slide into the waistband of his trousers. He damn well did not care the result would be the same. He would be a drooling idiot by the time he reached his home.

He was uncomfortable. In the last twenty years living under the opera house he had not gone one day without a bath and clean clothing. Twenty thousand francs a month over twenty years accumulated to a tidy some. The mangers had seen the wisdom of paying his salary. He had not denied himself any luxury life had to offer. Companionship had been the only thing lacking in his life he had not wanted to buy. If he had to pay it would not be real. He wanted a real woman to return his love. He had hoped Christine would be the one. Antoinette and Nadir had been right. He had been fooling himself. Christine had needed him when she first came to replace her deceased father. Later she had craved for the knowledge he possessed to train her voice to sing the songs he wrote. She had wanted him to stay forever an angel. When he became merely a man the fantasy had begun to crumble.

Whether or not his heart was ready to move on his body was five steps ahead of the rest of him. The pain still burned in his chest reliving the moments he had spent with Christine over the last ten years. If she came to him now he would still welcome her. He still needed to hear her voice. He ached to lay his eyes on her beautiful face. No he was not ready to move on just yet. The wound was still to fresh and raw.

Trinity had no desire to be anywhere else at this moment. He smelled of fresh hay. She had always loved the smell of freshly cut hay. She rubbed her cheek on his back. He had more muscles than any man she had seen other than her brothers and father. Working with horses daily dept them very fit. Bailing hay and stacking it in the barns hardened muscles other men did not even know they possessed.

Erik had muscles in abundance. His arms were rock hard. Her hands found no soft spots underneath her fingers just at the top of his trousers.

She closed her eyes. Her dream from last night returned. She had spent the last hour convincing herself it was only a dream. Regardless of any evidence it had been a remarkably realistic dream. A dream she wanted to dream over and over.

Dreamily she rubbed her cheek against his strong back. Her fingers dipped into the band of his trousers. That was as far as she allowed her dream to take her. Never had she thought she could be so bold. Never had she thought she would ever want to see let alone touch a man below the waist without his trousers. She had yet to go that far. Her imagination was all too willing to lead her astray. She was by no means an expert but she had discussed the different aspects of men with some of her female friends. Many of them had given away their virginity soon after being introduced into society. With the movement for women to have more freedom the young women were becoming bolder in how they conducted themselves.

Many afternoon teas had been spent discussing the size, shape and abilities of different men. Trinity had been fascinated to learn men's lower region came in different sizes and could be endowed with large or small appendages. If her memory served her well and indeed she believed it did, Erik was truly blessed in that area. Her cheeks flushed with her thoughts. at least she was still enough of a lady to blush at these highly inappropriate daydreams.

From touch alone Trinity thought Erik would not be getting any complaints from any woman he shared himself with. Trinity was shocked when a shaft of pure green eyed jealousy hit her between the eyes. Her fingers flexed in anticipation of scratching out some unknown woman's eyes. Erik's indrawn breath uncurled her fingers. The dream was over. She removed her fingers from the waistband of his trousers. Away from temptation.

Erik would have been quite surprised and flattered to know her thoughts at that moment. His ego would have climbed quite a number of notches. An ego starving to be stroked by a woman's admiration. Denied love from the moment of his birth due to his deformity he had always yearned for that elusive emotion. His soul had been denied the basic things everyone takes as their due. He fought for every scrap of affection he had ever received. Antoinette enjoyed a cautios friendship but never a close loving relationship. Christine was the closest he had come to love. That emotion had been one sided at best.

Erik had not had time to mourn his loss of Christine. When he accepted the reality of his loss the strong emotions would be volatile even potentially dangerous to those around him. He had placed his heart and soul in a young woman who did not want it. A woman who feared the powerful emotions he had awakened in her. Her choice had been simple. Live the rest of her life with the man who had given her voice passion while frightening her when he brought her own fledgling emotions and passions to the surface or live with the gentle young man she had known as a child. She had been overwhelmed. Raoul had made her feel protected. Really there had been no choice to make. Her decision had been made when Erik became a man and not her angel. When her angel required more than just her voice he had lost her in that instant without knowing it the battle had been lost before it began.

They say time heals all wounds. Even the deepest cuts will eventually heal if one is willing to let the healing begin. Holding on to lost dreams or old unrequited affection only impedes the process. Erik being the man he is will fight tooth and nail for what he believes he wants.

The storm is brewing. Black clouds stir and darken to a deeper black. The winds of change begin to blow while gathering strength and velocity with each passing hour. All those within this storm will be tossed about. The outcome depends on the will of each person individually. They can be swept away doomed to travel in the storm alone or fight and cling to a love newly growing within a battered heart. While yet another man waits with open arms to embrace the other half of his heart one soul will lose their way drifting in a quagmire of confused longings and twisting storm of emotions. A young boy will become a man giving a safe harbor from the storms fierce pull. One woman will find her beloved if she dares to take his offering without regret. Two lovers will be tested while two others battle to find the path that was meant for them to tread together.

Is their love strong enough to weather this storm? Will temptation cause a loss of trust? Who will embrace their love and who will be swept away to weep in sorrow? Perhaps all will lose in the end. Then again love is the greatest conqueror of man's failings. In love there is strength. In strength there is an assumed assurance of safety. Who will be conquered and who will be vanquished? Time will tell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
Temptation and Surrender **

Erik was unsure which was worse. The feeling of being layered in sweat and grime or burning with desire. He felt as if at any time he might stop off into the underbrush and do as his body had been demanding.

Now he was sure desire unsatisfied was more torturous than a little discomfort from filth. He would rather wallow in a heap of garbage than suffer as he had suffered all of his adult life. As he suffered now. The constant rub of her against him stoked a flame that was about to burn out of control.

If his memory served him well and he was sure it did, there was a copse of trees with the ruins of a cottage beside a small creek. Not far from there was a hot spring. The former occupants had made a rock reservoir that would contain the warm water. It had sloped at one end to drain off into the creek. Quite ingenious really. Genius Erik could appreciate.

The scent of sulfur did not permeate the area as many other places in France blessed with this phenomena. Erik guided the horse to the trees. Stopping the horse he put out his hand without saying a word. Without any hesitation Trinity placed her hand in his and allowed him to lower her to the ground.

She waited for him to dismount. Her eyes admired the tight fit of his trousers stretched over his taught backside. Regardless of what men thought women did enjoy ogling them as much as they did women. Women were just more subtle than men.

Having both feet on the ground Erik turned around and faced Trinity. The level of her eyes was somewhere below his waist. His imagination took flight tightening his trousers as his flesh began to swell. He could feel the blood filling what had been soft flesh only seconds before. He felt each hot pulse beat surge into the hard flesh of his manhood.

So much for women being more subtle anyone could have pointed out if anyone dared or indeed cared. No one present cared a fig. If Trinity thought his backside view was impressive the front held her rapt attention. Warm wetness flowed into her most intimate area. She swallowed hard with a little difficulty. The man was a menace to her virtue as no one had ever been before. Mangled face and all. Her eyes darted to his face in hopes that seeing his bruised and swollen face would dampen the growing need to jump him at any moment.

She saw his damaged face. She also saw the handsome man behind all that damage. The open sores on his face had begun to dry. The fresh air had begun to heal them already. They no longer oozed from open wounds and some places looked to be from long duration of some type of irritation rather than any wound inflicted in the fight with the men. His lips still had a healing cut at one corner. That in no way detracted from the sensual set of his bottom lip.

She remembered well the feel of those lips on hers and the powerful response they coaxed from her. His bruised face did not look pleasant nor did the reddened flesh with unseemly bumps.The thiness of his hair only covered the area at his temple and above his right ear. The length and thickness everywhere else covered the sparse side while the dishevelled mess was quite attractive. She could well imagine her own fingers combing through those thick silky strands of hair. Indeed they had done so already in her dream.

Clearing his throat to regain her attention above his waist Erik began to speak, 'I remember a hot spring being here the last time I rode through this area." He did not care to remember it was when he first decided to leave the opera house bringing Christine with him as his wife. Having liked the privacy and relative close proximity to Paris he had Nadir buy a sizeable amount of land then began construction on the home he had designed.

A home now waiting complete with servants. Nadir would stay on as his liaison between him and the men he conducted business with on a daily basis.

"The last time I rode through this area I saw a hot spring here. If it has not been disturbed there is a rock basin we may use to bathe."

"A bath? An honest to goodness warm bath? Don't just stand there. Let's go."

She grabbed his right hand with both of hers and began to walk backwards tugging him along with her. She reminded him of a little girl dragging a parent on Christmas morning begging to open the gifts under the tree. As least he imagined that is what it would be like. He had never in his life received a gift or celebrated Christmas. He had only what he observed from the shadows of the opera house and his imagination and what he could see with his own eyes to use as a guide.

Beginning to feel a little of her excitement he took the lead pulling her along behind him. The reins he put in one hand in the other he held her hand. Her pleased giggle lightened his mood even more.

Trinity let go of his hand once among the sparse trees. She ran toward the pile of stones that had once been the walls of the cottage. Standing in the middle of the rubble she twirled around with her arms outstretched. The skirt of her dress fanning around her.

"Erik do you think they were young or old? Did they have children? Were they happy? Why would they leave such a perfect place? It's simply beautiful."

Not wanting to be dragged into a long winded pointless discussion he simply replied with four words, "I do not know." Turning away from her he went to find the spring. He tied the horse to a tree.

Continuing on he found the spring. It was only a few yards from the ruins of the house. The trees around it had been cut down many years ago. Rotting tree trunks could be seen peppered around the area.

"As you are a lady I will concede to you bathing first. I will sit on that tree trunk with my back to you. You have my word as a gentleman I will honor your privacy."

Giving his an assessing look she seemed to come to a satisfactory conclusion. He almost imagined he saw a nod of her head.

"If you wouldn't mind would you turn your back for just one moment?"

He did as she requested wondering what she had to do that could not wait until she was undressing and in the water for her bath. He turned around and soon heard the rustle of material. He could only assume she was rummaging around in her magic underskirts. His imagination ran ramped wondering what she might pull from them this time. From there his mind moved on to his hand working its way under those pristine petticoats.

"All done. You may turn around now."

Damned if the woman didn't have a small bar of soap and a woman's handkerchief in her hand.

She held them up for his inspection then unnecessarily explained, "Lavender soap and a handkerchief. I don't have a towel as well. I'll have to give that some thought."

He couldn't decide if she meant to decide what she would use to dry off or if she would contemplate whether or not to place a towel up her skirts.

She walked to the edge of the steaming water. Her nimble fingers began to unbutton the top of her dress then her shoulders began to shrug out of the sleeves. Erik hastily turned his back. Walking to the stump he sat down.

His mind did not need to imagine her stepping into that warm water. He could hear every little ripple as she stepped down into the soothing warm water. He heard her sigh as she sank into the water. His mind imagined her sinking into that warm water. He envied each droplet of water caressing her soft skin. He heard her soft sigh. That sigh shivered along every nerve ending straight to his overly stimulated manhood. He nearly groaned out loud in frustration. Another deep moan of pleasure drifted to caress his ears with her soft sighs. When she lathered the soap on the tiny handkerchief she moaned as she smoothed the soap over her skin. A third sensual moan nearly sent him over the edge.

The splash of water indicated she was leaving the water. His mind had all too vivid pictures skittering through his mind. He licked his dry lips imaging her hands drying her skin. His mind went further imagining his own hands and lips ridding her fragrant skin of every droplet of water.

Harsh reality returned when her heard Trinity's voice. Erik felt as if his whole body was vibrating with some odd current racing along every inch of his skin. He felt hot and cold shivers ripple down his spine. God if she could do this to him with only what he imagined she might just kill him if he ever actually possessed her. A possibility he considered mute at best. His fevered lust crazed mind begged to differ. He always had his dreams.

"I am almost finished Erik. Just give me a minute to dry off and dress then you may have a turn. It was simply heavenly. The water is so warm. Almost as warm as the water from the tap of my Aunt's house."

Erik had only been half listening to her as his mind replayed the last few minutes. His thoughts had still been fixed on imagining her body wet with lathered soap and water slowly gliding down her body. In his mind his hands followed each wet rivulet along her smooth skin.

His daydreams were forcibly brought back to reality when he heard the sound of many hooves on the road. Standing up he hid behind a tree. He saw around twenty or thirty gendarmes.

They were headed toward Paris. Erik wondered if the trouble that had been brewing had finally broken out in violence. The people of the streets knew more about what went on in Paris then any bureaucrat. If in need of information the best could be bought from the most unsavory looking characters who made the back alleyways their home.

Erik's source of information came from the many connecting tunnels that ran underneath all of Paris. He could access almost any official office if he wanted. He never had need to enter. He had only listened for information. Many of his investments were made because of information he had obtained while patiently listening while in the tunnels rife with sewage mixed with water from rain runoff.

The homeless beggars he shared the tunnels with knew the exchange of violence was inevitable. Many began to hoard food items.

Erik had advised Nadir a few months ago that he should be certain to buy extra provisions. Not too many at a time or from the same supplier. He wanted no undue suspicion cast his way. His servants would have already harvested all the fruits and vegetables from his vast orchard and garden. He did not only grow roses. He had a man to take care of all the stock. He was responsible for the feeding and butchering of livestock. Erik had wanted his home as self sufficient as possible.

Since these men were not headed toward Paris they could not know what had taken place there. They must have been recalled to Paris in anticipation of trouble. That did not mean they would ignore a man who looked as he did with a beautiful woman. One who was obviously beyond his social status.

He quickly backed up a couple of steps then whipped around heading in Trinity's direction.

Trinity had just picked up her pile of clothing when Erik came rushing toward her. She had opened her mouth to scream. Before one could leave her mouth he clamped his hand around her mouth. He dragged her backward with a hand around her waist. He pulled her back flush against his front. He dragged her backward behind a tree as she struggled uselessly. Once hidden behind the tree he watched the soldiers as they filed slowly by. His eyes went to the horse who was contentedly nipping grass.

"If I remove my hand from your mouth do you promise not to make a sound?" His whispered words tickled her ear while ruffling the hairs at her temple.

She shook her head yes. As soon as his hand was removed she was whispering questions. So much for her silence he mused.

"Why are we hiding from soldiers? They man be able to help us."

"Gendarmes are a part of the French military. They are used to aid in matters concerning the populace. Let us just say gendarmes and I are not on friendly terms. The police and I are even less friendly. I am not welcome in Paris at this moment."

That was as much as he was willing to tell her. He had no doubt she would hear the whole sordid mess if she stayed with him. It made him uncomfortable to have her know what he had done in Paris. It was especially distressing for him to imagine what she would think of him and his association with Christine.

Trinity only heard about half of what he said. Her mind was occupied with the sensation of her backside flush with the front of him. His warm hand on her bare stomach had her muscles clenching in response.

That same hand began to stroke in soft circles around her stomach. When it headed toward her bared breast her breath stilled in her lungs. That frozen organ refused to release or take in another breath. That hand touching her bare breast squeezing gently forced the breath to leave her in a hot whoosh of released air.

This was no dream. This was all too real. The gendarmes were forgotten. Everything was forgotten. Chased away by hot burning desire.

Trinity threw her head back as his lips touched her neck. She felt the flick of his tongue against her neck. The stubble on his face rubbed across her sensitive skin. Her knees almost buckled in anticipation of pleasure.

His hand trailed down to the tight cluster of curls at the juncture of her thighs. He hesitated with his fingers tangled among those swirls of curly hair.

"Yes or no? Yes or no Trinity?" Erik was nearly beyond the point where rational thought controlled him. He had the presence of mind to ask if this was what she wanted. If she refused, which he was sure she would, he did not know if he could get back on that horse with her again. If he were denied he may well go insane with unsatisfied desires.

His warm breath in her ear made her shiver. Tingles radiating from her ear down to her toes rippled along her flesh. Waves of heat travelled along her body. The man had hardly touched her and already she was shivering in delight. She wondered what would happen when he actually possessed her.

He had begun to think she would not answer. His hand was already sliding away when he finally heard her reply.

'Yes. Oh God yes Erik."

Her permission fueled his need. He thrust his manhood against her bared buttocks. His left hand fingered the tip of her breast beginning to caress it. His thumb and finger gently pinched the puckered tip. Erik moved his hand to those enticing curls. The warm wetness between her thighs called to him for his touch. Trinity spread her legs to accommodate those gently probing fingers.

Erik had read extensively on the subject of sex but nothing compared to warm willing woman.

The people of India had the Karma Sutra. He had commemorated each word and picture to memory. Trinity was different from the woman who he had hoped to share his new knowledge with.

When his middle finger glided over her little bud a shock wave went throughout her body. A low moan escaped from her parted lips. He raked his finger back across eliciting another tortured moan.

If Erik had not read about such things or heard many couplings in the backstage area of the opera house he might have mistaken those sounds for moans of pain. Indeed they were derived from pain. A painful rush of intense pleasure. The end result of this pain many countries referred to as "the little death". A pleasure so intense as to be almost painful. Erik wanted that painful pleasure. Longed for it. Dreamed of it.

His caresses became desperate. His mouth moved over her neck kissing each inch of flesh under his lips as his teeth nipped at her skin. Each nip was followed by his tongue stroking over the punished skin.

Trinity wanting to caress him reached behind her. Her questing fingers found the large bulge covered by his trousers. First she pressed it with the palm of her hand then gently began to caress him. He groaned deep in his throat. Erik's hips surged forward.

As she stroked him his fingers lowered to the entrance leading to her womanly heaven. She was slick with passion. He dipped his finger into the opening. With a moan of pleasure her hips sought to deepen the penetration of his pleasure seeking digit.

"Oh God Erik please. Please."

Trinity had no idea what she pleaded for. She only knew she needed something only he could give. Instinct alone had her turning in his arms. Once facing him her lips eagerly sought out his. Feverishly their hands roamed restlessly not knowing where to caress first. Wanting to touch everywhere at once.

Erik's hands cupped her soft buttocks pulling her toward his hardened flesh. The first touch of her against him nearly drove him to his knees.

He wanted her. Desperately. He wanted to bury himself deeply inside of her. To be so close tho her until they became one.

He could not wait another moment. Bending down he scooped her up into his arms. He strode over to where the cottage once had been. If anyone came along they would be hidden among the pile of rubble on all sides. The horse was hidden behind the underbrush. He was happy to be tied to the tree giving him access to a thick patch of dried grass.

Erik lowered Trinity to her feet. Quickly he removed his cloak. Spreading it on the ground he took her hand looking deeply into her eyes. He could see no fear. No change of heart was in her deep blue eyes. She returned his look steadily. Reaching forward he grasped her hands tightly. He pulled her down to lay on his cloak.

She seemed unaware she was naked before him. Never had he been this close to a naked woman. She was more beautiful than he could imagine. His eyes feasted on the bounty that lay before him. God she was more beautiful than any statue depicting the perfect woman. More entrancing than any perfect face put on canvas.

He felt her shiver. Whether with cold or passion he could not be sure. She did not protest when he lay down beside her. Her hands reaching eagerly out to him clasping around his neck to pull him into a deep kiss eased his mind. Her fingers threaded into his hair. She did not seem to mind the misshapen texture of his scalp. Feverishly she raked her fingers into his hair caressing him. Pulling her fingers away from his head she lowered them to his waist.

When her hand lowered to his swollen flesh he almost died with the intense pleasure. Her fingers wrapped around him and squeezed him tightly. Not enough to hurt. Just enough to give the most intense pleasure he could imagine.

Wanting more he surged his hips forward. His own hands had not been idle. He allowed himself the pleasure of caressing each inch he could reach.

Lips merely caressing much softer ones was no longer enough. his tongue stroked along her lips begging entrance. With a deep sigh she parted her lips allowing his tongue to seek out hers. Tongues imitated what their bodies longed to experience.

He just had to have her. He had to possess all of her. He needed to bury himself deep within her warm womanly folds. He was desperate for fulfillment.

Releasing her lips he sat up. His hands shaking with need he tried to take off his boots. The damn things defeated him. Groweling in frustration he cursed. With a smile she sat up then pushed him to his back. Those damn boots seemed to remove themselves at the touch of her hand.

Tossing them aside she slid her hands down his chest. At the waist of his trousers she cocked her brows. As if he would say no. He would grovel on his belly at this point to have any attention she was willing to give him.

One by one the buttons on his trousers were released. If he were the one opening those buttons they would have ended up strown around the ground as he ripped his trousers apart.

Having worked the buttons free she dove her hands under the loosened material. She bent down and kissed his navel. The woman was in danger of being tossed down and taken like a stallion took his mare. He would not be gentle or easy. He would demand surrender. He would enter her hard and stroke in and out with each stroke building momentum. She would know she had been taken and possessed completely.

Fortunately for both of them Trinity was the one removing his clothing. Giving a tug on the waist of his trousers he lifted his hips allowing her to pull them down. She made slow progress. If it was her intention to kill him she was going about it in the right way.

Having removed his trousers she tossed them to the side where they landed on top of his boots. Her patience must have begun to wain because she was less cautious with his undergarment. This woman was the first person to see him in all his naked glory since he was a baby and his mother was forced to care for him.

Erik could stand no more of this slow torture. To hell with his shirt. The important parts were bare as far as he was concerned.

Erik surged to a sitting position. His hands on her shoulders he guided Trinity to lay flat on her back. He then laid down. He stretched his long length beside her.

Lowering his mouth to her breast he suckled the tip rasping his tongue across the puckered tip. Trinity pressed his head down to her with her hand at the back of his head. Lifting her shoulders she arched into his mouth giving a loud strangled moan.

The burning need that had started between her thighs was travelling to her stomach. Her muscles were clenching in response to his suckling mouth and caressing hands.

Leaving her breast his mouth sought her lips once more. He lowered his hand travelling down her soft stomach. His fingers lingered only a moment as he knew there was a more desired destination. He paused with his hand resting above her womanly canal.

Needing to hear her moans again he dove through those tightly curled hairs on down to the little pearl of pleasure hiding among her folds. Using his fingers he parted the folds guarding that little precious jewel. His fingers were rewarded with her hips lifting in search of their counterpart. Her moan was a bonus.

"Erik please. Please do something. I am burning."

He inserted a finger into that wet canal. His finger caressed the walls within. Each downward stroke was met with an upward thrust of her hips.

"Oh God Erik more. I need more."

Not knowing what she asked for he inserted two more fingers. A gasp then an upward thrust of her hips was his reward.

Trinity wanted the torture to end while at the same time she longed for it to last forever. In desperation searching for something her hand found his hard manly flesh. Wrapping her nimble fingers around him she began to stroke him. Little droplets of moisture coated the tip. She ran her finger over that wet tip. He growled deeply thrusting forward with more power than he realized. The pleasure in that one thrust almost brought him to completion.

He would not relieve himself without warm womanly flesh wrapped around him Too many nights he had dreamed of this. He would have it all now. He would come inside a woman for once in reality. He would know what other men shared with women. Bliss until now that had been a fabrication of his mind in dreams.

He stroked her a few more times wanting to hear her moaning and begging him to relieve the burning. He craved her calling and begging for him as an addict craves his drug of choice. He removed his fingers from that inner warmth. Soon his swollen flesh would be buried deeply in that same wet canal.

He placed his knee between her thighs. She spread apart for him willingly. Her hand was still tightly wrapped around him. The tip grazed her little bud. The shockwaves of heat streaked all along her nerve endings. The pleasure was so intense Trinity thought she might faint.

Grabbing her wrist he gently but firmly pulled her hand from around him. He pushed forward teasing her opening. Feeling no resistance he inserted the tip. Locking his fingers with hers he placed her hands above her head.

If she were a virgin he would hurt her no matter how gentle he was. Wanting to give her as much pleasure as he received he released his right hand from her left. Snaking his way down he found that little nub again. After a few strokes she was bucking up against him seeking her release.

Gently he eased forward. It was killing him but he would not rut at her like and animal. The tip of his manhood touched the barrier blocking his entrance to further penetration. He stopped feeling her stiffen. Her nails dug into his shoulders.

Oh God if she asked him to stop could he? Would he do as she wished? Yes damn it he would. He might not want to but he would.

"Yes or no Trinity. This is your last chance. Yes or no."

Her hips thrusting up toward his answered his question. She forced him deep within her womb. He broke through that fragile barrier. For a moment neither moved. Erik because of the intensity of pleasure streaking through him. Trinity was still because of the slight discomfort.

When he felt her moving against him he found a rhythm. Not moving after her initial tentative movement she gradually began to move under him with more forceful thrusts towards him. She took him deep inside her with each powerful surge of an upward tilt of her hips. Her thrusts matched his in motion and passion.

Withdrawing almost completely he thrust into her deeply yet again. He was flush against her. Not even a hair could pass between them. He repeated that action over and over. Each stroke coming faster and harder than the one before. His thrusts were so forceful he rocked her body with each deep penetration.

The only sounds to be heard were their moans of pleasure. Erik could feel the coil tightening. He climbed the peak. The pleasure near an unbearable intensity. A few more strokes and he knew he would reach the pinnacle of pleasure somewhere among the heavenly stars then ride the pleasure back down to earth.

Her moans and contracting muscles around him signalled she had reached her moment of release.

Now he could seek his own. Each downward stroke was harder and came at a quicker pace than the one before. He clenched his teeth inhaling a hissing breath. God this was incredible. Nothing he imagined could compare.

He could still feel her ripples of pleasure coursing through her body. She tightened around him intensifying an already almost unbearable pleasure.

His right hand found her left. He gripped her fingers on both hands tightly. His lips sought hers in a deep passion filled kiss.

One last mighty thrust brought him the relief he sought. His seed spilled out flowing into her waiting womb. His whole body stiffened in ecstasy.

Not wanting to end the pleasure just yet he moved within her a few more times before collapsing down on her. Not wanting to crush her he moved to the side intending to lay beside her. Her arms wrapping tightly around him held him in place.

The longer he lay there the further the pleasure moved away. Guilt for his actions flooded into his mind.

God what had he done? What about his love for Christine? What about Trinity? How could he use her in this manner?

Disgusted with himself he sat up. He had taken her like a two franc whore. He had treated her with less respect than he would one of those whores. For God's sake he had taken her on the cold wet ground out in the open.

Damn it he had not even given thought about what result from their coupling. He had been a virgin in a sense also. Hie had never been with a woman. He had used masturbation as his source of satisfaction for many years. He was not ignorant of the ramifications that can occur after two people have sexual intercourse.

He should be flogged. Her family should gut him then hang his rotting carcass from the highest tree for all to see.

How could he betray his love for Christine in that way? He was a man yes but he should have been in control of his urges. He had ruined Trinity for any decent man. He had taken her innocence. A young woman's innocence is of paramount importance for an acceptable marriage in the class she belonged to. He had treated her like a woman of the streets.

He felt her soft hand touch his shoulder. Jerking away he tersely said, "Do not! Do not touch me. Please do not touch me I beg of you."

His words took her by surprise. She had just given him her most precious possession. Now he could not stand her touch? Her anger was beginning to mount until she heard him weeping.

"God Trinity I am sorry. Please forgive me. If I could take it back I would. How could you let me touch you? How could you bear this face close to you? I am the disgusting monster they said I was. I am a beast."

Not knowing what caused his pain she was at a loss. She tried to think over things they had spoken about. Nothing gave her a clue. Then she recalled the men who brought him below in the hold of the ship. They had spoken of a chandelier at the opera house and how it had dropped in the laps of the audience. How he had caused it to fall and taken the young soprano who starred in the opera down under the stage somewhere.

Until she knew more she could not help him. She would not allow him to punish himself for something she had done freely. Something she wanted to do again.

Did she love him? She was not sure as she had not ever been in love before. She had to feel strongly for him of she would not have given into their passion no matter how much she wanted it.

Getting to her knees she moved so she could wrap her arms around him. He made no move to stop her as she nuzzled the side of his neck.

Crossing her arms over his chest she pulled him back against her. He sighed heavily then relaxed.

She placed her right hand on his right cheek. Her fingers felt the lines of mottled flesh covering his face. The flesh was similar to the burn victims from the fires during the war.

"Erik you were not the only one seeking pleasure. You did nothing I did not want you to do. In fact I was an eager participant. I am not shamed by what happened. I would do it again and I will if you allow it. You are not a monster. You have a most handsome face. God's brush strokes gave you something others might say is hideous. When I look at you truthfully I do not see that part of you. When I look at you I see a blending of all of you. If I see anything individually it would be your beautiful eyes or your inviting lips."

"If I hear you say one more time how hideous or monstrous you are I shall have to do damage to you. Believe me when I say neither of us wants that."

She stood up and gathered her clothing. She started to dress before he had even stood up.

When he stood the stickiness of his body reminded him he had not bathed. Damned it he would put his clothes back on without bathing.

He picked up his clothing. His strides quickly taking him past her.

"Where are you going?"

"I did not get to bathe. Give me ten minutes then we can leave."

"Well I suppose you will need the soap and handkerchief. Here you go."

She tossed them in his direction. Luckily she tossed them right to him as her eyes were focused on his body and not where she was tossing the soap.

"I don't know about you but I am starving. I am getting cold. The sun has started to go down. There is a full moon tonight so we should be able to go further even after dark. On dear God! Erik you don't suppose there are vampires do you? Well no matter. I think the full moon brings out werewolves."

Did she think werewolves less dangerous than vampires? She was a strange woman. Her muddled logic confused him.

"I do believe you are correct about werewolves. Vampires can come out any time after the sun sets."

She stared at him for a few seconds. She wasn't sure if he was serious or just trying to frighten her. Furtively she looked around then she gathered the rest of her clothing and moved closer to him.

Only having her undergarments on she shivered. It was starting to get cooler. She was not scared of fictional characters. Certainly not.

Just to be safe she moved directly behind him. She matched him step for step looking over her shoulder all the time.

Having come to a stop she ran into his back.

"Trinity do you plan to join me?" Cursing his tongue he fought to remove the image of them entwined in the warm water.

Stepping away from him she said, "I'll just stand at the edge and guard your things. Some wild animal might come along and take them you know."

"What would a wild animal want with my smelly clothes? Are you sure you aren't frightened?"

"Erik this is the countryside of France not deepest darkest Africa. I am not a child to be frightened by every little thing."

An owl hooted. Trinity stepped even closer to Erik grabbing his arm tightly.

He liked the fact that she felt safe with him. Not one person had ever relied on him as comfort or protection other than his comforting Christine from the dark shadows with his voice. More often than not people wanted protection from him.

He did not question her convoluted reasoning out loud but silently he pondered her words. What did wild animals have to do with vampires and werewolves? The woman's thought process boggled his mind. He was beginning to get a headache.

Trinity was regretting mentioning vampires and werewolves. All she needed was Frankenstein and she would have her three most greatest fears. Damn.

She moved rght to edge of the reservoir. One more step and she would be joining Erik in his bath. A delicious shiver ran down her spine.

"Come on don't dawdle. The sooner your done the sooner we can hit the road. I don't know why men say women take so long to get ready. My brothers spend more time in front of a mirror on a Saturday night than I do. My father is almost as bad. I do believe he enjoys looking at himself in the mirror. I never thought about it before but I think he is quite vain. That would explain all the mirrors in the hall. He gets a glimpse of himself as he takes each step."

Seeing him just standing there she scolded him. "Come on. Move your feet. If you stand there much longer grass will grow around you."

The quicker he was back by her side the better she would like it. Damn scary books and stories. When she saw her brothers again she was going to make them eat those books they gave her as her last birthday present.

God he was grateful for the magpie. He glanced over his shoulder. She was already halfway dressed. She was shimmying into her petticoat. Damn if he did not harden immediately. One taste and he lusted for more. It had been less than a full hour since he had been so mind numbingly satisfied how could his body be ready again so quickly? Women in the opera house complained all the time about one minute wonders who could only make love once then fell asleep.

He had made love to Trinity a hell of a lot longer than a minute. He definitely did not want to sleep. He wanted to bury himself deeply in her warmth once more. Her voice speaking to him ended his list of what he wanted her to do to him and what he would do to her.

"Ill eat while you bathe. I'll save you an apple."

For now Erik was glad she did not want to discuss the matter of what happened earlier. He needed to think. He did feel something for her. Exactly what he was not sure. It had only been about three days since he had begged Christine to love him. He had spent the last two years lusting after her. Willing to grovel and beg for any notice at all. He had never received more than Christine wanting his expertise as her teacher.

He could not not leave Trinity along the way as he had intended. What if she carried his child? Beneath the prayers that she not have his seed embedded in her womb was a voice whispering a prayer for just the opposite. That was a dream Erik kept buried so deeply even he was not aware of it.

She would remain his companion until he reached his home. After that he was not sure what would happen. They would continue to travel together until they were both safely in his home.

Although he prayed to God he was not sure he believed in that celestial being. Nothing he prayed for had ever been granted. Retaining just enough belief he prayed for everything to work out so that Trinity did not get hurt. He prayed she continued to offer him leniency for his selfish action.  
God willing he would soon be home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Language.**

**Chapter Seven  
One More Night **

Erik should have expected God to turn his back on him. They had only been traveling for about an hour when the horse began to favor his right leg.

Stopping to inspect the damage Erik found a loose shoe. They would have to walk to the next village. They would have to spend the night. It would be late when they arrived in the villiage. Erik would bet all his money that they only had one room available.

One lousy fucking night. He would have been home by dinner time time if the horse had not come up lame. He would have been away from temptation. Or at least he could lock himself in his music room away from Trinity. He tried to fool of himself that his control would save him from taking her again.

He had been hard all damn day just thinking about last night. The damn bushes had begun to look tempting. He had been so tempted to say to hell with it. Drag her off and fuck her senseless. He was already well on his way to being a senseless idiot. Much more of this and he would be certifiable. His need for Christine had never been this strong. He did not know or care if it was due to proximity. He just knew he wanted her as he had no other.

Maybe it was a case of knowing how good she felt and wanting that feeling again. He knew that wasn't why even as he tried to convince himself it was. He wanted her. Trinity. He wanted her badly.

Trinity was trying to decide which of Erik's features attracted her the most. His eyes could melt a glacier in the middle of winter when filled with passion. His lower lip begged to be nibbled. His body was muscled and well defined.

She was by no means an expert but from what her hands had told her he had nothing to be ashamed of. At least where his manhood was concerned or his prowess. He had definitely made her bells chime.

Her father was for sure going to lock her up after this. One look and he'd know. Trinity had always been like an open book with her family. Others she could make believe the world was spinning backwards and everyone was getting younger. Not so her father or her brothers. She supposed it was because they were so close since her mother had died.

As soon as they got to the village she would have to send word to her Aunt Millicent. No doubt her Aunt had already sent word to her father that she was missing. Her father and brothers would be on their way on the first transport headed this way.

They were capable of causing a war on their own. They would leave no stone unturned to find her. Sometimes that was an endearing quality. Even a quality she admired. Now she wished for them to mind their own business. She wanted to spend time with Erik to see if anything further was possible between them. That would not be possible with them breathing down her neck or threatening to skin Erik alive.

If they did not like how he answered their questions he would find himself hanging from the highest tree inviting the buzzards to come to dinner or whatever scavenging animal occupied France.

If they did make it to France and she was sure they would, perhaps Aunt Millicent would help her calm them down. Maybe she could persuade them to wait for her to come to Paris.

Well in any case she had a good two months maybe more. She was sure her aunt had already sent word of her disappearance to her family.

"Erik do you suppose they will have a bath in the inn? I need a bath desperately. I feel quite sticky. I know you are too much of a gentleman to mention it but I can't smell too fresh after walking for the past few hours."

"I am sure they have some sort of facility. I have never stayed so I can not say with certainty."

Erik cast surreptitious glances in her direction. The woman had walked the same damn road he had. He felt as if he had been drug through a hedge backward. He was sweaty, dirty and smelled quite unpleasant. Trinity had dust on the hem of her dress. A few wisps of hair had escaped the braid wound around her head. her cheeks were tinged a charming pink. Her upper lip was coated with droplets of perspiration just begging to be kissed away. He never would have imagined droplets of perspiration could drive a man mad.

By the time he reached home he would be a certifiable idiot. The damn bushes looked more tempting by the minute.

When the wind blew in his direction he got a faint drift of lavender. Did the woman have an invisible shield around her? Dirt did not stick to her. She seemed to be impervious to grime unlike normal mortals.

As the sun began to sink down behind the hills Erik kept his eyes scanning the road for the sign to the village. The village was about a half mile off the main road.

Darkness chased the last light of day away. With each moment that passed Erik could feel Trinity moving closer to him. An owl screeched. She grabbed his arm holding tightly. She did not let go.

Erik toyed with the notion of using his ventriloquism. He wondered what she would do if she heard some animal's threatening growl. Erik almost laughed out loud when a low growl came from the edge of the trees. Her arm went behind him grabbing a handful of his shirt. Her other arm went to the front of his waist. Her hand went to the front of his shirt grabbing a handful of material between the buttons.

She pressed her chest tightly against him. His arm rested neatly between her breasts.

"Erik what was that? Do you have big animals in France?"

"Me personally no I do not but there are some larger animals in the mountains."

He heard her huff of annoyance. Erik had never teased anyone before. The only teasing he was familiar with was the kind that hurt when he was a little boy walked the street while others ridiculed him. That had been his only experience with the art of teasing.

"It could have been a bear. We have brown bears. Although they are mostly in the higher mountain regions they do come down occasionally. It could be a wolf. They have been known to attack a lone man."

"Erik please tell me your joking. France is too civilized to have wild animals. There are no wild animals. There are no wild animals."

Erik looked down at her. She had her eyes tightly closed. It surprised him how afraid of the dark she was. In the light of day she was fearless. When she had gone to the farm house by herself he had thought her to be a brave woman. Now he realized the only reason she had gone was there had been lanterns lighted all along the front porch.

Trinity was afraid of the dark. Another low growl had her hand diving for the waist of his trousers hanging on for dear life.

Now Erik felt ashamed for wanting to frighten her. For him the dark was home. Comforting. He had always lived in the dark. Erik did something he never would have dreamed possible less than a week ago. He put his arm around Trinity and pulled her tightly against him. Her head snuggled against his chest. It felt normal. It felt right.

In another hour they would be at the inn. His cursing God for his misfortune dwindled with each step they took with Trinity's head snuggled into his chest and her arms wrapped tightly around him. Erik no longer thought it a curse. He did not know how to describe what he felt. He didn't try. He just accepted things as they were and enjoyed the benefits.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Sexual content.**

**Chapter Eight  
Tempting the Devil **

Erik had found the road to the small village. The Lionsgate Inn was the last building a traveller would see when entering the village. Not that there were so many buildings that it was hard for a newcomer to navigate. There was small church, general store, bakery, doctor/dentist office, stable and several homes. More homes were located further outside the village proper. Farmers were the main citizenry of this small village. Perhaps 100 people in the surrounding area.

Not large by Parisian standards but quite adequate for a small village. The village near Erik's estate was slightly larger but still small compared to Paris. A fact that made Erik nervous as every traveler was closely scrutinized.

The first order of business was to see that the horse was taken care of. The man in the stable looked at Erik with mistrust. The look quickly dissolved when Trinity stepped out from behind him with her huge warm smile. The man was instant mush. He couldn't offer enough assistance. The horse was given the best stall. Michael told them the horse would be ready by seven the next morning. Yes the man had the audacity to introduce himself.

Erik knew for certain if he was alone he might get service if enough cash exchanged hands but he would not have learned the man's name or been given the quality of service he received now. All of this was to impress Trinity.

If the damn man touched Trinity one more time Erik thought he might break that damn arm of dear Michael. Why must he hold her arm when he indicated the inn? Did he fear she would bolt if he did not hold her by the arm? Did he think she might float away if he did not anchor her down with his hand?

Trinity glanced over at Erik. The scowl on his face did not bode well. She had no idea what he was scowling about but did not want to see his displeasure advance beyond this point.

"Michael we appreciate you taking the time to personally take care of us. If you are free perhaps you would care to join us later for dinner.? You can tell us all about the area. Wouldn't that be nice Erik?"

A scowl accompanied by what could only be termed a grunt was her only answer.

"Trinity I would be honored to share a meal with a such a lady as yourself. Shall we meet then in about half an hour?" Erik could feel the bile rise in his throat. The man's intentions were obvious. Could Trinity not see his lecherous glances?

"That would be just grand. Could we make that in about an hour? I need to freshen up after being on the road all day. I am sure Erik does as well. We'll look forward to seeing you. Won't we Erik?"

Erik gave a noncommital grunt. Trinity began to think he was changing into a swine right before her eyes. One more grunt and she might be tempted to leave him in a barnyard.

"Well then Michael I suppose we'll see you in about a half hour then at the inn?"

Erik looked forward to spending time with Michael as he would a leper or the young vicomte.

Erik looked at Michael. The man just stopped himself from licking his lips. He was imagining Trinity in the bath wearing nothing but a smile. If Erik had not been there he was sure the man would have tried something intimate with Trinity. His lust was in his eyes. If Erik looked downward he was sure he could see aroused flesh burgeoning in the man's fucking pants.

Erik was just as guilty. The image of her all wet, warm and willing lingered even after he tried to to shove it away. The front of his trousers tightened as his flesh hardened in anticipation. It seemed to Erik he was no longer controlled by his brain but by his wayward cock.

The look on Erik's face spoke volumes. If he never saw the man again it would be too soon in his opinion. Trinity? The presumptuous country bumpkin. How dare he use her first name on such short acquaintance. He ignored the fact that Trinity had introduced them without giving any last names. The man was not honest. He had beady eyes Erik thought to himself. A man with beady eyes could not be trusted one bit. The man had perfectly nice warm brown eyes in reality.

Erik walked stiffly beside Trinity all the way to the inn without a word or look in her direction. It disturbed him that she was so openly friendly with that damn stable hand. The man was far too friendly. He had all but drooled over Trinity. His intent was clear for any fool to see. Erik was far from being a fool. Except perhaps when it came to being objective about Trinity.

_**Well I wonder what soured his apple juice? Erik had been perfectly fine just before entering the village. She herself was in an excellent mood. She would soon be neck deep in a hot tub of water. What better way to end a long tiresome journey other than ending up in bed with a warm strong man such as Erik. Yes. It was official she was on her way straight to hell. She was going to make sure she enjoyed every step of the way bringing Erik along with her.**_

Not having his mask Erik did not want to enter the inn. Too many times in the pat he had been attacked or refused a room because of his looks. That was with the mask. Without it he may well find himself at the end of a rope or stoned to death as a demon of the devil.

As Erik hesitated at the door Trinity gave him a questioning look. She saw no hinderances blocking his entry.

"Erik what is it?" she asked when he continued to stand ramrod straight without moving so much as a muscle.

"You go in first. Get our rooms then I'll come in. With this face they may not be as welcoming as they would be if you go in alone. Once we have the rooms and the money is in their hands they will be less likely to turn us away." Erik had used this strategy many times when traveling alone. He would find some street urchin or beggar to hire as his liason between him and innkeepers.

"Your being ridiculous. Your a perfectly handsome man. Michael was fine with your looks." Trinity reinforced her intention to inflat Erik's ego. The man had no earthly clue of his true attractiveness. How he had been able to reach his age without having several affairs under his belt she could not understand. She could be grateful he had no memories she had to compete of physical encounters. The memory of the woman he had loved, still loved she could deal with. Memories of shared intimacies were harder to battle she would imagine.

"Did Michael speak to me Trinity? Did he address one word to me? I have had to deal with this my whole life. It is nothing new. It is just how things are. Human nature being what it is it will be safer for me to remain outside."

"Nonsense. If they are not willing to have you then I have no wish to stay here. Now come on. We won't know if we don't try." Trinity gently but firmly pulled his arm until he was forced to follow her through the door of the inn.

Erik felt as if every eye in the inn was boring holes in him. The din of several voices speaking at once seemed to dwindle until only whispers could be heard. Now would come the gasps accompanied by the threats. He moved closer to Trinity in a gesture of protection.

Trinity stepped up to the desk and rang the bell on the counter oblivious to everyone except Erik. A man stepped out of a room behind the counter. He was a man in his late sixties. His once dark hair had turned almost completely white. Well what was left of it. When he grinned at Trinity his lips drawing back he revealed a sparse spacing of teeth. Perhaps ten in all. The eyes looking at her were clear. Was that a twinkle in his eye Trinity wondered? When he winked at her she was sure it was. The old devil was flirting with her.

"Ah such a beautiful woman to grace my humble establishment. What can this humble innkeeper do for you?" The wicked man had the audacity to waggle his brows suggestively at Trinity. If it weren't for the friendly twinkle in his eye she would be boxing his ears about now. He was harmless. She hoped.

"We will be spending the night. We will require baths and a meal."

"Well I have one room left. Not a room really. More of a closet with a bed shoved inside. The fair you know. Starts tomorrow and everyone has come from miles around. Don't get much entertainment in these parts. We have to make hay while we may. A fair out here is like a night at the theatre in Paris."

"We'll take the room. What about the baths?" A bath was the main thing on Trinity's mind at this moment.

"Well I could arrange for one. You'd have to share or take turns. My wife and I used to share. Much quicker that way. Damned if it wasn't more fun too. Young folks don't appreciate conserving anything today mores the pity." The old rogue had no qualms about speaking his mind whether it was proper conversation or not.

"So does your husband not speak? Hurt in the war was he? Lost my leg a couple of wars ago. Wear a wooden one now. Marianne, my wife, God rest her soul, threatened to burn the damn thing daily. I used to be quite a young scoundrel in my day. Chased that woman around more than one of these tables." He chuckled at his memories.

Trinity put her hands around Erik's right arm and pulled him forward. Her face became somber. She allowed a few tears to shine in her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered just slightly.

"Yes Erik was quite the hero. Risked his own life to save others. A shell missed removing his head by mere inches. His face was injured. Fragments you know." Trinity held the fingers of her right hand about three inches apart.

"A hero you say? Well damn can't have a hero of France standing about. Come. I'll show you to your room. Do you have any luggage?"

"We did but it was stolen on the train when we left Paris. Almost all of our money was in our luggage. That's why we are travelling by horse instead of by carriage. We can't even afford new clothes. We have been wearing the same clothes for four days now." Trinity had always been able to think quickly in any given situation. That ability served her well now as she worked on the old innkeepers sympathies.

Trinity's story along with the tears welling in her eyes then falling slowly down her cheek worked magic on the man. He would have given her the keys to his inn and all he possessed in that moment.

Erik could only stand and stare at Trinity in awe. The woman was shameless. Effective but shameless. He was quite impressed with her acting ability. Perhaps she should look into making a career on the stage.

"The devil you say. Well we will just have to see what we can do. Can't have our heroes dressed like beggars now can we? What is this world coming to? Shameful that's what I say. Damn shame is what it is."

Scratching his chin with his long spindly fingers he said with sudden inspiration,"You know now I remember the honeymoon suite is not occupied. That will be perfect for the two of you. It doesn't have hot water in the tub but it does have an inside privy and cold running water."

Honeymoon suite? Erik's mind ran rampant with images of him and Trinity together. In the tub, out of the tub, in bed and out of bed. Damn God did want to test his powers of resistance. Erik knew he had no wish to resist too strenuously. One slight welcoming signal from Trinity and he would cave like a house of cards.

He was thinking less of Christine. In fact he had hardly thought of her all day. He knew that was because his thoughts had been taken over by Trinity. He was not sure how he felt about that or if he should feel anything at all given how things were. What that meant he was not sure. His mind was too muddled with images of Trinity entwined in sheets with nothing else. He could not focus on much else at the moment. He was glad to have the pain of Christine's loss lessoned. The hope that she would return had nearly killed him. He had wanted to die. He had even considered allowing the mob to catch him. The only thing stopping him had been his reluctance to be put on display in front of all of Paris. He had enough of that the night of Don Juan Triumphant.

They followed the innkeeper to the top floor. He stopped at the end of the hall. He made a grand gesture toward a highly polished door.

"This room my wife chose especially for honeymooners or just couples needing privacy. She thought it would allow for the more boisterous ones to have a bit of freedom. She always was a feisty one. A bit of a high strung filly she was. Just as I imagine your own woman to be." He winked at Erik knowingly.

He opened the door with a flourish. He was clearly proud of this room. He strode to a lamp and lit it. He lit several candles as well.

By Parisian standards it was just an ordinary room. Trinity thought it was charming. Little hand made pillows lined the headboard. The quilt was beautiful. The room was done all in gold and white. There was a table with two high backed chairs sitting on either side of it. The lace curtains brightened the room.

'My wife, God rest her soul, made everything in this room. Quite a handy woman to have around. You know I can't rightly say I properly introduced myself. I am Zachary. Damned English grandfather cursed me with his blasted name." Trinity was sure if she had not been present he would have spit on the floor in disgust. She was aware the French and English had a long standing love hate relationship.

"This is Erik...my...my...my husband. My name is Trinity." Trinity shot a quick glance in Erik's direction. Other than raising his brows he showed no outward sign what he thought of her claim of being married to him.

Zachary extended his hand to Erik. Erik couldn't remember ever shaking anyone's hand before. Nadir considered him a pesky family member. He had never been introduced to anyone in his entire life that required him to shake hands. In Persia he had bowed. He had never touched anyone.

He extended his hand. The elderly man clasped his hand in a firm grip. Erik returned the pressure. It was quite...pleasant. Not as uncomfortable as Erik had assumed it would be to tough another person. Other than Christine and now Trinity he had not touched another human being in all his life that he could remember. Strangle his Gypsy keeper did not count.

"Good. A man's handshake. No sissy, prissy milk toast handshake. A real honest to God man's handshake. You'll have fine strong sons. From the looks of your wife I would wager one was not long away." The old man saw their obvious embarrassment. They heard him cackling all the way down the hall until his laughter faded away.

"Well." That was as much as Trinity could manage. The old man had brought up a subject that she had pushed to the back of her mind. She did know where babies came from. Of course she did. She just never had the need to think of such a thing as having a baby.

Suddenly feeling dizzy she slumped back on the bed. Erik moved further into the room and she shot up as if she had been shot from a cannon. Her father would not only kill Erik he would lock her away in a convent for the rest of her life.

A baby. Good heavens. A baby? She slumped back down with a dreamy look on her face. Her smile spread across her face as her mind conjured a miniature of Erik. She heaved a contented sigh. She looked at Erik with that same dreamy expression on his face.

With Erik's new found intimacy his mind had conveniently forgotten his concerns about giving Trinity a child. Perhaps the thought lingered in the back of his mind as shadowed worry. For the most part all he could think of was when could he repeat what they had done earlier.

Erik had no clue what was on her mind. Whatever it was made her extremely happy. She looked incredibly pleased with him. As far as he knew he had he had not anything to please or displease her in the last few minutes.

Since it seemed safe to leave the room he would go and check on the hot water for the bath. Catching a glimpse of the tub he hastened his steps. The tub could fit two. His mind was working overtime with how they could spend the next hour or so. He was more than willing to sacrifice his privacy to have her share his bath. That was something he had never even dreamed with Christine. With Trinity once implemented in his mind it refused to leave. He continued to embellish the encounter in his mind. He hurried out the door to search of Zachary.

Zachary assured him the water would be on its way in just a few minutes. His sons would carry up the buckets of water. Zachary called his sons from the bar area to introduce them to Erik. Two inhumanly tall young men came forward. Both stretched out their hands in greeting. One one was Philippe and the other was Francois. Erik was shaking the last man's hand when he noticed the stableman. It would seem he was already sitting at a table in the dining room.

He had obviously bathed and changed clothes. His hair was neatly combed. Erik had no delusions that it was for his benefit. Now that the dust and dirt was removed he looked quite...presentable. Erik almost choked on the admission. Did no one in the country breed ugly. small, feeble children? Must they all be strapping young men? The young vicomte came to mind. That boy was perfect. Perfectly nauseating Erik clarified to himself.

Erik ignored Michael's raised hand. He had no wish to speak to the man unless absolutely necessary. Which in his opinion would be about never.

Erik had just returned to the room and opened the door. A call from down the hall asking him to hold the door had him looking for the voice. Zachary's two sons were carrying large buckets of steaming water. The squeal as they entered the room let everyone know how pleased Trinity was. By the time he had ushered the men out she had already gone into the bathroom. So much for his dream of sharing a bath.

After Trinity came out wearing something new she explained Zachary's daughter had come up with something for them to wear. Nothing fancy. Just clean and dry.

As Erik stripped down he learned that using the bath after Trinity was almost as good as having her in the bath with him. The air was fragrant with the lavender soap she had used. The heat in the room intensifying the fragrance.

Relaxing in the tub his mind naturally went to Trinity in the bath before him. From there his fantasies took flight. Images of her naked and wet had him hardening and throbbing.

Each new picture hastened his already quickened breathing. He shifted in the tub. His hand grazed over his manhood. Could he? Should he? Why the hell not? He had done it as the only source of relief for years. Why the hell not? He asked himself that question as if he expected a rebuttal.

Giving in he grasped his stiff flesh in the palm of his hand. He wrapped his fingers around his shaft stroking up and down. The first stroke lead to more intense strokes as he neared his release. He let his mind recall the times he had been with Trinity. In his mind it was her hand stroking that stiff throbbing shaft.

His mind went further. He imagined what it would be like to have her warm lips wrapped around his manhood sucking and laving her tongue over the tip of his hardened flesh. As she pleasured him he would work her nub of nerves. When he had her begging he would insert his fingers and let her ride her way to the pinnacle.

As his pleasure mounted he had to restrain a groan. He pumped faster and harder. Now he imagined her hips grinding harder and faster groaning in pleasure while calling his name. Her head thrown back in ecstacy. Her hands digging into his chest in uncontrolled passion. Fingers digging into him in her intense orgasm. Oh God yes that was perfect. Trinity calling his name wanting him to release himself into her. Wanting all of him. Every hard inch.

He had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning out in his pleasure. A few hard quick pumps of his hand and his hips lifted releasing his seed. As his heart rate careened out of control a satisfied smile tilted his lips. Never had self pleasuring left him so satisfied.

A knock came at he bathroom door had him almost jumping out of his skin. Trinity was getting impatient. Well join the club. Erik had waited his whole adult life for so many things. He was just now getting a few of those dreams realized.

Quite possibly it was in that moment that he truly began to release Christine's hold on him. At least a small tiny bit. He did not know it but another woman had slowly begun to work her way into his heart and mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine  
Passion Burns **

Having heard Erik grumble something Trinity told him she was going on down to the dining room to see about getting them something to eat. She did not wait for his reply.

Leaving the room she quickly made her way down the stairs. She jumped down the last two. Something she had not done since she was a child. Ladies did not jump down steps. Ladies did not jump period. Trinity had lost the privilege of many things she enjoyed when her father had deemed it time she acted more like a woman instead of a tomboy with her brothers.

The dining room was full. Most of the occupants were men. Strapping young men. Any other time Trinity would have been perusing their manly offerings. Her mind was on a certain manly body just overhead stepping into his trousers that would cover his very tight behind and pleasantly firm flesh between his legs. His mind on her attributes insured his manhood was ready and willing to explore her womanly warmth once more.

"Trinity darlin'. Where's Erik? Let me show you to a table," Zachary said while leading her further into the dining room.

After only a few steps Michael rose and yelled to Trinity, "Trinity. Here. I have this table for the three of us."

"You met our blacksmith have ya'? If you know of any single females send them on to us. We have a shortage of women ya' know. We ain't rich folk but we get by. Stick together we do. Help each other out in hard times."

As Trinity sat down in the chair Michael pulled out for her she replied, "Very commendable. During the war in our own country I volunteered in a hospital. We women met once a week and made quilts and cooked meals for families that had lost their menfolk. Such a sad time."

"Dang if France ain't in some war or another all the time. Whispers coming from Paris are not good. I would stay out of that city for a spell. Gendarmes came through here the other day. Didn't speak to us much but said to stay in our area for a while. They say Paris is ready to split apart. Trouble brewing for sure."

"Zachary let's leave this discussion for another time. Let her eat her dinner without worrying about whether she's in danger from some skirmish or other." Michael was of the opinion women were the weaker sex. They should not have to worry about anything other than to cook for dinner or which dress would please her man.

Trinity could disabuse him of the notion she was anything like a weak woman. She could shoot the heart of a deer at ten yards. Not that she ever would. She could also field dress, cut, then cook up the finest deer steak that would make your mouth water. The one culinary feat she would admit to. Anything else she would rather plead ignorance to. If her father had thought she could cook she would have been taking the place of the highly paid cook at her home. No thank you very much. Long ago Trinity had willfully buried any skills she had in the kitchen. Her theory being out of mind out of capability. A twist on an old adage but fitting for her attitude.

She was an excellent horse woman. Not ladylike but she could compete with any man. She never rode side saddle. Her brothers had allowed her to roll around on the ground with them wrestling until her father decided she should become a lady. They taught her how to throw a pretty hard punch. She knew how to render a man unable to function for a short time with a blow to a vulnerable area.

Zachary left with their orders for beef stew and fresh bread. The apple pie sounded heavenly. Zachary said his daughter Mary cooked all the food for the inn and her family. He was proud and rightly so.

Michael and Trinity were discussing the attractions that would be at the fair when Erik came to the dining room. Their was no other chair to sit in. Erik wondered if Michael had done this on purpose or if it were simply an oversight. He'd be damned if he sat at another table while Michael made a fool of himself making cow eyes at Trinity.

Erik reached behind him and took a chair from that table. He eyed Michael with a challenge in his own. He set the chair as close to Trinity as he could and still allow the both of them room to eat.

Erik was silent throughout the meal. Michael made no effort to include him in the conversation. Trinity was warm and friendly. In Erik's opinion overly friendly. With each glass of wine his tolerance of the man waned. She dept touching Michael's hand or arm to make some point. Erik began to picture him with his Punjab wrapped around the man's neck. That brought a smile to his lips.

Just as the smile spread across his face Trinity glanced in his direction. Thinking the smile was for her she smiled warmly back. Her hand under the table moved to his thigh. Erik stiffened in response. The damn woman was going to make him come undone in front of everyone if she kept that up.

That delicate hand running up and down his thigh had his breath freezing in his lungs then when he began breathing his breath was quick and harsh. He could feel his face flushing. Hopefully they would think it was due to the wine he had drank.

Needing that beverage now he gulped down the entire contents of his glass. Realizing if he continued to imbibe in this manner he would need assistance walking up those stairs. Erik refused Michael's offer of a refill. The thought flitted across his mind that the damn man was deliberately trying to intoxicate him.

Well fuck you Mr. Michael whoever you are. I will not succumb to your wicked games. I am a master of wicked games.

Erik raised his arm slipping it behind Trinity to come to rest on the back of her chair. His fingers stroked her neck. At first it was just the tips of his fingers then his whole hand massaged the back of her neck. She began to squirm. Was his hand causing delicious currents of desire to travel through her body as her hand on his thigh did for him? He hoped so.

His hand wanted to travel further into territory off limits while in public. Trinity had other ideas. Her hand found the thick hard bulge in the front of his trousers. An involuntary pulsing caused his manhood to jerk in reaction to her touch. At the last moment Erik had the good sense to change the groan into a cough.

"Are you alright Erik? I may call you Erik? Trinity did not give your last name. Do you need some water?"

Michael could provide nothing Erik needed. What he needed was Trinity. Underneath him with his manhood buried deep in her warmth.

When he answered his voice sounded as if he had swallowed gravel, "No thank you. I'll be fine. I just swallowed incorrectly."

After a short few minutes of further conversation Erik wanted nothing more than to drag or carry Trinity to their room and lay her out on the bed. His hands itched to remove her clothes to find all that soft skin and warmth underneath.

His mind was vividly reliving the last time he had been sheathed inside her wet warm womanly canal. He barely restrained himself from grabbing Trinity hoisting her over his shoulder.

His musings were rudely interrupted by Michael who asked if they would care to throw some darts. Women were not normally encouraged in this type of pursuit Michael explained but he had heard American women were more adventurous.

Trinity clapped her hands in enthusiasm. Erik considered how far he could throw Michael across the room. His estimation pleased him greatly.

Not long into the game the men began to suspect Trinity had played her share of the game of darts. The little vixen won all but one game. Erik had a suspicion she had deliberately lost the game to Michael to sooth his wounded male ego. She had no such inclination against Erik apparently.

Erik had conceded defeat after only two games. He had no wish to lose his manhood to any woman again. Christine had completely unmanned him. Twice with Trinity was sufficient. More would be degrading. Besides he had other games he would rather pursue.

Michael was a glutton for punishment. He continued to play after Erik had announced he was tired and going up to bed. His hopes of Trinity joining him were smashed when Michael begged for a chance to win a game. If he expected to best Trinity hell would freeze before that happened unless she took mercy on him and gave him the rest of the games.She was too damn good. Erik was wise enough to know when to give in. The incident with Christine had at least taught him something.

Erik considered his Punjab around Michael's neck again. He reluctantly gave up that notion as Trinity had no wish to travel with a murderer. Well she was already but he had killed people she did not know. In his mind that made a difference.

Erik lingered hoping Trinity would come with him. His hopes were dashed even further when Zachary's sons came in challenging her after hearing how good she was. A woman could not possibly be better at anything than a man. That was all it took. Erik knew by the look on her face she would not be giving any concessions to any man foolish enough to challenge her or declare within her hearing that women were less capable at anything than men. The men had unknowingly had war declared upon them when they faced her in front of the crowd. The battleground was the dart board. The weapons were the tiny darts. Darts that with each bullseye brought the men down a peg or two.

Erik had been in bed for over two hours. He had drifted into a reluctant sleep. He hoped to be awakened by Trinity to finish what had been started at the table.

He thought he was in the middle of a wonderful dream when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. The hands connected to those arms ran over him unbuttoning his shirt as they went. He had not removed his clothing just in case she was not willing to have him touch her again. Erik took nothng for granted when it came to intimacy. It was too new for him to be confident that he would be welcomed. Her earlier actions had made him think she was willing. He did not wish to presume anything only to have her refuse him.

Her lips on his shoulder were soft and warm. Those lips followed her hands down as she removed his shirt. He willingly removed his arms from the sleeves. His inclination was to turn and face her. Push her to the mattress making love to her until they both were drained. His good sense told him to let her lead the way.

"Turn around Erik." Erik rolled over. He was a puppet. She was the puppet master.

In the dim light shining into the room from the moonlight he could see her bared breasts. His fingers twitched in anticipation. They remembered how soft and pliable she was. How her nipples had puckered at his touch. His tongue had teased them into tight little pebbles.

Trinity kissed her way down his body. She was determined she would see all of him tonight. Every blessed inch. Even if was again in shadowed light. Her lips were stopped at the waist of his trousers. Her mouth continued down. She pressed her lips to the taught fabric. The bulging flesh underneath jerked in response.

The hoarse groan torn from Erik's throat was a pleasant surprise. His response made her bolder.

"Trinity I can not...If you do not stop...on God yes. Do not stop. Please."

To Trinity it sounded as if Erik were on the verge of death or in great pain. Not the words but the tone was of someone being tortured. Someone who was in terrible pain. His face was contorted. His eyes were closed. His chest was heaving in an unnatural rhythm.

Just hearing how excited he was gave her pleasure. Wanting to please him she shoved his trousers to his knees. She had overheard her brothers talk about certain things when they thought she was out of hearing. They discussed what they wanted women to do to them.

She ran her hands over his thighs. Teasing his inner thighs with her hands she kissed a path to the top until she came to the place she had until now avoided looking at. In fact she had her eyes closed.

Slowly she opened her eyes. In the dim light she could not see him clearly. She saw his shadowy form. It was enough. She gulped at the sight before her. It was so big. So...hard. With each pulse beat it moved slightly. Little droplets of moisture dripped from the small opening. How had all of that fit into her?

She chewed her bottom lip. Could she do this? Did she want to do this? A restless movement of Erik's body made her decision for her. She placed her lips on his throbbing flesh.

Erik's deep groan pleased her. She slid her tongue over him. His hands wrapped around her head. He flexed his fingers in her hair. In his passion he pulled slightly. When she moved her mouth downward he lost control.

"Oh fuck. Trinity...I am sorry. I can not wait. Suck harder. Faster. Oh God yes. Faster."

In his passionate response Erik left any claim he had to gentlemanly behavior. The words seemed to be ripped from his throat. His mind felt on fire as his body pulsed with need. Urgently his body sought to find its moment of relief.

His words had her becoming so wet and hot between her thighs her fingers dug into the flesh of his thighs as he bucked up as she lowered her mouth on him. A few thrusts into her warm mouth had him ready to explode as his muscles tightened. She felt the warm rush shoot into her mouth. Not knowing what else to do she swallowed. As she continued to suck until he no longer raised his hips and she felt his muscles relax.

Erik waited for his breathing to return to normal before he sat up. He took Trinity by the hand. He pulled her up then pushed her gently down on her back. He wasted no time touching her as he wanted. His lips found her little pebbles. He flicked his tongue over the puckered nubs. Trinity arched her back. Her hands grabbed his head curling her fingers in his hair. Her hips writhed in need of his possession. She remembered the wonderful things he had made her feel. She wanted that again.

His lips left her breasts travelling down over her chest to her abdomen. When his hand parted her folds Erik slid his finger over her nub. Her groaning response brought his lips to her wet center.

When his tongue touched her she almost left the bed. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly in pleasure. Heat shot throughout her body centering between her thighs then radiating outward. Her stomach quivered.

The second stroke of his tongue drove her beyond anything she had ever felt before.

"Oh God Erik. Please do something. That feels so good. I need something. Oh God. Please. Your fingers. Harder. More. Erik please don't stop. Don't stop."

Her pleas were the sweetest music he had ever heard. She was begging for him. Saying his name. Begging him for release. Erik the monster. The beast. The Phantom. The Opera Ghost. For her he was Erik the man. The man she wanted. The one she craved. Erik had never in his life felt more a man than when he heard her call for him alone.

In that moment she could have asked him to cut off his arm. He would have. Gladly. Whatever she would have wanted he would have granted. She had already given him the greatest gift a woman can give a man. She had given him her virginity. Her innocence. Someone the world deemed less than worthy to dwell in their society had been given a woman's chastity. Trinity found him worthy of being a man and more.

When her last cry of completion left her lips Erik made love to her in the most tender and loving way a man can love a woman. This was not hurried. He made love to her as a man would to a woman he cared deeply for. Erik had no idea but with that tender loving he had committed his heart and soul to Trinity. They were as one. He craved for her just as she did for him. They were two souls combined to live as one on into eternity.

Erik would not know this for some time to come. He would know things were different but not why. This was all new territory for him. Trinity was was savior. His light in the darkness. His anchor in a world that had rejected him. She was his heaven just as he was hers.

Trinity knew in that moment she loved him. Knew she would die for him. Give up everything to be with him. She knew he was not ready to leave his ghosts behind. Not just yet. Soon. But not yet


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
Ladies Down and Dirty 

Erik was having the most marvelous erotic dream. He was on his stomach sleeping. Something he never did. It was easier to defend oneself facing your foe. In his dream he was not alone. The heat coursing through his body from featherlight touches proved he had company in his dream. Pleasant company. No nightmarish horrors dragging him into a black abyss.

A warm womanly hand was laying across his back. Lips were pressing all along his spine and back. He could feel the mounds of womanly breasts rubbing an enticing rhythm against his flesh. His skin tightened with each bold caress. With each passing second his body hardened in anticipation of the mating of flesh to flesh. Memories of the night before returned heating his already burning desire for the woman who shared his bed. His body relived the moment his hard shaft entered her warm wet canal of pleasure. His flesh tightened in remembered pleasure.

Warm lips nibbling at his ear drew a groan of sheer pleasure. Her breath tickled his neck as her lips placed a kiss on his ear. He shivered with the intensity of his reaction to her warm breath gently caressing his skin.

Trinity had woken early this morning. Zachary's sons had brought water this morning. It was in payment for a bet lost to Trinity. As agreed they had left the three buckets of water outside the door to their room. She had made this arrangement since Erik was still so sensitive about his face even though everyone had seen him the night before and not minded how he looked.

At the precise time of six thirty they had delivered the payment outside the door taunting Trinity trying to get a rematch. Shushing them she had gently but firmly shooed them away. Trinity had struggled with the heavy buckets but she had made it without mishap. She flaked the last of the lavender soap to make a bit of bubbles in the bath.

She had a feeling that Erik's life had been short on anyone offering him any type of pampering or special considerations. She wanted to give him everything. Share everything with him. From the smallest detail of their lives to how he planned to spend the rest of his life. She grinned nautily to herself. For some reason she was by far more interested in the next few minutes.

"Erik. Wake up Erik. I have a surprise for you."

Erik dug his head further under the pillow. He was reluctant to abandon his dream. In all his life he had never had anything other than nightmares when he slept. When his mind took him to dreams of Christine or some other erotic dream he was not in deep sleep. Those pleasant dreams were in his near waking moments. Never in deep sleep where he could not controll what he dreamed.

The persistent voice continued to lure him from slumber. Erik growled, "Damn it. Go away. Leave me in peace."

Trinity snaked her hand under him searching for the evidence of his arousal. Oh he was aroused alright. She felt his hardness against her hand as she wrapped her fingers around him. A soft caress had him pulsing against her palm.

"Grumpy. Come on get out of bed. I have a pleasant surprise for you. I am sure you will like it," she purred in his ear.

He did not answer as all his attention was now on that hand manipulating his hardened flesh. Erik struggled from his half dream half wakeful state. Perhaps he had not been dreaming after all. She felt real. Damn real.

"Trinity?" Erik's voice was raspy with sleep.

"Oh so you do remember. Do you always wake up so disagreeable?"

His answer was to roll over then pull her down for a hard satisfying kiss. Only when he heard her moaning then felt her body relax did he release her. Slowly he separated his lips from hers. He opened his eyes. She was still there. Still beautiful. Still in his bed. Naked. Kissing his face. Both sides of his face. Touching him intimately. Perhaps there was a God after all.

It would seem she had not forgotten her surprise. When he reached for her she drew back with a teasing smile. Beckoning with her arms outstretched toward him.

"Come with me." She grabbed his hands. Beginning to back off the bed she pulled him along with her tugging on his hands until he reluctantly sat up then scooted to the edge of the bed. Well perhaps not with so much reluctance.

When he tried to drag the cover along to cover his nakedness she smiled while pulling it out of his hand shaking her head as she said, "Ah, ah, ah. Where we are going you will not need that. Trust me you will not want it." Her seductive purr sent shivers of pure desire quaking through him.

Having succeeded in coaxing him from the warmth of the bed she continued to walk backwards holding his hands firmly in hers. She glanced over at the fireplace to be sure it was still burning. The flames were licking hotly engulfing the wood in flames. She had added wood to the fireplace in the bedroom and the small stove in the bathroom. It was nice and toasty.

The come hither smile on her face would have had a monk tempted to join the ranks of the sinful world of fornication. Erik was far from being anything like a monk or anything else pious.

She lead him into the bathroom. She had lit candles all around the room Steam rose from the water in the tub. The scent of lavender permeated the air.

"How did you manage this?" Erik was surprised as well as pleased at her thoughtful gesture. Dare he hope she would be joining him? He would not be so bold as to ask such a thing. He hoped the fact that they were both standing in the middle of the bathroom with a steaming tub indicated what was in her mind. God knew it was in his head. Both of them.

"Oh, I have my ways. Step in. I'll wash your back."

Erik was beginning to suspect he had died days ago and this was some sort of hell where one was sent that every dream you had while you were alive was granted only to have it ripped away turning to ashes at some point. This can not be real. It is not real.

Erik drew her tightly against him. "Trinity? Is this real? Have I dreamed you into my mind because of the hopeless nightmare my life had become?'

Trinity thought he was joking. She leaned back from his embrace to give a lighthearted remark in reply. What she saw in his eyes stopped any teasing reply she may have made.

The man's eyes were filled with such pain. Tears lingered on his lashes for a moment then tipped over onto his cheek. That first tear broke her heart. What had he suffered that still caused him so much torment? She swore she would do all that was in her power to make him forget every cruel thing that had ever been perpetrated against him. Every day as long as he allowed her to be with him she would fill with so much love and caring he would know he had been loved.

Yes she loved him. Loved him without truly knowing him. Looking in his eyes she felt she knew his soul was damaged. She would shower him with so much love his wounds would heal leaving barely a scar behind.

Leading him to the tub she waited for him to climb in and settle before she began to wash his back. She took the slightly soapy wash cloth across his back. Each stroke went a little further until she was reaching around to the front of him.

Reaching around Erik clasped her wrist. With a gentle tug he pulled her around to the side of the tub. His eyes asked the question his lips would not. She climbed into the tub facing him. He scooted forward to allow room for her legs to go around his hips. His lips stoked the fire into an inferno.

Needing to possess her Erik used his hand to guide his hard flesh into her soft wet folds. He found the opening he sought easily. For a man new to the game of love Erik displayed a talent for pleasing his partner. He was a selfless lover. Wanting to please even as he sought to ease his own desires.

Trinity matched each demanding thrust with one of her own. Her kisses were raining feverishly over his face, neck and shoulders. Her hands travelled over well remembered territory.

"Oh God Trinity you feel so good. Why do you bewitch me so? Are you a witch come to claim my black soul? You feel so fucking good. So warm. So tight. We fit together perfectly."

Trinity had no answers for him if indeed there were questions she wanted answered. Her mind was occupied with the body filling hers forcing her ever closer to that pinnacle where time briefly stands still then you plunge back to earth. Feeling her climax approaching quickly she increased the tempo of her hips. Faster and harder she thrust down on the hard shaft driving into her waiting flesh. Trinity fell over the edge followed shortly afterward by Erik.

They sat still joined in an exhausted heap waiting for their breaths to return to normal. Neither one seemed inclined to move. Trinity began to caress him. She loved the velvety smoothness that encased all those fantastically hardened muscles. She even loved that raspy tickle his chest hair gave her breasts as they move together. She never would have guessed a man's chest hair could be used as a tool for arousal. Of course she had never given that part of things much thought. Other than those forbidden discussions with her friends she had no way to know all there was to know about the relationship between women and men.

She didn't even mind the scars on his back. They were a part of him therefore were to be treated with the same loving attention the rest of him received. Trinity made sure she payed homage to his face as she had the scars on his back earlier when she woke Erik from his sleep. Her hands continued their roaming exploration.

If this continued Erik knew where it would end. He could not believe he thought of his words let alone that his mouth spoke them. "Stop. We have to be on the road soon. I want to be home this afternoon. Nadir will be wondering what has become of me."

"Nadir?" Trinity asked absently as she caressed his broad shoulders. She loved how his muscles bunched when he held himself above her while making love. It really was a shame to cover such magnificence. Of course she would scratch the eyes of any other woman who dared to look at him. Better to cover him than have to continually fight of other women. He had gone this long without being discovered by women. She wanted to keep him to herself as long as she could. French women must be dimwitted or shortsighted.

"Nadir is a friend of many years although I am sure he feels more my keeper than my friend. We have been through many trying times together. I am sure most of the time he feels he is my keeper more than a friend."

Giving him one last hard kiss Trinity reluctantly left the tub. Erik did not move until she had left the room. He still thought to see the devil at any time coming to tell him none of this was real. God had never been kind to him. He could not find any reason a woman as beautiful as Trinity would kiss him let alone share such passionate intimacies with him.

Leaving the tub Erik wrapped the towel around his waist then left the bathroom. Trinity was dressed in a green dress. The lace around the sleeves and very low neckline looked to be imported Italian lace.

Hearing Erik enter the room she twirled around giving him a good look at her new dress. She could have been wearing a potato sack and Erik would have still looked at her as if she were the most amazing creation on God's earth.

"Do you like it? It is part of the spoils from last nights game of darts. You should have stayed. Things got a little crazy. There is a new pair of pants and shirt for you laying on the bed. I am going down to order us some breakfast. There will be a crowd today if last nights late arrivals was any indication."

Trinity went to him. Stretching up on tiptoes she kissed him lightly on the lips. Stepping only inches away she patted his cheek then turned and left the room. Erik liked her voluntary kisses and touches. He did not think he would ever get used to them. Or tired of them.

Only after she had left did her words register. Nerves and fear warred for control. Wonderful. He was going to have to face more people. Panic began to set in. A mask. He needed a mask. His eyes frantically scanned around the room looking for something, anything he could use as a mask. In defeat he sighed, resigned to having to face everyone naked. That was how Erik felt without his mask. Naked in front of all the world.

Unless he wanted to climb out of the window or sneak down the back stairs leading off the balcony he had to go down the hall then take the stairs as every other normal person did. As he left the safety of the room his heart began to pound. By the time he reached the top of the stairs he thought his chest would not continue to contain his hammering heart.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Erik looked for Trinity. She was not hard to find. She was sitting facing him. The chair beside her was empty. The table around her was crowded with strangers. At least they were unknown to him. Trinity on the other hand seemed well acquainted with them all. Laughter and conversation drifted across the room from the table.

Looking up she caught his eye and waved him over. All eyes turned toward him. Erik was not sure it was a good idea to do this. He had an almost irresistible urge to flea as quickly as he could.

Forcing his legs to move forward he soon made it to the dining room. Trinity stood walking to meet him. In front of all those people she kissed him. Not a small peck on the cheek. Not a soft brush of lips. She kissed him hard and long. Her fingers tunneled into his hair.

Loud cries and whistles broke them apart. Trinity had realized as she sat with her acquaintances from last night that Erik might not feel comfortable with so many people around. She could only hope that she showed them he was to be accepted as her husband and treated as such.

The men all stood up to offer Erik their hands in greeting. Trinity relaxed. No one seemed to notice his face. If they did they acted as if they noticed nothing out of the ordinary. His face could not be totally overlooked but they had enough courtesy to show him the respect he deserved.

The meal was almost over when a young woman and older gentleman entered the room. Trinity was wearing the dress she wore from the woman. She had more faith in her husbands talents for darts than was wise.

"Henri there is that horrible woman. The one who cheated us last night. Little tart is more than likely part of the fair. Some gypsy entertainment they have been advertising all over the village."

"God do you see the freak beside her? Do you suppose he is part of the show? I wonder what he does other than scare women and children?"

The woman made no effort to keep her voice the least bit quiet. Her intention was to hurt and embarrass. She had succeeded beyond her expectations. Erik's head was bowed low. His shoulders were drooped. His back was curved in defeat.

"This oatmeal has gone cold. Everyone is so busy it would be quicker if I go to the kitchen myself. Please excuse me I'll only be a moment, " Trinity said lightheartedly. The angry glint in her eye belied her calm unconcerned tone.

Picking up the bowl of oatmeal she stood up walking not toward the kitchen but in the opposite direction while her steps led her directly to the rich arrogant woman who insulted both Trinity and Erik. The other women at the table anticipated what would happen next. They exchanged looks of approval and anticipation. Broad smiles spread across their faces. Each one of them would be doing the same thing if someone dared to insult them or their menfolk.

Drawing even with the intended victim's table Trinity seemed to stumble. The bowl flew from her hand down onto the woman's head The gooey substance trickled down over her hair and face then dripping down onto her shoulders.

"Oh I am so sorry. How clumsy of me. Here let me help you with that." So sweetly Trinity spoke one could not guess she had any malicious intent.

Under the guise of "helping" Trinity inflicted further damage by letting the clops she removed from the woman's head to to drop into her lap with noisy plops.

"You stupid cow. Stop. your only making more of a mess. You did that on purpose. Henri I want this woman arrested for assaulting me. Stupid little whore. You'll spread your legs for anyone won't you?" The woman had no clue about self-preservation.

"For Erik all day and all night. If you wish to keep what looks you have I suggest you still that forked tongue in your mouth." Trinity had stepped closer to the woman. She had leaned so their faces were only inches apart.

"He must pay you well otherwise how could you stand his touch? Does he even have normal functions like other men or does he shoot out demon seed?"

"That's it. I warned you. Unless you are a coward I'll meet you outside." As she spoke Trinity turned to walk away towards the front door unrolling the sleeves of her dress as she walked angrily away from the woman and her stunned husband.

"A lady does not brawl. Of course as you are not a lady you would not know the concept. How many men here have been in your bed? Half? All of them?"

"That tears it. I warned you. Now suffer from your own ignorant nature." Trinity picked up the pitcher of water on the table. She smiled wickedly at the woman.

"You wouldn't dare," the other woman said with more confidence than she felt. Her eyes began to dart around looking for a quick way to escape this madwoman. Her husband was useless. He sat there with his mouth gaping like a fish pulled from the water.

"The hell I wouldn't," So saying Trinity emptied the pitcher of cold water over the woman's head. Trinity had just slammed the pitcher back on the table when her hair was grabbed by two hands pulling and tugging. It was a go now. Trinity's scrapping days with her brother's and their friends came back to her as if it were only yesterday.

Bringing her hands to the inside of the woman's arms Trinity pushed outward dislodging her hold on her hair. Doubling up her fist she poked the woman in the nose. Not as hard as she could have but enough to hurt for a while. After all Trinity was a lady and would never damage another woman's face permanently. Of course there was always a first time.

Screaming in pain the woman put her hand to her nose. When she removed it blood was covering her hand. Looking up at Trinity she leapt forward tackling her. Trinity stumbled backwards. She fell into the doors knocking them open. The doors opened outward into the busy street. Both women fell through to the outside.

The crowd moved right along with them. Erik was trying to fight his way to Trinity. That was a battle in itself. These people were in the mood for entertainment and here was a free show. The men were practically salivating to see two women go toe to toe hoping to get a glimpse up one of there skirts.

Trinity's opponent was a hair puller and scratch and claw type of fighter. Typical for women. Trinity was more sock your eye headock her opponent type of fighter.

Trinity got her in a headlock. She asked if she conceded defeat. Apparantly not as Trinity felt a painful tug on her hair. Pulling the woman around Trinity circled gathering momentum then released the woman. She speed away falling to the ground tumbling head over heels to come to rest with her skirts draped over her head with her bloomers on full display.

Trintity took advantage to straddle the woman. She gave her a couple of good hard open handed hits. She had already bloodied her nose. Just when she decided to be lenient the woman had the gall to start her verbal attack.

"You uncouth gutter trash get off of me. Did you learn how to brawl like a man in the whorehouse as your mother servised the men?"

That was it. Trinity would not stand for anyone to speak ill of her mother. She doubled her fist hitting the eye of the woman with a satisfying sting in her knuckles.

Angrily the woman twisted knocking Trinity to the side. Trinity grabbed on refusing to let her prize go. They rolled around in the dirt for a while.

Several minutes passed with Trinity becoming the clear victor. She had the woman on the ground sitting on her waist. Her hands were tangled in the woman's hair giving her a taste of what she had done to Trinity. She hit the woman's head a couple of good headache producing slams into the powdery dirt of the street. She had just decided to go for another go round as the woman continued to make comments on Trinity's ancestors as well as her legitimacy.

Strong arms grabbed Trinity around the waist dragging her back. She was lifted off the ground. Her feet and arms flailed uselessly trying to reach her prey.

"Enough Trinity. Enough. You have won. It is over."

Erik's soft voice in her ear more than his words calmed her. Although she longed to kick that woman in her behind all the way to China Erik refused to release her. She settled for a evil grimace as the woman looked at her with frightened eyes.

After a few minutes her breathing calmed. Erik led her to the stables. Well he carried her more than led her. He did not trust her not to attack again. She kept throwing glances over her shoulder at the other woman. He was certain if he let her go she would be at the woman again. Trinity he discovered was quite a proficient scrapper.

Erik could not be sure but he thought he saw her stick her tongue out. He had to repress a smile. Never had anyone taken up for him. Well perhaps Nadir in Persia but never anyone else. Erik would never have dreamed that the one time someone did it would be a woman.

Once inside the stable he let her go. She puffed out the side of her mouth blowing the hair away away form her face. Using her hands she began to straighten her clothing and hair. Finally satisfied she rebuttoned her sleeves.

"Well I guess the next time she'll thin twice before insulting someone." Trinity searched her conscience to see if she felt any shame or guilt for behaving like a gutter snipe. Nope. She could not feel even a twinge of remorse. Zip. Zero.

"I have no doubt she will. Are you hurt anywhere Trinity?" He tried to keep the amusement as well as the pride out of his voice. He should not encourage her violent tendencies. Look what crimes his had lead him to over the years.

"You must be joking. I had harder hits from my brothers. She felt like a pesky gnat compared to some of the brawls I used to have with my brothers. At least until my father thought I should act like a lady instead of a little hooligan."

They both turned when Michael entered the building making comments about sluggers and bets made and won. He rubbed his hands together stating he had won a sizeable purse from the ignorant woman's loyal husband. He smacked Trinity on the back like he would a man nearly knocking her off her feet. Erik stepped toward him but Trinity grabbed a handful of his shirt to hold him back.

"The wagon's all set. Next time I'll know not to play for anything but fun. You do through a mean dart. Damned it you didn't win the best horse around these parts. If you ever decide to get rid of him let me know. The other horse is tied to the back. Food and drink are in the back of the wagon."

"Well I suppose you two want to head out now. If you ever come this way again stop by for a visit. It has been a pleasure to meet you and your lovely wife. Best keep her close. Ain't too many like her around."

Shaking Michael's hand Erik felt as if a wind had lifted him up and dropped him somewhere in a strange universe. Nothing was as he expected. Later he would ask Trinity about how she had managed to lure Michael into betting the horse and wagon equipped with food and other supplies.

In a few short hours they would be home. Erik could start to live as he had planned. Alone and unencumbered. Licking his wounds then starting to heal. Somehow the prospect of being alone seemed much less appealing than it had a few days ago. The thought of home did not seem to hold the appeal it had a week ago. His eagerness had waned with each day he spent with Trinity.

Erik could not or would not admit that he feared losing Trinity once they reached his home. There was nothing stopping her from leaving. That thought gripped his heart squeezing in painful anticipation of loss. Erik feared it would be a loss he felt much longer than his wounds from Christine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven  
Ghosts of the Past **

Nadir paced the floor of Erik's study. A room as yet to have its owner touch one item in the room. Nothing in the house had been utilized by the man who owned every nook and cranny of its massive structure. Nadir could not understand why Erik had to have so many rooms.

Of course his plan had been to bring that little bit of trouble with him. Nadir had warned him he was making a fool of himself. Almost forfeited his life in fact. If reason had not returned to Erik a split second before he lost consciousness Nadir may not have opened his eyes to see him again.

How could things go so wrong? Erik had instructed him to come months ago to begin furnishing his home. The plan was to bring Mademoiselle Daaé here. Well in light of recent events he knew that would not be happening. Only the heavens knew what condition or frame of mind Erik would be in when he arrived. It was long past the time he should have been here.

They would all need the blessing of Allah once Erik did return home. The news of that de Chagny boy coming to stay with his cousin had been the gossip circulating around town when he went in for the supplies. His trip had truthfully been to relieve some of the boredom he had been feeling while waiting for Erik. Well his boredom had quickly fled upon hearing the de Chagny boy as well as that little soprano were in residence of the estate so close to Erik's.

Nadir was not a man who enjoyed the country. He much preferred the activity of Paris. That city was beginning to be a little unsafe for everyone. Nadir had been shocked to learn of Raoul and Christine's arrival a few days ago. To add to his shock he learned that Erik had kidnapped the diva after bringing down the chandelier. Erik had truly lost his mind this time. His actions were no longer simply of a man in the throws of his first real passion or consuming love. Those emotions had become the dangerous obsessive murderous rage that had overtaken Erik.

Nadir had begun to panic when they had said the Vicomte Raoul de Chagny and his fiancée were in residence a mere estate away. A mere few miles would separate Erik from the woman who had caused him to bring down The Paris Opera House down around everyone's ears while rejecting him in the process.

Nadir was thankful he had not been in Paris for that last performance. Just as he did not wish to see how badly things turned out that night he did not wish to be present when Erik learned his runaway diva had landed just a short distance from his own home.

Nothing good could come of this. Erik was a dangerous man when angered. The humiliation he had suffered only added fuel to the fire. Nadir knew he would be the one on the receiving end of his temper.

He could only pray that Erik did not kill the messenger when he told him his love was here with her fiancée. It was inevitable for them to meet at some point. Even if Erik hid away as was his habit there would still be a time when he went riding or Raoul's cousin decided to be neighborly.

In the months Nadir had been living here there had been no less than ten invitations. Many were refused. Propriety demanded not all be rejected. Nadir had attended several dinners along with many of the wealthier gentry.

Nadir had not realized Monsieur Vincent Moreau was any relation to the de Chagny boy. Allah or God, whichever deity you believed in, did have a sense of humor at Erik's expense.

He could not imagine what had delayed Erik. He could not envision him harming himself. In light of things that occurred in Paris he may well have gone somewhere to lick his wounds. He must feel shamed for the extreme actions he had taken.

While Nadir paced the study floor of Erik's home the man in question was seated bedside the woman who made him a man. Erik's mind tried to unravel the mystery that was Trinity. His interest in her he had to admit was more than anything physical. Honesty forced him to concede at this point it was the driving factor in their relationship as far as he was concerned or at least that was all he was ready to admit.

His mind still could not conceive of the fact that she was real. Not only was she real but she had become known by him in the biblical sense quite a number of times since they left the inn. The lure of the bushes called with temptation in each rustling leaf. It had not been Erik who had brought about the encounters among the tall grass and shrubbery.

Erik would never presume to expect such a thing. Even after last night and this morning he still could not bring himself to initiate intimacy. Not that he did not want to. He simply feared rejection.

Once he was assured of her response his own lustful nature led where he wanted to go.

Even now he could feel her wayward hand stroking his thigh. When it came dangerously close to a part of his anatomy trying to push through his trousers he had to reluctantly put a stop to that hand. They had spent more time making love than they had spent on the road. Not that he minded. Only an insane man would reject an attractive woman clearly offering to give pleasure. Thankfully his insanity had left him.

As much as he would like to be with her again he had to get home. Nadir would be having fits by now. Erik wondered if he had heard about what had happened in Paris.

Thinking of Paris naturally shifted his mind to Christine. Waves of guilt rippled through him. He had not thought of her today other than brief moments when he compared how Trinity reacted to him to how Christine had reacted to him. Trinity had only known him a little less than a week. Christine had known him over ten years.

Seeing a familiar landmark Erik knew he was just a sort distance from his new home.

Rounding a curve in the road Erik slowed the wagon. He turned into the gates standing open between a row of threes. The whole drive was lined with tall oaks on either side.

Beyond the trees were vast stretches of grass covered paddocks with horses gracing lazily in the sun. Erik loved horses. One of his ventures was to breed racing stock. He had already purchased a stud along with several mares. Next spring he hoped to have his first crop of thoroughbreds.

Trinity was turning around in her seat looking to the left then to the right. her keen eye for horse flesh correctly guessed the value of the horses. Her brother's would go mad if those animals looked as good when inspected at close range as they did from the road.

Trinity loved horses but had no desire to breed them as her brother's did. Of course since the dinner table conversation had always been peppered with talk of this horse or that one she had picked up a few pointers. Enough along the way so she could judge good horse flesh.

"Erik how much of this belongs to you?"

"See that mountain off if the distance? That is the back of my property. Altogether I have over one hundred acres. The house is rather secluded. I like my privacy." That was an understatement. Erik liked total seclusion. His need for privacy had made his decision for him where to place his house. It was in the middle far enough away from any neighbor's prying eyes.

If he wanted to ride he had a private trail behind the house that followed a small creek. The neighbors all had use of the path by the previous owner. He had allowed them passage over his land. Erik did not want any attention drawn to himself so he would continue the practice. He would just have to be careful not to run into any of his neighbors.

That's all he would need was some neighbor seeing him then reporting what he saw. Soon either the local police or the gendarmes would be breaking down his door. He would be strung up before he ever made it toa trial. Not that he could blame them. What he had done had been a heinous act perpetrated by a man in the throws of an intense passion. Not an acceptable excuse but it was the only one he had. He had let his passions rule over any sane inclinations he might have had. Not for the first time he wished he had met someone like Trinity years ago. Hell in all honesty he wished with all his heart it could have been Trinity.

Workers in the fields saw the wagon coming toward the house. Expecting the master to be returning soon one man got on his horse heading toward the back of the house. He would alert the staff and Nadir that he was home.

The young man slammed the kitchen door not taking time to reply to the cook's inquiry about something or other.

Nadir was just coming out of the study. The young man skidded to a stop.

"Monsieur Nadir I do believe the Master has come home. There is a wagon coming up the drive. There is a lady with him. You did say he might have a woman with him. Well he does. Should I go tell the staff to assemble out front to greet the Master?"

"Julian I suppose it would be better to have them respond to a false alarm than not at all. You say there is a woman? Are you sure?"

"Well it might have been a while since I had one but I am pretty sure they haven't changed in so short a time. Of course I am sure it's a woman."

Nadir frowned in disapproval. Some day soon he was going to have to do something about that young man but not today but some day soon.

Checking to make sure everything about his person was neat and tidy he stepped toward the door. He then stepped out onto the first step leading to the courtyard. The driveway circled around the fountain in the center of the courtyard.

Statues fashioned after Greek designs stood all around the front of the house. Well tended hedges followed along the whole front of the house then continued on into the back where an immense flower garden took pride of place. A large cement pond sported lilly pads complete with a bullfrog or two. Large gold fish swan lazily among the underwater foliage.

Erik had spared no expense to complete his home. Now it would seem he had brought some woman home sith him. Who could she be? He knew for certain it was not Christine. That young woman was with Raoul. Nadir hoped Erik had not brought some woman of the streets home. He had to be desperate but Nadir hoped not that level of desperation.

The arrival of the rest of the staff curtailed his musings. The wagon came to a stop a few feet away from where Nadir stood. At this close range there was no possibility of making a mistake. Erik had indeed brought a woman with him. One he seemed to be on rather intimate terms with if the way she gripped her hands around his forearm was any indication while her head lay against his shoulder.

For a man who professed to have no woman in his life Erik seemed to have his share lately. That had always been the way with Erik. He seemed to be oblivious to how women reacted to him. It had been the same in Persia. His ignorance in that instance had almost caused both of them their life.

Erik hopped down from the wagon. He turned to raise his arms upward. He placed his hands on Trinity's waist. He swung her down holding her until she had both feet firmly on the ground.

Not wanting to turn around because he had no mask he continued to stare off in the opposite direction from where everyone was standing. At first Trinity did not give him any notice. She was busy taking in the beauty that was on display before feeling his presence behind her she looked over her shoulder. He had gone to fiddle with the horse's harness. At a loss she could not understand why he was stalling. Then she understood.

Although Erik had gone for days without his mask he had not really been comfortable. During one of his more forthcoming moments during the afterglow of passion Erik had told her a little about himself. Nothing close to the trouble he had caused in Paris. He more than likely thought she did not know anything about Paris. In truth she knew next to nothing. What she learned was Erik thought he had to cover his face to be able to function. Until she could have time to teach him he didn't need it and to trust her, she would allow him this small measure of security.

Stepping forward she introduced herself as she held her hand out palm facing downward as she had seen other ladies do.

"My name is Trinity Hardcastle. I am an acquaintance of Erik's. You must be Nadir. Erik had told me about you. If I may speak with you privately for a moment I would really appreciate it."

"But of course Mademoiselle Hardcastle."

"Please call me Trinity."

With a bow of his head in assent he took her arm lightly pulling her away from the gathered staff.

"Now Mademoiselle Trinity how may I be of service.?"

"Well it's Erik. As you may have noticed he doesn't have his mask. I think he feels a little uncomfortable. Even after the last few days I think he would feel more confident meeting his staff if he had a mask on. Do you have a spare here?"

Does he have a spare here? Does a duck have feathers? Of course Erik had a spare. He had a whole wall with nothing but masks. Nadir felt horrible for not immediately noticing Erik's dilemma. How could he have missed that? It must be all this opera business and Christine.

Nadir went into the house. He entered the study. Going to a wall covered by two doors he opened them. Behind those doors hanging on the wall was an impressive array of masks. Selecting a leather half mask Nadir went out the front door then directly to Erik. After placing his mask on his face Erik turned to the line of employees waiting for his inspection and introduction.

Each one was introduced to him. He knew he would never remember any of them. Nor would he try. He had no intention of mingling with the staff.

Having settled Trinity in her room he instructed her that dinner would be promptly at eight. He then returned downstairs where he had told Nadir he would meet him in his study.

Opening the door he found Nadir pacing. As soon as Erik opened the door Nadir stopped pacing. All the things he had practiced saying to ease the news flew out the window. Nadir's tongue betrayed him stating baldly, "Christine and Raoul are on the estate of his cousin. The one connecting to the south of your estate."

Seeing the thundercloud coming Nadir did what any sane man would do when faced with a storm brewing. He left Erik in that room to take his anger out on inanimate objects instead of his neck.

Nadir pressed his back against the closed door. Silence reigned for about half a minute then the gates of hell opened wide. Crashes could be heard all over the house. The sound of splintering wood hitting the door made Nadir wince. The sound of breaking glass sounded over and over. At this rate the study would be a total disaster in a matter of minutes.

If he reacted like this just hearing about her could any of them come out alive if he actually came face to face with her?

The next few days would be hell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve  
Letting Go **

Nadir and Trinity had talked outside the closed doors for a few hours. Nadir had sat in a chair just to the side of the doors while Trinity had sat on the bottom step. They had waited until sleep could not be kept at bay. They had both retired without any sign of Erik showing himself again. Mercifully his anger seemed to have been spent as no more thunderous crashes were heard for quite some time.

Trinity lay in her big lonely bed. The storm that had been threatening all day finally arrived just as Trinity found her way into her bed. With each flash of light followed shortly thereafter by loud claps of thunder she jerked from her position firmly under the covers. The need for the occasional breaths of fresh air was the only allure that brought her head out from under the covers.

Damn her brothers anyway. As a child they told her horror stories. Stories of the boogie man and monsters living in her closet. They had convinced her a whole city of frightening things lived under her bed that only came out at night. They had frightened her so badly she would never leave her bed even to go to the bathroom once the lights were turned out. Well that was still an issue with her. It was not so much she was afraid of the dark. Well it was but no one needed to know she was a coward.

One stormy night they had her believing the thunder was a giant coming to get her. The thunder was his large feet hitting the ground. The lightening was his light stick he struck on the ground to light his way. If one bolt of light touched you, well let us just say they had given her gruesome images that she still carried to this day.

To say she hated storms was an understatement. A brave forthright woman in most circumstances when it came to being alone in the dark or nights of storms all her bravery became buried underneath layers of fear heaped on top of cowardess.

Just as she slowly lowered the blanket to peer over the edge another crash of thunder sounded. She jerked in response then closed her eyes tightly at the flash of bright light. She knew she was being ridiculous but could never manage to quite convince herself she was in no real danger. Her brothers had a lot to answer for in their treatment of her when she was a child. As much as she loved them one day she was going to give them each a poke in the eye. One more loud crash and Erik would be having company in his bed like it or not.

Just then the loudest crash of thunder sounded shaking the house on its foundations. That does it. Like it or not Erik would be sharing his bed. Not even stopping to put on the robe Erik had loaned her she ran down the hall to the door of his room with the tails of the shirt he had also given her to wear flapping around her slim legs.

She didn't care about propriety just at that moment. It wasn't as if they hadn't shared a bed before or even more intimate moments. Right now she might consider sleeping with a dog just to have company. Luckily she knew where there was an extremely nice looking man. One who smelled wonderful and without all that hair.

Opening his door quietly she quickly shut it then ran to the bed just as another loud crash sounded. Hopping on the bed she dove under the covers scooting over until she felt the warmth of Erik's back with her hand. Sliding closer she allowed her hand to glide under his arm then come to rest just where his heart beat could be felt.

She wiggled and squirmed trying to get comfortable. She was taken by surprise when with a deep throated groan he rolled over finding her lips with his. A moment of shock then passion took over all thoughts.

Trinity opened her mouth to his questing tongue. Erik never forced his tongue into her mouth overpowering her. His caresses were softer, more alluring. He coaxed her tongue to make forays of its own.

Erik placed his hand on her breast. Feeling the tight little pebble respond to his touch he placed his mouth where his hand had been a few seconds before. His tongue swept over that tight tip. A groan of appreciation from Trinity was his reward. Her hand went to his head threading her fingers through his hair. He got a bonus when he felt her other hand sliding down over his chest to his stomach then to the cradle of his manhood. Her hand wrapping around his hardened flesh brought forth a groan from deep within him.

She stroked his hot flesh within her tightly closed hand. Wanting to share the moment he let his own hand wander down over her soft feminine curves. Finding her womanly folds he parted them with his finger. His first stroke had her lifting her hips to meet that masterful stroke. Another had her tearing her mouth from his to beg him to possess her. To fill every empty inch with his hot hard flesh.

Who was he to deny a woman what she wanted especially when it was what he wanted more than his next breath at this moment? No one had ever made Erik feel like a man in his whole life. Trinity made him feel masculine and powerful. She gave him something he never had. His male ego. Pride in himself. As the Phantom he had been prideful of the image he presented to the world which was why he wore nothing but the best in clothing and accessories.

He had never been proud of himself before. At least not of the man Erik. He had never felt needed or deserving of another's affections. Even with Christine he had known deep within himself he would not have her. Perhaps that was why he pursued her so relentlessly. So blindly desperate to have proof he was a man. He had tried to prove he was a man to himself and the world. A man who could earn desire, love and affection of a woman.

His pride had suffered a killing blow that night. Trinity had in her persistence patched the cracks. With her generous gift of her affection while sharing herself in the most intimate way possible she healed him a little each day. Each kiss filled a gap in his heart. Each word of encouragement lead him closer to being whole for the first time in his life.

Hearing her encouragement in his ear he kissed her as he stroked her closer to her fiery release. Her hips were writhing seeking to end this blissful torment.

"Oh God Erik. Please now. Please. I want you deep inside me. I need to feel all of you."

Erik's own body was demanding he bring some relief from this torture of his senses. Placing his knee between her legs he made space for him to fit his body against hers. She readily accommodated him. He removed his hand from her to place both of his hands beside her on the bed. With one hard thrust he entered her. He heard her groan of pleasure brush against his ear. Erik moved within her like a man possessed. Perhaps at that moment he was. Possessed by a woman willingly giving him everything he had ever wanted. What he had always needed but been denied. She accepted him completely without question. Without fear. Raising her legs she wrapped them tightly around him bringing him as close as she could stilling his movements. He was buried so deeply in her they almost seemed to be one.

His body demanding he move Erik pulled back then buried himself deeply in her waiting warmth again. Her hips rose to meet his downward thrust. Erik brought his hand between them letting his fingers stroke her even as his manhood filled her bringing her closer to shattering.

Her lips were kissing him with wet presses of her mouth over his face neck and shoulder. Her hands sought to touch him everywhere.

Both of them were straining to attain the highest peak of fulfillment. Each stroke became more urgent more pleasureful. The room filled with their cries of unbearable sensations as they finally reached that moment when pure pleasure grips the body sending shockwaves rippling throughout every nerve ending.

As they slowly returned to earth from the journey back from heaven normal breathing resumed. Gentle caresses in the afterglow were welcomed and shared.

After only a short while Erik wanted her again. This time he wanted to go slowly. He wanted to show her how much he cared. This time there was no desperation. Erik slowly explored every inch. His lips kissed all the places his hands touched.

His strokes were gentle while maintaining a slow steady rhythm. As each stroke brought her nearer the edge she begged him to give her what she needed. She promised him anything if he would just give her what she wanted. Her pleas were answered when Erik quickened the pace bringing on a mind numbing explosion for both of them.

Trinity couldn't be certain but just as he stiffened in his moment of climax she thought she heard him whisper, "I love you Trinity."

She was afraid to ask him to repeat them just in case it was her own feverish mind conjuring up words she wanted to hear. For now she would cherish the thought. He had made love to her as a man would a woman he could not live without. He had cherished her. Paid homage to every inch of her just as she had him. He had to love her. Could she live if he did not return her love? Could she stand to live if he still loved Christine? Her last prayer that night was that she could earn his love.

Long after they parted the lovers embrace he continued to hold her. They fell asleep holding one another.

Just before sunrise Erik woke her with kisses along her back. He had never been the one to initiate caresses. He was more confident of her acceptance now.

His hand grazed over her soft skin teasing the flesh into wakefulness. Smiling to herself she allowed him to continue his exploration. Erik became quite bold in his exploration. By the time he turned her over she thought she might set the sheets on fire if he pleasured her much more.

If she found his exploration of her back intensely arousing his lips and hands on her front brought the inferno of hell's fire close to the surface. He had her writhing while she begged him for release. She made more promises. With all she had promised last night and this morning she would be indebted to Erik for quite some time. She made so many promises she would never remember them all. Erik would remember every promise. Quite vividly and quite accurately.

**A/N I know it's short but I'll be posting again tomorrow. I'm trying to finish this up. I have about ten other stories waiting in the wings. Many are finished but need editing as I post. Thanks to all who are reading and double thanks to those who review. I enjoy gettine the feedback.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Ill Fated Meeting**

After a memorable morning making love with Erik, Trinity was ready to head outdoors. She longed to ride with Erik beside her astride a fine stallion. He would look magnificent, tall and proud in the saddle.

It gave her goose bumps just imagining him in those tight riding trousers with the material hugging his strong legs and firm backside. Those black leather boots lovingly following those taught muscles beneath. It made her wet to think of having him with those tight pants unbuttoned with his boots still on. To have him beneath her as she rode him to completion

She had acknowledged she had given up any claim of being a lady. To have what she had with Erik she would forfeit many things. He treated her as an equal. She was willing to share all of herself with him. Little by little he was beginning to share glimpses to the inner Erik. Sometimes it was a little dark but he did not frighten her, ever. She was almost sure he had whispered that he loved her. She wanted to hear the words again when he was not on the verge of sleep.

If Trinity thought he would be magnificent in his riding outfit she was in for a real treat when she got her first full look of the wonderful form that was Erik. Erik had gone to the bathroom to draw himself a bath. Trinity was lazily stretched out on the bed when she felt eyes staring at her. Turning her head she saw Erik standing beside the bed in a black silk robe. Seeing his bare chest in the gaping opening her breath went from lazy to overworked in a mere few seconds.

No man should be allowed to have that power over a woman. It wasn't fair. It didn't occur to her that Erik was breathing rather heavily himself. She was much too busy perusing what she could see of him while speculating about the rest. She had traveled over that flesh with her hands as well as her lips in the dark but to see all that in the daylight; well she just hoped her heart was up to the task.

Erik bent down then swung her up into his arms not saying a word. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly with a slight giggle. He leaned into her taking her lips in a passionate kiss while heading back to the bathroom. Striding into the room he kicked the door closed with his bare foot. Not pausing he strode to the tub then lowered her into the water. Throwing off his robe he gave her a moment to savor him then stepped into the tub behind her.

Erik had dreamed of moments like this all his life. He had never thought it would actually become a reality. Sinking into the tub behind Trinity he felt the silky glide of her skin on his own. In all the places she was the softest that is where he had hard male muscle. The one between his legs was clamoring for attention even as he felt her tight buttocks slide against that hard erect flesh. Erik had never given it much thought but now he was aware he was quite a lecherous man. He had seen and wanted women before. Even Christine had given him dreams where his body failed to control itself leaving him satisfied but with the messy aftermath during a night of heavenly dreams. That gift did not come often as he had more nightmares than mere dreams. With Trinity it was different. He wanted her of course. His body would not let him lie about that. It was more than that.

When she wasn't close by she was in his thoughts even if only in the background. He craved her company. When they had come home he had wanted to show all his possessions with pride. He had ruined the moment by allowing the news of Christine and Raoul's closeness to anger him. Once his anger had been spent he wanted Trinity. His anger had been more about reliving his humiliation than any lingering feelings for Christine. At least he thought so. He prayed with all his heart that was all it was. He wanted to be free of her. She had never been good for him since she had left childhood. He should have stopped the farce years ago. His loneliness had not allowed him to release either of them from the bond they shared. Perhaps if he had met someone like Trinity before things would have been different. Then again meeting anyone was an impossiblity as he had rarely left the opera house. When he did it was always in the dark of night. The type of women who walked the night streets had never appealed to him.

Not wanting to spoil another moment with memories best left tucked away in the far recesses of his mind he let his hands glide aound Trinity's waist. Pulling her flush against him he ground against her before he could even think to stop the motion. Her pleased laughter relieved his mind that she might think him an insatiable man. He was but no one needed to know that other than himself.

Reaching her hand up Trinity let her hand slide into his hair. Turning slightly she pulled his head down toward hers so she could place her lips on his. What started as a brief caress quickly turned into heated passion. Groaning she moved her hips invitingly against his hardness.

Erik lifted her up slightly. He found her moist opening. Sliding into her warmth he felt as if heaven had opened its doors allowing him entrance. Reaching his hand around he found her pleasure point. Soon they were rocking and moaning in a rhythm only lovers know about. The powerful thrumming of hearts. Erratic breaths whispering sound through parted lips. Groans of pleasure ringing out to fill the silence. The increased tempo as the moment of crisis approached. The blood racing heating flesh with passions scent. Reaching the final throbbing note then the slow descent back to earth.

Erik's first shared bath in his new home was all he could have hoped. Trinity had not been disappointed in the sharing either. She smiled as she joined Erik at the bottom of the stairs where he stood with a paper tucked under his arm all the while an actual smile spread across his handsome face. The memory of him in the bath flitted across her mind as they spoke to an unsmiling Nadir all the while his eyes gleamed with the knowledge of how they had spent the night and morning. Erik had waited for Trinity to come down while he read the paper. He was unaware he hummed the whole time. Upon hearing her footstep on the first step he quickly went to join her. Erik had not been aware he was so attuned to Trinity's footsteps. Nadir's thoughts on the matter were " about damn time".

Erik had left her a pair of women's riding skirt on the bed along with a woman's shirt. Jealousy flashed hotly through her wondering if he had bought these for that Daae person. Of course he had. He had intended to bring her here. Nadir had told her most of what had happened in light of their closeness. He had not told her every detail of Erik's life or much about the incident in Paris. Really his knowledge of what happened there was limited to what he had heard.

They walked together to the stables. The man who managed the stables along with the man's son helped them saddle their mounts. Trinity had opted for a man's saddle. She could never abide to ride side saddle. She felt at any moment she might fall off the moving animal. Her brothers and father had cared neither one way nor the other. They were just pleased she showed prowess in the saddle. Trinity could ride rather well even if she didn't ride with style or grace. Her only concern when on the back of a horse was to stay there. Anything else was foolish to her way of thinking.

She could cut a horse or steer from the herd with the same ease her brothers did. Long ago her father had given up hoping she would want to do all the womanly things. They had struck the bargain where he allowed her to pursue the same things as her brothers to a point if she agreed when the time came she would get married and produce children. Her father had decided the time was here and now. The result was she was here riding beside Erik wishing her father and brothers could meet him.

She had a suspicion Erik and her family would get along famously after the first strutting cock of the walk was behind them. At first they would circle each other looking for weaknesses wanting to have the initial strike. Not a killing blow just enough to test his mantle. Even after so little time she knew Erik could hold his own against her hard as nails family. Hard on the outside but putty on the inside when it came to Trinity. They were a close loving family. She wanted more than anything to share that sense of family with Erik.

An hour into their ride Trinity began to relax. It would seem providence was going to smile on them. They had not meet Christine or Raoul on the bridle path. Since Erik had kept the pace slow they had decided to give the horses their head on the way back. Caesar was chomping at the bit wanting to run. Her own mount was a grey gelding named Blue Moon. She learned later it was because he was born on a night of a blue moon. A much more placid animal he showed signs of picking up on the stallions eagerness to run. He began to dance and prance.

Erik had teasingly challenged her to a race with a forfeit at the end. She agreed if he gave her to the count of fifty as her mount was no match for his. It was agreed. Encouraging Blue to run they took off. Blue caught the excitment of his rider. His hoofs pounded into the dirt of the path faster and faster. He was giving one hundred percent. As if he knew he was being challenged he ran faster than he ever had before.

Looking over her shoulder to see if Erik was coming up behind her she did not see the other riders. Blue came up short raring up on his hind legs. A masculine hand reached out to grab the reins. Grabbing on he settled the animal before speaking in a cultured voice, "Mademoiselle are you alright? You were not hurt? I am so sorry. I did not see you coming around the trees of the path."

Trinity regained her seat if not her dignity. She said a few words in English her father would not approve of then looked at her rescuer.

"Ah an American. Do you speak French?"

"Oui." Trinity blushed recalling the less than ladylike words that had just passed her lips. The conspiratorial grin on his face made her realize he understood each of her damning words quite clearly. The man was young and quite handsome. His blue eyes held mirth as well as admiration. It would seem he could appreciate a beautiful woman. She judged his height to be about the same as Erik's. He was well muscled as well. Not one of the idle aristocracy. Perhaps a military man. Just then her eyes caught sight of the young woman behind him. Why her heart hit the bottom of her boots she could not say. Perhaps it was a sense of forboding.

Almost before he said the words Trinity knew what they would be, "This is my fiancée, Christine Daaé. I am Vicomte Raoul de Chagny. And you are?"

"I am Trinity Hardcastle." Not wanting to linger but not knowing how to avoid the disaster surely coming within the next moments she decided to let the chips fall as they may. There was no way to avoid the coming meeting. Short of pushing the two riders down the slope into the swiftly raging river. She only contemplated that option for a split second. If it had been only Raoul she may have considered it the lesser of two evils. With her heavy skirts Christine would surely drown. She hated herself that even for a split second that sounded like an outstanding outcome. What if Erik went a little insane? This was after all his first meeting with the couple since the disastrous night at the opera. If his reaction to just hearing their names last night was any indication trouble was surely close at hand.

Hearing a feminine gasp followed by a masculine voice swearing she knew Erik had reached them. Trinity dreaded turning. After looking into the love shining out of the woman's eyes she wished she had turned away sooner. The look of longing on her face had Trinity gritting her teeth. Braving what she knew she would find she turned her mount to face Erik.

She may as well have been invisible. Raoul as well had gone unnoticed. Erik brought his horse alongside Trinity. He did not stop. He continued on even as Christine brought her horse forward as well. Soon they were within touching distance. It was as if they were the only two people in the world. All was forgotten in this moment. Nothing mattered but the two of them. The other two were superfluous.

"Christine." Erik's voice was choked with emotion. Everything came back to him. All the love he had ever felt for Christine rushed to the surface. An overwhelming tenderness filled his heart. Shakily he reached out his hand to touch her face. His gloved fingers had barely touched her face when all hell broke loose.

"Leave her alone you son of a bitch. You will not haunt her again you filthy bastard." The last night at the opera forged back with all the fear Raoul had felt while searcing for Christine. The moments he had been submerged underwater unable to breath drenched his body with cold sweats. His life or death balanced upon Christine's answer to the man in the mask had his muscles tensing in anger and terror for everyone's safety.

Raoul drew his sword from the scabbard at his waist. He had not left the house without it since leaving Paris. He knew if the Ghost lived he would come for Christine. He had wanted to be ready. He would not let Christine stay his hand this time. This time the demon would die.

"Come on boy do your worst. You may have gotten lucky once but not again." Anger and deadly challenge colored Erik's voice. Erik's growl in challenge hardly seemed to come from the same man who had only a few minutes ago laughingly challenged Trinity to a race. The same man who had made love to her only a few hours ago. Seeing Erik remove the sword from his waist the panic set in. Pictures of blood and gore flashed through her mind. This was insane. All for a woman? Couldn't Erik see she could offer him more? Had indeed given him more in just the last few days than Christine had in all the years of their association? He was willing to throw that all away for a woman who would not or could not give him what he needed and deserved?

The fear churning in her stomach Trinity thought how she could prevent this. Only one thing came to mind. Get in between them. Nudging Blue forward she came between the two combatants. Later she would admit to her stupidity. At the time it seemed reasonable. Indeed all would have been well if Erik had not been blinded by his need for revenge and his reawakened love for Christine. Raoul pulled his blade back just in time before piercing Trinity's heart. Erik was not so lucky. In his blindness he could not see the woman before him. All he saw was that boy coming at him with his sword drawn. His eyes fixed on Christine's face just as he raised his sword to strike Raoul in what should have been his chest. The reality slowly dawned on his as he saw the red patch spreading across Trinity's shoulder then down to her chest.

For one moment, the briefest of time, she looked at him as an animal must look at the hunter who has made the killing wound. The expression on Trinity's face would forever be imprinted on his mind. He knew he would never forget that look. It was much the same as those he had killed in Persia as well as those during his reign of terror at the opera house. Trinity put her hand to her shoulder pulling it away to look at her blood soaked hand. Her eyes returned to Erik. The accusation in them cut him to the core of his being. He saw the single tear slide slowly down her cheek to fall to her shirt mingling with the now blood soaked garment.

Just as she slumped down in the saddle then fell to the ground he heard one daming word, "Why?" Her body hitting the ground snapped him out of his stupor. Before he could reach her Raoul was there picking her up in his arms. Erik took one step toward Raoul. "If anything in this life is of value to you please take a moment to rethink what you do next. This woman needs medical attention immediately. I assume that is your home a few miles back. Ours is just around the bend. It is closer. I think it would be better if you are not present at this time. Do you not agree? Please take her then hand her to me once I am mounted. If she means anything to you at all consider her above everything else right now. We can settle our feud later if you wish. I for my part am done with vengeance."

Without a word Erik tenderly took Trinity from Raoul. He brought her close to his chest. He could feel the slow labored breathing. Her heart had slowed. He had seen enough death to know there was little time. She had already lost so much blood. Any more could be fatal. Tenderly just before he passed her into Raoul's waiting arms he kissed her cheek then whispered for her ears alone, "I'm sorry. God I am so sorry. Please come back to me."

His voice choked on the last word. He couldn't even find the strength to care that his enemy saw his vulnerability once again. Once again Erik was left in tears and despair as Raoul left with a woman he loved. This crippling feeling could be nothing less than love. He had thought he had dreamt last night murmuring the words of love to Trinity. In his state of near sleep he had told her he loved her. He could only pray he would have the opportunity to repeat them while he was awake and aware of all his faculties. He would also pray she would still welcome his words.

He turned to follow them with his eyes unitl he could no longer see or hear the hooves of the horses hitting the ground as they picked up speed. At least Raoul understood the urgency. He would waste no time. Each second from this moment on was precious time Trinity could not afford to have squandered.

Erik felt bereft. More alone than ever. Christine his mind called just as Trinity's pale face loomed before his eyes. He wanted to crawl into the deepest darkest hole never coming out into the light again. His hands meant death. To come to close to him invited destruction.

Caesar nudged his shoulder as if he sensed his masters distress. Mounting him he nudged him forward to gather Blue's reigns. Blue had been content to munch on the dried grass as the humans made fools of themselves.

The ride home was made with despair instead of the happines of the morning. Reaching the stables he gave instructions to have both animals taken care of. He had to face Nadir. His demeanor had chased away any questions on his stableman's mind. He liked his job as well as his life. He wanted to lose neither.

Erik came in the back door to the mud room. Sitting down he leaned forward dropping his head into his hands. Hearing Nadir's footsteps he made no effort to look up at him. Just sitting here was a major expenditure of energy. He felt as if his life was draining away. The wound in Trinity's shoulder was on his own shoulder. How he wished he could take that wound onto his own black heart. His was the heart deserving to be pierced. He was the one who deserved to die.

"Where is Trinity? Erik do not tell me you quarreled with that sweet child and left her to find her own way home. If you did she has every right to beat you and I will give her the stick to do it with." Nadir had heard Erik return. He had been hoping to see two happy faces. Not this devasted defeated man before him.

Not receiving a response from Erik, Nadir pulled at his shoulder. Erik sat up. The horrified look on Nadir's face reminded him he might have Trinity's blood on his shirt. He glanced down a since of dread filling him. Not one to be squeamish of blood he felt his stomach churn. This was Trinity's life-force staining his shirt.

"Erik? What have you done? If you have harmed that wonderful girl I will do damage to you myself. How could you? What could possibly have happened between the time you left and now?" A light in Nadir's eyes dimmed. Christine. It had something to do with that young soprano. Everything bad in Erik's life these last few years stemmed from his knowing that woman. She was his curse not his face. Damn it what disaster had she caused now? Should he be grabbing their cases ready to flea?

Sitting up Erik leaned back against the wall. He clasped his hands in his lap. Tiredly he closed his eyes. Just an hour ago he had felt invigorated. Ready to take on the whole world with Trinity beside him. He acknowledged he had planned to ask her to stay and marry him or just stay until she grew tired of him. He needed her. He only now realized with the possibility of her not coming back just how much he did need her. She had made his world seem brighter. He didn't understand how he could love two women with almost the same intensity for totally opposite reasons. Yes, to his shame he still loved Christine. Seeing her had reopened a wound knowing Trinity had begun to heal.

Erik was filled with so many emotions. Why now? Why could he not have this one thing? He did not ask for much. He had been resigned to not having Christine. He had begun to leave that part of his life behind. Given a little more time he was sure he could have pushed Christine out of his heart completely as Trinity moved in little by little.

The silence grew with deafening proportions as he thought how to tell Nadir what he had done. He could barely fathom the reality himself. If only this were one of his nightmares he would awaken to Trinity laying sleeping peacefully at his side. He would be willing to suffer every one of his worst nightmares a hundred times over if it would bring Trinity back.

Not finding any alternative the stark truth was his only option. Leaning forward he dropped his head down resting his elbows on his knees. He rested his head in his hands before beginning to speak with difficulty, "We met Raoul and Christine on the bridle path just as we were coming back. We had decided to race back. I gave her a head start as Caesar is the faster animal. I waited for less than a minute then started after her. Coming around a bend in the trees I saw the three of them. Trinity, Christine and Raoul. God I swear on everything I hold dear I did not mean it. I would never harm her intentionally." At last losing all control his sobs shook his body as if in seizures. He convulsed in the misery coursing throughout his body. Such agony tore through him. He felt as if his soul had been ripped from him leaving an empty shell behind. Even when Christine had deserted him she had left a portion of his black soul behind. Just imagining Trinity not being in his life left him feeling hollow. Useless. He was a useless block of flesh.

"By all that is holy what have you done Erik? Where is Trinity? How have you harmed her?" Such images flitted across Nadir's mind. There were so many ways Erik could kill a person. Many with only his hands as the instrument of death. He had witnessed it many times in Persia. That is why he himself felt responsible for bringing Erik from Russia to Persia all those years ago. If he had simply said he could not find the mysterious magician in time the Shah would have forgotten. Erik would not be quite as he is now. He may not have gone back to the opera house burying himself deep in the ground. He might not have met Christine.

Gathering a small portion of his control Erik continued shakily, "Raoul and I exchanged words. We drew our weapons. Trinity got between us. Raoul saw her and stopped his attack. Why could I not see her? Why did I just at that moment have to look to see Christine once more? If I had not looked into her eyes I would have seen Trinity. I could have pulled back. By the time I saw her it was too late. I had already aimed for Raoul's heart. Trinity moved in between us just at that moment. My blade entered her shoulder. God Nadir there was so much blood. She lost too much. A person can only lose so much then it is fatal. She was already near death as I held her in my arms. Raoul took her as his home was closer than mine. She could well be dead by now."

"Why must I destroy anything that has beauty around me? Do I have a perverse hatred hidden deep inside so that I must rid myself of anything the least bit pleasing to me? Any time I have a moment of happiness it is ripped from me. At last I had thought God had granted me pardon for my sins. I thought my reward was Trinity. Now I see she was merely a sacrifice to the demon in me. That horror inside me that rules me whenever things do not go as I think they should. Raoul was right. I am a bastard. An arrogant bastard."

Erik fell to the floor shouting, "Take me. Send me to my father in hell. Leave Trinity to bless this miserable earth with the beauty of her presence. I confess all my sins. I plead guilty to every last one. Whatever you ask I will do. Just please do not take her. Do not take Trinity." Erik fell at Nadir's feet sobbing. The sounds emitting from the broken man laying there crying out in his torment would have melted the hardest of hearts. Nadir felt the utter despair in every sound leaving Erik. He had never heard such human misery in his life. He had heard the tortured in Persia sound less desperate. If Trinity passed, Nadir could not make himself think the word die, if she passed Erik would surely leave this world. Whether he knew it or not he and Trinity had formed a bond of such magnitude he had at last begun to have faith that Erik was at last truly saved from all the horrors of his past.

Damn just a little more time. Erik would have forgotten that soprano with just a little more time with Trinity. She was perfect for him. She saw him as he was. Not perfect nor infaleable. She wanted him as he was. Accepted the good and the bad. She had given him a reason to strive to be better. Nadir had begun to have hope for Erik's future.

A maid coming toward the open door interrupted his thoughts. Not wanting anyone to see Erik in this condition he stepped forward shutting the door behind him before she could enter. She could hear his sobs but she could not see his total breakdown.

"What is it Elizabeth?" he asked as he shut the door behind him, shutting out the pitiful outcries of anguish from the master of the house. The wails of the damned could not sound as mournful as Erik in his deep despair. Elizabeth's heart went out to the master for whatever reason he felt such horrible pain. This man was in true torment of the damned she was sure. She crossed herself sending up a silent prayer. She didn't care what it was she wanted it to end. No one could sound like that and still be human.

"There is a young man here who says he is from the de Chagny residence. He asked to speak to the master."

"Bring him to the study. I will take his message and see that Master Erik receives it." Glancing with a worried look at the door Nadir turned and head down the hallway. Entering the study he couldn't help but notice how sparse it was today after Erik's outburst. That seemed a lifetime away. So much had happened. Only this morning he had heard Erik humming as he read his paper by the fire as he waited for Trinity. Humming. Life had seemed to finally offer Erik more than the tragic existence as The Opera Ghost.

Elizabeth knocked waiting for permission to enter. She showed a young man of about fifteen into the room. He handed Nadir the envelope then bowed as he left.

Nadir went to the desk. Picking up the letter opener he slit open the envelope. The words were not encouraging.

My dearest Erik,

I know now that is your name as it is what the woman calls you. She calls your name with such longing. How can she know you so well? The doctor has been to see the woman who introduced herself as Trinity. He does not hold out much hope for her recovery. He fears she lost too much blood. She is turning feverish. The doctor said he would stay as long as he could. If another patient calls for his services he must leave. He said there is not much he could do that we could not do ourselves.

Raoul is racked with guilt. I told him he should not feel guilt as you should not either. The woman brought this tragedy upon herself. She should not have interfered. I am sure one of you would have come to your senses before anyone was injured. If not I would have intervened as I did before.

You are welcome to come visit your friend. Raoul has agreed to this if Trinity wakes and is not against it. Why would she not want to see you? I myself am longing to see you again. The last time we were together has been burning in my mind, haunting my sleep. At night my body cries out for your touch. Come to me Angel. Come so that we may be together. I will be waiting impatiently

Love always,

Christine

God that woman would be the death of them all before she was finished toying with their lives. Once nearly ending Erik's life along with Raoul's was not enough for her. Now she wanted to draw him closer to the flame. Nadir was tempted to burn the note. Erik would kill him no doubt but it would almost be worth it to thwart that witch of a woman. One other woman had the same kind of effect on Erik. The evil woman of Persia. The ungodly woman who could not even be mentioned by name without her evil spirit seeming to hover over everything.

No sense putting off the disaster. Erik hopefully would have composed himself by now. Walking with the steps of a man going to his own execution Nadir headed back to the mud room and Erik. With each step Nadir said a mantra of peace and love hoping to fill the air that seemed to drip with doom with a much happier aura.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Darkness of the Soul**

In the days following the accident resulting in Trinity's injury were dark days for everyone. Erik's world was once again in tormoil. His soul once again in jeopardy. He had taken to riding Caesar for hours until the animal nearly dropped to the ground. It would seem neither animal nor rider would give in to the weakness that would have other creatures laying dead after such gruelling hours without sleep or much nourishment of body and soul.

Nadir would not let this happen again. Erik had just seemed to be coming into the light. He had for once seemed almost happy. Trinity for her part had obviously been in love with Erik. Why else would she leave herself open to the judgment of others by sleeping in his room knowing full well the whole household would know? A woman does not let herself be lead into a situation like that unless deep feelings are involved or they are of loose moral ethics. Trinity did not seem to be that sort at all.

No news was fortcoming from the de Chagny estate. Erik was of the opinion Trinity had no wish to speak with him again let alone see him. For the first few days she had remained unconscious. She had clung to life by a mere thread. One tip of the scale in either direction could render a life changing decision.

Erik had sent Nadir to the estate the first few times. He did not want to cause Trinity any undue distress if he encountered that boy. Just thinking of the two women he loved under that man's roof brought his anger to the surface ready destroy all around him. When Nadir informed him that Raoul and his cousin had gone to Paris to he decided the next visit he would make himself. The cousin was leaving for England. Raoul had made the decision to personally visit Madame Griy so he could tell her Christine was safe as well as inquire to her own welfare as well as her daughter's.

Since Raoul's departure Erik had gone daily to the estate seeking some sort of information as to Trinity's condition. Once he was certain Raoul had left the estate he presented himself daily making inquiries as to Trinity's condition. It never even crossed his mind to ask for Christine or to seek her company now that she was alone. At first he had been told there were no changes. Then after a week of suffering he had been granted a reprieve. One of short duration. He had gone as usual to inquire about Trinity. That day he had been given the news she had regained consciousness for a short time only then relapsed back into unconsciousness. He had begged entrance only to be denied. A feeling of compassion must have reached the old butler's soul for he had offered to carry a note personally to the bedchamber of Mademoiselle Hardcastle.

A few short minutes later Christine herself had come tripping down the stairs looking far to happy for such a solemn occasion. Her heart beat a fast rhythm in her breast. She felt her breath catch at the sight of him. Too long she had been without the comfort of his voice. The caress of his fingers against her skin. She knew it was horrible to have these yearnings for him but she could not stop them. She may as well try to stop the sun from rising. The result would be the same.

Her Angel had been such a big part of her life for so long. Why must she give him up? He loved her and she loved him as well. Her love had been hidden from her eyes by her entranement in his music and voice. When she had whipped the mask from his face on stage that night it was as if she pulled a blindfold from her own eyes. All the love and passion she had hidden deep within herself had rushed to the forefront of her mind. Her heart had been his for the taking had he but known it. If he had not been so crazed frightening her with his rantings she would not have rejected him so cruelly.

"Erik how good it is to see you. You look...you look so handsome." Christine felt the quivering in her belly as she looked her fill of the man she had always seen on shadows or only heard his voice from behind her mirror or the walls of the opera house. To finally see him and know he was a man was exhilerating. His handsome countenance along with his stately manner pleased her. Erik had always seemed to be a grandiose being even when she had thought him an angel. Not in the pompous way of some of the nobility. He had just seemed grander than anyone she had ever known. More powerful. Commanding.

At her first words Erik's heart beat faster. The urge to go forward just to touch her face had his feet taking slow hesitant steps in her direction. Here was his beautiful Angel before him. Not trying to run from him. Her steps were bringing her closer. There was a welcoming smile spread across her lips. Those soft warm lips that had given him his first kiss. This woman had stirred such need and desire in him for so long. A desire he could feel welling up within him. Oh God how he had longed to feel free to touch her. Claim her as his own. A brief image of Trinity flashed into his mind. He pushed it away needing just once to have Christine in his presence treating him as she would any other man. Looking at him as if he were a man and not some heaven sent angel.

Coming toward him with her hands stretched out in front of her she said, "Erik. How strange to speak of you in such a way. You have always been an angel to me. Now I see the man behind that image. We must talk now that we are both recovered from the tragedy somewhat. I...I have missed you. I was so worried about you." She gripped his hands tightly. Not being able to resist a moment longer she stood on her tiptoes kissing him as she longed to do since she had first laid her lips on his when they were down under the opera house.

Oh the longings that had plagued her since that night. Raoul had assuaged those longings to a degree. Only being with her Angel, no Erik, would give her the full satisfction she craved. Her body yearned for something more. Something hot, deep, penetrating. To her shame she wanted him buried deep within her moving within her. Bringing hot flashes of need only to calm them with his thrusts quickening to the point of near insanity. Oh to have him possess her. She poured every one of her longings into the kisses she gave Erik.

Her hand touching his mask she momentarily faultered remembering what lay just underneath that thin covering. He could leave the mask on. He never took it off before she had torn it from his face. She had been the one to bare his face not him. Perhaps it would be best to leave him with that covering. She was not quite sure she would be able to continue if she had to see what was under the mask. She need not see it again. This was her tutor, her teacher. She hoped someday soon he would be her lover.

At first he had stood rigid. Then a degree at a time he had responded. His lips had begun to move over hers. His tongue begged entrance to her sweet mouth. Her willing compliance drew of groan of pleasure from him. Hands began to explore places only briefly touched before. Bolder caresses began to move unwanted fabric out of the way. Erik began to lose all reason as his passion began to rule over his body. This was what he had dreamed of for so long. What he had risked everything for. Was she not the answer to his prayer to be thought a man?

Christine's bodice proved a challenge. Not stopping to consider the right or wrong of it he ripped the buttons. His hand eagerly sought out her bared breast. The little pebble hardened at his touch. She moaned into his mouth. Her hand went to the waistband of his trousers. After the first button came loose she worked the second one free. Dipping her hand inside she found his hard shaft. It pulsed hard and strong against her hand. Raoul was the only man she had been with. Erik seemed much larger in her hand. She felt the molten heat wash over her in wanton longing. The heat between her thighs taking her breath.

Erik thrust his hips against that caress. His mind was lost in a fog of need. Nothing but this need for release entered his thoughts. His right hand gathered her skirts. Finding the silky fabric of her undergarments he ripped them so his hand could find that wet warm place of her need. It did not cross his lust filled mind how he knew of a woman's pleasure points. Lust was the driving force in him at this moment. Lust for a woman he had yearned for too long with no satisfaction ever being given. Delving in his hand found that womanly mound. Dipping his fingers in a moan of pleasure sounded in his ear, raw with hunger and need. She spread her legs to accommodate his questing hand.

Moving her hips against his hand Christine felt the hot fire of want and need building in her belly. Oh God yes! This is what she wanted. What she needed. Placing her hand over his she drew his hand into a quicker rhythm. After a few hard strokes she shattered in her climax. She threw her head back feeling his lips slid along her throat his teeth grazing along her skin.

She stroked him harder and faster. Kissing him deeply she stroked him until with a surge of his hips into her hand he spilled his release. The warm wet stickiness coating her hand. Never had she done that with Raoul. Always he had turned away to spill into a waiting handkerchief. That wonderful warm liquid.. Proof of his love. Oh yes, yes, yes. She continued to stroke along his now slick shaft. Only partially hard now that he had found release.

Some thought began to tickle at the back of his mind. Something trying to work itself to his attention. Some inner warning that this was not right. This was not what he wanted. Yes he needed release. Yes he wanted sex but this was not what he truly wanted or needed. His body had betrayed him. At last his reasoning was returning. Trintiy. Oh God. How could he ever esplain to her what he had done? She lay in a bed somewhere up above while he had sex down here out in the open for anyone to see with Chrisitne.

Why could he not resist her? What twisted part of him still longed for her? God he was so confused. Christine had been his unobtainable dream for so long yet here she was willing to give him what he had wanted and obsessed over for so many years. He felt relieved of his sexual tension but he did not have that sense of completion he felt when he and Trinity were together.

Oh God! Trinity. What had he done? She would never understand this. Hell he only partially undrstood it himself. He was a selfish foolish bastard. All he thought of was his own wants and needs. He had not thought beyond the moment. Again he had risked everything for a scrap of Christine's favor.

Pushing himself away his voice seeming to be grating with gravel he said, "I am sorry. God I am so sorry. I cannot do this. I love Trinity. Only her. Our time has passed Christine. You made your choice now I have made mine." He tried to remove his hand from her but she held him pressed against her firmly. From her heaving breasts and flushed face he assumed she had already taken her pleasure.

"Erik I wanted it too. I still do. We can be together. No one needs to know. I have yearned for you ever since my lips first touched yours. We should have been together. We still can be. After what just happened I know you want me too. I won't let you go again. I won't. You'll see. We can be together. You can still have Trinity and I will stay with Raoul if you wish. As long as I can be with you a part of the time I can be happy."

Some reasoning was clamoring for Erik to question why if she loved him and wanted him did she not demand all of him. He knew damn well he would not be content to share a woman he loved. He would feel less of a man to have her not demand the same total commitment. With her so close confusing him with her intoxiacating scent he pushed rational thought to the side. Her hand on his once again hardening flesh distracted him. His head began to whirl in a confusing whirlwind of thoughts. Everything was going too fast for anything to make any kind of sense. His past emotions began to crowd out any reasoning from his mind.

Frantically she stroked him. Shoving her free hand into his hair she pulled his head down for an open mouth kiss. Her tongue eagerly stroked his. As hard as he tried to hold back any response his body betrayed him. Why should he deny himself what he had longed for? Why could he not take what she freely offered? Had he not lived without any sort of touch for thirty damn years? With his hips grinding against her palm he spilled out into her hand once more. Shame immediately washed over him. What had she done to him? How could he allow her to treat him this way? He knew even if she did not that this was not real. It was only lust. She had not even asked to see all of his face nor had her hand strayed to that part of him. Unlike Trinity who demanded to see all of him. Trinity who kissed every inch of his face. Her eyes devoured him when she looked at him. She did not seem to see or care that his face was not as pleasing as other men's faces. To her he was perfect in his appearance.

"See, you do want me. Give me what I just gave to you again Please," she begged. "I am burning for your touch. Please Erik give yourself to me again.. Please." As she begged him she stroked his still slick shaft. She smiled as she felt the involuntary hardening. The smile left her mouth just as quickly as it came when he shoved her away from him to hold her at arms length.

He was so weak. One touch of her hands and he lost all his reason. He felt as he had when he first saw her on the bridle path. Everything he had felt for her during their time at the opera house came rushing back to claim his senses. He had so many conflicting emotions rushing through him he did not have a clear idea of how he felt about anything. He knew he should have been stronger and resisted Christine. "No Christine. As much as I would enjoy being with you I will not dishonor you or myself again in that manner. I want Trinity and only Trinity."

Even as he said the words he knew he lied. His body and mind still yearned for Christine in some sick fashion. He wanted Trinity with an equal passion. A man who had gone for thirty years without the love of one woman now had to decide between two women who both owned a piece of his heart. Where as Trinity was free Christine was not.

Angrily shoving away from him she shouted, "Perhaps you would like to explain how you could not resist the stroking of my hand. One shove and you would have been free. You wanted it. You wanted me."

This was not a discussion he had ever thought to have or would ever want to have with anyone."Yes that is true. I do want you. I am a man. Any woman could stroke me and the result would be the same. I...I want Trinity." Why could he not sound more sure of himself? God why did he have to be such a pathetic fool yearning for what might have been when he had a woman who would gladly give him all he wanted?

Shouting in her anger Christine said, "Well you may want her but she does not want you. That is the reason I came down personally. I did not want to send her message with a servant so it could be gossiped about. Trinity has no wish to see you. She said to tell you not to come again. She blames you for her injury. She asked that you not try to contact her again or send anyone from your estate."

Christine's lie slipped from her tongue just as well as a truth might fall. Her tone was convincing. She looked directly at Erik without flinching a bit. She wanted him so much she was willing to blacken her soul to have him. It was cruel for fate to offer him to her when she had been too weak of character to accept him. Now when she was willing he was not. She would have him. He belonged to her. He had always been hers. He had been so passionate. How could he have fallen out of love with her so quickly?

Erik had stumbled back in disbelief. Trinity would not let him go that easily. She would at least want to shout and curse at him. Was she so angry at his betrayal she could not even stand to look at him? All they had shared she would throw away? She made this decision only knowing he had for a few moments been entranced with the sudden sight of Christine? What would she do if she heard about what had just taken place in the parlor with little regard for who witnessed the the indecent act? Surely she could not let go of what they had shared? Why not? Had he not just come close to doing the same thing? Had he not allowed Christine to lead him astray with little or no thought for Trinity? Silently he cursed whatever cruel fate put Christine in his world once more. Just when he had been on the verge of having all he had ever longed for all his life.

Turning his back to her he fastened his trousers. When he looked up he looked straight into the eyes of a shocked maid. God could things get any worse? Apparently they could. As she looked around him she saw the state of Christine's clothing. Now her mouth dropped open in shock. Erik had no doubt she had seen most if not all of what went on. If Christine had to do this why could she not have at least shut and locked the fucking door?

"Mademoiselle Daae? I...I just came to inform you the lady has regained consciousness. She has..."

"That will be all Murielle. Please leave us. Please shut the door on your way out." After giving instructions to the maid she turned back to Erik.

The maid left quickly with her eyes downcast. No boubt she would be spreading the events of the last few moments throughout the household. Erik groaned in frustration. why was he such a bloody fool? For a little pleasure he risked something real. Something that would last him a lifetime if he would only let it happen to him. He was his own worst enemy when it came to grasping at happiness it would seem.

"I have to see her. I have to explain before she hears anything from that maid." As he moved to pass Christine she grabbed his arm with her hand pulling him to a stop.

"Erik she does not wish to see you. You will only upset her if you force your way in. Let me talk to her. See if I can convince her to see you. That is how much I want you. I am even willing to help you reconcile with another woman." Bold as brass Chirstine's tongue dripped with lies. For one who had always been shy and innocent in the art of deceit she had learned quite quickly.

Erik did not feel comfortable with Trinity being here after what had just occured but he had no choice. Giving into the inevitable he said, "Very well. Please let me know if anything changes. No matter the hour I want to know. Christine...I...I really am sorry. I should have been stronger. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. As I told you I wanted you. I still do. Nothing has changed that." Silently she admitted to herself that she would have him again Comepletely. She could wait, for a while.

After he left Christine went back upstairs intending to change her clothes but an idea suddenly struck her and she changed course. She headed down the hall toward Trinity's room. Standing outside the door she pulled the sleeves of her gown down lower ripping the fabric just a bit more. She ran her hands through her hair disheveling the confined curls.

She pinched her neck hoping it would look like the love bites Meg used to show her that she received from whatever current beau she had. Inhaling deeply she closed her eyes willing the tears to fall. She had after all been an actress as well as a singer and dancer. She shamelessly used her ability to bring tears to her eyes at will.

Putting on her most pained, pathetic face she entered the room with her guest waiting. Trinity was sitting up in bed looking expectantly toward the door. Her face feel then her eyes widened at the state of Christine's clothing.

"Christine what happened? Did someone break in? Do you have a gun?" Trinity's head was hurting with all the things floating around inside knocking on her forehead to get out.

Christine sniffled piteously before speaking, "It was awful. He forced me. Put his hand up my dress. Did...did things...vile things to my...between my legs. He forced my hand to pleasure him. I am so ashamed. I never thought he would do such a thing. He said he still loved me. Couldn't live without me. I am so sorry. What will I tell Raoul?"

Trinity was letting Christine's words sink in. They weren't making sense. Was she speaking of Erik's earlier behavior when he first saw her? Yes Erik had acted like a bafoon when he saw Christine but that was just the sudden shock of seeing her. He had time to recover from that. The night before he saw Christine he had not acted like a man in love with another woman.

"Where is Erik? Is he still downstairs? I need to speak with him. There must be some explanation for this. He wouldn't attack you like this. He loved you he may even may still have feelings for you. I cannot understand why he would betray me like that. No it just doesn't make sense. Erik would never hurt anyone he loved. Especially a woman."

"I am sorry Erik has done this. He did keep telling me he loved me. The whole thing wasn't completely done without my consent. Not entirely."

Trinity wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "What do you mean? You said he attacked you."

"Well at first he just kissed me. I tried to pull away. He ripped my dress. Kissed me there right on my bared breast. At first I didn't want it then he...well he...he put his hand up my dress, ripped my undergarments then...oh I am so embarrassd. He gave me such pleasure. I couldn't help myself. I returned his ardour. Right there in the parlor we had the most intense, incredible sex. The maid caught us. I am sure the whole household will know. What am I going to do? What will I tell Raoul? I think I may still have feelings for Erik."

Christine didn't have to fake the breathlessness when she spoke. Just remembering what Erik had done to her made her hot and moist. She wanted his touch again. Soon. She squirmed a bit for her blatant lies but in the end it would not matter if she got what she wanted.

Silent ters fell down Trinity's cheeks. Her pain was so deep she wasn't even aware of the droplets hitting her hand until she looked down. She brought her hands to her face wiping her hands over her cheeks. Removing her hands she held them out looking at them as if they belonged to someone else. How can a perosn who has died cry? How can a heart that is whitered and died weep in such sorrow? How can the pain of betrayal still rip into one's soul when one has surely died? How could Erik do this? She could understand him having feelings for Christine. He was a deeply caring man whether he knew that or not. She could forgive a lapse of judgment. How could she recover from him loving Christine when he had held her own heart in his careless hands for so short a time? She had goven herself to him completely. She had deluded herself he had begun to feel the same. Stupid stupid heart. Stupid careless Trinity. How they will laugh over your pathetic attempts to fain his affections. Your whorish lack of decorum when you gave yourself to him without asking for anything in return. Indeed he had made no promises or declarations other than some whispered words of love when on the edge of slumber. He could have been declaring his love for Christine in a near dream state.

Foolish foolish woman. It was odd but Trinity thought there should be some kind of loud crashing of thunder. Bolts of lightening. Something to mark the passing of a soul into death. This quiet passing was disturbing but welcome. Anything was better than this slipping into nothing wasn't it? Could she stop this slow descending darkness? Did she want to fight against it? No, she wanted the dark unfeeling nothingness. Anything other than this quiet despair overtaking her mind filling her with agony. This nothingness felt much worse than feeling some sort of pain but in some perverse way she welcomed it. This felt like death. A black void was pulling her in. Sucking her into its warm darkness. In that void there would be nothing. No pain no heartache. Just peaceful oblivion.

Turning to her side she stared with sightless eyes. Nothing registered. She felt nothing. Nothing but pure coldness encased her once warm heart. She didn't she would ever breath again.

Feeling some remorse at Trinity's devasted look Christine tried to make an apology. "Trinity I am very sorry. Angel, Erik and I have been together for a long time. He has loved me for so long. Now I know I love him as well. I do love Raoul but Erik...Erik is special. You know what he is like. Perhaps he ahs some feeling for you as well."

Trinity made no response. Indeed if she had not seen the tuft of hair move as she breathed Christine would have thought her to be dead. Guilt began to eat into her conscience. Not enough to confess her duplicity. She did feel some discomfort as Trinity continued to be in this catatonic state for the next week.

The maid would take her to the bathroom. She would do what was necessary then guide an unresponsive Trinity back to bed. Murielle was the maid who had seen the whole sordid mess between that conniving little tart and the masked man. Sure he had done wrong. What man would not have taken what was offfered on a silver platter? He had said he was sorry and did push her away. Well at least after finding his pleasure, twice. He had finally removed himself. If Murielle wasn't so upset over what Miss Christine had done she would be quite impressed by a man who could have two climatic experiences in such short duration of time. Her own Scottish husband, God rest his soul, had been a real man in bed. Even he had to take a good half hour to get things stirred up again.

As soon as Miss Trinity was able to listen Murielle said to hell with her job she was telling what she knew. The man may have given into his urges but he had pushed her away and not returned in the week following what was clearly offered. That Mister Nadir was quite something. He had been coming again making inquiries on behalf of Mister Erik, the masked man. He said he didn't give a damn what Miss Trinity said he would see her when she woke. Perhaps a visit to Master Nadir on her day off to let him know how the wind was blowing would not be out of order.

Raoul came home at the end of the week. He was flushed from travelling as well as the excitement of seeing Christine again. After a brief conversation and many kisses shared with a somewhat reticent Christine he went up to visit Triity. He gave his assurance to Christine he would only be a few moments then he would return with news of Madame Giry and Meg.

Still feeling joy in his return even if Christine had acted strangely he ran up the stairs to the guest bedroom. He entered the dark room. Why was it so damn dark in here? He crossed over to the bed turning the lamp up. Turning to face the woman in the bed he was shocked at her condition.

She was pale. Her eyes were opened but appeared to see nothing. She made no response when he tenderly touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers. Her skin felt like ice. She did not even seem to know he was present. Why had Christine not warned him?

Sitting on the side of the bed he took her hand gently rubbing it between his own warm hands. God she was so cold everywhere it seemed. What the hell happened? When he left she was unconscious but the fever had been going down. The doctor had said she would most likely recover fully. Otherwise he would not have left. Putting his hand on her shoulder he spoke softley, "Trinity. It is Raoul. We met briefly. Do you remember? You are in my home. The doctor had said you were making progress. Come sit up and speak to me. Let me know how I can help."

His strong tender hands on her stirred a memory of her father and brothers when she was ill. His tender touch had memories entering her mind she did not want so she pushed them back. Who was this? Raoul? Did she know him? Was he important to her? Was he her fiancee perhaps? Yes he must be her fiancee. Why else would she be here? Where was here exactly? A more important question was who was she?

"Raoul? Who am I?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Oops! I accidentally loaded the wrong story chapter. I have it corrected now. Sorry.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**New Beginnings **

Raoul gave Trinity the clothes as she wished. He had to admit she did look rather fetching in the men'sgarb. He had known his own would be much too large for her. He had one of the stable boys bring him a shirt and britches. The boy only being barely in his teens was small enough for his clothing to fit Trinity quite well. As he studied her he noticed how the material followed her very tempting curves. He found it quite unnerving to see her bare feet as well as being, well quite erotic. Every time he caught sight of her bare feet he found himself wondering what it would feel like to touch one of her feet. Or have have her run those tiny delicate feet along his back from shoulder to thighs. Becoming overly warm at the direction his thoughts had taken he fought to bring himself back under control. He had not considered feet to be in the least errotic before. Well truthfully he had never seen any other than his own. Christine was always already in bed or came to his room for their encounters. He had never seen her naked. 

He had only just begun to relax when Trinity had bent forward allowing him to see much more of her than was wise. The neck of the shirt did gape open quite a bit when she leaned forward giving him a very enticing view of tops of her creamy breasts. Unencumbered breasts. Damn it he was a man. One with all his faculties and urges. 

Christine fumed silently whenever Trinity leaned forward to make a point. Raoul she noticed almost fell flat on his face ogling her. The woman had no shame. What sort of woman would dress in men's clothing other than for a performance on stage? Tramp. She was nothing but a tramp. Christine waved away any thought for her own trampish behavior as we all tend to do when not wishing to admit to a wrong. 

After his conversation with Trinity earlier Raoul had returned to the parlor to speak with Christine. That conversation had been somewhat painful. More than painful. It had almost killed him. His manhood was almost ground into dust. In his own home she had betrayed him. Perhaps his cousin had been right. He had spoken earnestly to Raoul on the way to Paris. He thought Raoul should get to know Christine better before making any hasty decisions. After all the circumstances surrounding their reacquaintance had not been the best. They had both changed since they had known each other as children. 

Emotions were running ramped. Perhaps they should both take a step back to assure themselves of their true feelings. In light of Christine's connection with that man in Paris it seemed wise he had told Raoul. Now Raoul could see the logic of such discretion. He was sure of his affections Christine was not. He could see the benefit of taking things slowly as they relearned every detail about each other. Well in light of recent events she may not want to persue anything between them again. Damn how had his life gotten so complicated? There were times in recent weeks when he longed for the uncomplicated military life he had left behind. He would make no hasty decisions. He would followhis cousins advicewhen approaching their relationship. Now all they needed was to find a way to tolerate each others company until Christine decided what she was going to do. Assuming she did not wait to long for her decision.

If he were any kind of man he would kick her out. Send her packing to Erik's. Let her tutor deal with her tantrums when she felt she was not going to have things her way. Let him stroke her artistic ego. After all he was responsible for her success and for her selfish demands. Erik had given her everything she wanted over the years of their association. Never once had he told her no other than when she asked to see him. Even that request he granted in the end. 

Raoul had found her stubborn childish behavior quite wearing at times. Erik had given her the wonderful voice she had. Let him constantly reassure her that her voice was not getting weaker. Raoul had no idea in hell what he was talking about when she demanded reassurance concerning her voice or her performance. He could sing and the sound was fairly enjoyable. He enjoyed the opera as well as other performances. That did not give him the ability to critique a performer or their talent or lack there of. He had soon learned that all Christine required was praise for her talent. She was so insecure. Sometimes she was like a little girl afraid someone would come along and steal her gift. A gift she trasured above everything. Above him and even above her tutor.

After leaving Trinity earlier Raoul had returned to the parlor. He had entered the room stopping just inside the door. It tookChristine a moment to notice him standing there scrutinizing her carefully. Christine had come to him closing her hands around the the collar of his jacket. He resisted her attempt to pull him closer for a kiss. He had wrapped his hands around her wrists dragging her hands away from him. For the first time since being reunited at the opera he could not tolerate her touch. Perhaps he would never be able to tolerate it again. At that moment he had felt sickin heart and mind.

He had wanted so badly to kiss her while ignoring everything he knew. He wanted so badly to forget everything and return to how things had been before. He dug up a little of his pride that had been ground into the dust to refuse her offer of a kiss. He wanted so badly to bury himself deeply into her loving embrace but he had to deny himself even that comfort for now he knew that it may have all been a lie. All the love he thought they shared may well have been Christine's confused feelings for the man who had been in her life for so long. The man who shared so much more passion with her than Roaul cared to remember when he thought of the performance of Don Juan Triumphant. 

Her look of hurt mixed with a questioning look almost broke his tight hold he had on his emotions. He had just barely hung onto his resolve to speak openly with Chrisitne so their would be no misunderstanding. He had no wish to falsely accuse her. Before he ended their engagement he had to know if what Trinity had said was true.

"Christine we must speak about an important matter. Something has been brought to my attention concerning you and your former tutor, Erik. I must know if there is any truth to what I have been told. I will believe whatever you tell me. If you reassure me it is nothing more than malicious gossip I will dismiss those spreading the tale. Tell the truth no matter how hurtful it will be."

"Raoul you are frightening me. What have you heard? Why were you so cold to me just now when earlier you were so ardant?" Thoughts of what had occurred in this very room earlier today flashed through her mind. Could he know already? She was so confused. When she had seen him her heart had nearly beat out of her chest. He had been so handsome with his cheeks still flushed from the wind. The only thing that had kept her from returning his kisses with more passion had been the guilt stabbing at her. Oh God! What had she done? To herself and to Erik? To Raoul? To Trinity? Had she destroyed them all for a curiousity about lustful feelings for a man who had wooed her from the shadows? A man who frightened as well as drew her with his sensual allure? 

"Christine I could ask you the same question. Why were you less than passionate toward me when I first came home? You were distracted. Is this where it happened? Is this the room where you betrayed me? Where you acted like a common whore for anyone to see? I could have understood a kiss. A small lapse of judgment. But I cannot excuse or forgive what I heard took place. Is this the room? Shall I have to avoid my own parlor until the memory of your betrayal no longer brings me pain?" To keep from striking her in anger he strode angrily to stand in front of the fireplace. He placed his hands on the mantle hanging his head down as if it weighed more than his neck could support.

"Raoul. I...I do not know quite what to say. I have been so confused. I felt something building inside me toward my Angel for a long time. When you came I was reminded of when we were young and happy when my father was still alive. You made me feel so safe. So loved. You never once treated me with anything less than respect. Even when we made love the first time you were so gentle with me. I could not have had a more loving or caring man. I can not say what is wrong with me. Why I did this thing."

"When I saw my Angel, Erik again all those feelings that had been building up over time rushed back. I saw for the first time with clarity how I felt for him. Do not think I did not love you, that I love you no longer. Nothing could be further from the truth. What I...What I feel for Erik overwhelmed me. I know what I did was shameful. I compounded my sins. I must confess all my sins to you if we are to salvage anything. I lied to Erik. I told him Trinity did not want to see him. When he first came in asking to see her I shamefully seduced him. In my defence it did not take much. He resisted very little."

"I know that does not excuse what I did. Nothing can. What I will ask of you is not to do anything in haste. If you love me let me find out what this is I feel for Erik. If we had married before I met him again then betrayed you it would have been even worse. I have to know if what I feel for him is just some leftover infatuation for my seductive teacher from the shadows or something real. I will understand if you wish me to leave. I know it will be hard to be under the same roof. Perhaps I could go to Madame Giry's for a while."

"That will not be possible. Things in Paris are becoming far to dangerous. While I was there I extended an invitation to Madame and Meg to come stay here with us. Of course at that time I did not know what would await me when I returned home. As for you going somewhere, I think it best if you stay here. Madame and Meg should arriving in a few days."

"As for our relationship I don't know if we could ever continue after what has happened. I suppose I hold some blame in all this. I should never have taken things so far until things had settled down when our emotions were calmer. I should have gone more slowly when I learned of your tutor. Madame did warn me she thought there was more than a just music between you. When you asked me for my love on the rooftop of the opera house for me it was decided. I would marry you living out my life with the one person who always held a special place in my heart. I don't know if I can let go of that love. For both our sakes I will try if that is what you wish."

That conversation had taken place hours ago. Now they were at the dining table sharing a meal with everyone being so quiet their tongues could have been removed. The sleeve of Trinity's shirt falling into her soup yet again brought a chuckle from Raoul's lips. He had enjoyed watching her battle the sleeves of a shirt made for a frame that was obviously much larger than the woman who wore it. At least in the shoulders and sleeves. 

"Oh so you think that funny do you?" She spooned up a bit of soup turning it in his direction.

Smiling with infectious comradery he stated, "You would not dare."

"Oh you would not believe the things I would dare." Just then she flicked the spoonful of soup to the head of the table where he sat. Scooting back while he laughed as he brushed off his shirtfront with his napkin he said, "So you wish to play Mademoiselle Trinity? Well never let it be said a de Chagny ever ran from a challenge."

Taking his own spoon he dipped it in the now cold soup. Taking aim he tossed the contents in Trinity's direction hitting her squarely in the face. Several more spoonfuls later, witnessed by half the household staff, Raoul laughingly called a truce. Trinity declared she wanted total surrender or nothing. Declaring her the winner he toasted her victory with a glass of wine.

Christine was in awe of the playful man before her. She had never seen Raoul this carefree. He always seemed so serious. So regal. At times he made her uncomfortable because of her humble background. Seeing him like this was a revelation. She was a little resentful that for Trinity he acted in this playful manner.

Raoul had not been like this since he was a boy. He did not know what had taken possession of him but he liked this more relaxed playful man he was letting take over his actions. He had not had so much fun in...well he had never had so much fun period. 

Once they had retreated to the back parlor Raoul thought it wise to inform Trinity of some of the changes that would be taking place. This was the first time he could ever remember being in this room. Looking around he noticed the feminine decor. That would be one of the first changes he made. It had always been his mother's personal room for her visitors or just to sit alone in peaceful reflection. The other parlor he would be avoiding for a long time to come.

Erik would be making an appearance soon he was sure. Whether it would be for Chritine or Trinity he thought was anyone's guess. For a man who had lived buried underneath an opera house with little contact with the outside world he was suddenly in great demand by the very gender he claimed before had shunned him while denying him the pleasures of the flesh. Well he had certainly disgarded that burden from his shoulders rather quickly since his bid for Christine had ended in seeming failure. As a man Raoul had to admire his conquests while at the same time hating him for one of them being his very own fiancee Christine.

When Christine and Trinity both were seated he took his customary place in front of the fireplace. He began his conversation with reluctant determination, "Trinity as I told you earlier Christine and I had been engaged. We have recently decided to hold off making any final committments as we are unsure of our feelings. We may have been hasty in making our decision when I offered her my ring. An acquaintance from Christine's past has recently reentered her life. They will be seeing each other personally. I wanted you to know so it would not take you by surprise."

"So that means you are free? If someone wished to become closer you would be free to explore the possibilities?" Trinity leaned forward in her seat givng him a birdseye view of her ample bosom as her shirt gaped open, all the while batting her eyes in shameful flirtation as she gazed at him with a look that only contained a slight amount of faked adoration. He looked his fill while absorbing her admiration like a sponge. 

For Trinity's part she found him irresistable to flirt with. He was such an easy man to talk to. Not once had he made her feel inferior to him because of his nobility or the fact that he was a man and society dictated he was superior in every way. Why should she not flirt with him? He was after all a young, virile, attractive young man. Any woman would be quite happy to spend time with him. Including her. At least she thought so. She pushed back a niggling little worry trying to force its way to the forefront of her mind. 

"Free? Oh yes I am free. As free as a bird." He glanced toward Christine noticing her less than pleased expression. This could well work to his advantage. He could salvage his pride as well as have a beautiful woman on his arm. As long as he made it clear to Trinity of his true feelings. He had no wish to hurt her in any way. She had enough hurt looming in her future without him adding to the rank and file. 

The rest of the evening was spent with light teasing conversation between Trinity and Raoul. Christine found nothing she could add to the conversation that seemed to exclude her entirely. She went to bed shortly thereafter claiming she had a headache coming on. This was only a half truth as Trinity had begun to grate on Christine's nerves. 

Trinity and Raoul stayed up until the early hours of the next morning. He had enlisted Trinity in his bid to show Christine he had moved on with little regret. He to his shame did still love Christine. He had loved her for so long it was hard to stop in an instant. He could deplore what she had done as well as feel her betraysl but the love he felt would not leave his heart anytime soon. 

Trinity declared she was more than willing to supply gushing declarations of his wonderful attributes while admiring them openly whenever needed. A thought niggled at the back of Trinity's mind that this could work in the same way for her. She was a bit confused when the thought entered her mind. She brushed it aside then fell into an untroubled sleep peppered with some very erotic dreams. If a masked man drifted into every one of those dreams she did not remember in the morning. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Games of Make Believe**

Raoul asked Trinity if she felt ready to face Erik again. He intended to invite him to dinner. He would also be extending an invitation to Nadir. Since she had no memory of their association she could not imagine why he felt the need to even ask her. Was there something significant between them? Raoul skirted around her questions simply informing her that she must regain her memories on her own. To force them would be too traumatic. He did say they had been close for a time. What exactly the relationship was he would not say. What did close mean exactly? Although given the man's actions in someone else's home with another man's fiancee Trinity felt there could be little to admire about such a man. Her sympathy was all for Raoul.

Having preconceived opinions about the masked devil Trinity made a solemn promise to herself that she would help further Raoul's campaign to make everyone think they were getting somewhat close.

This thought brought an uneasiness to her mind. It confused her as she had no real reason to feel anything but sympathy for Raoul. Why did she have this urge to know about the man in the mask? Wisps of something trickled into her conscious thoughts. A quick flash of a man. She wasn't quite sure who. The image was gone all too quickly. Trinity tried to delve deeply into her mind but all she got were a few distorted images accompanied by a blinding headache.

After a few days spent in the dark after such endeavors she conceded Raoul and the doctor knew best. She should let the memories return in their own good time. It was a bit frustrating especially when she had any sort of interaction with Christine. Why she did not like the woman Trinity had no earthly idea. Christine was always polite. She asked after Trinity's health. She did behave rather oddly around Raoul though. Considering they were no longer engaged she behaved like a woman jealous of the relationship between Trinity and Raoul. This had been Raoul's intention but it seemed foolish to Trinity. Why would he want a woman sho had betrayed him? Trinity could only surmise that he loved her deeply in order to even want to try to salvage any sort of relationship with Christine. She herself did not think she could forgive such poor behavior. Then again she wasn't the one in love, was she?

The things the maid had said about Christine and the masked man disturbed Trinity for no logical reason other than it must have hurt Raoul terribly. Why he did not toss Christine out or why she did not go to that man Trinity could find no reason behind any of their actions. Propriety had already been breached. Besides who was there out here to raise their brows at anything that happened? They had no visitors other than that nice Mr. Khan. He had stopped comimg when Raoul had informed him of her amnesia.

Raoul had said there were going to be more guests by the end of the week. A woman who had adopted Christine and her daughter would be joining them to stay for a while as it was becoming unsafe to stay in Paris.Trinity did not know if she had relatives in Paris she should worry about. Raoul told her he knew next to nothing about her. Erik could perhaps give her more information. The idea of conversing with him excited her as well as filled with some little smidgen of dread. Well if she were truthful a whole mountain of dread seemed to have built up over the last few days.

A couple days later Trinity was in her room dressing for dinner. Raoul had invited that man Erik and his friend Nadir to dine with them. Trinity could think of no reason why her heart should race at the prospect of meeting that man. As far as she knew she had never met him although she knew she must have if he were the man who stabbed her. Accidentlally of course. Raoul had assured her Erik had not meant to do anything so violent to her. That did not stop her from wanting to prick him just a little even if it was only with the tip of a needle.

Still her mind questioned why the two men had swords without the blunted ends if they were only practicing. Raoul would not elaborate on that issue either. The man was entirely too tight lipped as far as Trinity was concerned. She had used all manner of wheedling to get him to let loose some details. He had been kind but firm. The doctor had advised that her memories be regained slowly and naturally. Raoul assured her he would be with her when she needed him but he would not divulge anything he knew.

It was so tempting to use her womanly wiles on Raoul but something detered her from even that avenue of discovery. What was holding her back? Why did a feeling of disloyalty swamp her when she thought of herself with Raoul as anything other than a friend?

Trinity was taking extra care with her appearance. Her mind kept straying to the image of a shadowy figure of a man that drifted across her mind. She sat down on the vanity stool trying to capture the images. Suddenly a clear picture of her and a man in a passionate embrace flashed into her consciousness. She placed her hand on her racing heart. The feelings washing over her were so strong. So powerful. The face of the man she could see clearly in her mind.. Not a masked man but a man who's face was not quite perfect flashed before her inner vision. She knew he wore a mask but not when with her. Not for her. For her he bared it all. Such a feeling a love overwhelmed her she cried out in prostest. No. No. This could not be real. He was not real. The feeling would not leave her. The emotions intensified with each picure that flashed before her.

Tears began to fall as such sweet yet terrible emotions overwhelmed her. Her heart felt filled with love followed immediately by an intense agony. Trinity nearly collapsed as her whole being seemed to shrivle from some painful memory just out of reach. Did she really want to remember something that had hurt this badly?

_**Betrayal. He betrayed me. How? What did he mean to me that I should feel some sort of action he took hurt be unbearably.? Something so devastaing I had to hide within myself just to be able to bare my sorrow? **_

Her head began to pound. Some inner form os self-preservation whispered to let it go. The voice urged her to stay in blissful ignorance. Trinity wondered if these were real feelings or if they were just a figment of her overactive imagination trying to fill in empty places with anything that popped into her head.

Some inner war waged between remembrance and keeping the memories at bay. She put her hands to her head in an effort to ease the pain. Not only to ease the pain she felt trying to retrieve her memories but some unknown torment just waiting to be remembered. Some intuition warning her of what lay ahead if she continued to pursue her lost memories.

Memories kept flooding into her mind. With each memory an emotion began to grow urging her to fight for this man. To fight for her memory of him,of their time together. Something stronger than any fear she may have urged her to open her mind and heart. Her very life seemed to hinge on remembering what they meant to each other.

This was the same man Christine had betrayed Raoul with. What did this mean? Was it real memories or some fantasy her mind made up with a jumble of facts and feelings? Could she trust this overwhelming feeling of love? This need to have him close. If this were real how could his actions be explained? How could she still have such feelings for a man who would betray her as well as Raoul? It made no sense. Would she remember more when she saw him? Did she want to remember since the pain had evidently been so great she had erased their whole relationship from her mind? Perhaps this little bit of returning memory meant she was ready to face what had happened and deal with it now. Perhaps she was stronger than she realised.

One thing Trinity did know with calm surety she was not a coward. She had only backed away from the pain for a while in order to allow for her to be ready to face it head on with all her fighting spirit ready to do battle. She thought she was at last ready to fight whatever battle was ahead of her.

Breathing deeply she continued to let everything come as it would. She no longer fought against what her mind was telling her. Erik. His name flashed into her mind like a bolt of lightening. She remembered. She remembered it all. How could she have forgotten him? Frogotten all they had shared? Then she also remembered all that had happened. What he and Christine had done. Once the memories returned her mind had a clarity she had not felt since the accident.

For only a blink of an eye did Trinity hate him enough to let him go without a fight. Then she realized it wasn't hate at all. It was merely a blending of disappointment, the pain of his betrayal, disillusion, failed expectations of a man who had not let go of his old love quite yet. She could see how he must have felt in those moments when he first saw Christine. She could even understand, somewhat, how he would allow Christine to seduce him. He had not had time to get over his feelings for her when Trinity had come along barging into his life. He must have felt as if a hurricane had swept through his life. Two actually. Hurricane Trinity and Hurricane Christine.

Was he worth her forgiveness? Did she want to fight for his love? Damn straight she would fight for him. If that hussy thought she could just walzt back into his life after giving him the heave ho, she was sadly mistaken. All Trinity's fighting spirit had returned. God how she loved that man. She had not forgiven Erik completely and she would make him suffer. A little. She could understand how he could let his baser emotions overrule his head. Men were famous for that fatal flaw.

Erik was flawed more than most. His life had not given him the skills or confidence to know how to deal with his emotions. Of course he would still have feelings for Christine. It had only been a little over a week when they had been reunited. Her mistake had been getting in front of the men with weapons drawn. She could have shouted or something. Anything to get his attention away from Christine. Her jealousy had made all her good sense fly south with the birds. She could not imagine what had made her think she would be impervious to sharp blades. It was ludicrous to think she was would not be hurt. She could only assume love had blinded her to any danger.

Well she was clearer of mind now. She smiled a real smile of anticipation thinking of seeing Erik again. She would not make it too easy for him. Men had to made to see the errors of their ways after all. She would just have to give him something else to think about other than his singing soprano. Ugh! That woman. No wonder Trinity could not stand her. Christine was in for some punishment of her own. Trinity in a snit was a woman to be avoided.The woman who had insulted Erik and Trintiy could attest to that.

Having reached a decision Trinity looked into the mirror. She pulled down the sleeves of her gown just a bit to show a little more of her assets. If this were anywhere other than Raoul's home she would hesitate to be so bold. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She wanted to go home with Erik. She did not want to spend any more nights without him. That would not be possible for a while.

She paused a moment when the thought, for one second, entered her mind that perhaps he would not want her now that Christine was back in his life. She quickly banished that thought before it could take root. No man could be as Erik had been with her and still love another woman with any real passion. Quick gratification yes but not the long tender sessions of lovemaking. He had indeed declared his love. Well he was on the verge of sleep but it was still a declaration.

Trinity would not go home with her tail tucked between her legs without having first made every effort to win Erik back into her loving arms. He was worth a thousand times the effort. A million times. She would show him his worth to her and to himself. Let Christine do her worst. After all Trinity and Erik had more between them than a little slap and tickle in the parlor. She would just have to remind him of that fact.

Placing perfume in strategic places Trintiy mentally girded her loins. She felt like a warrior going into battle. In a since she was. Only her battle was for a man's heart not for monetary gain or another's homeland. Just a falleable human heart. A beautiful wonderful man's heart.

Oh yes Christine was in for a fight if she thought she had won. Being in possession of all her faculties once again had reawakened Trinity's fighting spirit. Leaving her bedroom she went downstairs mentally cracking her knuckles itching for a face to face fight now that she knew what she wanted to fight for. No wonder she had not liked Christine even when she could think of no real reason for her dislike. Her subconcious mind was obviously as smart as her conscious mind.

Raoul and Christine were already in the sitting room. By the time on the clock they still had a few minutes before Erik and Nadir were due to arrive. Trinity went to Raoul extending her hands toward him in a welcoming gesture. Two could play the game of steal your man although Trinity did not want Raoul in that way. Why have an excellent steak when you could have mouthwatering prime rib?

"Raoul. I am so excited to be having guests. Especially people I am supposed to know. Who knows, perhaps I will remember something. I must thank you for all the gowns you bought for me. It wasn't necessary. Isn't this simply devine Christine? Raoul has such wonderful taste in what would suit me."

"Raoul...Raoul bought you gowns? He chose them for you?" The most Raoul had bought for her was some flowers or candy. Her engagement ring in a moment of pity she had given to Erik as a momento of her affections. Now she wished she had that ring to flaunt in the face of the woman garnering so much attention from Raoul. Attention that would have been hers if she had not been so foolish and given into her desires no matter how pleasureable they were.

Bullseye Trinity thought.to herself as Christine's face contorted practically turning green with jealousy. Let her chew on that for a while.Turning her attention to Raoul she gushed prettily,"Oh yes. This one and several others. When he took me to town the other day he insisted I have as many as I wanted. He is so generous. I simply could not go about in his shirt and trousers now could I?" She made a point to run her hand from the front of her neck down over her breast then along her waist drawing attention to her assets that were displayed to perfection.

"No. No I suppose not." Christine's eyes cut to look at Raoul who had not taken his eyes off of Trinity since she entered the room. Her jealousy escalatted as she saw him follow Trinity's hand with his eyes. It was becoming clear to Christine that she had made a mistake. A horrible mistake. She cared for Erik. She even lusted for him but she loved Raoul more than she could have imagined. These last few days watching him fawn over Trinity had hurt her more than she would have thought possible. It was all Christine could do to sit still without jumping up and snatching a fistfull of that tramps hair from her head.

If Roaul had not been still in love with Christine he could have easily found himself head over heels in love with Trinity. Hell if she were willing he would take her to his bed with little regret. He had never met anyone like her in his life. He would wager not many men would come across a woman of her caliber in his lifetime.

With their agreed upon bargain firmly in his mind he said, "If a man can not buy things for a beautiful woman what value does money have? It was my pleasure to give you some small token of my esteem. Besides as a gentleman I am honor bound to help a lady in distress. It is my good fortune that this lady happens to be beautiful as well as intelligent."

The maid came into the room to annouce that his butler was escorting his guests into the entryway. Roaul inhaled deeply to regain control. His blood was roaring in his ears. The man who had been intimate with Christine was in his house. The same man who had nearly killed him in the cemetary then again underneath the opera house. He prayed he could get through this evening. As if she knew of his troubled thoughts Trinity came to stand beside him. She drew her arm through his.

"We can do this Raoul. If you feel things getting out of your control come to me. I will get us both through this. I wasn't going to say anything but I think you should know. I have remembered everything. I...I love him Raoul. I can't forget just yet what happened but I don't want to be without him if he will have me. I think if you search your heart you'll see you love Christine enough to fight for her just as I am willing to fight for Erik." She had whispered this in his ear causing Christine to grit her teeth not knowing what was so damn personal it could not be said out loud. It was extremely rude to carry on private conversations when there was another person in the room. Trinity was obviously not only a tramp but an illmannered woman as well.

"Master Raoul your guests have arrived. Mr..Oh pardon me sir I did not enquire about your last name."

Erik pulled one of the air as he had always just been Erik."Erik Merlot." Why not Erik thought. It was his favorite wine. Smooth with just a bit of a taste of dry sweetness on the tongue once swallowed. Perhaps on second thought the wine was more like Trinity. He much preferred the taste of her on his tongue.

Trinity had to grip Raoul's arm, hard, to keep her feet planted where she stood. She wanted to run and jump that man. Shower him with kisses then demand to know what the hell he was thinking. Then perhaps a few more kisses. Then...well then later could take care of itself.

In an aside to Erik Nadir asked dryly, "Merlot, Erik? With all your genius you came up with Merlot? Why not Crystal or Burgandy?"

Erik shrugged as he replied, "One is as good as another. I can always change it if need be. There is nothing legally binding. Hell I could be a de Chagny, God perish the thought." Erik felt as if he needed to wipe his tongue of some vile substance.

"So, Monsieur Merlot is it? At Erik's confirmation Raoul continued, "Monsieur Merlot I am aware that you know everyone. I know you are also aware of Trinity's difficulties. I hope there is no need to caution you not to try to force any of her memories. The doctor feels it could be detrimental to her health. She will regain full memory when she is ready." He held Trinity's had while he looked into her face returning her warm smile. Once again he wished with all his heart he could have loved a woman like Trinity. Not her specifically for he had no wish to compete for another woman. Especially not with Erik. Again. Ever.

Erik approached Trinity with caution. He could not control the longing in his gaze. It had been weeks since he had held her. Loved her. Spoken to her. It was all due to his own continuing obsession with Christine. One he had hopes he had finally conquered with his love for Trinity. He had relived all the moments of his life with Christine as well as his short time with Trinity. In some strange way he felt he knew Trinity better. He knew more intimate details about her. The sort of details lovers learn over time. All he knew of Christine could fill one page of parchment. He felt he could fill volumns with what he knew about Trinity.

Hestitantly he took the hand she offered him. Her hand was shaking slightly or perhaps that was his own shaking hand he felt.trembling. It was hard to tell. That was a small disturbance compared to the pounding of his heart. That organ hammered so hard he felt the vibrations a throughout his body. He could feel the heavy slam of it in his chest. Breathing became difficult. When had something so normal so necessary as breathing become so diffucult? He felt constricted. If he felt this only holding her hand God help him if he ever was blessed with a kiss from her again. He may well die from the pleasure. To have her lips pressed to his once more he would willingly die.

With great reluctance Erik let her hand go. He wanted nothing more than to grab her against him begging her forgiveness. It shamed him when he emembered what he had done. For fleeting pleasure with an obsession from his past he had risked the possibility of a love that could sustain him for a lifetime. He saw now that Trinity was what he needed. What he wanted. Those few blinding moments of passion with Christine paled when compared to what he had already shared with Trinity. What he knew they could have again if he could win her trust. Her forgiveness. Trinity was his future. She had a strength in her that he had never encountered before. A level of acceptance for what he was without reservations. She saw all of him and did not care what flaws he had. She saw only the man. In his painful days of recounting all that had occurred he had finally come to realize he would always have some level of regard for Christine. She had after all been his salvation for many years. His one connection to humanity.

Trinity was so much more. She gave him his sense of what being a man meant. Not just the physical act of gratification. That was a wondrous part of it but what really made him a man was her acceptance of all of him. His temper, passion, insecurities. She made him want to strive to be better. She was the missing piece of him that he thought Christine would fill. Now he knew Christine could never have filled that deep need in him. If she had stayed with him he would have forever felt some vital missing piece of him was just out of reach. She would never have made him feel a complete man for she could never accept him as such. His deformity still was not completely accepted by her. Even in their moment of shared passion she had not wanted to see all of him. She had not touched or kissed that part of him. Trintiy had never hesitated to show him she had no such reservations.

If he had to grovel he would. If she required him to crawl like a snake on his belly he would. Whatever he must do to regain her regard he would do it without any thought. If indeed she ever rememvered him then would willingly come to him again he knew without doubt he would be with her in any capacity she chose. He had to be near her at least. To never see her again was not acceptable.

Raoul clearing his throat brought him back to the present. Giving a mental shake Erik stepped reluctantly away from Trinity. He felt the loss of her closeness immediately. A chill seemed to pass around him yet the room was warm. this chill permeated from the inside out.

"Raoul tells me that you are quite an accomplished composer. Perhaps we could persuade you to play something of your own later. I would love to hear something." For a brief moment Erik would have sworn he saw a flash of some deep emotion in her eyes. Before he could be sure or decipher what it was she lowered her eyes.

"If it would please you I would be honored to play something." If given the chance he would do a hell of a lot more. He had to be careful not to overstep the boundaries placed on him with Trinity's loss of memory. He wanted nothing more than to grab her then whisk her away to his home. Once there he would do everything in his power to convince her to give him another chance. He would confess his idiocy. Whatever she wanted he would grant it just to have her once again in his arms.

His emotions threatened to overwhelm him overtaking his good intentions. He needed to move away from her before his baser instincts overruled his intelligence. He stepped back from her to approach Christine. He was not certain but he thought he heard a sharp inhale of breath followed by a low curse. It could possibly be his own wishful thinking causing him to hear what was not there. Many times in his life he had imagined pleasant things to cover the horror of his reality.

"Christine you are looking lovely this evening. Perhaps later you would sing while I play?" Looking at the others in the room he came to the conclusion that had not been an intelligent request. Damn it how was he to get through this if he had to monitor each word before it left his mouth?

Christine blushed a becoming shade of pink. The flush enhanced her natural beauty. For a moment Erik was lost in her fragile innocent beauty. He shook off the pull of her on him. That was what had caused him to lose Trinity in the first place. Christine was beautiful. For him she was also dangerous. She was like one of those flowers that held such beauty but could cause such devastation when one came to close. Or perhaps a spiders web was more accurate. She lured you in then trapped you until she drained the life from you. That was what Erik felt she had done to him. She had taken from him for many years giving very little in return. When something better came along she had left him to die. Left him to languish in his solitude.

Trinity had to restrain herself from smacking Erik right upside his head. The damn man had no clue about self preservation. To his credit he did recover after only a brief moment of giving into the lure of Christine. Trinity rethought her notion of making him suffer for a while. Perhaps she needed to give him something else to think about other than his former love and student. Perhaps it was time to fight fire with fire as the old saying goes.

She needed to remind him of all they had shared. More than anyting she wanted to wipe his memory of what he and Christine had shared in that damn parlor she nor Raoul could bare to enter. She had even gone so far as to ask him if he would like for her to set fire to it. He had considered that for a few insane seconds. Indeed if he could have been assured of containing the fire to the one room he would have set it ablaze himself. He had to settle for stripping it bare then redecorating the whole room. In a months time all would be renewed.

Erik introduced Nadir to Trinity. Or rather reintroduced her. She was rather effustive in her greeting to him which disgruntled Erik somewhat as she had only been cooly polite with him when he was introduced to her. He had shared a bed with her for God's sake. She did not remember that but still it ruffled his feathers. His few insane moments in the parlor aside Erik felt she should not be this cool toward him. Well then again if if it were the other way around Raoul would be a dead man if he so much as looked askance at Trinity. Erik recalled that line of thinking had nearly cost Trinity her life. He could no longer use violence to try to solve all his problems.

"Oh Nadir and I are old friends. Well we have known each other for a couple of weeks. Not formally but he did come to visit me in my room. I was quite flattered to have such an attractive man visit me. His voice was such a comfort to me." Erik stiffened his spine at her gushing words. Attractive? He visited her in her bedroom? Nadir had not let him be privy to that information. He began to see his old friend with new eyes. The eyes of a jealous man. Not the insanity he had experienced with Christine but still a powerful force to be reckoned with.

Catching Erik's less than freindly glare Nadir swallowed with difficulty. All moisture having left leaving his mouth drier than the Sahara Desert. Nadir eyed Trinity with a bit of trepidation. The woman was putting his life in peril. Did she not realize the extent of Erik's regard or his jealous tendencies? Looking into the mischievous twinkle in her eye he could only conclude that indeed she did. He suspected that young woman remembered more than she let on. She was playing a dangerous game. He could feel the noose tightening around his neck.

The evening went smoother than anyone could have hoped. Trinity had graced them with her talent for playing the piano after the meal. A talent no one was aware she possessed. After each piece Raoul or Nadir requested another until the hour was quite late. Christine silently simmered in anger. She had looked forward to singing while Erik played. She had even hoped he would join his voice with hers. She missed singing with him. She missed him period. He had not returned since their encounter in the parlor. Now Trinity was monopolizing both men's attention.

When Christine did not see Erik her feelings for Raoul washed over her. When in Erik's presence her emotions for him overwhelmed her. She was so confused. How was it possible to care for two totally diferent men with such intensity? She feared she had lost Raoul. Could she stand to lose Erik as well? Assuming he still held any regard for her.

Erik was messmerized by Trinity's talent. She had not mentioned any sort of musical talent. She played quite well. She was not polished nor near any professional level but she did have flare which she used to advantage when she played. One could overlook her few missed notes because she would improvise others that fit each piece quite well. If one was not familiar with the music it was not possible to tell where the mistakes had been made.

When it was time for their guests to leave Trinity made sure she made Erik aware of her. Offering her hand to him he took it placing his lips to the back of her hand. Trinity felt as if her hand had caught fire spreading along her arm to the rest of her body. Oh that man was a danger. A danger she intended to fully embrace. She'd love him so much he'd be lucky to remember Christine's name let alone her face.

All Trinity's ancestors hot blood rose to her aid. She had declared war. A war she had every intention of winning.

"Raoul why not invite Erik and Nadir for a ride tomorrow. We could take a picnic lunch along. I'll even prepare the food. I have a sudden need for some American dishes. You can spare one day surely from your busy schedule?" Her pleading tone along with the soft look in her eyes would have persuaded the most hardened heart. Raoul was mush compared to her father and brothers. Look how she manipulated them. Raoul had no chance assuming he would want to oppose her. He thought it would be good for everyone to be out in the fresh air. Perhaps time spent in each others company would help to sort out feelings that had been a bit muddled lately. Some having even been trampled in the dust.

Not to be outdone Raoul took Trinity's hand in his then bowed bestowing his own kiss on her hand. One that lingered far longer than was socially acceptable. Longer than Erik's tolerance could stand. If Nadir had not pulled him back Erik was sure he would have strangled that whelp with his bare hands. He had a desperate urge to take Trinity to the washroom so he could scour her hand then replace that impudent boy's kiss with one of his own. "Your wish is my command dear lady. How can a man refuse such a beautiful woman? Gentleman would you honor us with your presence tomorrow? It seems Trinity would like to have your company. Who am I to say no?" He let his tone carry the silent message that his tolerance for their presence was for Trinity alone. Erik and Nadir received the message loud and clear.

Erik accepted with alacrity before Nadir could voice his opinion or objections. If he was to woo Trinity he had to have access to her. He must redeem himself. For once he would fight with some real expectation of winning. Trinity after all did have feelings for him as a man not some ghost or angel hidden in the shadows. What they had shared was all too real. He was not crazed or insane. He was simply a man desperately in love with a woman who he had betrayed. He must regain her love. He now knew one did not die from loss of love. Not really. It was the soul that relinquished life when love cannot be returned. When he had lost Christine he had thought his soul forever released from his body. Trinity had shown him he was still alive still able to love. Her love had restored his soul.

After their guests left Christine announced she was going to bed. She lingered waiting for Trinity to declare her own intentions to seek her bed. She waited in vain. Trinity wanted to discuss the evening and tomorrow with Raoul. Strategies had to be planned and coordinated. Trinity was in full conquer mode. Her target was within her grasp. That man would not know what hit him when she was finished with him.

The war declared would have its first real skirmish tomorrow. Heaven help anyone who was foolish enough to encroach on the battlefield.


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: Solo sexual gratification. Language.**

**Chapter Seventeen  
Subtle Seduction**

Trinity awoke from the most restful nights sleep she could ever remember. She felt invigorated. Rolling out of bed she hurried to bathe then dressed in the riding outfit she had specifically described to the seamstress. The blouse was a plain white cotton and the bottom was black cotton. Cotton was a much cooler fabric to wear than silk. The woman had been somewhat shocked that the trousers were not for a shapely boy but a woman. At first she had not wanted to even contemplate making such masculine garb for a woman. Once Trinity had demonstrated the practicality she had made the garments. Her interest had been sparked. Women had for too long been hampered by woman's cumbersome fashions. practicality meshed with style should be the order of the day. Not molding a woman into a garment that crushes her into a shape several inches smaller than nature intended. A small revolution had been sparked.

Trinity set about requesting a couple of chickens be made readied for frying. She gave her request to the man who took care of such things. She dare not let herself think how those chickens ended up in the kitchen sink filled with water. She closed her mind to that part of life. Cutting the chickens into sections she filled a skillet with lard. As she allowed it to melt she coated the chicken parts in seasoned flour.

While she had waited for the chickens she made the bread setting it close to the stove to raise. She place the pans so they would be out of the draft of the door if someone came in from outside. She prepared the pie crusts as she waited for the bread to rise. Trinity who had never been one to be organised when attempting anything domestic suddenly found herself working with the precision of a choreographed dance. Noticing the bread had raised she careful picked the pans up putting them into the oven to bake. It would not due to have flat bread. She had an odd need for domesticity. Something she had avoided pretty much all her adult life. She felt a sudden need to nest. To make a home.

Having made the crusts for pies she went into the pantry to see what type of fruit was available. She found both apples and cherries. Two of her favorites. Knowledge of cooking was coming to Trinity as she went about the kitchen as if she did this every day. Those lessons she had received when she was younger from the cook must have stuck far better than she had thought. Her father would be proud since it had been one of his demands that she learn to cook. She was not sure she wished to tell him how well the lessons stuck with her. She did not foresee herself repeating any of this any time soon. All these years she had thought she could not boil water without burning the pot. Last night when she had volunteered in the back of her mind she had mentally been going over the list of foods she intended Raoul's cook to prepare. This morning almost in a daze she had come down then began to light the stove stoking it to the correct amount of heat. She had even begun to hum as she worked. Who was this woman who had taken possession of her body?

The smell of delicious cooking food had drawn a sleepy cook from her bed. She was not due to start breakfast for another hour. The aroma's slipping under the crack of her door invading her room had drawn her out.

Seeing the blinking woman standing in the doorway Trinity offered her a cup of tea or coffee. In no time at all the rest of the servants came to the kitchen to observe the crazy American lady prepare lunch long before breakfast hit the skillet. This was such an odd sight they could only sit drinking their tea or coffee as they watched her bustle around the kitchen as if she had done so all her life.

Murielle could not help thinking to herself "Well done Miss Trinity. Well done. That man will be a lump of clay in your hands. Poor thing. He won't even see it coming."

Trinity thought perhaps her need to impress a certain man had brought her long buried and forgotten skills to the surface. Smelling the warm luscious aroma of fresh bread she opened the oven. Perfection. The chicken was all coated, the oil was heated. Chicken hit the oil sizzling and popping. She laid towels down to absorb the oil. Cold chicken with coated with grease would not impress a man. Trinity was counting on the old adage that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. One man's stomach in particular was of interest to her. Straightening from the oven for just a second she felt a little dizzy mixed with queasiness. The sensation left as soon as it came so she didn't let it concern her.

Trinity searched the tall cabinets for anything of interest to add to the feast. Cheese then olives were added to the continuously growing contents of the basket. Trinity asked the butler Georges to find a couple of bottles of wine. If the food didn't get him perhaps she could lower his defences with alcohol. Trinity was on a hunting mission. Whatever weapons she needed to capture her quarry she would use gladly.

If the chicken didn't tempt him or convince him what a perfect wife she would be there was always the last resort of attacking him showering him with kisses then letting nature take its course. This idea appealed to her greatly as it would help ease the ache she felt for his touch. The problem with that was they would not be alone. If something didn't happen soon she had decided she would be climbing his trellis to enter his bedroom through the balcony doors. Sort of a Romeo and Juliet thing. Hopefully with better results.

Two hours later Trinity sat at the dining room table finishing her breakfast as Christine and Raoul entered the room together. If she had not known the circumstances she would almost believe they had spent the night together. Well they did share connecting bedrooms. A sitting room was the only thing between their rooms.

Erik's bedroom was much the same. It also had a sitting room dividing the master bedroom from the room intended for the mistress of the house. When they married he could forget about her spending one night in that cold lonely room in the dark. Convention be damned. If one could not do as one pleased in ones own home the world could then keep its nose out of her home. .

Besides, she intended to be very busy the first few years of their life as man and wife. She would not miss the outside world at all as long as she had Erik for company. Between showing Erik how much he was loved as well as providing all those little Erik's running around she would have little time for anything else. This was the future she wanted to share with Erik. Trinity had never felt more sure of anything in her life.

"Oh Raoul I'm so excited. This will be the first time I've been further than the garden since I've been here. I have everything prepared. I hope you don't mind but I raided your wine cellar.With such a large collection I hardly think you'll even miss two measly bottles."

"Trinity whatever I have is yours. Two bottles of wine seems a fair exchange for having an attractive woman feed me a meal she has prepared with her own hands. I look forward to what fare you have prepared for us. I left instruction for the horses to be ready for us then brought around front. The picnic basket with blankets will be loaded on the cart. One of the stable boys will bring it to the our picnic later. I thought a ride out to water would be a pleasant journey. We can sit on the bank while we watch the ducks and geese. The ducks are quite entertaining the geese at times are a little less than friendly."

Erik and Nadir arrived just as they were coming out the front door. Raoul wanted to be sure everything was loaded into the cart. Trinity's breath caught for a moment when she first saw Erik astride that magnificent black animal. Man and beast seemed to be one. Erik sat in the saddle with confidence. A proud figure he had dressed in a white shirt with his usual black trousers. His black boots were polished to a high gloss. The knee length emphasized just how long his muscular legs really were. A sudden flash of their legs tangled while in a passionate embrace in bed flushed her cheeks with heat bringing another kind of heat to her lower belly.

Everything having been loaded to Raoul's satisfaction everyone made ready to leave. Three horses had been brought around to the front of the house. Erik dismounted. He wanted to be the one to assist Trinity on to her own mount. He'd be damned if he'd let that damn boy Raoul wrap his hands around her waist. Erik knew if he had to watch another man handle Trinity in any intimate way or perhaps even perhaps the innocent touches exchanged between men and women in courteous greetings his control would be tested. If he felt this much anger at the mere thought of someone touching her he could well imagine how she would feel toward him once she remembered his betrayal. Hopefully before that came about he could reestablish their close relationship. He wanted to prove to her he could be trusted.

Given his level of jealousy he could imagine what Trinity felt if she had any sort of feelings for him. He was sure he loved her. That was the one clear emotion he had. With every fiber of his being he was sure he wanted her with him until the end of his days. His feelings for Christine had not completely left him but now he could understand the hold she had on him. It was hard to let go of the first person to let him express any tenderness while giving a small return of that same emotion. Christine had opened a door that might have forever remained closed to him if he had not delved into his heart to find that place where love hides until ready to be awakened. Christine had been the first to receive his stumbling first steps toward intimacy.

When she had rejected him he had thought that door locked forever. Trinity had not gently knocked on that door asking for entrance. She had stormed her way into his life burning a permanent mark on his heart. She was now a permanent part of him. If he lost her she would still be with him in his heart. That he knew with a surety beyond anything else.

Stepping behind Trinity Erik asked, "May I offer my assistance Trinity?" Why did the question sound so much like a plea to his own ears? He had not meant to sound so pathetic. He did not want to seem as if he were begging even if he was at the point where he would do that if that was what it took to have her back.

She did not turn to face Erik but turned her head so she could give him a coy over the shoulder look as she gave him permission to aid her in mounting her own horse. Something she could do quite well on her own which he knew very well but she could hardly remind him of that fact since she was not supposed to be able to remember anything. She really would rather have him assist her anyway. At least he was touching her. It seemed an eternity since he had touched her.

The first touch of his hands on her waist almost brought a plea from his lips asking for her forgiveness. He wanted to drop to his knees clinging to her as he pleaded with her. How was he to make it through the rest of the day? The rest of his life? Trinity's thoughts ran along similar lines. She desperately wanted to hold him while telling him she loved him and forgave him. Some little perverse bit of pride kept her silent.

"Trinity you ride as a man. Do you not feel uncomfortable? I am sure I would never have the temerity to attempt such a breach of what is proper." Christine made it sound as if Trinity had committed some heinous crime about to bring judgment down of them from above.

"Well if I am to ride it will only be astride the animal. I do not feel safe sitting perched sideways on an animal weighing almost two tons. I feel my personal safety is of greater importance than what some sour faced aristocrat thinks. No offence Raoul."

"None taken my dear. I have long pondered how women stayed seated in that position. Please do not breathe a word of this but once as a lark I tried to ride side saddle. We had just come back from a hunt. Someone made a jest about the women being the last to return. One brave woman remarked it was damned hard to sit sidesaddle while moving at any great speed. Well not only was the woman castigated for daring to curse but also for daring to imply men had only beaten the women because of something so trivial as wearing skirts and riding sidesaddle. After all the others had gone indoors I dared to mount a lady's horse that had not been unsaddled yet. Within seconds I was lying flat on the ground spitting out dirt. I must say it had my respect for women rising a notch or two. I had trousers on. I can only imagine how cumbersome all those yards of material making a woman's skirt must be."

"Why Raoul how insightful. Men tend to look to their own comfort rather than the woman's mores the pity I say. You are truly a modern man in your thinking Raoul. Lucky the woman will be who wins your heart. I have a feeling you would not be so narrow of mind as some men are. Women are gradually coming to the conclusion that women are not only homebodies with no head for anything other than hearth and home."

Erik fumed while he listened to Trinity express admiration for Raoul. God damn it. Could the boy not find someone else to try to beguile? Trinity was his. Well she would be if he could remind her of all the good times before he had made such a callosal fool of himself over Christine. Glancing over to Christine he felt only gratitude toward her. Some residual warm feelings left over from the past they shared. Nothing like the raging crazed lust he had felt before. Nothing near the gripping tide of want he felt for Trinity. He wanted it all with Trinity. She was the first person to see him as a whole person. Not a man with a mask. Not a man with a deformity. She saw him simply as a man. She had never asked him to change anything. Even when he had destroyed his study that first day,  
displaying his temper while behaving violently, she had come to him. Welcomed him completely.

Raoul had been assisting Christine into her saddle as he spoke to Trinity. Once she was securely seated he mounted his own horse. Giving his horse a nudge he lead the way. His spirits were high. He enjoyed his repartee with Trinity. Just being with her chased the sadness from his heart just a bit. If she could forgive Erik perhaps in time he could forgive Christine. God knows he wanted to. Right now the wound was still bleeding. Trinity had a more forgiving nature than he did or perhaps the love she felt for Erik was much stronger than what he felt for Christine. He had thought at one time Christine was the great passion of his life. Hearing Trinity speak of Erik brought a glaring light of truth to his relationship with Christine. He loved her but was it the passionate connection he had wanted? The great melding of spirit and soul? Was she that one woman he could spend his life with then long to spend eternity together?

The ride to the lake was only a short twenty minutes. Everyone was impressed with the pretty setting. Erik thought the most beautiful, tranquil spot he had ever seen, but he would cut out his tongue before he would confess that to Raoul.

Placing several blankets on the ground the picnic lunch was spread out. Compliments flowed freely throughout the day for Trinity's tasty offerings. Erik was somewhat subdued. His thoughts centered on Trinity the whole time. His eyes constantly sought her out. He longed for them to be here alone. He had to make her understand how things had been for him. How he had momentarily been lost in a past that had nearly destroyed him. He did not want to ever go back to that. Christine was a part of that destructive force that had gripped him for over two long years. His obsession with her had festered over time as she had matured. He had allowed himself to see her as more than an innocent child he wanted to give his music while at the same time bringing her voice beyond anything anyone had ever heard.

With each passing day his eyes were seeing more and more how he had let his own desperate needs blind him to the reality of what he shared with Christine. In desperation he had seen more in their relationship than there had been. He had awakened Christine to her passionate nature but it had not been real. His voice as well as his power over her had lead them both to see more than was there between them. Yes there had been passion. Passion alone cannot sustain a relationship. Soon the fire burns out leaving cold reality.

He felt more for Trinity than passion. He felt as if he had found some missing piece of himself he had not known he was lacking. Once discovered he would not ever find tranquility until that piece of the puzzle was in place. He must make her understand. He did not think he could live without her.

The day past pleasantly. It would seem a truce of sorts had been silently declared. Everyone spoke quite pleasantly. Trinity felt as if she wanted to spit after addressing Christine each time. That name on her lips tasted vile. She continued to somewhat ignore Erik. Or at least she pretended to. In truth she was aware of every move he made. She knew it was ridiculous but she would swear she heard every breath he took. Making him suffer for any length of time looked less inviting with every minute that passed. Perhaps she would give him an early reprieve. Herself as well. Damn that man had better do some fast talking when she did decide to let him know she remembered everything.

Catching Erik looking her way Trinity put her hand to her neck. She let her hand trail down over her throat then down to the cleavage of her shirt. She fingered a button letting it slip from its button hole. She dipped her fingers in to caress the tops of her breasts. Removing her hand she gathered her hair with her hands lifting it off her neck. She arched her back thrusting her breasts into prominence.

Erik could not have looked away if his life were in danger at that very moment. He swallowed with difficulty. He shifted as his trousers began to tighten. He looked around. Damn if he would not kill anyone enjoying the same view he was salivating over.

Nadir, Christine and Raoul were enjoying feeding some leftover bread to the ducks and a couple of swans. The geese had apparently gone elsewhere for the day. They were gracing someone else's pond.

"It is a little warmer today. Don't you find it warm today Erik?" Trinity continued to hold her hair up with one hand as she ran the other from her neck to just under her breasts.

Erik wanted to shout **"Yes it's a fucking inferno and your the match that started the fire".**Erik had followed her hand with a hungry look in his eyes. He flicked his tongue over his dry lips. In his mind he was flicking his tongue over those tight little buds of her breasts. Fuck. At this rate he'd spill into his trousers like an untried youth. If he did not have her soon he would not be responsible for his actions. He would not take her as he did Christine the first time he brought her to his home below the opera house. He would do a damn sight more than just sing begging her to share his music. Who the fuck needed music when Trinity was a symphony all by herself? He would throw her over his shoulder then toss her on the nearest surface then tease her womanly core while he entered her hard and fast. He would take her until neither one of them could move. Then he'd take her again.

Erik couldn't stand it any longer. He almost ran into the nearby woods. Everyone assumed he was taking care of a call of nature. Erik was taking care of the hardest erection he could ever recall. He leaned one hand against a tree while he tugged and stroked fiercely upon his hardened flesh. He groaned as his peak neared. Gritting his teeth he held back the loud cry that rose up when he spilled out onto the ground.

Christ. Never had he felt like that pleasuring himself. Rebuttoning his trousers he leaned against the tree. He closed his eyes inhaling deeply. God how he wished Trinity was here with him right this minute. Just thinking of her had him so hot and hard again. How was supposed to make it through the rest of the day without taking her with all fierceness of some animal?

Erik returned to find everyone had packed up ready to return. Casting Trinity a heated glance he mounted his horse. Ungentlemanly or not he could not allow himself to touch her right now. He was sure he would drag her off into the wilds if he did. If she did not remember soon he would be reminding her intimately what they had shared even if he had to kidnap her to do it. His desperate need of her was beginning to cloud his judgment. He could not allow that to happen. He would not behave toward Trinity as he had with Christine if he could control his actions. Sometimes his emotions made him do things he did not eve realize he had done until it was over. As temping as it was to forcibly remind he of what they had shared, he would let her recover her memory of their time together while trying to stay close to her now. With others around it was hard to be alone. Society deemed it improper anyway but since when had propriety ruled anything he had done?

When they got back there was a strange carriage in the drive. Before they could even dismount Meg ran out the door straight for Christine. Antoinette followed a little more sedately than her daughter. Raoul quickly dismounted so he could help Christine down. As soon as her feet hit the ground Meg was hugging her tightly talking so fast she could barely be understood.

Trinity thought perhaps there was one good point to riding sidesaddle. One needed assistance dismounting. It was still a gentleman's duty to assist a lady but Trinity had been a little miffed when Erik had mounted his own horse without offering to help her remount to return back to Raoul's. She had no intention of waiting to see if he snubbed her again. She would damn well dismount on her own.

Swinging her leg over the back of her mount she let herself have that brief regret that she would not feel his strong hands on her. Stepping down she swayed as a bout of dizziness had her head swimming. Recovering her balance she decided she must have dismounted too quickly, although she had never had any problems similar to that before. She turned to look at the two new arrivals. Raoul had told her they were due any day. Meg was just as he had described her. Excitable. Sweet. Friendly. When introduced to Trinity she hugged her profusely as if they were old friends. She had shyly greeted Nadir. Trinity noticed the blush that stained Nadir's cheeks when Meg greeted him. Oh ho. So Nadir had a soft spot for Meg. Trinity had thought he and Murielle were beginning to form a bond. Perhaps that was just friendship after all. Meg was a bit young but that was not an unheard of thing. Many older men married much younger wives. Men could be fathers long after women stopped being able to conceive. Therefore marrying a younger woman made sense. Except to those older women who were just skirting the age where they were still able to have children but men stopped looking at them in that way.

Raoul had told Trinity that Madame Giry was a dour looking woman. A hard life had given her hard edges. Underneath that was a warm caring woman. She dare not let that part show too often to her pupils. If they knew how soft her heart truly was they would have walked all over her. She presented a stern facade. Strict. Remorseless. Firm but fair.

Trinity thought she did look stern but the old dowager she had envisioned was far from reality. Well she did look stern, but she looked far younger than Trinity had envisioned. She was perhaps even a few years younger than her own father. She had a mature, serene beauty. Her hair was still a lustrous dark brown with only traces of grey.

Madame Giry after greeting Christine and Raoul turned to the others. She knew Erik of course and vaguely knew Nadir. Trinity was introduced to Antoinette and Meg. Antoinette gave her a long hard once over. As she noticed Erik's fixed gaze on this young woman she gave her a more thorough perusal. So this was the woman who had traveled with Erik. Raoul had also told her of the accident with Erik's sword. She was glad to see Mademoiselle Trinity had recovered from her ordeal. . She had looked long and hard before giving an almost imperceptible nod of her head. Trinity had passed some test she did not even no she had been given in the first place.

Madame Giry instructed everyone to call her Antoinette. They were not in the opera house. She was no longer a ballet mistress. She was an ordinary woman again. Everyone turned to Erik at the mention of the opera house. He sat taller in his saddle as his cheeks flushed. Damn if he would let that boy see him cower under Antoinettes stare no matter how badly he wanted to. He would face her with a strong brave countenance even if inwardly he was cowering like a little boy about to be reprimanded by the headmaster. In this case the headmistress.

"Well are you going to sit there all day Erik? Do you not have a hug for the woman who mothered you for most of your life? Are you an ungrateful wretch now that you are free of your underground prison? You no longer have any kind words for a poor woman who sacrificed so much? Well far be it from me to foist myself where I am not wanted." She went to turn her back as Erik called to her just as she knew he would.

He was hesitant to touch her. He had not embraced her since he was very young. Even then it had been brief and awkward. He loosely put his arms around her. Antoinette would have none of that. She hugged him tightly then to his utter shock kissed his cheek. She had never kissed him before. Something warm began to build in his chest.

"Oh Erik I was so worried. I have missed you. Things in Paris are going very badly. I am so glad we are all here together. Safe."

Emotion nearly choked him. She had missed him. Was glad to see him. Even after all he had done she still had tender feelings for him. Erik cleared his throat trying to rid himself of the tears clogging his throat.

"As you can see I am well. I too have...I have missed you. We have much to discuss." Erik turned to Meg. She was starring at him wide eyed. Not showing fear as he half expected. Her eyes held a look of awe and wonder. He had heard her many times with the other ballet rats retelling his exploits. She had even expanded on them as well as invented a few. Antoinette had asked that he not ever let himself be known to her daughter. Not because she feared any association with him but Meg tended to think everyone was trustworthy. She would have not been able to keep his secrets.

Unsure how to proceed Erik stood still waiting for some indication what would happen next. Emotions of tenderness were fairly foreign to him. His only foray into that realm of human gentleness had ended with him destroying his home, murdering several people, ending with him kidnapping Christine and threatening to kill Raoul. How did one go about showing regard without instilling fear at the same time? Everyone had always feared Erik.

Meg took the initiative. Not being as innocent or as dense as others believed, she had thought for years Christine's teacher, her Angel of Music, was really the shadowy Phantom or Opera Ghost. They were one and the same. He had three identities. Meg thought all three were marvelously intriguing.

"I am pleased to finally meet the man my mother has kept hidden for so long. I always knew she snuck off to meet you. For many years I thought you were her secret lover. Do you know how many outlandish tales I told trying to get you to reveal yourself to me? I was running out of things to invent about you. Short of you kidnapping and having your wicked way with the ballet rats. Seems that would not have been so far off the mark." Hearing everyone gasp she looked from one to the other sighing in irritation. "Well it is the truth. He did kidnap Christine. Do you even realize...uh Erik... how many of the ballet corp walked down those dark hallways by themselves hoping to be taken by you? You broke many a heart let me tell you when they would return from their nocturnal walks."

"Meg Giry. Please have a little decorum . The nonsense you dare to speak of truly amazes me at times."

"But Maman it is not nonsense. It is true. We all had such fantasies of our Opera Ghost. Let me just set the record straight. I for one was not the least bit sad when that horrible Joseph Buquet dangled from the end of a rope. That man had tried to get up more skirts than you can imagine. None were willing let me tell you."

"Meg Giry where have you learned to speak so commonly? I can see I have been neglecting your education as to what and what is not proper conversation when in company. Some things should not be spoken about. Well really this is not anything you should speak of ever young lady, "Antoinette admonished in her most stern ballet mistress voice.

Trinity had to restrain an irreverent giggle. She had a feeling she and Meg were going to get along like a house on fire. Meg seemed to speak her mind. What sealed Trinity's kind regard was Meg's opinion of Erik. Anyone who was not in fear of him or refrained from speaking ill of him, won Trinity's approval.

Reluctantly Erik said his farewells with an invitation for Antoinette as well as Meg to join him for lunch the next day. Antoinette said she would be delighted. Kissing Erik on the cheek he turned to leave. Meg seeing a golden opportunity grabbed him by the arm to pull him around to face her. Not stopping to give herself time to change her mind she went up on her toes to kiss Erik, with inexperienced lips. What she lacked in experience she more than made up for in eagerness. The little devil had the audacity to flick her tongue over Erik's stunned lips. Having gasped in shock that little opportunist let her tongue slid into his mouth gliding her tongue along his. Pulling back she straightened her hair.

"Well now I know." Meg looked quite satisfied while showing not one tiny bit of shame. In fact she seemed quite pleased with herself. The man was a walking invitation for women to relieve themselves of their virtue but had no clue of this fact. Well that could be because he lived like a hermit crab underground for so many years.

"Meg Giry I..." Antoinette was shocked as well as embarrassed by her daughters boldness.

"Oh Maman relax. I have always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him. Well now I know. I do not have a mad passion for Erik. Not that I would not have given incentive. It has driven me mad over the years to speculate about you Erik. Love the name by the way. Nice and strong. Why is everyone so shocked? Surely you have seen two people kiss before? I promise I will not attack him again. Well not unless he asks me to of course. So is there anything to eat? I for one am starving."

Trinity had at first wanted to rip Meg's eyes from their sockets then pull every strand of her lustrous golden hair from her head. When Meg had stepped away from Erik there had been nothing in her eyes but glee for having at last satisfied her curiosity. Trinity could well understand such driving need to know about things. It had been one of the many thorns in her fathers side her curiosity about knowing things that in the normal scheme of things were forbidden. The more forbidden the subject the more Trinity wanted to know. It had gotten her into trouble more than once.

Meg she could forgive Christine she could not. Even now as Trinity shot a quick look at Christine her eyes were devouring Erik. She may love Raoul but the little trollop had hot desirous lust for Erik. Well she could see why but she certainly did not have to like it. Trinity was mentally going over the canes and walking sticks as well as an assortment of umbrellas in Raoul's front hall. The urn at the front door was filled many handy objects if someone was of a mind to beat the stuffing out of someone. Trinity was headed toward that very mood rapidly. If she did not stake her claim on Erik she could well lose him altogether. After all he had already been weak once. Perhaps it was time to pay a nocturnal visit to a certain Phantom.

When Nadir had told her of that part of Erik's past her mind had gone spinning in different very erotic scenarios. Quite inappropriate at any time but especially so when in the presence of a man she barely knew. Well if one wanted to get picky the whole incident with Erik and Trinity had been scandalous..

Oh yes Erik would be getting a visit tonight. Trinity even had a idea growing by leaps and bounds what she would do. She hoped her stealthing abilities were up to the task. She needed to take Erik by surprise. Considering how acute his hearing was it was iffy that she would accomplish her goal.

Later that evening when they had all gathered in the parlor Trinity had stayed for a while but if she were to put her plan in motion she needed to find Murielle. Trinity needed a few things before she went to the stable to saddle a horse. Tonight she was going to storm the tower. Well she'd be climbing up to Erik's balcony at least.

Murielle had grabbed Trinity's hands in excitement when she made her request. She had just what Miss Trinity needed. Trinity followed the overly excited woman leading her to the attic. Erik had better damn well appreciate this. Not only was she going out in the dark alone but horrors of horrors she was going in an attic where she was sure the biggest spiders in the world had to lurk. Thinking of what was in store for Erik she thought he would be most pleased with what she had planned. She could hardly contain her own eagerness to begin.

Look out Erik, Phantom of the Opera. Trinity Hardcastle is coming to get you.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen  
Phantom Lover **

Trinity waited until she could hear no sound in the house. She had dressed as soon as she had returned to her room so she would save time later. Deep down she also knew it was a way of committing to her decision. If she gave herself to much time to think over everything she'd only end up in a jumble with no resolution of any of her problems. It was best to forge forward with her plan. Looking in the mirror she smiled. She shivered in anticipation of what was to come.

She doubted seriously if she could fool Erik. That really wasn't her whole purpose for this little charade anyway. She didn't feel as if she could come right out and forgive him so this little diversion would give her the opportunity to be with him while reminding him of what they had shared. She had to rid his mind of Christine once and for all. A titillating night visit should give him something to consider when the next time Christine tried to seduce him. Trinity felt that was inevitable even if Christine loved Raoul. After all what woman in her right mind would not want Erik? Whenever Trinity thought of all the years Erik had been without anyone it seemed as if she thought of some other man. That lonely, insane, desperate man could not be her Erik. yes at first she had seen glimpses of that man, but not toward the end. He had been a different man than the one Nadir had described.

She brought one hand up to either side of her mask. The black domino covered the top half of her face. She wore a black shirt with matching black trousers. The trousers were her own. The shirt was Raoul's. Murielle had taken it out of the laundry basket she had set in the washroom so that she could iron it later. She had gone ahead and heated the iron on the kitchen stove then ironed the shirt, giving it to Trinity. She would not let Trinity go out as a masked Phantom looking as if she had just stepped out of the ironing basket.

Looking into the satchel she would take with her she checked to be sure she had everything. Rope, more rope, strips of cloth. Four to use to bind the fifth to use to quiet him if he chose to sound an alarm. She didn't think he would, but the idea of having Erik under her complete control excited her in some peculiar way. A small pot of honey just to sweeten things a little. That was something she had heard one of her brother's refer to during a drunken confession. At the time it had sounded disgusting. Well she had only been fourteen. Too young to appreciate the finer points of sensual pleasure. Now however she was all set to embrace this new form of enticement. She was always ready to try a little experimentation. Over the last few weeks she was coming to the realization that almost everything she knew about the world of men and women she had learned listening behind closed doors as her brothers discussed such intimate things.

Quietly sneaking out of the house she felt like a thief in the night. Well she did have plans of stealing something. Just not from this house. Not so much as a something as something from someone. Then again perhaps she wouldn't be stealing it at all. He might be a willing participant. He had always been more than ready to partake of their physical relationship.

The horses whinnied and stomped around a bit. They were not accustomed to anyone coming to the stables at night. Trinity quieted them. She chose one then saddled the mare efficiently. Looping her satchel of goodies over the pommel Trinity climbed onto the back of the docile animal. The ride was uneventful. Trinity did not hurry. She wanted no spills from the back of a horse to interfere with her plans.

An hour later Trinity arrived at Erik's house. After dismounting she lead the horse to a hitching post just to the side of the stables where she tied the reins. She walked across the side yard then around to the front where she knew Erik's room was located. Gazing up at the balcony she swallowed. Had it always been that high? Had Erik added a few feet to his house since she had been there? Finally getting her burgeoning cowardice under control Trinity put her foot on the first rung of trellis. She prayed it would hold until she reached the balcony. It was fairly new so it should still be strong. Trinity was counting on Erik's penchant for having nothing but the best.

As she climbed the satchel flopped against her back reminding her why she was doing this insane thing in the first place. Erik. He was worth a little fear. A lot of risk. Reaching the top of the trellis she was level with the balcony railing. She reached across with her foot. Finding a firm foothold she then grabbed the railing with her hand. Swinging her other hand and foot over to join her other appendages she stood still for just a few seconds savoring success. This also allowed her stomach to return to where it belonged, which was not in her throat.

Sliding her leg over the railing she stretched her toes downward until she felt something solid under her toes. Letting her body slide to the side she was soon standing with both feet on the solid stone of the balcony. Creeping to the doors she paused for a moment to wonder what she would do if they were locked. Well she had come this far she was not about to let a little thing like a locked door deter her.

Grabbing the knob she turned it. Giving a huge grin when the door opened a crack she silently opened the door enough for her to slip through. Success. Well partially. She still had things she needed to do. A man who was so alert to noise even in his sleep he could hear a butterfly's wings flapping.

She crept over to stand for a little while just looking down at Erik's sleeping form. He looked so handsome. Her chest tightened with all the love she felt for this man. How could she have, even for a moment, contemplated giving him up? She would shrivel up and die if she lost him. She knew that for sure as she looked at his face that was a contradiction of beauty and, well, not quite so perfect. She refused to think of any part of Erik as being ugly. Some small little part of him was less perfect that was all. Her hand reached out to touch him before she even had the thought. Just in time she drew her hand back. Stick to the plan. By now she was really looking forward to what would come next. Imagining all she would do had her breathing quick shallow breaths.

Bending down she opened the satchel. She took out the strips of cloth. Hands first. She had already tied slip knots in four of the strips. Standing to the left side of the bed Trinity gingerly lifted Erik's hand by the wrist. Slipping the loop over his wrist she tightened it just a little. Then she tied the other end to the bed tightly. She repeated that same process with his other hand and both ankles. He must have been extremely tired for she knew he would have woken after the first strip of cloth she was sure.A little late to be realizing she had not thought this through very thoroughly.

She took the black cap she had brought to slip over her hair. She didn't want her hair slipping down brushing against Erik. Thinking about the cap she supposed that was another thing she should have given thought when planning this little escapade. She should have put the cap on before entering the house. If this didn't go as planned perhaps she could become a thief. She was leaning more with each mistake she discovered, in this, her first effort.

Taking a step back her foot connected with something laying on the floor that rolled away. Bending down in the darkness she used her hand to feel around the floor at her feet. Her hand connected with a glass bottle. Taking it with her to the table beside the bed Trinity took out one of the matches she had brought with her in the satchel as well as a small candle complete with brass candlestick holder. She lit the candle taking it a little further into the corner of the room She needed a little light but she didn't want Erik to be able to see exactly who she was.

Setting the candle down she looked at the bottle. Well that explained how she had managed to tie him up so easily without waking him. So much for her stealthing ability. Erik was if not drunk at least pleasantly inebriated.

Going to the bed she laid her hand on his forehead. He moaned, "Trinity." At first she thought he had woken up. He remained silent with no movement. Well that boded well for her plans. He was already thinking of her.

Unbuttoning her trousers she took them off. She decided to only unbutton the shirt leaving it wrapped around her shoulders. She retrieved the honey. Climbing on the bed she pulled down the sheet slowly revealing that Erik was completely nude. How had that fact escaped her notice as she tied him? Well that saved her having to figure out how to remove any trousers since that was one little detail she had neglected to consider. She heaved a sigh in thankfulness, making another mental note that the next time she should remove his trousers before tying his feet.

Placing her hands on his chest Trinity began to explore him. Her hands tingled with the contact. She hadn't realized how much she had missed this. Missed him. Leaning down she kissed a trail up from his flat stomach to his chest. Moving on up to his neck then over his chin to his lips. Once there she claimed his lips with her own. Gliding her tongue across his lips she felt him stir a little. She slid her tongue across his cheek then around to his ear.

"Erik. Wake up Erik. Your masked Phantom lover is here. Erik." Trinity purred in a much deeper, more sultry tone of voice than she usually spoke.

Erik moaned groggily. He had been dreaming of Trinity. Was he still dreaming? He had to be. Sitting astraddle of his waist was a dark masked figure. The shape suggested a woman. Wanting to touch this dark figure to see if she were real he realized his hands were tied. Not uncomfortably tight or really very securely at all. If he wanted he could have worked his hands free. At the moment he thought to see where this was going. He was positive it had to be Trinity. Who else could it be? She had called to him by name.

When she leaned in closer his eyes widened when he saw the mask. Only her eyes, forehead and lips could be seen. The smile on those lips had his heart beating just a bit faster. She wiggled her delectable rear end against his straining flesh that began to harden under her. She must have felt the swelling because she smiled. At least he supposed it was a smile. He saw a flash of white teeth in the dim candlelight.

The dark figure bent down to his ear. With a whisper of sound she said, "I am going to place a piece of cloth around your mouth. I will be torturing you severely. I have no wish to be interrupted." Straightening up she placed a cloth over his mouth tying a knot behind his head.

Sighing in satisfaction Trinity continued with her exploration of Erik's chest. Soon she wanted more. Moving to sit at the side of him she bent to place her lips on his stomach. He inhaled sharply. She slowly lowered her lips flicking her tongue along his skin. When she felt his hard manhood just touching her cheek she paused. Bringing her hand to him she wrapped her fingers around his manhood. His groan let her know that pleased him.

She watched his eyes as she lowered her lips to him. She took just the tip into her mouth flicking her tongue around in slow circles. Erik closed his eyes groaning deeply in his throat. His hips thrust toward her waiting mouth.

Remembering the honey she picked it up from where it lay on the bed beside her. Opening the jar she took a bit on her finger letting it drip over his chest. She rubbed a generous amount on his male nipples. She worked her way over his chest licking and sucking away the sticky sweetness.

Coming back to his hard shaft Trinity rubbed him with honey. From the base of him to the tip. Using her finger tip she teased his manhood rubbing her finger over the tip. His groan followed by the thrusting of his hips alerted her to his building need. She took his whole hardness into her mouth pulling hard to the very tip then releasing the pressure to return and begin again. Now his groans were more frequent while the rhythm of his hips became more forceful as well as quicker in tempo.

Trinity bent beside his ear to ask, "Do wish to come to the end of your torment?" She untied the cloth around his mouth.

"Yes." He did not hesitate. His voice felt so raw with want he could barely speak.

"Before I do you must do something for your masked Phantom. Will you do that?"

"Yes. God yes anything." Erik would have promised almost anything at this moment. Who was he kidding? She could have asked him to poke his own eyes out and he would have.

"Its nothing bad really. I promise. In fact I think we will both enjoy it." She reached for the honey. Dipping her finger in she coated the tips of her breasts. They puckered at her touch. She felt her womb contract. She closed her eyes to give herself an extra stimulating swirl of her finger to each tip. Looking down she saw his gaze riveted on her breasts, paying particular attention to the one she was stimulating with her finger. She saw his tongue pass over his lips. That little swipe of his tongue almost made her throw everything to the wayside so she could take him as she wanted. She had to remind herself to stick to the plan.

Her breath caught mid inhale for a second when she saw the hot desire flash over his face again. It was less enticing by the moment to tease him when all she wanted was to have her way wicked way with him. He licked his dry lips with the tip of his tongue. Trinity envied those lips.

Trinity put her finger to his mouth gently pressing her finger against his lips. He opened his mouth taking her finger into his mouth. His tongue swirled around her finger removing the sweet sticky honey from her skin.

"Erik. I need help cleaning myself. Would you help me? I can't walk around with sticky bossoms now can I?" Trinity bent forward. Erik eagerly opened his mouth sucking her nipples one by one as she presented them before him.

Dipping her finger into the jar again she started at the point between her breasts drawing a line all the way down then continued to the folds of her womanhood. Watching as his eyes darkened with passion Trinity felt some unknown temptress taking over her. She had thought only to coat her nipples then draw his hard manhood into her waiting warmth. When her finger rubbed over the place that was the source of heat between her thighs she felt the flicker of the flame begin to burn hotter. Closing her eyes she stroked again and again. Her hips undulating against Erik's aroused manhood.

Trinity was so lost in her own arousal she had almost let herself get carried away. This self-stimulation was something Trinity had never done before. She had heard her friend's whisper about their beau's doing it to them first then when the need came about they could take care of things themselves when their men weren't around.

As she opened her eyes to look at Erik she saw his gaze was now riveted where her hand was still unconsciously stroking.

"Would you like another taste of the sweet Erik? Trinity wiggled just enough to rub against his hard flesh. She could feel the uncontrolled jerking beneath her. Erik was well and truly aroused. Trinity felt as if some wanton entity had taken possession of her. If anyone had suggest that she would ever behave in this manner she would have blacked their eye at the very suggestion of such a thing.

"God yes. Anything you ask. What is it you would have me do? Ask and it shall be granted." Erik was ready to promise to walk through the fires of hell just to have his manhood pleasured by her again.

Trinity scooted along his torso until she was within an inch of his chin. She rose up on her knees instructing him to clean her. She wanted no trace of stickiness left behind or she would have to deal harshly with him. A blush bloomed over her face when she comprehended what she had boldly commanded him to do. Now she was positive some siren or demon of lust had taken possession of her.

Erik tugged at his bindings. Twisting his wrists just a bit he loosened one wrist. He used that freed hand to hold her right buttock. He pushed against that mound of flesh scooting Trinity toward him closer to his waiting mouth. He buried his face in her womanly folds. Using his fingers he separated the folds so his tongue could find her little nub. At the first flick of his tongue Trinity groaned as she pushed against his hot wet tongue. Flicking her with his tongue he found the spot he knew drove her mindless with passion. It did not take long to bring her to the brink of fulfillment.

He was sure it was Trinity. If anyone else had come to him wearing such an outfit he would probably have killed them. He would assume they were mocking him. Trinity was just using it to heighten the sensations. It had worked. He had never felt so hard or hot in his life. Well he had such a short sexual life really, but all he same this was amazingly thrilling.

Knowing she was only a few strokes from reaching her peak Trinity tried to pull away. Erik tightened his grip on her holding her in place.

Bending down Trinity huskily whispered, "Bad boys get punished. Your masked Phantom wants your hard length inside her. Do not deny me." Bending down she nipped his lip with her teeth followed seconds later with the swipe of her tongue. Moving down his body until she felt him rubbing at her opening Trinity reached between them wrapping her fingers around him. She guided him into her slowly sinking down his length until he completely filled her.

A few slow strokes brought them both to the frenzied point of seeking fulfillment. Trinity placed a hand on each shoulder. Her rocking motion became more frantic the closer to her climax she came. Bending down she kissed him with such intensity Erik forgot for just a second or two there were other pleasures to be had. His hard manhood pulsing hotly in Trinity's wetness brought him back to full attention. He groaned in frustration as he tried to release his other hand but could not remove the bindings. Reaching the moment he would expel his seed he forgot the irritating bindings.

"Are you ready to come for your Phantom Erik? Do you feel pleasure your Phantom lover has given you?"

"Yes. Yes . Yes. Damn it yes." With each word he thrust into her with lusty vigor. Each stroke more powerful than the last. At last he could hold back no longer. Stiffening he released himself into her. It had felt like a lifetime to Erik since they had been together like this. He never wanted a day to go by without at least seeing her. Speaking with her.

Trinity climbed off of him. While he was still feeling the aftermath of their joining she redressed. Going back to the bed she bent and kissed him with passion. She lingered over the kiss. His hand going to the back of her head nearly toppled her over. As much as she wanted to rejoin him her plan required she only give him a taste of what he could have if he were with her all the time. She was sure she hadn't fooled him with her not very adequate disguise. Really she wanted him to know it was her. The hint of mystery was just to heighten the pleasure. For her it had worked with tremendous success.

She pulled back from Erik just standing out of reach to tease, "If you are a good boy perhaps your Phantom will come back to you. Would you like another visit?"

Erik growled one of his by now expected low animal like growls. Trinity smiled. She really did love that man. Without rhyme or reason she loved him. Warts and all she wanted every little hair, ever little defect, as well all the wonders that made Erik the unique man he was. Soon he'll be free of...that...that... woman. Trinity almost spit as Christine's name entered her mind unwillingly. Just the woman's name was beginning to make her teeth grind when she heard it. If she had to say it, which she avoided when she could, well if she had to say it her mouth tasted vile afterward.

"Good night Erik."

"Good night Trinity."

Trinity remembered she had been in a play once a few years ago. She had played a sultry siren sitting on a rock luring men to their deaths. She had practiced for weeks to find and then perfect that low sultry seductress' voice. She used the voice now.

"Are you sure I am this Trinity you speak of Erik? Was I not bolder than your Trinity? Perhaps next time I shall have to think of something more stimulating so you won't confuse the two of us."

Trinity walked back to the bed. Standing over Erik she said, "Perhaps I am some woman who saw your Don Juan performance. Awe, cheri, do not stiffen in anger. I heard you were tres manifique in voice as well as in physique. This Trinity you speak of perhaps she finds you an irresistible lover. Masks give one an air of mystery do they not? Perhaps even this...other woman I heard about, this Christine Daae, found your voice and mystic as alluring as the rest of the women of Paris. Do not discount your attractions Monsieur Phantom. You have many more I wish to discover." She ran her finger down his scarred cheek then around his chin to the other smooth cheek. Removing her hand with reluctance Trinity turned away leaving him alone in his bed a bit bewildered and unsure. Turning swiftly she left the same way she had come.

Erik used his free hand to untie the rest of his bonds. Crawling along to the end of the bed he almost fell in a tangle of sheets and blankets, in his haste to jump from the bed to see if he could get a glimpse of her. He opened the doors quickly going through them then running to the balcony railing. He saw the dark silhouette of a rider and horse. They were headed in the opposite direction of the de Chagny residence. It was Trinity. She was just trying to add to the deception. He was sure it was her. Almost positive it had been her making passionate love with him. Who else could it have been? It had felt like Trinity. His assurance that it had been Trinity weakened as he thought over the previous couple of hours. There were things about the woman that were exactly like Trinity. Some things seemed slightly different. The voice for one was quite different. Erik felt himself harden just recalling the seductive call of her voice.

She had behaved like a very experienced woman. At least with his limited knowledge he thought so. Damn, next time he hoped to be more alert. If he had known he was to have a visitor he would not have drunk himself into a stupor earlier. If Trinity wanted games he would give her games. Erik returned to his bed only to begin dreaming lustful dreams with a masked phantom lover leading him in games of passion as well as love. The lips under the mask in his dream belonged to Trinity. It had totally escaped his notice he had been stark naked standing on his balcony. Not only without clothing, but naked on his face as well.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Confrontations and Confessions**

Antoinette went to Christine's room one night after dinner. She wanted to have a discussion with her daughter. Antoinette had always treated Christine just as she had Meg. Perhaps she had let Christine get away with more tantrums and pouts but Meg was a stronger person than Christine. If Meg saw something she wanted she went after it.

She was not afraid to speak her mind. Antoinette mentally reminded herself she needed to have a word with her daughter. She had not missed how Meg had looked at Monsieur Khan. She would remind her how young ladies should conduct themselves. With Trinity and Christine as examples Antoinette feared for her daughter. Not that she thought Trinity or Christine were downfallen women. They were simply women who had allowed their hearts and bodies rule their actions. That road had been traveled by many young women in love or simply in lust. Women were weak at times and there were always men ready to take advantage. Sometimes the men did love the woman they were intimate with. It was not always onesided.

Antoinette knocked on Christine's door. Hearing her give permission to enter Antoinette opened the door then entered Christine's room closing the door with a loud click. Christine who had been brushing her hair paused with the brush in mid-stroke as she saw who had entered her room. She had been hoping it was Meg or even Raoul, although she doubted he would come to her room any time in the near future.

"Christine we must speak about all that has been happening lately. Not just what happened in Paris but what has occurred since you arrived here. Raoul has given me his version. I am sure he left out many of the intimate details. I would like to hear your side of things before I make a decision of whether or not I should give you one of my lectures or not." She eyed Christine sternly. In the past that look had made Christine confess every sin she had committed. It still produced the same results.

"Oh Maman, I have been so stupid. I was so happy with Raoul. I made him happy I am sure of it. When we arrived here I was still so confused and frightened. After a couple of days I began to worry about my Angel. I missed him terribly. Raoul and I had only been here about a week when we went out riding. on the bridle path we ran into Trinity first. A few minutes later Angel..." Christine stopped as she heard Antoinette speaking almost angrily.

"His name is not Phantom, nor Opera Ghost and the good Lord knows he is no angel. Please stop that nonsense right now. I should have put a stop to it years ago. I thought if left alone one of you would come to your senses. It would seem neither of you had any. Please continue." Antoinette had interrupted Christine a little perturbed by her continuing to refer to Erik as her Angel.

"As I said we had only just met Trinity when Erik came upon us. I was so happy to see him. He was just as glad to see me. We looked at each other, in those few moments we were the only two people in the world. Then Raoul pulled his sword. They went to duel and Trinity got in between them."

Christine could not look Antoinette in the eye as she recited her next part of her story. With her head hanging low she continued with a slight quiver in her voice, "I...I did something I am not proud of. When Erik came to enquire about Trinity I...well I...we...he and I..." Christine stopped as she could not form the words that would condemn her.

Good Lord above Christine is not even a child of my womb and yet she still inherited my stutter.

"Just spit it out for goodness sakes. I will turn grey before you finish this."

"Well...Erik came...I lied about Trinity...I seduced him...in the parlor we did things...private things. Oh must I say it exactly? We were intimate but not as Raoul and I have been intimate. Not that I would not have if he had wanted that. If we had been anywhere but the parlor I think things may have gone further. I am glad we did not as I have come to realize I love Raoul. What I feel for my Ang...for Erik is just my bodies call to his. Raoul and I share so much more. Erik and I had music. He filled a lonely place in my heart for so long. As I grew up I found his mystic alluring because of the excitement and the mystery of it all. You must admit his voice is hypnotic. When he spoke to me I would tingle from my head to my toes. I always wanted to please him so he would praise me."

"There is no denying we are attracted to each other but I do not think it would have sustained us if I had stayed with him. Erik is much too volatile for me. As a lover he would make me happy. As a husband and life companion I think we would have failed each other."

"Well it is a shame you did not take the time to sort this all out before you gave in to your selfish desires. You jeopardized Erik's future to satisfy a whim. Well let me tell you something child, if either man ever has a kind word for you in the future you will be getting more than you deserve. How could you play with their emotions in that way? You know how fragile Erik was. Still is I shouldn't wonder."

Christine bowed her head to mumble, "Well it was not all my fault. He could have said no. He gave every indication he wanted me just as I wanted him. I don't feel I should be castigated for giving in to something I have longed for over the last few years. You cannot imagine how hard it was for me over the years to pretend I thought he was only an angel. I knew he was a man when he began to make demands for me to have roles in the operas."

"Before that I began to suspect as he gave me presents. What angel would be able to give anyone a tangible gift? Everyone thinks I am so innocent and simple minded. I can assure you I am not. I did not mean to hurt anyone I just wanted to for once do something I wanted. Not something someone else planned for me. Not Erik nor you nor Raoul. Only me. If the results were a little less positive than I expected I apologize only for that not for the act itself." By the middle of her little speech Christine had raised her head proudly to look Antoinette in the eye.

"Oh Christine. I can see now I spoiled you. We all did. You were so fragile, so sad all the time. Erik was the worst. He allowed you to make demands on him without receiving anything in return other than more demands. If you had gone to Raoul confessing how you felt he would have been hurt but so much of this could have been avoided. You and Erik would have had the time to explore your relationship without destroying everyone around you."

"Perhaps things would have worked out for you perhaps not. I have a feeling Erik feels deeply for Trinity. In light of things I hope that is the case."

Christine felt a twinge of jealousy even though she had just admitted she loved Raoul. In some part of her she wished she could have them both. With a little of her jealousy coming through she said, "How can you say Erik has deep feelings for her? They merely traveled together for a week. He and I have known each other for years. What things are you speaking about?" Christine's suspicions were aroused. Erik cared for her still. He would not abandon their love so quickly. He could not possibly have recovered from his love of her already.

"Nothing Christine. I was simply referring to the present situation. You want Raoul. That will leave Erik for Trinity will it not?"

Still suspicious Christine said with a lack of enthusiasm, "I suppose so. If that is what he wants of course. Personally I feel he can do better." Selfishly she wanted him to never find anyone to love. She wanted him to love her and only her. She wanted to know he would pine for her until the day he died. That was he selfish nature of the love Christine had for Erik. She wanted him tied to her forever even as she found her own happiness.

With a sniff of disgust Antoinette wished Christine goodnight. She wished she had spanked Christine just once when she was a child. With sterner discipline perhaps she would not have such a wide selfish streak running through her makeup.

Trinity had curtailed her Phantom activities as she waited for the day she and Antoinette would make the two day trip to visit the out of town doctor. Antoinette was visiting Erik today. Tomorrow was the day they left for their trip.

Trinity had not seen Erik in the last five days. Five very long days. Meg was a delightful girl bit she was not a good replacement for the man who owned her heart. The man she longed to be with body and soul. Perhaps even the man who had fathered the child she may be even now carrying just below her heart.

Antoinette had not let Meg come with her or Christine either as she left for Erik's sitting in Raoul's carriage. She wanted to speak with Erik alone. She could not tell him about what she knew but she could get a feel for how he felt about Trinity and Christine. Antoinette was very disappointed in Christine. She had made that fact known when she had spoken to Christine privately about all that had been happening.

Turning into the drive that lead to Erik's home Antoinette got her first look at the place Erik had finally made his home above ground. It was beautiful. Her brows raised to see how large it actually was. She saw the horses in the paddocks as she past them. Off in the distance toward the back of the house she saw a big building which she surmised was the stables. Not far from that was a huge barn with hay she could see through the open doors in the loft. She was so proud of him. Erik had done well for himself.

Erik raced to the door before his butler could even leave the kitchen where he was sipping his afternoon tea. Erik wanted to be the one to open the door for Antoinette. He wanted to show her all his possessions. He felt like a small boy who wanted to show a grownup all of his toys. In the back of his mind he was hoping Trinity would be with her. He slid to a stop in the entryway. Not a dignified entrance for a man who had for years practiced graceful gestures. Just before he opened the door he composed himself fixing welcoming smile on his face. At least he hoped it was a smile and not one of his grimaces or sneers that used to pass for signs of his humor as well as a warning that death was immanent for some unfortunate soul.

Opening the door with a flourish his smile faltered just a bit when the only person at his door was Antoinette. His smile dropped further when he saw the stern, slightly hostile look on her face. What had he done to deserve such a look? They had barely spoken at their last meeting.

"Please Antoinette come in. I have looked forward to your visit." Although observing her dark countenance her thought perhaps he should have feigned illness. She had that look about her when he was a young boy when he had done some mischief that had not pleased her. In the early days that had been often. In later years the displeasure had not lessoned just her method of censure as she had been somewhat afraid of him at times. A fear he regretted fostering now. She made a much better friend than enemy.

She swept by him with what he swore could only have been a sniff of censure. He could feel one of her lectures coming on as he lead her into his front parlor. Erik had a hard time deciding which one he disliked the most when lecturing, Antoinette or Nadir. They both had the uncanny ability for making him feel like a misbehaving child.

The parlor was light and airy. All the furnishings were in white and gold. Even the thick carpet was a slight gold color. Antoinette could not help thinking Erik had finally left his dark world behind him. At least for the most part. Some things would have to come with the passage of time.

Seating her comfortably on the settee he took the gold wing backed chair across from her. The room smelled of fresh cut flowers. Vases of flowers were placed strategically around the room. The colors of the blossoms adding to the beauty already permeating the parlor. The sheer curtains allowed light to stream in giving a gilded look to everything. The heavier white and gold drapes had been tied back so the morning sun could cheer the room.

Seeing Erik fidget across from her Antoinette cleared her throat to speak first, "I feel I must get straight to the point Erik. What the hell do you think you are doing young man? I do not want to hear any of that nonsense about Christine from before. You are a grown man. Well in body at least. I realize your life has left you ill prepared for the things you are experiencing. I take full blame for that."

"Antoinette I..." He managed to utter those two words before she interrupted him.

"Be quiet and listen to me. When I am finished we will an exchange of questions and answers. As I was saying I take the blame for not showing you how to live as a man. I should never have allowed you to continue that farce of being a ghost. Later I saw what it was doing to you. My only excuse is my own life was in turmoil. Raising a daughter alone is not the easiest thing to do. Having the responsiblity of a half wild boy only added to my stress. No matter how my personal life was going I should have treated you better. I should have kept you with me. I should never have left you down in that dark prison below the opera house."

"My only defence is that I was young myself. If I had come upon you in later years things would have been different. I would have known how to deal with things more appropriately. I would have known that leaving you alone in that dark hole in the ground could not be healthy for anyone. I do beg your forgiveness for that."

"Now then that I have gotten that out of the way just what in hell's creation was on your mind when you took liberties with Trinity then later with Christine. At least Trinity was free to indulge. Christine was engaged."

"Well I..." Again she spoke over him.

"I will hear no nonsense about being overwhelmed with unexperienced desires. You and Christine are both adults. Commons sense as well as common courtesy should have prevailed. I am thoroughly ashamed of you Erik. You almost killed Trinity while in the throes of your obsession for Christine. I know you were never shown how a decent person behaves but I had thought a little of my example would have rubbed off on you."

"I still..." Why did he think because she paused to draw breath she was finished?

"Oh yes I can see you still love Christine in a way. After all she was a big part of your life for so long."

Here Erik attempted to get a word in before she could begin another long tirade. "Well Trinity..."

"Yes I know. You think you may have feelings for Trinity. You may even love her. From what I have observed I would say you feel more for Trinity than you may realize. I saw the looks you were giving her. Now my question is what do you intend to do about it? Will you sit back and settle for a mediocre love shared with Christine or chance winning Trinity for the once in a lifetime kind of love very few have the chance to experience. Do not tarry too long. Raoul has been eyeing Trinity with a much keener interest than just a mere friend would warrant."

"If he touches..."

"Oh stop with the threats Erik and think on how you may win back the favor of the woman you love. Considering who you are and what you have done in your past you are lucky to have such a woman even turn her gaze upon you. Your little escapade in the parlor with Christine did not help your cause."

"Well with my..." Erik felt his face flushing under her critical eye as she chastised him. He had hoped she would not hear of his moment of weakness with Christine.

"Oh yes your face. The bane of your existence. When will you accept you are a damn attractive man? Your temper leaves a lot to be desired but you are quite a fine figure of a man. If you had not been younger than I was or I had not found my one true love in Meg's father do not think I would not have tried to win your favor. Stop looking at me as if I have lost my mind. I would have approached you when you first began to show promise of how attractive you would be when fully matured. Then I met my husband and such thoughts never entered my head again. Well not anything I would have acted on anyway. I am a living, breathing woman after all."

Erik sat in shock waiting to see if she continued her tirade or if she was finished. She could not have taken him more by surprise if she had said he had been named the next emperor of France.

"Well have you lost the ability to speak Erik? You used to be quite vocal in your opinions. You always made your wants and needs known. So what have you to say for yourself young man?" She sounded like a mother who had lost patience with her child.

Erik sighed then dropped his eyes from hers. He could not bear her censure while looking in her eyes. He hated to see her disappointment in him. He always had tried to please her. At least as long as what she wanted did not interfere with what he wanted. He was beginning to realize he had been a selfish man in many ways. The life he lead had made him take what he wanted without considering how it might affect anyone else. He had not cared. As long as he got what he wanted things ran smoothly. If he was denied one thing he made them pay and pay dearly. He was like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum, only his tantrums were more violent, more deadly. He felt shame for how he manipulated this wonderful woman who had only loved him. She had been by his side even when he had committed heinous acts. He finally came to accept that Antoinette loved him. She was willing to overlook his faults and still show him care and affection.

On impulse, one he thought never to have, he got up from his chair. Taking the two steps to her he reached down and pulled her to her feet. When she was standing he wrapped his arms around her giving her a rib cracking hug. He poured all the years of love he had denied he felt for her into that demonstration of affection. He could now admit he cared deeply for her. She was too young to be his mother, although that was her roll for many years. He now thought of her as perhaps a much loved sister. Whatever name he used to describe their relationship the sentiment remained the same. She had a permanent place in his heart.

When they released each other for a moment they were both still somewhat overwhelmed by their display of emotion. Antoinette recovered first. Using her hands to straighten her skirts she sat back down looking up at him sternly to say, "Do not think you can get around me with such shows of affection young man. I am not some silly chorus girl who would be swept off my feet by your charm. Now sit down and tell me what your intentions are toward Trinity and Christine of course."

"Antoinette I made a mistake. A horrible mistake. When I met Christine that day something arose in me I could not control. Every moment we had shared over the years came to my mind. It had only been a week since I had declared my love for her. I had begged her to love me. I had even killed for her. I had been willing to kill Raoul if she did not agree to stay with me. She had been my whole world for so long."

"That day when I saw her I felt compelled to touch her. In that moment I did feel an overwhelming love for her. I had loved her so deeply for so long I should have known something like that simply does not disappear because it is no longer feasible. I had thought Trinity had removed Christine from my heart completely. For the most part she had. If I had not seem Christine so soon I do believe I would have handled things better. As things are I made a complete mess of things."

"Yes Erik, you did show poor judgment but things are not as black as they seem. I have had an opportunity to speak with Trinity. She is a wonderful person. You will just have to use some of your considerable charm on her. I remember well how you twisted me around your little finger with just a smile when you were younger. You were a little flirt as a young man. You shamelessly used your devilish whiles on me. I can only imagine what power you could wield if you put your mind to seducing a woman to your side. On second thought I do not need to use my imagination do I? That is how you beguiled Christine for so many years. You not only used your music but you used your voice to seduce her. Before you make any further attempts with Trinity I do feel you should speak with Christine and put to rest any idea she may have of having your love. If Trinity is truly the one you want that is."

"I do love Trinity. At first I felt I loved both of them. I suppose in a way I did, I still do. I will always have some special feeling for Christine. Having lost Trinity's affection's made me realize just how deeply I do feel for her. After my...lack of judgment with Christine, I began to think more deeply about our whole relationship. What I have discovered is Trinity has given me more, made me feel more in a few short weeks than Christine has in all our years together."

"I had allowed myself to believe Christine could be mine. I suppose if I had done things differently she would have perhaps stayed with me. We may even have been moderately happy. I know I would have been satisfied to have any sort of affection from her. I had little expectations of ever having anything else. Now I have seen and felt what true, deep commitment should be. It is not the obsessive, possessive all consuming emotion I had for Christine. That was not love. At least not love as it should be. Those emotions are present when I think of Trinity but in a lesser degree. I control those emotions they do not control me any longer. With Christine I had lost control of everything. I had let my desperation for someone to share my life with rule me. I can see now it was not a healthy love I had for Christine. What I feel for Trinity is just as intense, but without the insanity."

"I am so happy you have finally come to the realization you deserve to be happy just as everyone else does Erik. I am also glad you have at last come to terms with Christine. Now we just have to get you back in Trinity's good graces." Antoinette could have told him about Trinity but she felt it would be better for them to come together once they had settled all this past foolishness. Erik was well on his way back to Trinity. He must keep a cool head. He needed to learn how to approach things calmly. Calm was not Erik's strongest asset.

Antoinette only stayed a little while longer. Just before she left Nadir entered the parlor. He greeted her pleasantly. He paced around for a few minutes then suddenly enquired about Meg. Antoinette had narrowed her eyes giving him an intense searching look. She had not missed how Meg had eyed that man Nadir. Nor had she missed how he had eyed her right back. It would seem she would have to reopen the eyes in the back of her head so she could watch everyone. Three women needed to be protected. Little did Antoinette know she soon may well need protection of her own.


	20. Chapter 20

********

A/N: It was pointed out to me in a review that there were repetitions in this chapter. I have gone back and fixed the probelm. It should read better now. I apologize profusely for the error.

A/N: Sorry if there was any confusion about references to something that was supposed to have taken place in the last chapter. Somehow I deleted the chapter. I did not realize that I had deleted it. I thought I had just gotten the chapters numbered wrong. I should have reread it before I posted it. I usually do. Well now I have written a chapter to squeeze in between the last chapter and the next so that things will make sense. I apologize for my error.Please enjoy reading and please leave a review.

**Chapter Twenty**

**Discovery and Planning**

Tinity awoke a little later than usual. She was not feeling at all well. Sitting up she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Standing up she immediately flopped back down as dizziness overtook her. She saw spots before her eyes. It passed quickly. Perhaps she had just gotten up too quickly. Going on into the bathroom she bathed and dressed. The queasiness abated after a few minutes.

She felt fine now. Deciding it was only a passing bout of dizziness she went on down to the dining room. Everyone else was already at the table with half-filled plates. She sat down beside Antoinette. She wished everyone a good morning. Murielle brought her usual plate of eggs, toast and bacon. She smiled queasily at Murielle as she smelled the food. Her stomach churned in protest. She swallowed loudly.

Trinity could feel sweat popping out on her forehead. The bile began to rise in her throat. She knew if she did not leave now she would embarrass herself in front of everyone. Quickly she put her hand to her mouth. She prayed she could make it.

"Trintiy you do not look good at all. Do not take offence, but you look quite green. I knew a girl once who looked just like that every time she went sailing. Lost her meals every time." Meg took a big bite of eggs. Trinity watched the fork go into her mouth then quickly excused herself holding her hand over her mouth. Luckily for her there was a downstairs powder room. She did not think she could have made it to her own bathroom.

"Meg must you speak of such things when we are trying to eat? Look what you have done to poor Trinity." Antoinette had her own ideas of what was wrong with Trinity. The signs were there. From what Raoul had told her Trinity and Erik had been intimate quite a number of times. Percentages were against them.

"Maman I did not mean to make her ill. Should I perhaps go see if she needs anything?" Meg chewed her lip worrying whether it was her fault Trinity was ill because of her ill-mannered talk at the breakfast table. She hoped that was not the case. She liked Trinity even on such short acquaintance.

"Perhaps someone should go to see if she is alright. Trinity does not seem the type to become squeamish over a simple reference to seasickness. Perhaps she has some stomach irritation. Would you be so kind Antoinette to see to her? I would go myself, but it would not be proper, nor do I think Trinity is in need of a man's heavy hand at the moment. Meg, I am sure nothing you said had anything to do with Trinity's discomfort."

Meg smiled a little flirtatiously back at him, that did not escape her mother's notice nor Christine's. The only one who seemed oblivious was Raoul. Antoinette had to give Raoul credit for being a true gentleman. He seemed to be a very forgiving man. Any other man would have thrown Christine out without a thought about her wellbeing.

"If you will excuse me? I will go and attend to Trinity." Roaul jumped up going around the table to assist her in scootting her chair back from the table. With a bow to her he then sat back down at the table.

"Thank you Monsieur de Chagny." Antoinette nodded her head then prepared to leave the room.

"Please, if I am to call you Antoinette you must call me Raoul. I insist." He smiled at her unaware of how charming he was or of the rapt attention of the two young ladies at the table. They were aware of his appeal even if he was not.

With an ascenting nod of her head Antoinette went to find Trinity. Antoinette found her sitting on the floor with her legs stretched out in front of her with her head tilted back against the wall. She looked quite unwell. She had obviously already been ill, but looked as if at any moment another bout would asail her.

Christine whispered to Meg, "Must you be so common? Can you not refrain from flirting with any man who crosses your path." Christine knew she was being unreasonable. Meg flirted with all men. Young or old. She meant nothing by doing so. She was simply practicing as she had once claimed to Christine in one of their many girlish conversations.

"I am sorry if I have stepped on your toes dear sister, but did you not discard him for Erik? You cannot have them both no matter how much you wish it were so. Make up your mind before another woman steps into his path thereby blocking your way. Do not tarry too long as Raoul is quite a catch you know?" Meg was a little displeased with Christine at the moment. For all those years she had Erik groveling at her feet while she took everything from him giving him nothing in return.

Then along came Raoul and still she kept her hold on Erik. Now, even after all that had happened she wanted to hold onto them both. Meg loved Christine dearly, but he love did not blind her to her sisters faults. She was selfish at times, spoiled and at times ignored the feelings of others in her bid to get what she wanted.

It was not her fault really. She had been such a sad child that they all tried to appease her. It became a habit to give her what she wanted. It was easier than dealing with her tantrums. Meg wondered if she had ever thrown one of her tantrums in front of Erik. If she did, Meg wondered how Christine came out of the encounter without being Punjabbed.

Deciding to concede to Christine's wishes, somewhat, Meg did not flirt with Raoul again. They still carried on a lively converstion. Christine once again felt as if she were on the outside looking in. Meg was no better than Trinity. Christine continued to scowl crossly whenever she caught Meg's eye. Meg smiled then ignored her completely. She would visit Christine's room after they went to bed. It was time they had a real sister to sister talk. Well, Meg decided, she would talk, Christine would listen.

Antoinette knelt down beside her. She put her hand to her forehead. It did not feel warm, but it did feel clammy to the touch. Searching her mind how best to approach this situation Antoinette thought perhaps the direct approach was best.

Before she could speak Trinity moaned then began to speak, "I must be coming down with something. I have not been feeling well for the last few days. I have been getting dizzy as well as being somewaht nauseous. The symptoms always went away after a while so I thought nothing of it. Now I know I must be ill. I feel dreadful."

"Trinity I...well I know...that is you ...well you and Erik..." _**Good God now she knew for sure she had influenced Chrsitine's stuttering.**_ Antoinette only stuttered when uncomfortable with a situation, such as asking the personal question she needed to ask.

Marshalling her thoughts she continued, "Trinity, I do not wish to pry, but as you have no mother here I feel it is my duty to try to fill that need so that we might find out the cause of your discomfort. I will try to be as delicate in phrasing my questions as I can be, but some things are not topics any of us wish to discuss with another. Well as you can telll by my long way about the topic it is of a personal nature."

Trinity was only half listening. Her stomach was just now beginning to return to normal. Her spinning head was slowing its revolutions. She was beginning to think she might live. She may even be able to stand in one moment.

"Perhaps your cycle is about to start? Is it time for your monthly?" Antoinette had never become comfortable discussing this subject. Even after councelling so many girls. As many of the young ballerinas as she had seen blossom into young womanhood she still found herself blushing to voice the questions she needed to ask.

"Oh, well now let me think. You know I don't believe I have had one in about two months. I guess with all the stress and being injured my body rhythm changed." Trinity barely registered Antoinette's tsking sounds coming from between her lips.

"Trinity, I know you traveled with Erik. You were alone with him for most of that time. Raoul indicated that something...well something of a personal nature occurred between the two of you. Is it possible...well could it be...do you think it at all possible you may be with child?" She sighed heavily at the end of the last question.

"What?" Trinity's eyes popped open. A...a ...baby? A baby? She sighed. Her hands went protectively toward her stomach. She began to smile dreamily. A baby! A child she and Erik created. A little boy with his fathers talents and good looks. Oh how marvellous. Well for her it seemed to be. She was not sure about Erik. Surely he would want a baby? Would he be angry? It was not as if she had done this on her own if she indeed were with child. He had a part in the creative process as well.

"I think a visit to the doctor is in order. There is a perfectly fine local doctor here, but I do think for the sake of curtailing gossip we should see someone further afield."

"Would you please go with me Antoinette? I have not had a mother since I was a little girl. I have not missed that part of my life as my father and brothers filled all my needs. At this time though I do feel I need another woman. Someone who can give me advice when it is needed."

"Trinity I would be honored to fill the place that should be your mother's. Now to get down to practicle matters. I think a visit to town is in order. What better way to find a new doctor than to visit the shops making inquiries about the local doctor. Someone is bound to have been disatisfied with his abilities and gone to another doctor. Hopefully there is one not too far away. I remember that there was another sizeable town a few miles down the road. They may have a doctor. We would have to come up with some excuse to leave for the day without the others perhaps wanting to come along."

"Do you have an interest in ruins? I ask this because Roual had mentioned there was a marvelous old church in the next town that had been partially destroyed in one of the wars. He said it is still quite interesting. A lot of the stained glass windows are intact. The inside has many interesting murals still in good condition. I had already expressed an interest to visit it someday. Christine did not wish to go so I simply put it off until a later date."

"That will be perfect. Meg has no interest in anything older than she is unless it is a living, breathing man. I swear that child has gone man crazy since she became a young woman." Antoinette had not worried before as she knew Meg had not set her sights on anyone in particular. She did not spend time with any one special boy. She was freindly but not overly so with anyone. She was a bit of a flirt, but nothing serious. Perhaps in light of recent events she should have another mother daughter talk with Meg.

A knock on the door had Antoinette standing so she could open the door. Meg and Christine were standing there with questions in their eyes. "How is she Maman? Did you tell her I am sorry if I said anything to make her feel ill?"

"Meg it was nothing you said. I simply had not felt well when I got up. I thought it had passed, but it would seem I was incorrect. Please don't worry about it anymore." Trinity feeling slightly better stood swaying slightly as the dizziness returned. Between the nausea and the dizziness perhaps she should rethink this whole baby thing. Trinity was not seriously regretting the possibility of a child. In fact she wholeheartedly hoped she was with child. Even if Erik did not wish to be with her or did not want a child she would love enough for the both of them.

Meg gave her a boisterous hug nearly knocking her down. "Thank you so much for not being angry. You are really a wonderful person. I am glad you are feeling better." She gave Trinity another hug.

Christine stood hovering in the doorway. She knew some sort of response was required of her. She did not feel as if she wanted to be as consoling as Meg had been, but knew Meg and Antounette would expect some show of concern for Trinity. Swallowing her dislike she hugged Trinity. Briefly. Very Briefly. If one blinked they would have missed the exchange entirely.

Trinity thought she'd rather have a rattler encircle her neck than have Christine showing any form of concern. She tried to hold back the grimace when Christine put her arms around her for a brief hug. Trinity knew she was not successful when Antoinette met her eyes with a look of understanding.

Trinity excused herself. She needed time alone to absorb all that she was feeling.

Perhaps it was best not to dwell on the negative aspects of her life. It could not be good for her child. Trinity was almost certain she was carrying Erik's son or daughter. Once the idea came to light it took root and grew. It was much too early to feel life if all she had heard were true. She could not feel the stirrings of life, but that did not mean she did not feel the life growing inside her.

A pleasant warm feeling seemed to eminate from her very womb, spreading throughout her body. The only other time she had felt this inner warmth and sense of rightness was when she had first admitted how she felt about Erik.

She could even return home to America with no problems. She only had to say she met and married a Frenchman who was killed shortly after their marriage. Who could dispute her word? Indeed, would anyone even care to challenge her? It did not matter. If she found she was with child that was that. She could not change things. Well she could, but she would not.

Luck was with them. A day after Trinity's incident the women all went into town to shop. As Antoinette thought there was one shopkeeper who had gone to a doctor in the next town. He wrote the name and address down on a piece of paper for her.

All that was left was the subterfuge of the proposed trip. As predicted Meg showed no interest. Christine only posed polite enquiries, then declined the invitation. If Meg was not going she had no inclination to go either. She did not want to spend any more time with Trinity than was necessary. Raoul had business he needed to take care in the stable. He had a man coming to have a look at his stallion he wanted to use as the beginning of a new bloodline.

That left Antoinette and Trinity to make the trip on their own, which suited them perfectly.

Antoinette could not help the little flutter of hope that Trinity was with child. It was not the ideal circumstances to bring a child into the world, but this could make all the difference for Erik. This could be what he needed to finally put all of his horrible past behind him. He could never forget it, but with a child and Trinity in his life it would cease to be a concern. He would have more pleasant things to forge new memories from once he and Trinty found their way back to each other.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one  
And Baby Makes Three **

On the morning of their scheduled trip Antoinette and Trinity arose early. They wanted to leave before anyone changed their minds deciding to make the trip with them. Breakfast was eaten quickly. Toast and weak tea for Trinity as her stomach made it known it was not in the best of moods. She had to keep swallowing for what was inside to remain inside.

Feeling at last as if she could make it downstairs without needing to find the powder room she joined the others for breakfast. Meg and Christine she noticed were quite cool toward one another. Mentally she gave Meg a pat on the back for whatever she had said or done to displease Christine.

Meg had indeed gone to Christine's room the night before. Christine had been left feeling greatly displeased with her _**adopted**_ sister.

Meg had knocked on Christine's door shortly after going to bed. She wanted to have a word with her. Meg felt it this conversation had been needed for a long time. Everyone had sat back and allowed Christine to have her way in almost everything because of her lose and inability to deal with it.

Christine had cautiously opened the door. She had been expecting another visit from her Maman. Relieved that it was only Meg Christine left the door open for Meg to enter. Meg closed the door leaning casually back against it as she considered how she should begin.

Christine took that task out of her hands as she asked, "So, what do you think about this mysterious trip Maman and Trinity are taking?"

"Mysterious? What is so mysterious? They are going to see some drawings on some walls of some church. No mystery there. It seems pretty clear to me."

"I just mean it is a bit sudden. They hardly know one another. I think it is suspect that is all I am suggesting."

"Christine if Trinity did not have Erik's favor you would find nothing about her of interest. You were never one to show any interest in anything that did not concern you. To be honest Christine, I have felt for a long time you are a selfish bitch."

"Meg how can you say such a thing to me? We are sisters." Christine was shocked by Meg's attitude toward her. She had only ever been completely supportive of Christine in the past.

"Christine it is because I am your sister I can say these things and still love you. Contrary to what everyone thinks I do have a mind that focuses on other things than my next beau or my next performance. Christine I am not blind nor am I stupid. All those years I watched as Erik gave you your lessons wondering why not me? I know it was because you cried so much over your father. Because I could hold my grief hidden I was deprived of one of the greatest musical talents I have ever heard."

"But Meg..." Meg held up her hand to silence Christine.

"Please Christine. Let me have my say. I have held back for years. I knew for a long time your teacher was a man. Sometimes I would follow you and listen to the two of you together. I wanted so badly to ask him for a name. I thought you were pretending not to know he was a man and not an angel. You are not that naive either. Tell me did not know deep in your heart he was not a man? If you tell me while looking me in the eye I will believe you." She waited for Christine to prove her wrong. She had hoped in some hidden place in her heart she was wrong. Now she knew for certain Christine was aware of the damage she had been inflicting on Erik.

Sighing sadly Meg continued, "Christine, for your sake as well as Erik's please stop this obsessive need you have for his attention. He has moved on. If you want to salvage anything with Raoul you must put Erik completely out of your mind. I am not saying it will be easy, I am only saying it must be done. I think Raoul forgave one indiscretion, but I do not think he could manage forgiveness a second time."

"For once in your life think of someone other than yourself. Let Eri..."

"How dare you? Who are you to pass judgment on me? My life is no business of yours Meg Giry" Christine began to cry.

"Well I suppose now I know how you really see our relationship. I had always thought of you as my sister. A sister I loved dearly. I am not trying to interfere in your life. I am only trying to make you see how things are before it is too late. Your selfishness has blinded you to how things really are. We are not at The Paris Opera House. Erik is no longer the Phantom who can force everyone to bow to his wishes. Wishes I might add that for the last few years concerned you "

"He has other concerns now. Someone else now who holds sway over his mind and heart. Anyone with two eyes could see the way he looked at Trinity. I think that is the root of this hostility the both of you have toward each other. A maid had been about to pass on some juicy tidbit concerning you and Erik, but I stopped her before she could impart the extent of your betrayal to Raoul had gone. Oh, do not look so shocked. Did I not tell you I am more observant and intelligent than everyone gives me credit for? It does not take a genius to guess as to why you and Raoul are no longer engaged only a short time after he risked his life to get to you when Erik held you captive."

"The fact that Erik is here adds another factor into the equation. Did you know I am very accomplished in mathematics? You may well look shocked. I always confounded Maman also. There is some benefit to pretending not to have a clue what is happening around one."

"Well I suppose that's enough to give you to mull over. I do love you Christine. Never doubt that. You are now and will always be my sister. Please just think about what I said." She went to Christine and put her arms around her. Christine held herself stiffly not returning the embrace. Meg sighed in disappointment. She had not said even half the things she had wanted to say. She hoped Christine would come to know she only had her best interests in mind.

Going to the door she stopped with her face toward the door to say, "Good-night Christine." She waited in vain for a reply. Finally accepting she would not hear anything further she opened the door then returned to her room and her bed.

This morning it would seem Christine was still not pleased with her sister. She and Meg had seen Antoinette off in the carriage then they went their own separate ways. They avoided each other the rest of the day.

Once in the coach Trinity settled back taking in deep, slow breaths, releasing them through her mouth slowly. If she had to go through this every morning for the next seven months she needed to rethink this whole baby thing. Of course that was not a realistic option. In truth she had her fingers crossed she was with child. That way whatever happened between her and Erik she would always have some small part of him. She knew that was selfish but she loved him so much she did not think she could go on without keeping some connection to him close by her. If not him then his child.

She wouldn't have to worry about being an unwed mother. She would simply say she had been widowed quite suddenly. He had fallen overboard on her father's yacht. She would shed a few tears then become a contented mother. She would of course need to think of a surname. Merlot. What the devil had Erik thought when he told Raoul his last name was Merlot? No, that simply would not do, unless...well unless that was his last name. Surely not. Trinity Merlot. Hmmm. It did sound French. Well that is because it was but that was beside the point.

The only flaw in her cover story is she would not be able to reveal the name of the father of her baby if Erik for some stupid reason returned to Christine. She was almost positive that would not be happening after their recent night together. He had seemed to welcome her. She didn't really think she had fooled him. At least not for long. Perhaps she had made him have a few seconds of doubt. Just enough time for it to be arousing to think a strange woman lusted for him. One who entered his bedroom giving him nothing but pleasure.

She wanted Erik beside her. Baby or no baby she wanted Erik. Period. If she could conquer her jealousy of Christine along with her almost maniacal hatred of the woman she might be able to push the memory of what they had done somewhere in some locked, tiny, little, impenetrable room in her mind. It was either that or take Christine for a ride along the river bank and accidentally let her fall in. That scenario had played out over and over in her mind. She wasn't quite that deranged, yet. Give her a few days then come back to see if she had changed her mind.

Imagining how their life would be brought a smile to her face. She could just imagine Erik teaching a little boy about architecture and how to play all those instruments he played. In the background there was a couple of little girls with their curls bouncing as they sang and danced to the music their father and brother played. An older brother sat at a desk smiling as he looked on with superiority because he was so much older by three years. At ten he was second in command under his father. After his mother of course.

Books of every subject were spread over the top of the desk. Erik called him over to join them. He began to play a violin as his voice joined that of his two sisters. The door to the music room opened and...

"Trinity. Trinity wake we will be in the village shortly. You must have had a pleasant dream. You had a smile on your face this whole time."

"Oh yes, it was quite pleasant. I seemed so real though. Do you suppose we know our future deeply in our own subconscious mind?"

"That is too deep a subject for so early in the morning. Ask me again sometime when I have not been awake most of the night then got up before the rooster crowed."

Seeing she was not going to get much in the way of conversation with Antoinette she went off into her dream world again. This time thinking of the child she might have now growing in her belly, not some future that may or may not be.

I wonder what we, I, should call this child? She knew her father had set his heart on having a grandson to carry on his name. He had two sons so even if she didn't give her child his name or she had a girl he still had two other options. Assuming her brothers ever married. The rate they went through women did seem to indicate they were willing to settle down any time soon. At the rate they went through women they would soon need to go to another state just to date someone they had not courted then dropped after a few months. Their good looks and charm were the only reasons they were able to still get woman to ask their fathers to agree to let them call on their daughters. Trinity thought she would like to name a boy after Erik. She thought he'd like that.

Antoinette asking a question broke into her deep thoughts of what name she would chose. "If you find you are with child you know you must tell Erik. He has never said anything to me about having children but I know he would make a wonderful father. He always had patience with Christine. Oh stop that. You are as bad as Erik when I mention Raoul. You both look as if you swallowed something particularly nasty. The four of you must find a way to get past all this ridiculous anger toward each other while settling your feelings toward each other. It does no one any good to have this animosity toward others."

"But I..." Antoinette interrupted much as she had done with Erik in their conversation yesterday.

"I know you are upset with Christine for lying to you and to Erik. If it is any consolation she feels badly about how she did things. Erik does as well you know."

"Well she isn't..."

"No she does not regret doing...well doing what she did but she does regret lying. She does love Raoul and is feeling his loss deeply."

"It serves..."

"Yes, yes. She is getting no less than she deserves. Can you not take some satisfaction in that then move on? I know it is what Erik wants. He wants you back. He wants your forgiveness."

"Well he hasn't..."

"I know. He has not come to you on bended knee begging you to forgive him. Do not think he would not if he thought you would welcome him. He did that with Christine and she still left him." Antoinette sighed as Trinity looked like something distasteful had touched her tongue again. Perhaps she should not have mentioned how he had grovelled at Christine's feet.

"Trinity you must understand what life was like for Erik. For years he had only himself down in that darkness. I did what I could but it was hard to juggle everything while trying to make him feel he had a family. Then as he grew older he pulled away from me. He became more of a loner. He preferred solitude to anyone's company. Then Christine came. She was such a pitiful little creature. We all tried to make her happy. In the end only Erik could reach her. She thought he was her Angel of Music her father had promised her on his deathbed."

"Christine was..."

"Yes I know it was foolish for her to believe such things. You must know she was only about six or seven at the time she first heard him. In later years when she continued to believe Erik could not bear to chance losing her affection by telling her he was not her Angel of Music, he was merely a man." Her voice lowered sadly as she continued, "Then when she started to show her potential beauty he began to have feelings for her. Different from what he had when she was younger. He had taught her to sing beyond anything any of us imagined she could be. She had a wonderful voice, but Erik made her magnificent. He began to try to control her career through threats and yes, he even killed for her. He would have killed Raoul if Christine had not persuaded him otherwise. She had kissed him down in those cellars the night of Don Juan Triumphant. His first kiss was given to him in fear for Raoul's life."

"But she lo..."

"Yes, I know she cares for him, may even love him to some extent, but not as she loves Raoul. What she feels for Erik is merely an attraction. Erik was the first man she had contact with. She adored the attention he lavished on her. By now you must have experienced what his voice can do to a woman. I myself had fallen victim to his charms until I learned to focus beyond his seductive lure."

"But they..."

"Yes they did show a lapse in judgment when they gave into their desires. Please try to understand how vulnerable Erik is. He has never had any real contact with people. Women were a wonderful mystery to him. His values are of his own making. No one was there to show him right from wrong. No one set limits for him. Any morals he has were instilled in him from birth for I know I did not play a significant roll as I should have. When he was developing into the person he would become I had a husband, child and a career to consider. I did not have the time needed to mother Erik as he deserved. I did my best. Now I realize it was not good enough."

"Nonsense he..." Trinity fully expected to be interrupted again. When nothing was forthcoming other than a deep disheartened sigh Trinity continued, "Antoinette there is nothing more you could have done. Erik is not beyond redemption. He is really a very caring, loving man. Yes sometimes he can be selfish, but doesn't he have the right to be after all the years he was deprived of basic human rights?" Antoinette did not answer. Trinity had not really expected her to in any case.

"I...I love that man with every fiber of my being. There is very little he could do that I would not forgive. Eventually. I had already decided I wanted him no matter what he and Christine had done. Oh, I planned to make him suffer a bit before I let him know how little control I have concerning how I feel for him. Even in that he thwarted my plans. I was afraid Christine would move in now that she and Raoul are no longer engaged. I must confess I was shamefully jealous. I still am. I even comtemplated gouging out Meg's eyes and pulling out all her hair when she kissed him, until I realized she did not have strong feelings for him. Her kiss was more of an obsessive need to know what it would be like. I can well understand how he can take over ones mind with lustful thoughts. Please forgive my plain speaking. I don't mean to sound common, but that is the way the man makes me feel. I forget everything when he is around."

"Trinity I am glad he has found someone at last who can truly accept him. You understand him far better than Christine ever did. He deserves to find some happiness. Now enough of this. Let us speak happier things. Tell me about your family." The rest of the journey was spent exchanging stories about their families.

They avoided the issue that had prompted this trip. Trinity didn't want to have to face it until the last possible moment. Was she ready to be a mother? Was Erik ready to be a father? It might well be too late to ask those questions but they buzzed around in her head all the same. She would know by the end of the day.

The doctor was a kind, younger gentleman. He made Trinity as comfortable as one could be when being examined in such a personal way. After the examination he continued to add to her discomfort with questions. She blushed as she answered them.

After making notes while he "mmmhmmmed" he finally set his pen aside to address her.

"Madame uh...," he looked at his notes as he read her name. He gave her an incredulous look over the rim of his glasses as he continued, "Well Madame Merlot, I have some happy news for you. You are indeed with child. I would say about two months along. Everything seems to be in order. I found no abnormalities during the examination. It is far too early to hear the heart but a matter of a couple of weeks we might be able to hear something. In any case I would like to see you again in one month. You may continue with your normal activities other than horseback riding. Not that it would hurt you or the baby, but why chance an unnecessary fall? I like to err on the side of caution."

"Madame Giry is it?" At her nod he continued, "Just make sure she eats properly. Avoids stress." Antoinette gave an unladylike snort at this. Life around Erik was nothing but stress. When she said nothing further he continued, "Weak tea with some toast or soda crackers before she gets out of bed should take care of the nausea. If there is nothing else I'll see you in one month."

He also advice her to drink milk, eat plenty of fruits and vegetables, exercise a little each day. A nice stroll would suffice. When Madame Giry enquired if it was wise for her to walk so much he said, "While many of he older generation still believe a woman should be confined during her time of expectancy, many in the profession have learned it makes a woman more capable of withstanding the trials of giving birth."

"Trials? What trials?" This did not sound like anything pleasant to Trinity.

"Nothing you need to concern our self with just yet my dear. Later on we can prepare you for your ordeal when it is closer to your time."

"Ordeal?" Trinity gulped. Now it was an ordeal. She had not really thought about the process of bringing the baby into the world. Thinking about all the newborns she had seen she began to wonder how something so gigantic could pass through a woman's body. When she had seen the little bundles with their proud mothers she had thought how tiny they seemed. Now upon reflection they seemed much too large to possible come the way they were supposed to arrive.

Trinity wanted to leave before he gave her any more to worry about. She was about to pass a boulder through her body in a few short months. Erik. She needed Erik. She could not, would not, do this without him by her side. Well she could, and she would, but she would not like it one bit.

After paying for the visit they left both in their own world of silent contemplation. Trinity and Antoinette spoke little on the return trip. There was so much to comprehend. So much planning that needed to be done.

Trinity was in a daze. At first she was plain shocked. Then accepting of her fate. A little further down the road she became overwhelmed with a sense of how right this felt. She was having Erik's child. His son or daughter. Trinity was overcome with a need for her family. If she could see them that would make her world almost perfect.

How should she tell him? "Erik you know when we were together we created a child?" "Erik your going to be a father." "You have to marry me now I am the mother of your child." "Marry me so our child is not a bas... that thought she stopped before it could finish in her head. "I love you Erik and I am going to have your child. Would you care to share this experience with me as my husband?"

They pulled into Raoul's drive to see a strange coach out front. They had barely stopped when the door was thrown open to allow three tall men to rush out. The eldest barely allowed the coach to stop before he yanked open the door to drag Trinity out, pulling her into a tight embrace. He kissed her cheek noisily. Then she was passed to the elder of the two younger men. He gave her the same treatment except her twirled her around as he hugged her tightly. As soon as her feet were back on the ground the third man pulled her into a warm, loving embrace. He was a little less emotive in his show of affections. Not that he loved her any less, he was just less exuberant than his brother, less likely to crack your ribs.

"Oh Papa I am so glad to see you. I am happy to see you Lucas and Matthew too. How in the world did you ever find me?"

"Well it was damn hard let me tell you young lady. It wasn't as if you left a trail of bread crumbs. We happened to come acrosss some fellas in some small village. Let me tell you I have seen more of Paris and the surrounding countryside than I ever wished to see. Damn fools in Paris are going insane. Looting and killing at the drop of a hat. Your Aunt Millicent was damn happy to see us. She is traveling downriver on the yacht. The new man I hired as captain said he could navigate in these shallow waters. He puts one hole in that boat and I'll have his head."

"Papa slow down. Your making my head spin. Let's go inside then I can introduce you to everyone. Then I want to hear everything."

"Sure thing Dumplin'. Right after I finish your brothers and I would be much obliged if you could explain why everyone in that village thinks your married. Then we'd like to have a conversation with this man who shared your room. Man to man."

"Papa how many times do I have to remind you I am too old to be called Dumplin' any more?"

"Hell's bells girl you'll never be too old to be Daddy's little Dumplin'. Now start explaining young lady. Do we need our shotguns? We brought them you know."

Her father and brothers stood looking at her with their arms folded. This was their "I am not moving until I have answers little missy" stance. She had been in front of this solid wall of manhood since she was barely able to walk. She also knew how to distract them.

"Oh it is so good to see you all. You can't imagine what it was like being kidnapped, then forced into the cold, dark hull of a ship. There was no, food, water or privacy. It felt like I was down there for days. They were so rough with me. I thought for sure they would...well you know...have their way with me. Then they told me I was to be sold. Sold like livestock or a piece of furniture. Oh Papa it was horrible. I needed you and you weren't there." Trinity let the tears fall. She was astounded that she had started crying even before she planned to do such a thing. It seemed like the tears had just be waiting for a reason to fall. The doctor said she might become emotional.

"Oh baby don't cry. Come to Papa Dumplin'." He took her in his arms holding her tightly. Her brothers moved to encircle her with the strength of their bodies. They patted her back whispering words of comfort and promises that it would all be better. The three men were all kicking themselves for not being there to help her. Perhaps the man she had been with rescued her. If that were the case they might just let him live while still keeping all his manly parts. They'd decide about that when they met him.

She couldn't believe it. They were here in France. Well she knew they would come, but to arrive just when she needed them most filled her heart with love for these three rugged, loving men who owned a big piece of her heart. Sometimes wishes do come true.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two  
Meet the Family **

Having left Raoul, Christine and Antoinette in the living room Trinity had excused herself to show her family into the back parlor. Not the infamous parlor. Not the one she hated even though it had been redone.

She stood for a moment with her back to them trying to gather her thoughts into some semblance of order. She needed to impress upon her family that Erik had saved her life. She wasn't ready just yet to go into great detail of all their intimate encounters. Well those she never would reveal to anyone. Not even her much loved family. The gist of the situation was all they needed to know for right now. Later more details could be revealed. If they stayed much longer she would have to explain her expanding waistline.

Turning around she was greeted by three tall towers of manhood with arms crossed and faces pulled into stern looks all targeted on her. Swallowing hard she tried to clear her throat so she did not sound as if she had swallowed a handful of sand. So many times she had faced them after she had dared to do something they considered not safe or fit for a woman.

All they had to say was a woman should not do something for Trinity to attempt that very thing. So many times she had come close to meeting a nasty end because of her bullheadedness. More times than she cared to remember. Too many times for her to want them to verbally catalog her misdeeds.

Her father spoke as she opened her mouth to speak, "So who might this Erik be? According to the innkeeper, Zachary, you and this Erik fellow shared a room. Said you presented yourself as a married couple. Spent the whole night together. Then the next morning you had a brawl. So what do you have to say for yourself young lady? Last time I saw you as far as I am aware you still unmarried. Is there something I should know before we meet your traveling companion?"

"Oh Papa Erik was so brave. He saved me on that ship. If it hadn't been for him I'd more than likely be in some Godforsaken heathen country living as some man's slave. I don't have to tell you what that would mean. As far as the inn goes we needed a room and baths after travelling so far. The horse came up lame just short of us reaching Erik's home. If not for that we would not have had to spend the night at the inn. We would have made it home. That woman I fought with, well she insulted Erik and I. He is a little sensitive about his face. He was a war hero you know? Well I simply could not let that woman belittle either one of us repeatedly. A few times I was willing to overlook her rudeness. After repeated slurs on our character and references to poor Erik's face I had to call her on her poor behavior."

"So did you knock the stuffing out of her?" asked Matthew who always enjoyed a good scrap. Him and his older brother Lucas wrestled around all the time to keep sharp when they couldn't find another sparring partner.

"Matthew, do not encourage your sister's brawling instincts. It has taken me years to instill some small bit of decorum in her. I'll not have you encouraging her to brawl like some common ruffian." Her father paused looking at her and her brother Matthew for a few seconds then a grin spread across his face as he said, "I heard you kicked her noble butt across the street then back again. Which method did you use? My teaching you the proper way to defend yourself or that barroom brawling your brothers taught you?"

Knowing that for now her father was willing to let her off the hook she smiled as she replied, "A bit of both. I can say with certainty she will think twice before she says anything unkind about anyone again." Trinity knew her father had only temporarily tabled his inquisition until he spoke with Erik. She wished she had a way to warn Erik of her father's impending interrogation.

"So why not invite this fellow so that we may meet him. I am sure your brothers want to meet the man who saved their sister. Isn't that right sons?"

"Oh yes indeed Trinity we are looking forward a private conversation with this man. I have thought of nothing else for the last fifty or so miles. So is this fella a dandy or can he hold his own?" Lucas flexed his hands as if anticipating using them in the near future. Not in any passive way she was sure.

She cast her brother a pitying look as she said, "Oh dear brother you have no idea of how far from a dandy Erik is. I dare say he will give you all a run for your money. Just so you know, I shall have to do you some damage if you hurt him. I really doubt you will. Three to his one I think should give you fair odds."

"Hey Papa, she thinks she has some bona fide hero under her thumb. What say you dear brother? Should we give this man, this Erik, a taste of the Hardcastle welcome?" Lucas threw his arm around Trinity's shoulder.

"Yes Trinity I can't wait to see this fellow who spent the night with my innocent sister just so I can let him know how grateful I am for his protection concerning my only, baby sister." Matthew noticed his sister's blush. Perhaps he too would be brawling in the near future. It had been a few weeks since he and Lucas had been in a good scrap. He wondered if the French could handle American muscle.?

Matthew and Trinity had always been especially close. He had often been a buffer between Trinity and the other members of his family. He could understand her need to extend the boundaries. He would never openly admit anything, but he thought women were underrated as far as intelligence and equality to men in almost every aspect. Trinity conquered just about everything she set he mind to do. Well there was her fear of the dark, was fueled by her fear of things that go bump in the night. Both he and Lucas regretted having frightened Trinity so much when she was younger, not enough that they completely ignored her fears when they were bored. That was why they had given her all those novels for her birthday that the authors had penned horror on every page.

For woman who had gone through the frightening experience of a kidnapping she seemed quite calm. Most women he knew would have the vapors for weeks if not months afterwards. Something, or someone, if he did not miss his guess, had put a sparkle in her eye. he was going to speak with her alone. She would be more open with him. Trinity knew he wouldn't go on a rampage demanding answers. He always waited for her to open up to him. It sometimes took a lot of small talk before she would suddenly blurt out what was bothering her.

Trinity was in the middle of a tale concerning her journey home when her father yawned widely. She noticed her brother Lucas was nodding a bit himself. When she brought her gaze to Matthew he was wide eyed, staring at her intently as if he were studying her for a test concerning her features. She knew that look. She might as well be resigned to the fact that she would be unburdening herself to him shortly. No matter what convictions she told herself she upheld to keep things private he always got her to tell him everything. He never spoke loudly, never demanded, he only waited patiently, then listened until she asked him for advice. Before she knew it she would have spilled every secret she had. He never had passed on of the information he received. Perhaps that's why she always felt safe giving away so many private thoughts to him. Some day some woman was going to be very lucky to have him fall in love with her. He acted all manly and gruff, but underneath all his bravado he was a thoughtful caring man.

Lucas would always listen to her problems, but she had learned early on that he was a bit more hot headed than Matthew. Lucas always wanted to batter anyone who had done her some slight injury, be it emotional or physical. She had stopped seeking his council after about the third young man who had walked away with a bloody nose or split lip. He lost his temper quickly, then it cooled just as quickly. Which was fortunate for anyone who ran afoul of him, as he was very accurate with a pistol, rifle, even his fists were deadly weapons when he thought someone had done him or his loved ones wrong.

Trinity went across to her father just as his head lolled to the side. _**Poor Papa. He's traveled so far in such a short time with little rest. I know how he is. How they all are, these men who protected me men who would risk everything, even die for me**_. Going down on her knees she she placed her hands on is knees. She reached up and brushed the hair from his forehead that had fallen forward as his head had dipped.

"Papa. Wake up Papa. You need to go to bed. We can carry on our conversation tomorrow. Tonight you, Lucas and Matthew need rest." He grumbled about not being a child needing to be told when it was bedtime.

He placed his hand on her cheek asking, "When did my little dumpling grow into a woman? I was not ready to lose her just yet. I fear you will not need me anymore." Indeed he looked quite upset at the thought that she might no longer need him.

"Oh Papa. I will always need you. No matter how old I am or if I shall marry you will always hold that same spot in my heart where you have always been. It is the same for Lucas and Matthew. I will always want the three of you in my life. Not running my life, I feel I should clarify, but still an important part for as long as you wish."

Matthew stood up stretching as he said, "I think I'll stay up for a while. I got to sleep a bit longer than you and Matthew, Papa. Trinity, would you mind keeping me company?"

"Well of course not. Just let me walk with them to their rooms. I'll return shortly."

"Nonsense Trinity. We are perfectly able to find our rooms. Raoul gave us the ones at the end of the hall. How hard can it be to find them again? No. you stay here and talk to Matthew. I am sure the two of you have much to say to one another."

"Papa's right Trinity. Besides we all know Matthew is dying to interrogate you. He'll have all your secrets in no time at all." At her look of surprise he laughed then scoffed, "You didn't seriously think that Papa and I didn't know about how you confided in Matthew? Before you light into Matthew, it was never anything he told us that gave you away, it was the look of relief, followed by you doing whatever Matthew had said he thought you should do. Papa and I may not be as good at listening as Matthew is, but we are far from being unintelligent. Why do you think every time you came home upset we left the two of you alone? Let's face it, the few times I tried to help you my knuckles ended up bruised which only made me feel better, but solved nothing for you. Papa and I decided it would be better to let Matthews calmer approach handle things"

Kissing her on the cheek they left Trinity in the very capable hands of Matthew.

"So, Trinity, now that we are alone, tell me what has really been going on. Save us both some time by telling me everything. It is getting late and we both need our rest." Trinity looked different to him. Nothing appeared changed with her visual appearance. She looked the same as always. The difference he found was the inner light that seemed to make her glow. He had seen other women with this same glow. Women who were... He stopped that mental thought in its tracks. Not his sister. Not Trinity. There was no way in hell his baby sister had done that. He'd kill the bastard if he found out different.

Matthew put on his sternest elder brother demeanor. "I am waiting Trinity. Don't leave anything out. Don't hedge around the truth. I want to know what has been going on here and I want to know now."

Trinity was surprised and a bit taken aback by Matthew's sudden change in attitude. Something in the look he was giving her made her feel that only the whole truth would be accepted by Matthew. So stumbling over her words at first she soon had a full head of steam. Nothing could stop her once she got going. Everything came out. Not in intimate details, just the gist of what had been happening since she came to France. She only left out the details she felt were personal to her and Erik. No one needed to know what they did together. She kept back the details about the incident in Paris. They would learn soon enough what had happened. All Matthew needed to know right now was she had been intimate with Erik and that she loved him with her whole being. She had faltered a little when she came to the part about her trip with Antoinette and the results.

To his credit Matthew sat silently listening to her whole confession before even attempting to pass judgment on her. Even then he didn't judge her so much as tell her that Papa would be upset. He was upset himself. He understood she was a grown woman, one ready to make her own decisions. He was also quite honest in his about wanting to beat the crap out of this man, Erik.

"Trinity you know I would never say anything to Papa or Lucas about what we discuss between the two of us. My advice, tell them before they learn about it in some other manner. If at all possible I suggest you get this Erik back into line before Papa gets wise to what that man did to his baby daughter. Don't think that he isn't in for one hell of a beating. You know how Lucas is. Hell I want to kick his ass from here to China myself. I hate to even think of what Papa will do."

"You...you won't do any permanent will you? Not that I don't think Erik can hold his own, even with the three of you. I don't want anything to happen to any of you. Do you think Papa would go easier on him if we were engaged then told him about the baby?" Trinity hung her head. She bent down to lay her head on her knee. A feat made possible by having left off the damn corset. Something that tight could not be good for the baby. Most of the time she felt it was detrimental to her own health. She may just decide not to wear one ever again. Who besides Erik would know? She didn't think he'd mind.

"Well I can't make any promises, but I will make sure he is capable of walking around afterward. Don't ask for more than that. I guess we can't have him all crippled and such if he's going to be my new brother, now can I? You know Trinity, I was a little sceptical about this man and your profession of love. You had only known each other for a short time. Listening to you, seeing how you light up when you mention his name, I guess I have to accept that love can be felt no matter how short the two have known each other. I suppose I just thought two people could only have real feelings about someone they have known for a long time."

Matthew figured if his father didn't emasculate the Erik he'd be lucky. If he slipped by Papa he still had to get by Lucas. Lucas was a mean bastard when his ire was up. Papa and Matthew had learned to avoid him when he had that look in his eye. It usually meant someone was in for a world of hurt. Lucas rarely got more than a few bruises. Once he had gotten his nose broken. That was his own fault. He'd been so blinded by fury he'd been beating his fist into one man's face when another had hit him across the nose with a block of wood. If he'd been minding his business instead concentrating so hard on the one opponent he'd never had been more than scratched. Luckily for him Matthew had come upon the bar fight just in time. Hell, this could get ugly. Matthew thought perhaps he should suggest they draw straws to decide who gets the privilege to defend Trinity's honor. They had done that many times before when there was only one opponent to unleash their anger on.

"Thanks Matthew. I knew if anyone would understand it would be you. I am glad all three of you are here. I missed you all so much. It may not seem like it at first, but Erik is more like the three of you than it first appears. All I ask is that you meet him with an open mind. After you have all satisfied your manly rituals then you can get to know him."

Trinity felt better about the future than she had earlier. For all their posturing and ranting she knew her family wanted only what was best for her. When they saw that what was best for her was Erik, they'd kiss her and wish her well. At least in Trinity's perfect world that was how things were supposed to happen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three  
Plans, Prayers and Peace **

Trinity woke early ready to start her day. Until she sat up and the dizziness and nausea set in. Reaching to her bedside table she took one of the crackers she had wrapped in a kitchen cloth. Nibbling on the salty crisp piece of cracker she thought over the evening before. Her father and brothers had asked to have a private word with her. That had gone much better than she had thought it would.

Matthew had helped her see that she had to make a decision soon about her life. It was no longer a simple matter of getting Erik to see he loved her, at least she thought he did. Now she had a new life to add to the equation. Things were difficult before, now things would be even harder to come to terms with as now there was an unseen presence to take into consideration. Unseen, but most assuredly felt within her heart. Soon she would actually feel her child's movements within her. This both thrilled and frightened her.

She longed for her mother. There had been times in her life when she had a vague thought that it would be nice to have another woman in the house other than the servants. Now more than ever Trinity missed her mother. She had been too young to even really have any memories of her. She remembered a soft voice singing to her as she fell asleep. That surely had not been her father or her brothers. She must have been perhaps three. Those times her mother sang to her were really all she had of her mother other than pictures.

Motherhood had always been something she wanted, in some very far off, very distant future. Well, that far off, very distant future had come sooner than anticipated. She had to be sure she made wise choices from now on. Everything she did not only affected her but her unborn child as well. Smiling she laid her hands on her stomach in a nurturing gesture. Already she felt a connection to this tiny, unknown person. She had already made her mind up that she was carrying a boy. One who looked amazingly identical to his father.

Knowing she could not put off the day any longer she went to bathe. Knowing her family as she did they would not be at all reticent about dragging her out of bed. Matthew would make sure they were a little less boisterous about it, but drag her out of bed they would. Just because their day started at five o'clock every day but Saturday, which started at seven, due to heads hung over from carousing all night, they thought everyone in the household should be awake. Sunday was more a day of rest. The animals were fed and watered. The rest of the day had been for leisure.

Today not being Saturday or Sunday she knew they had been up for hours. She just hoped they had been considerate enough not to wake the whole household.

Having bathed she went downstairs. She heard a sudden burst of laughter coming from the direction of the dining room. She let her feet take her in that direction. Coming into the room she saw she was the last to arrive. Her father looked up catching sight of her.

"Trinity. Good morning dumplin'." Christine's snickering at her pet name from her father drew a scowl across Trinity's face. If Christine said one word or if Trinity heard one more snicker, Christine would be wearing her morning oatmeal as a hat. Trinity smiled in wicked anticipation. She listened intently during the conversation as she took her seat. She hoped for one little sound of amusement from Christine.

Taking her seat she was disappointed that Christine chose to return her attention to her breakfast. Darn. Thinking of he last little incident with a bowl of oatmeal, Trinity conceded it might be for the best to forgo any brawls for a while. Then again perhaps her brawling days were over. She would have an impressionable child to raise. Well an evil glance once in while could not hurt.

Trinity observed her father engaging in an animated discussion with Antoinette. If her blush was any indication her father was charming Antoinette as only a Hardcastle male knows how. Well Erik had certainly charmed her and he had not really tried. In fact he had been downright unfriendly in the beginning. Perhaps he was some distant off-shoot of the family. She turned to her brothers who were sitting on either side of Meg. They were vying for her attention. Meg was in her element. Her face was flushed with excitement.

Matthew turned and caught her eye. He winked and cocked his head to his left toward Meg. Trinity wondered if he was interested in Meg. She silently mouthed the word Meg, then raised her brows in inquiry.

Matthew scowled then shook his head slightly. He then jerked his head to his left again, a little more forcefully. He could only mean Lucas if he was not indicating Meg. Giving Lucas a closer study, she saw he was a bit flushed himself. That was very unusual for her eldest brother. In fact she was quite sure she had never witnessed him embarrassed by anything. Some things he should have been embarrassed about surely came to mind. He had always been a bit cocky in his attitude.

Looking around the table she was shocked to see that only she and Matthew were not playing the game of coy conversation. Trinity rather felt like an extra wheel on a wagon. One that was only there just in case something happened. Not needed nor thought about until one wheel gets broken.

Even Christine and Raoul were deep in discussion. She wanted to see Raoul happy, but she just was not sure Christine was the road to his happiness. She had played with Erik's life almost destroying him. If Raoul had been a lesser man he too could have been left with nothing but a broken heart.

Raoul drew her attention as he spoke, "Trinity, your father has expressed a desire to meet Erik and Nadir of course. I had thought we could have them come to dinner this evening if they were free. What do you think? Is it too soon after traveling for you and your family."

Christine fumed silently. Why would Raoul consult Trinity as if she were the mistress of the household? Did she not hold that position any longer? Of course they were no longer engaged, but as his former fiancee she felt she held a closer position to Raoul than Trinity. She had known him better than anyone as well as being acquainted with him for many more years. Had they not just made arrangements to go riding this afternoon? He had not even mentioned the others. They were to go alone. A fact she intended to use to her advantage.

"Oh., Raoul, I think that's a marvellous idea. I do think we should make it for tomorrow night though. The staff I am sure would like a little warning if more guests are to arrive. I am sure Papa, Lucas and Matthew would love to meet Erik, the wonderful man who saved my life." She tried to stress how indebted they were to Erik.

Christine's eyes glittered with malice as she asked, "Where exactly was it he saved you from again Trinity, some house of ill repute? Some whorehouse or other? Were you not working there when he found you? I am sure you were working under duress of course. Poor dear Trinity I know it must have been traumatic. I know it would have been for a woman with any moral sense." Christine made it sound as if her morals were in question along with her objection to being taken forcefully by unknown strangers. She made it seem as if Trinity had not minded her experience all that much.

Trinity saw the men of her family straighten in their chairs. They were about to launch an attack on Christine. Raoul she saw was no less angered. Antoinette and Meg had shocked looks on their faces mixed with a little embarrassment that Christine had dared say such a thing.

In her mind Trinity saw that bowl of oatmeal inching towards Christine's head. Controlling herself, with much effort, Trinity calmed herself before she spoke. She had to act like an adult now. She reminded herself that soon she would have an impressionable child around. It would not do for him or her to think their mother was an undisciplined hooligan with no self control.

Swallowing down her own anger Trinity put a lot of effort into her calm reply. "No it was not a whorehouse where Erik and I were kept. You do remember he was there as well do you not? We were in the hold of a ship belonging to slave traders. As far as we have come, it still shocks me that people buy and sell other human beings as a commodity. In answer to your question no, I was not working as a woman of pleasure, although if Erik had not gallantly saved me I dare say that was a distinct possibility."

"Oh goodness, Erik was so brave. I always knew he was a dark hero. I wish I had been taken and saved by him. Oh do not huff at me Maman. You know as well as I do he is the perfect hero. Tall, dark, handsome, with just a bit of the devil in him to make him interesting. Well, I will concede he had a bit more of the devil in him at times than was comfortable. I am sure Trinity has tamed him somewhat. Is that not true Trinity?"

With everyone's gaze on her, Trinity felt like a specimen under a microscope. She felt her cheeks warming as she recalled how some of her taming skills had ended. Before her father could wonder about the blush staining her cheeks she said in a rushed sort of voice, "Yes, I agree Erik is a true hero. As for taming him, I don't think anyone will ever completely tame him." Thinking her father may get the impression Erik was some untamed beast of a man she quickly disabused everyone of that idea.

"I don't mean Erik is an uncontrolled lout. I just happen to think he is his own man. He lives to please himself. Not that he tramples over everyone else. He has been more than kind to me. The accident aside we have had a very positive,very close relationship." That was as clear as she cared to hint that things had gone beyond a simple acquaintance between herself and Erik. They would all know later, but that was later and this was now.

"If you think tomorrow is better then who am I to argue? I will concede to the lady's wishes. Would you care to issue the invitation in a personal written note? As you are closer to him than any of us, I feel it appropriate." Christine was about to burst with held back anger. She was the closest person to Erik. Not Trinity. No matter if they were not together, he was her angel. That would never change. She knew him first. He belonged to her.

Christine was also suspicious of Maman's trip with Trinity to wherever it was they went. No one seemed to know for certain. They just said a trip to view something of interest. They had both returned with vague answers to everyone's questions. There was definitely something peculiar going on.

After breakfast Trinity returned to her room. She felt tired already and she had just gotten out of bed. Sitting down at the little lady's writing desk, Trinity composed her invitation to Erik. She thought long and hard just how she should phrase the invitation. Finally getting out pen and paper she began to write.  
**  
_Dearest Erik,_**

**_My father and two brothers have arrived unexpectedly. They wish to meet the man who saved my life. If I have never mentioned it before Erik, I am very grateful you were there to save me._**

**_Raoul has kindly extended an invitation to you and Nadir for tomorrow evening. Please come. I do miss you, as do Antoinette, Meg and Christine. Please reply as soon as possible. I hope to see you tomorrow night. Please come Erik. I want to see you. We have many things we need to discuss. Until then,_**

**_Yours,_**

**_Trinity_**

**_P.S. They know._**

Trinity reread the few words she had written. Short and to the point. She had wanted to gush with words of love. She had refrained. Only at the end had she decided to tell him her family knew that she had traveled with him alone. There really was no sense in trying to hide that fact. They would just not be privy to the intimate details.

She called the butler who took the envelope assuring her it would be delivered post haste. The only thing to do now was wait.

Erik sat in front of the cold stone of the fireplace. It was no longer necessary to have a fire during the day. He had been sitting in this same chair since early morning. He had barely slept a wink last night. Yesterday a message had been delivered from Trinity inviting him and Nadir to dinner tonight. She had gone on to say her father and her two brothers had arrived yesterday morning.

At the bottom of the note she had written two words that nearly stopped his heart. They know. Good God he wished she would have been more specific. There were so many things they did not wish to share with everyone. What did her father and brothers know? He was certain now Trinity had regained her memory. She missed him. She had written it in black and white. She wanted to see him. She wanted to discuss things with him.

He paced about the room in agitation. Every few circuits around the room he would stop to reread the short little missive that seemed to imply so much. His mind told him to be cautious, but his heart wanted to leap from his chest in pure joy. She wanted to see him, specifically. She had not mentioned missing Nadir, nor wishing to see him.

Reading the very short note once again, he took heart in the fact that she had signed it Yours, Trinity. That had to mean something did it not? Perhaps he was only reading what he wanted into her few words. He was so desperate for any sign from her that she remembered him and forgave him for his lapse of judgment. Now he realized he would not trade one moment with Trinity for a lifetime with Christine. Each second he spent with Trinity was precious.

Of course he would go. What else could he do? If this was the only way he got to see her, he would dine with Raoul de Chagny the rest of his life. The name did not cause the bile to rise in his throat like it did at one time. The hatred had melted away leaving only an irritation for de Chagny in its place. His irritation stemmed from the fact that Trinity was in Raoul's home instead of his own, where she should be.

Circling again around the room, Erik's heart won out over his mind. He gave a shout throwing his fist holding the note in the air in triumph. He began to look all through the house for Nadir. He could not keep the grin from his face. She wanted to see him. Erik.

Erik found Nadir in the back garden. What he saw surprised him more than anything had in a long time. Nadir had his arms around a woman with his lips pressed to hers. Erik must have made some sort of noise because the couple pulled apart guiltily.

Nadir was flustered. To cover his embarrassment for having been caught in an embrace with a woman he snapped at Erik, "Must you sneak up on everyone? Anyone else would have had the good graces to leave when he noticed we were...well we...well just do not stand there looking imbecilic. Say something."

"Well Nadir I do not know quite what to say. I am sorry for the intrusion?" It was more a question than an apology. Erik eyed the woman standing next to Nadir straightening her clothing as she refastened buttons. Nadir stood with his shirt gaping open. The first button on his trousers was unbuttoned. Obviously he had interrupted something that was just on the verge of getting very intimate.

Murielle stood patting her hair into place as she spoke, "Nadir perhaps I should go. I will see you tomorrow at the de Chagny's, after dinner of course. I'll meet you in the usual place." Muriel smiled at Erik, not one tiny bit of embarrassment in her face. She merely smiled confidently at him, kissed Nadir on the cheek, then left with a swish of her skirts. Both men watched her sashay down the path that would take her to the stables, where she had left the buggy she had driven to Erik's home for her tryst with Nadir.

Erik turned to his silent friend who continued to watch as the buggy went down the drive to the public roadway. "Well?" Erik questioned his friend. He expected a thorough explanation as Nadir constantly badgered him over every little detail of his life. He thought it only fair that when something interesting happened in Nadir's life, Nadir should return the favor.

Nadir hoped he could pass off the notion he was unaware of what Erik asked. "Well what? I was having a conversation. Is that some crime?"

Erik felt a unfamiliar shaft of humor draw his lips into a grin. That grin alone nearly knocked Nadir over in his surprise to Erik actually grinning like an idiot. "Is that what they call it now when two people are nearly swallowing each other's tongues?"

"I...we...don't be preposterous. We were doing no such thing. The very idea. Your mouth should be washed out with soap as well as your mind." Nadir was huffing and pulling on the lapels of his jacket to straighten them, completely forgetting his disheveled state.

"Oh is that so? Then is this disheveled look something new? Are you trying to make some fashion statement.?" Erik waved his hand from the top of Nadir's shirt to the just barely opened trousers. He could imagine the frustration Nadir must be feeling. For the first time it struck Erik, he really could understand his frustrations. He suffered them himself. He was now privy to what happened when a man and woman were together. He could fully feel and share Nadir's frustrations. Not for the first time he marvelled at all Trinity had given him. The most valued was her love of course, but just a little less important she had made him feel like a man.

Erik put his hand on Nadir's shoulder in sympathy as he said, "I am sorry my friend. Truly. If I may enquire, were you not just a few days ago standing in de Chagny's drive with your tongue nearly to the ground as you ogled Meg Giry?"

"Erik I do not know where you get your phrasing from, but it is most vulgar I assure you." Still Nadir was trying to lead Erik down a different path. He did not relish a discussion with him after all his own preaching about women and being a gentleman. Damn it he was close to forty. He deserved some happiness. This was the first woman he had allowed to gain his favor.

"Pardon me if I am out of line, but did you not only a few days ago have your eyes trained on Meg Giry. Did you not enquire of her mother, Antoinette, about her welfare?"

"Well it was only polite to enquire after her daughter. She was a guest in your home." Nadir thought that should put an end to this uncomfortable discussion. Noting he still had not refastened his buttons he turned away from Erik to put himself back in respectable order.

"Yes it was very thoughtful of you to ask about the health of her daughter. The oddity in that is the fact that you did not enquire after anyone else. I would think you might at least have asked about Trinity."

"Well I...we...that is I...," In frustration Nadir cursed before continuing on in resignation. "Please let us at least have a seat if you insist I unburden my soul to you." Heading to a seat in the shade Nadir plopped down huffily then stretched his legs out in front of him. He barely restrained himself from folding his arms in a pout that was reminiscent of Erik at times.

Erik sat gracefully down beside him looking straight ahead. He knew how he hated it when Nadir stared at him trying to get information from him. Usually his stare had been shooting daggers into Erik as he waited for Erik to confess some wrongdoing.

"I must confess that young Meg threw me for just a bit. What man would not notice how attractive she is? Of course you see her as more of a sister than anything else. Well perhaps given the display the day of her arrival perhaps not so sisterly. I guess for a moment I lost my head. Muriel and I have been getting closer these past few weeks. Nothing like what nearly happened here today of course."

"It is quite odd really. I had resigned myself to only companionship with her. We get along wonderfully. I have always thought she was attractive. I dared not make any advances in fear of losing our friendship if she did not feel the same way I did. Then Meg came. One of the servants must have remarked to Murielle about my lack of control upon seeing such a...nubile young lady. Well let me tell you her Scottish dander was riled ready to emasculate me if I did not have some explanation. I was somewhat surprised I must say as well as pleased. That was a few days ago. We...well, she kissed me. I mean really kissed me. I think I felt my toes curl. Nothing more happened the next couple of days. We just met and talked" Seeing Erik's sceptical look he sighed and continued, "Well we have made some...well, some rather fervent exchanges."

Nadir smiled sighing happily recalling how things had escalated today. "Today had started innocently enough. We had been talking again, if you were to ask me I would not be able to repeat one word of our conversation. My whole being seemed to be focused on her. She suddenly looked at me, then before I knew what was happening we were...well we were in the position you found us in earlier."

"I think you should know that I may be proposing to her soon. She and I have declared our love. I am too old to wait much longer. Murielle is still young, but the years for her to safely bare children is fast approaching an end. We both want children. She has never been blessed and as you know my sweet son, Riza passed some time ago."

"Nadir I am happy for you. I too wish to make a proposal. I have reason to believe Trinity has regained her memory. Do not dare to ask how I came to this conclusion. I would hate to bring about your demise just when you have found someone foolish enough to consent to be with you."

They sat in silence for a while then Nadir asked, "Why did you come out here looking for me? You never did say." Nadir turned to look at Erik inquiringly.

"I have received an invitation for the two of us to dine tomorrow night at the de Chagny residence." Erik shifted on the bench in discomfort as he recalled those two damning words. They know.

"Well I suppose we will go of course. What time should I plan on being ready?"

"I have not told you the whole of what was on the invitation. Trinity wrote that her family have arrived. I am a bit uneasy to meet them. She wrote two words at the end that have me worried. She simply wrote "They know". What the hell do they know? Everything, or just the fact that she traveled with me? I do wish she had been a little more forthcoming. How should I handle this Nadir? I know if someone had done the things I have done to someone I cared about I would gut him before he drew another breath. I deserve no less. I love her. I should have treated her better."

"Erik, you desired her before you loved her. Such is the case for most of us. It is looked down on if anyone is seen openly flaunting misconduct. It is not unknown for two people who care for one another to engage in intimacies. It is even more common for those who are just satisfying a desire to join in the intimate act. Very few openly admit to such a thing, but let me assure you it is more prevalent than one might think. Do not distress yourself that you anticipated things before having any real emotional attachment to Trinity. Knowing that young woman as I do, I do not think you would have made headway so quickly if she did not have more than a quick satisfaction of desires in mind. Sometimes women feel these things long before men do."

"Erik I feel I must tell you something that you may not be aware of. Something of vital importance. I should have told you years ago. I cannot put it off any longer." He paused dramatically, composing his face into his most serious display of worry.

"Well for God's sake just tell me. What the hell is it?" Nadir had him worried. What new tragic bit of information was he about to impart?

"I am reluctant to be the one to tell you this, but I feel I must. You my dear friend, Erik, are not perfect. You are not infallible. You are not a God nor an angel. You are human with the same frailties and weakness as the rest of us. We make mistakes. We make amends. Sometimes we are forgiven, sometimes not. I think from what I have observed that you are wholeheartedly forgiven. That woman loves you Erik. She loves you with all your flaws, and Allah knows you have many. None of which have anything to do with your face before you mention it as an excuse."

Erik was glad he had restrained himself from strangling Nadir when he had continued his narrative. Erik had just been about to turn then put his hands around Nadir's neck when he had continued. Well he would not have done it really, but it had been wonderful to relieve his aggravation with his thoughts of doing just that, strangling Nadir with his bare hands.

"I will forgive your weak attempt at humor Nadir. Just this once. I will need your support when I face Trinity's family."

"Well it is good to know I am good for something. So, tell me how you plan to handle this new little wrinkle?"

They spent a good few hours conversing about the women they had feelings for. Compared notes about what constituted a romantic evening. They even collaborated about how to get their women alone.

For once Erik did not feel as if he were on the outside looking in. He felt a part of everything that was happening around him. He had a future. Soon he would have a family. Sitting back against the bench Erik let himself imagine a small wobbly legged child. Looking down the stone path he could see a little one toddling along beside Trinity heading straight for him. Damn if he did not want that fantasy to become a reality. He ached for a child. A son or a daughter. Trinity had made him see it did not matter if the child had his affliction. With love and support from the beginning things can be different. He could have been different. If he were ever blessed with a child he would make sure he or she knew they were loved above all else.

That night as Erik teetered on the verge of sleep he prayed as he had not in many years. He prayed for the chance to have his dreams come true. He did not know that God had foreseen his prayer and answered it already before it had even been asked.

**A/N: I really would appreciate some feedback. Please leave a review to give me some idea how it is being received. A few reviews for so many chapters make a writer a bit concerned. Like it or hae it give me something. Just kidding about the hating thing. If you truly hate something PM me and let me know what you dislike.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Family, Friend or Foe?**

Tonight Erik would come. Trinity had been so nervous all day if she had been a nail biter, her fingers would be nothing but nubs. She would have gone down past the nails. She had pulled out the meager offerings in her wardrobe. Nothing seemed right. She wanted everything to be perfect. Erik would be meeting her father and brothers.

She had not gone down to breakfast. She asked Murielle to bring her a tray. Trinity did not want to waste precious time eating and conversing with everyone. When Murielle brought her breakfast try she had seen the mess Trinity had made in the few minutes it had taken for her to go downstairs to retrieve her tray.

"Miss Trinity, for heavens sakes what is all this?"

"Please just call me Trinity. All of this mess is the entire contents of my meager wardrobe. I have nothing, simply nothing fit to wear tonight. Have I been dressing like a poor relation all this time? I can only imagine what everyone thinks." Trinity plopped disconsolately down on her bed near to tears. She found she was on the verge of tears quite often lately. the least little thing turned her into a leaking water spout.

Murielle sat down beside Trinity putting her arm comfortingly around her shoulders as she spoke, "Now Miss...Trinity you know that is not the truth of it. You are merely excited about your family meeting the man who has your heart in the palm of his hand. If you think about it you'll realize everything was perfectly satisfactory before. You are just suffering from a bit of nerves."

Getting up Murielle said briskly as she extended her hand to Trinity, "Come. Eat your breakfast while I straighten this mess. Then we can have a look at what you have. I must say I have always thought you dressed quite nicely. Everything looked beautiful on you. Master Raoul does have an impeccable since of what suits a lady when it comes to fashion."

Trinity sat down to eat as she watched Murielle put her room back in its proper order. After finishing she and Murielle chose a lovely green gown with short sleeves. White lace trimmed the collar and sleeves. The material was a light fabric so that it would be cooler in the warm evening temperature. The neckline plunged a bit, but not an indecent amount of skin showed. She did not want her father and brothers dragging her back to her room because they thought her dressed improperly. Trinity needed to have a word with them someday soon concerning her ability to govern her own life. She knew they loved her and she appreciated all the years hey had protected her. She was now on the verge of motherhood. It was time she took control of her own life. She would always value their opinions, she just no longer felt obliged to heed all they said.

Having decided on what she would wear, Trinity spent the rest of the day with her family and the rest of the household. Raoul and Christine ahd gone riding in the afternoon. When they came back it was clear as the nose on anyone's face they had done much more than just ride, at least it would be clear to anyone who paid attention and knew the couple at all.

Raoul had a smile on his face and a bit of a jaunt to his step. His mood all day was boisterous. The looks he and Christine exchanged were just barely short of outright indecency. If anyone were to cross between them when one of those looks was being exchanged Trinity was sure they would be set fire from the intensity of their heated exchanges. Trinity was glad Raoul was happy. She only wished he had been able to find it with someone else. Trinity had made the decision to try not to dislike Christine so much. She had even gone so far as to put herself in Christine's place in an attempt to understand her position better.

Trinity had to concede she may have acted the same in some situations that Christine had faced. Erik she knew was seductive even when he was not making an effort to be alluring. His voice had the quality to lure a woman to him, well as long as he was not having one of his outbursts of temper. She could well understand Christine's fright if he had shown her just a little of his temper. No wonder she had chosen Raoul, if Erik had frightened her during a angry tirade. Trinity even somewhat came to understand why Christine had gone along with the plan to capture Erik. Being honest with herself she did not know if she would have done the same thing in Christine's place or not. She wanted to think she would not have, but honesty forced her to admit she was not certain.

The long, slow day finally passed. Everyone was gathered in "the parlor" that had been redecorated. Raoul and Trinity had made a pilgrimage to that room together one day. They had sat on the new couch. They had conversed for a while. Finally they discussed the issue on both of their minds. After a little purging of their anger over what had happened they had calmed somewhat. It had felt wonderful to be able to shout out loud about what had happened. Only Raoul and Trinity could share in the pain and betrayal. Others could sympathize, but they had no real sense of how deeply the hurt had gone.

After about a half an hour of shouting about all the things they hated about the whole situation they had calmed down and traded back and forth the things that they loved about either Christine or Erik. This had proved to be quite cathartic. So much anger had been released in both of them. Trinity had known she felt hurt and angry. Until the moment she and Raoul were shouting back and forth she had not realized the extent of her hurt or anger. They both had been relieved the others were on the second floor toward the back of the house. If anyone had heard them they would have assumed someone's demise was imminent.

They both had dropped back onto the couch in exhaustion after the tirade was over. Once calm had returned they had looked at one another then laughed like two crazed lunatics. After one fierce embrace with their arms wrapped tightly around each other they had pledged a lifetime of friendship. They had vowed to be there for one another no matter what the outcome of their respective romances.

Trinity had also asked that Raoul try to at least be less hostile toward Erik. She had told him of her acceptance that not all things were black and white. There were varying shades of grey in-between. Neither Christine nor Erik held all the blame. She had agreed that his relationship with Christine had been different as they had made a pledge openly to each other, whereas she and Erik had not really committed to anything, at least not the both of them. She had given him all of herself including her heart and soul; she had just not made that final verbal declaration. She had known he was not ready. That had not made it any easier when he did betray her.

Her mind had retreated from the pain until she could deal with her emotional trauma. She had not needed a doctor to tell her that once she had remembered everything. Trinity and Raoul had spent that whole evening after everyone had gone to bed trying to work out this whole mess. She had not told him about carrying Erik's child. She felt Erik should be the first to know. Antoinette had more or less guessed what was wrong with her, which Trinity was thankful for as she would not have relished going to the doctors on her own. It would more than likely have taken her another two months before it would have dawned on her that something was not right.

Now she and Raoul exchanged an encouraging smile as the front door chime sounded. Trinity brushed her hands down the front of her dress. She smoothed her hand over her hair, which for this evening she had let Murielle twist into intricate curls around her head with tendrils st her forehead and beside her ears. A few curls had been allowed to trail down from the back of her head so that they hung over her shoulder tempting one to brush them back over the shoulder.

Erik breathed a sigh of relief to see the room had been changed. He did not want the added obstacle of Trinity being in the room that would remind her of what he had done. It was the same room, but ir looked different. He was hoping that slight difference would lead Trinity away from memories of what had taken place between him and Christine in this room.

When Erik stepped into the room she had to restrain herself from running to him, then declaring her love before everyone. He looked so distinguished, so handsome. He wore his usual black clothing, but had worn an emerald green vest underneath it. Instead of his usual cravat he wore a tie. She noticed Nadir wore one as well. At home men were beginning to wear the tie more than a cravat. The shorter suit jackets such as Erik and Nadir were wearing were more in fashion than the older version with the long tails. The further west one got the shorter the tails the men wore.

Her own father and brothers wore the shorter style jackets as well as the ties. Raoul had made the comment earlier that he felt rather out of place. The women all had chimed in to reassure him he looked debonair and handsome just as he was. He thanked them for boosting his ego, but said firmly he was making an appointment with his own tailor.

"Andrew I would like to introduce Erik Merlot and Nadir Khan. Erik, Nadir these are Trinity's family members. This is Andrew her father, Lucas her eldest brother, and last but not least Matthew. Gentlemen." Raoul bowed as he waved his hand for the men to come together to shake hands and greet one another.

Andrew eyed this man who had saved his daughter then escorted her to safety. If he read his little girl rightly, this man was mcuh more than just a savior or mere acquaintance. Lucas and Matthew greeted him coolly as well. Erik felt no warm welcome coming from the three men. He did not feel any animosity either. At least not at the moment. That may change once they learned to what extent his relationship with Trinity had gone.

It was impossible to keep it a secret when every single servant was privy to almost the whole of the story. Not intimate details about his relationship with her, but enough to cause speculation. He was sure the details of his encounter with Christine would come out sooner or later. He was hoping for much later. He wanted to win Trinity back before they learned what a colossal fool he had been.

Andrew extended his hand toward Erik in the gentlemanly manner required in polite society. If Andrew were at home he and his sons would have paid this man a visit. At the end of this visit they would know every little detail about him and what exactly his intentions were toward his daughter. If his answers were not satisfactory he would just have to adjust this man, Erik's attitude, assuming his sons let him have a go before they beat him within an inch of his life.

Erik knew by the fierce grip on his hand by each man, then a sharp keen glare at him, that this was not going to be an easy task to convince Trinity's protective family that his intentions were honorable...now. It was that pause in his declarations that they had a right to question. He had not cared about whether or not she had feelings for him. All he had wanted those first few days was Trinity's body and the relief she could give him. He had not loved her. He had still been bleeding from Christine's cruel cuts.

Later he had been too confused by the following events to know much of anything until it was almost too late. Each time Erik thought of how close he came to losing Trinity it made him ill. He would barely survive if she did not wish to ever see him again, but to know he would never see he because her life ceased to be he could not survive. Just the mere thought of it had him in such a state of terror, he had to train his eyes on her just to reassure himself she had not actually left him.

"So Monsieur...uh Merlot is it?" Andrew's voice held skepticism. He did not believe for one minute that man's last name was Merlot. He eat his horse if it turned out to be so.

Erik straightened his spine even further if possible, daring the man to challenge the validity of his name. He was only now realizing the idiocy of not thinking well before the issue became of any importance. Now he was stuck with Merlot. Damn it all. It was not his fault he was not privileged enough to know his surname. Erik was less than happy with the name, but her would sooner swallow broken glass than admit he had made an error when he had carelessly given Merlot as his surname.

It did not help matters that Nadir had a _**'Did I not tell you' **_smirk on his face.

"Please, Monsieur Hardcastle, Erik will suffice."

"Ah, good, good. You must call me Andrew, and this is my eldest son, Lucas. This young man here is my younger son, Matthew." Andrew put is hand on each man's shoulder as he reintroduced his sons by their given names.

"Well Erik, my little dumpl..." Andrew faltered upon catching the warning glare from his daughter. He was somewhat ruffled. Never had Trinity given his such a look before. That she chose to do so in front of this man, for some reason made his chest hurt. His baby girl, by the looks of things had gone and fallen in love. He had thought he would be pleased when she at last settled on someone. He had even gone out of his way to make a bargain with her that she would marry after this one last visit to Paris.

Andrew harrumphed, then began again, "My daughter, Trinity," here he paused to smile at his little girl, to reassure her that her Papa would concede to her wishes over her pet name he had given her when she was a chubby little two year old. His eyes alighting on her and her attire he found a young woman had replaced his daughter. Had his baby been wearing that same revealing gown earlier? Surely not. He would definitely noticed and suggested she dress more appropriately. Quickly upon the heels of that thought was the realization that his precious little dumplin' was now a full grown woman. He felt his chest tighten. His eyes stung with tears just on the edge of his eye. He was sure it because of the poor lighting in the room.

Clearing his throat of something clogging his throat Andrew continued, "As I was saying, my daughter has told us how you risked your life to save hers. My sons and I can not express how appreciative we are to have her safely among her family and friends all thanks to you. It was a courageous thing you did at the risk of your own life."

Erik blushed. Not only with pride for the compliment and praise, but with a smidgeon of guilt because his original plan had been to leave her to fend for herself. It also took his notice that they did not immediately attack him. That must mean Trinity's cryptic _**"They know" **_was simply a reference to the fact that they knew she ahd traveled with him. That was a relief, one that was short lived as dinner progressed later that evening.

Erik tilted his head in acceptance of the compliment. Just as he was frantically searching for something that would not sound as if he were some babbling idiot throwing out random thoughts, Raoul of all people came to his rescue.

"Gentlemen I suggest we begin to make our way to the dining room. My cook keeps a tight schedule. She will begin serving the meal promptly at seven fifteen, whether we are in our seats or not. It is now seven fourteen. Shall we gentlemen?" Raoul bowed then offered his arm to Christine, who threw a little satisfied smirk in Trinity's direction, which Trinity completely missed as she had eyes only for the man beside her offering her his arm.

Erik had hastily gone to Trinity's side to offer her his arm. He had sent glowers toward Nadir and Raoul which had been totally unnecessary. Matthew and Lucas had ended up both offering an arm to Meg, who smiled happily between the two men. Lucas had tried to give his brother the _**'hands off she's mine' **_look, but Matthew had either missed it or was being an ass and ignoring his warning. If the latter were the case they may be in for a physical encounter in the morning. Winner take all sort of thing. Lucas had always been able to take his brother Matthew. He ended up with a black eye or a split lip, but in the end Matthew always conceded to him being the victor.

Andrew had drawn himself to stand tall as he straightened his jacket then headed straight for Antoinette. He could not help thinking she was a damn fine woman. Perhaps France had more to recommend it than the wine and cuisine.

Nadir was oblivious to all of this as he was looking at Murielle who smiled at him as she came into the room to refill the brandy and sherry glasses for after dinner. As he passed her he discretely caressed her backside. She jumped then turned quickly around. She looked over her shoulder to make sure everyone had left the room. She reached up giving him a quick peck on the cheek, then jerked her head toward the doorway where the others had already passed through.

With a juanty step Nadir followed the other couples to the dining room. He could not help but think things were certainly looking brighter for everyone. For once eevn for Erik things seemed as if they may come out as he wished. For that reason Nadir had allowed himself to explore the possibility of a relationship with Murielle. It had been too many years since he had a woman companion.

Much to everyone's surprise dinner conversation was pleasant and flowed smoothly. Trinity had made sure her place card was on the dinner plate next to Erik's. She had given Murielle strict instructions to be sure to place Christine as far away from her as possible. Even if she had decided to try to be less hostile to the woman, there was no need to have her brushing her shoulder for an hour during dinner. Especially since Erik would be there to occupy the seat next to hers. She would much rather have him brush against her than Christine any second, minute, hour...well there she decided to stop as she could have gone on into infinity.

During dinner Erik felt Trinity's leg and shoulder brushing against him. It was distracting in a very pleasant manner. He enjoyed the physical contact. In this manner he could touch her without being in any way improper or encuring the wrath of her family members. He had just been congratulating himself on this fact when he was sure he had felt a hand brush down along his thigh. When a short period passed without anything further he thought he must have imagined it. Then he felt it again. This time the hand returned after the caress to come to rest on his thigh.

The longer that hand rested there, tantalizingly close to his hard flesh the greater Erik's discomfort became. Did the woman not know what danger she was inviting? When he looked to the side he realized of course she did. Her face had a slight flush as well as a smile on her lis as she concentrated on the food on her plate. The food was delicious, but did not warrant that level of concentration or explain her blush or contented smile.

Erik was fast coming to the conclusion that tonight Trinity may well be getting her own visit from a masked Phantom. The real one. Just her hand on his thigh had grought his passions to fever pitch. If it had been her plan to drive him to the brink of laying her across the table disregarding everyone else she had succeeded beyond her wildest imaginings as far as he was concerned. He could barely hold his impulse in check to turn to her, kissing her senseless.

Yes, a visit later, perhaps tonight. As her hand caressed down then up his thigh, his mind shouted _**"Tonight"**_. He did have a black domino that covered both sides of his face. It left just above his eyes and from his lips down bared to anyone looking at him.

The rest of the evening past with the conversation taking many twists and turns. At times conversation was among different little groups. Erik made sure he was included in any conversation where Trinity was a participant. He tried to make it seem accidental that he ended up in the same circle she was in. How successful he was held little concern for him as his mind was speeding ahead to then end of the evening. Once everyone had gone to bed he would be returning for a visit to Trinity. If Nadir was unwilling to give him the location of Trinity's room he was sure he could find a way to persuade his friend to offer his assistance.

Erik had not been unaware of the nearly hostile glances from Trinity's father and brothers. He knew he would have to face her family face to face before he and Trinity could move forward. They did not need her family's approval; it would be much easier if they procured it before they decided anything about their future. He knew her family was important to her. He could understand more than anyone the value of a loving family since he never had one. He had always longed for one person to love him with total commitment. He felt he had found that with Trinity. At least he was sure of his love for her. He only needed for her to confirm what he suspected. In the back of his mind he had the thought that he hoped he had not invited the fates to unravel his plans with his arrogant assurance of Trinity's love.

The guests were shown to the door. Good-nights were said. Everyone was of the same mind. It was long past bedtime. There would be no discussions long into the night that stretched into the early hours of the morning. Everyone went to their beds with thoughts of what the next day might bring.

Trinity might not have been quite so content if she could foresee her father and brothers intentions. She could not really have stopped them if she tried. Hopefully it would all turn out for the best.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-five  
Phantom Fantasies**

They had only gone a short distance when Erik approached the subject that was beating around his head to be heard. "Nadir I wish to know which room is Trinity's."

"Erik my friend what is going on in that scheming mind of yours? You do realize that if you are caught anywhere near her bedroom, her family will show you no quarter? They may well seek your demise then question whether or not it was proper to do so."

"I am well aware of the risks. I need to be with her. It has been too long. I...I ache for her Nadir. I have never wanted anything...anyone, the way I want her. I love her as I have not loved anyone before. Even what I felt for Christine, though passionate does not equal what I feel for Trinity. With Christine I was so desperate. I thought she was the only one I could love. She was the only one I had ever had the opportunity to even show a small measure of tenderness to in my life of nothing but pain and humiliation.

With Trinity I feel more connected than I did with Christine. Christine and I had a very fragile connection to one another. Music was the basis for our relationship. I have come to realize that the music was more important to me than even being intimate with Christine. If she had come to me willing only to share my music I think I would have accepted that if it had been offered to me. I even think I would have been content. Not happy, but content.

Trinity and I have so much more than mere music. You know Nadir I had not even asked if she could sing or play an instrument. I did not even know if she liked music at all. I did not care. For me not to think of music first is unusual is it not? Christine and I only ever spoke about music. Once in a while she would tell me her problems or dreams, but we never really spoke about anything important. With Trinity I do not feel we need to speak at all. Just being with her fills me with joy. The whole time we were together I cannot remember there ever once being an uncomfortable silence." Erik smiled as he recalled how he had first compared her to a magpie. He had grown to love that about her. She could speak of things without seeming to become boring. She made the telling of the time of day sound interesting. At least for him.

"Do not worry my friend. I shall assist you in this. If you are killed I will ensure that you have a wonderful funeral. I, perhaps, may even shed a tear." Nadir laughed at his own attempt at wit.

"Seriously though Erik, I wish to urge that you show caution. I know I would have better luck moving a mountain than persuading you to desist in this endeavor. All I can do is hope you have the success you want without ending up beaten or worse. Although meeting Trinity's family I dare say a little physical discomfort is inevitable. Honor alone would dictate they thrash you soundly. They love her dearly so I imagine you are indeed headed for some sort of confrontation whether or not you seek it out."

Nadir shuddered when he thought of those three men approaching Erik to discuss what his intentions were toward Trinity. Nadir could only deduce that he would rather have three circling vultures over his head than those three men of the rough American west. In Nadir's mind anyone coming from America was a wild untamed cowboy, just short of being a gun slinging outlaw.

Trinity's family members were somewhat wild. They could be considered cowboys as they did herd cattle and horses. They did not carry a gun all the time, well at least not on Sundays. Their fists were known to connect quite often with the jaws and eyes of other gentlemen who showed disrespect to the ones they loved. They were above all honorable men.

When Erik arrived home he told Nadir to have the stable boy put away the carriage and saddle his horse. He was going upstairs to bathe then make his way to Trinity. Within an hour of returning home Erik was riding back to the de Chagny estate. The closer he came to the estate the faster the rhythm of his heart became. What if she rejected him? What is she screamed alerting everyone to his presence? It had seemed like a good plan when he first thought of it, now he had doubts. Shaking off his doubts he brought forth the memory of her hand caressing his thigh. She would not do that unless she wanted him. That was her way of letting him know she remembered and welcomed him back.

He would not let any of his old insecurities stand in his way. Tonight he would tell Trinity in no uncertain terms he loved her and only her. If his courage did not desert him he would ask her to marry him.

Erik left his horse in a stand of trees. The clouds had cooperated by blocking out the light of the moon. Even if it had not that would not have hampered Erik much. He had been a ghost for some twenty years after all. A little thing like bright light would not deter him from anything he wished to do.

Slipping across the lawn he made his way to the trellis that lead to the upper balcony shared by Trinity and the room Antoinette had been given. Skills he had used in the opera house to climb high above the stage came in useful as he climbed the trellis then leaped over to grab the balcony railing. Once his feet were firmly planted on the balcony he then made his way to Trinity's room. Grasping the doorknob firmly he cautiously turned the knob, not wanting any unplanned noise to awaken anyone.

He did not know he was being observed by an ex-ballet mistress. Antoinette smiled. She had thought he might come one night. She had waited each night until she could hold her eyes open no longer. Tonight she had been certain was the night. Trinity had not been able to keep the love from her eyes whenever she gazed in Erik's direction. Whether by design or luck Erik had been by Trinity's side all evening. Antoinette rather thought it had been by Erik's ingenuity that the couple had spent so much of the evening together. Watching as she hid behind the draperies, she saw Erik enter Trinity's room. Contented she left her place where she had held vigil, then went to her bed to fall into dreams where everyone received the happiness they deserved. It somewhat shocked her that a certain American cowboy showed up in her dreams. When she remembered in the morning that in her dream the man had worn naught but a gun belt slung low over his hips she blushed like a school girl.

Erik stepped into Trinity's room. Letting his eyes adjust, he then made his way quietly to her bed. She looked peaceful in her sleep. She had a contented smile on her face. He hoped he held some part in her dreams that gave her so much pleasure. She was featured in his dreams every night. Even his daydreams centered around her.

Reaching for the matches he struck one then lit the candle beside the bed. She did not even stir. Bending down slightly he covered her mouth. Immediately her eyes popped open and she began to struggle and try to scream past his hand. He used his skill as a ventriloquist to send a soft caressing tone to her ear, "Do not be afraid mademoiselle. I mean you no harm. I am only here to pleasure you. I wish to hear your cries as I bring you to that highest of pinnacles to reach your climatic end. Promise not to scream and I will take my hand away. There are far more pleasing ways I could use my hand than to quiet any noise you might make. Do I have your promise to be quiet?"

At her quick jerky nod he added just before he moved his hand, "I will not bind you if you do not try to escape. Make one move to alert anyone or leave the room then I shall have to make use of the rope in my cloak. We do not want that now do we?" Erik's voice was a purr in her ear. At least she thought it was Erik. The lips beneath the mask were his. She would know that seductive, fuller lower lip anywhere. The eyes, what she could tell in the dim light were Erik's. She could not see his deep emerald green eye color, but the shape of the brow was the same. The forehead above the mask was Erik's high browed forehead. The fragrance that filled her nose as she breathed was Erik's own intoxicating mixture of man and some exotic concoction he most likely conjured up on his own.

She could not help but be in awe of his ability to speak without moving his lips. She had heard there were people who could do this, but had never witnessed it until now. The thought immediately shot into her head that their child would have the most amazing father. Her eyes softened to a degree that brought his brows rising in question. He wondered what he had done to bring that soft welcoming look into her eyes.

Slowly he removed his hand. Before he could demand she do anything she put her hands around his head bringing him down for a kiss. The immediate jolt of heat that shot through him hardened his flesh so that he was barely restrained by the fabric of his trousers. For one moment he had the insane idea to pull away and demand she let him have control of this encounter. Her tongue caressing his lips drove the insanity back from whence it came. Groaning he lay down beside her.

With his left arm around her waist he let his right hand stroke the hair from her brow. Gliding his fingertips down Erik traced the line of her jaw. Perfect. Had there ever been anything so perfect? He could not bring anything to mind at the moment. His whole being was filled with her essence. He inhaled deeply of her fragrance. If it were possible he wanted to hold her very essence deeply within his lungs to savor in the hours they were apart. Perhaps he would take one of her dainty handkerchiefs with him when he left.

Erik slid his hand down over her neck following his hand with his lips. He heard her sigh. He arrived at her breast. His teeth nipped at the nipple through the thin cloth of the gown. She groaned in response. Gaining courage from this sound of pleasure he trailed his hand down over the curves of her body. Bunching the material in his hand, he gathered it all the way to the hem. Coming to the hem he slipped his hand underneath letting his hand slide up over her thigh to her hip. Once his hand was on her hip he pulled her closer to his body, letting her feel his arousal press into her abdomen.

"Erik." Her voice held all the seduction of a siren's call. Erik felt the pull deep in his center. Heat began to radiate outward from deep within him. This warmth always spread throughout his body whenever Trinity was near. The feeling was beginning to be familiar, like the comfort of a warm blanket. One touch of her lips or hands would bring another dimension to the level of the intensity of warmth. Slowly an inferno would build, drawing all his focus to joining with her. Only when they were one would the heat reach its full power then gradually dissipate when they both reached their climatic end of the journey for lovers.

Erik put his finger across her lips. Raising his finger he replaced it with his lips. He stroked her lips with the moist tip of his tongue. Greedily she opened her mouth to allow him entrance to her own moist seeking tongue. Erik caressed his way to the warm wetness between her thighs. One touch, one caress, set the blaze alight within Trinity. Her body felt the call of his to hers. She wanted desperately to heed that call.

In desperation she began to slip buttons from button holes on his shirt. Any resistance resulted in a button being ripped from his shirt. She had no patience with clothing that restricted her from caressing Erik's bare skin. When at last the final button flew to parts unknown she placed the palms of her hands on his chest. The pounding rhythm of his heart could be felt in her hands. The beats seemed to pound into her hand even as the rhythm increased when she pressed her lips to his chest.

Kissing her way down his chest Trinity used her hands to remove the shirt from his shoulders. Once free of him she threw it carelessly aside. Her hands went next to the buttons of his trousers. One by one she widened the opening of his trousers. With every button released her hand felt more of his warm, muscled skin. She inhaled deeply of the masculine fragrance permeating from his skin.

When her hand dipped down into his trousers he grabbed her wrist to say in a dark, sultry voice, "Ah, ah. This is your Phantom's opera. I direct the performance. Do not try anything without direction from your Phantom. You may ask for permission to act, but it is at my discretion to grant or refuse your request. Is this understood?" Trinity readily nodded her head agreeing to anything he asked of her. He had her in his power. She thought he always had been guiding her even without words being spoken. He gently raised her hands above her head, holding them in one hand. She felt no threat as she could easily break free. She had no wish to be free, ever again. She would be his slave forever. He had only to ask for her complete surrender.

Erik trailed kisses down her body as he began to raise himself from the bed. His clothing had become an unwanted encumbrance. Their eyes locked as he began to remove his clothing. He heard her deep inhalation when his trousers came off. He hoped to hell he could find his boots later. He had thrown them somewhere over his shoulder. Trinity had thrown his shirt somewhere beyond the dim lighting of the candle he had lit.

He kicked free of his trousers. Her eyes devoured his proud manhood swollen with his need of her. Trinity felt the wetness between her thighs begin to seep as Erik stood before her in all his perfect glory. For her he was perfect. Whatever flaw the world saw her love blinded her to that part of him. Everywhere her eyes touched filled her with an ache to touch with her hands, her lips. She wanted to be joined with him in the most intimate way two people can share.

Erik pulled her gown over her head then lay back down beside her. He could not help but look at her beauty he had bared for his enjoyment. Running his hand from her shoulder to her hip, he marveled at the soft smooth expanse of skin displayed before him. Bending down he kissed her breast. When she lifted her shoulder he took the nipple into his mouth drawing deeply until he felt it pebble beneath his tongue. With his hand he caressed the other breast, drawing a similar response with his hand that his lips received from the breast he caressed with his tongue. Her groan pleased him. He nipped gently with his teeth. He thought Trinity might come off the mattress she reacted so intensely to that caress.

Trinity threw her arms around him pulling him close to her body so they fit together as snugly as pieces of a puzzle. "Oh Erik, I have missed you so. Do not ever let us part again. The days after I remembered what we had meant to each other were agony for me. I...I have forgiven you. We need not ever mention any of what happened after my accident. I understand, I did not like what occurred, but I can understand it. Once. This is your one error in judgment I will allow you. There had better not be another."

"Oh God, Trinity. You cannot know what agony I suffered thinking I had killed you. Then when you woke you had no memory of me, of us. Then I betrayed you. I loved you even then Trinity do not doubt that. I was so confused. Christine had only left me a week before. The feelings you and I shared had only been in existence for a week. When I saw Christine again everything that had gone on before came rushing back over me like a tidal wave. I was just as helpless to stop what I felt. I had not been able to have a proper good-bye with her. Our last parting was done hastily. I did not have time to completely accept things when you came into my life. You know I have wished many times since we meet that you had come into my life sooner. Things perhaps would have been different for me. When Christine reentered my life, I had not even acknowledged how I felt for you. I knew I felt strongly for you, but I thought I still loved Christine." Erik felt her stiffen at the mention of Christine's name. He kissed her passionately to erase the sting of Christine's name from her mind.

"When you came to me that night my world was tilted back toward its proper place. I love you Trinity Hardcastle. If you tell me you love me my world will be perfect. Could you...do you think you..." Trinity stopped his less than eloquent question by placing her fingertips over his mouth to silence him.

"I love you Erik Merlot." Trinity laughed quietly when she said his last name, then continued with laughter still in her voice, "With all your genius you could not think of a better name than Merlot?

Let us waste no more time thinking about things we cannot change. Erik I want you. Now. Take me to the heights my love. Take me to the stars."

Erik groaned kissing her with all the love that filled his heart. He kissed every part of her he had missed kissing since he had last been allowed to freely explore her body. When he heard her groan he placed his hand between them to ready her for his possession. Within a few strokes she was begging him to join with her. He possessed her with one swift, fierce stroke. He savored her warmth surrounding him. At her urging tone he began the rhythm that took them both to the stars.

Erik brought Trinity her release before he allowed his own need to overtake him. When his moment came the intensity of it nearly stopped the breath he had taken from being released. He was gripped by such an overwhelming rush of emotions and sensations. When at last he gave in finding his release it was as if he released a part of his vitality. He slumped down against momentarily then moved to her side. Erik could barely move himself away from her he was so drained. Their lovemaking had gone into another dimension. At first it had been slow and easy. Gradually they had been driven into a frenzy to reach fulfillment.

They both lay panting not able to say a word. Slowly they regained a normal breathing rhythm. Erik turned to his side so he could trace his hand over her, marveling anyone could have such soft skin.

Trinity felt as if at any moment she might float away on a blissful cloud of satisfaction. She had just turned to Erik to return his caresses when there was a knock at the door. Erik and Trinity stiffened, frozen in mid caress. The voice of Trinity's brother Lucas brought them out of their paralysis.

"Trinity?" Lucas spoke quietly hoping he did not wake the whole household. He could not sleep. Meg had been on his mind all evening. He had never felt such an instant affinity to anyone. He had been attracted to women with just a look, but not on the level that he could not sleep because anyone special was on his mind. He needed some sisterly advice. It did not occur to him that it would be better to wait until the morning, well later this morning, as it was now after midnight.

"Oh God Erik. It's Lucas. If he finds you here he will kill you. Then Papa will have a turn the Matthew. This is not how I want my family to discover how close we are, You have to go and go quickly. Hurry." She was shoving him toward the edge of the bed. She scooted her body along after his so she could assist him in gathering his clothing.

Erik found his trousers. His, shirt, boots and socks proved elusive. Frantically Trinity snatched up her gown as she made a muffled reply through the material of her gown, "Lucas just a moment. I...I need to find my slippers." Well that would take all of three seconds. How could she delay him without him becoming suspicious?

"Erik what's wrong? Where is your shirt?" Looking down she asked, "Why did you not put on your socks and boots?"

Erik had been standing with his hands on his hips looking perplexed that his items could have gone missing in such a short time and in a small bedroom. He raised his hands to his side saying in exasperation, "I cannot find my shirt, socks or my boots. Woman you are a wild fiend when aroused. I think you have managed to lose my missing articles."

Trinity came to him and said as she placed her hands on his chest, "It was not I who removed your socks or your boots. Who is the wild fiend now?" She leaned forward to kiss his bare chest. Without conscious thought his hands went to her shoulders to pull her closer to him. With a mind of their own his hands lightly glided over her arms. His lips took hers in a searing kiss. Before things could get beyond control Lucas interrupted them again. Erik groaned leaning his forehead against Trinity's dragging in a much needed calming breath.

Lucas knocked on the door again calling to Trinity. They resumed their search. When Lucas began to rattle the knob Trinity began to panic. She pushed Erik toward the balcony doors. He resisted stating he needed to at least find his boots. Another knock and Trinity opened the door. Kissing Erik soundly she shoved him out the door, closing it very firmly behind him.

Erik stood in confusion for a moment wondering what the hell had happened. He and Trinity had just shared something monumental. They had been just about to make love again when the pounding on the door had occurred. Well perhaps Lucas had not pounded on the door, but the results were the same. Erik was now standing on Trinity's balcony in his bare feet and shirtless. He was glad he at least had his trousers. There was no way in hell he would have sat astride a saddle with his bits and pieces exposed. Mustering as much dignity as he could Erik made his way back to his horse as silently as he had come over two hours ago. If he was a little underdressed on the return trip, his dignity when he sat in the saddle did not show even the slightest unease.

He hoped Trinity had been able to conceal all evidence of his visit. He wished he had not had to leave her. Erik knew the reasoning behind such subterfuge, he did not have to like it, but he did understand it. As he rode home he sent his love on silent wings to his love in the hope he could let her feel his presence even if he was not there in the flesh.


	26. Chapter 26

**Twenty-six**

**Delicate Divulgences and Discussions**

Trinity stood a moment then went to light a couple of the lanterns in her room. Having done so, the first thing she saw was Erik's boots thrown haphazardly in a corner. Bending to pick them up she was caught off guard by the weight of them. They seemed to be extraordinarily heavy. The leather and craftsmanship were of the best quality. Going to her wardrobe she opened the door then set them on the bottom shelf among her accessories and shoes. His shirt was in between the bed and her night table. She picked it up then stuffed it under her pillow. She did not see his socks anywhere. Scrambling around to hide this evidence of Erik's visit Trinity had called to her brother Lucas trying to placate him with an assurance she was on her way.

Glancing around she saw nothing that would make anyone think she had not been alone in her room. She opened her door and Lucas pushed past her in agitation. It occurred to Trinity she was going to have to speak with her family members about this habit they had of wanting to carry on conversations in the middle of the night. She was as guilty as they were when it came to late night conversations and visits. From the time she was old enough to have problems she and her brothers had always gone to one another when they had difficulties. If a problem kept them awake it was accepted to share what troubled you. They had spent many nights growing up deep in conversation.

She did not want to curtail their openness with one another. On the contrary, Trinity would need her family now more than ever. These nocturnal visits were what had to change. Why they thought more could be solved in the wee hours of the morning she would not even try to surmise. Things were different. What was acceptable a few months ago no longer fit into her scheme of things now, many things had changed.

"What took you so long? I was beginning to think I would have to wake the household just to gain entrance to your room. You don't have a man hiding in here do you?" His remark was so close to the truth she turned to hide the evidence of her blush she could feel warming her face.

"Well dear brother in case it has escaped your notice it is long past the time normal people have gone to bed and fallen asleep. If you wanted a quicker response might I suggest the next time you wait until morning?" Having regained her composer she turned back around folding her arms across her chest then she continued, "So what is the urgency? What could not wait until morning? This had better be worth disturbing my beauty sleep."

Lucas laughed pulling her forward so he could kiss her cheek. "You know you are already beautiful. It would give you an unfair advantage if you were to improve what you already have. Besides how does one improve what is already perfection?" Lucas smiled gauging how effective his blatant flattery was on Trinity.

"Stop that right now. Flattery only works if you have not deprived the woman of her much needed rest. Please sit and stop hovering over me. You know how I hate you men towering over me. Why I could not be blessed with more height is a mystery to me. All the people of tall stature in our family and I take after our mother's short relatives."

Lucas went to take the seat she gestured toward. Before sitting down he picked up a man's sock from the floor then one from the back of the chair. Holding them aloft he cocked his eyebrow as he inquired, "Anything you wish to tell me? Perhaps you have had a nocturnal visitor already. Should I look under the bed or in the closet?"

He laughed as she jumped up a couple of times before snagging the pair of socks. Her face was flushed with embarrassment as well as agitation at how close to the mark his offhand statement was. "Don't be silly. I...I went for an early ride one morning and as it was chilly I borrowed a pair of Raoul's socks."

"Raoul's socks huh? Should Papa, Matthew and I take him aside and have a discussion with him? A friendly discussion, mind you, nothing violent."

"Don't you dare, you leave poor Raoul alone. Come to the point of this visit or you may leave just as you came."

With a suddenness that had her blinking Lucas seemed to deflate from cocky assurance to a confused, less sure being within the passage of mere seconds. He sighed loudly sinking down heavily into the delicate chair which creaked and groaned in protest of such treatment.

"I am at a loss Trinity. Nothing like this has ever happened to me. One moment I am free as a bird then the next I feel as if my heart has been caged. The feeling is frightening in that I have no clue how to proceed, but at the same time it is not an unpleasant feeling to have someone else holding your heart in their hands. Not that I am at that point yet or anything. For God's sake we just met. It's just...when I look at her I feel this warmth starting in my chest then gradually spreading outward. It isn't just a physical attraction. I have felt that with many women and nothing like this has ever happened. So what do you think? What should I do? I have to confess I have never pursued anyone who wasn't experienced in what goes on between a man and a woman. I am sure she is innocent and frankly that scares the hell out of me."

Trinity waited to be sure he had come to his rather long confession. Now if she knew who he was referring to she may be able to give him some useful advice. The only women he had just met were Christine, Trinity shuddered at that possibility, then relaxed as Christine was in no way an innocent. Then there were the servants. She had not noticed him paying any particular one more attention than any of the others. He had met Meg...Dear Lord. Lucas was smitten with Meg. She had to be the one he was speaking about in such glowing terms. The innocent description fit. For all her flirting Meg had kept herself chaste, even with the temptation of all the nobles who came backstage to flatter the performers in hopes of finding a bed partner for a night or a mistress for a longer association.

She pulled a chair from the corner placing it across from him. She sat down pulling the shawl around her shoulders she had picked up on her way to the door. She did not want to take time to get her robe. The shawl had been closer. If Lucas would not have asked questions she would have slipped Erik's shirt on.

Trinity sat back with a mischievous smile on her face. She continued to look at Lucas in silence. He began to fidget, a first for the eldest of her brothers. Honestly, she could not remember either brother being anything other than confident in any situation. It would seem she was not the only Hardcastle to fall for someone she had not known very long. In her opinion love was not measured by a time clock. She had only met Erik a little over two months ago. It seemed as if he had always been a part of her life. Perhaps if one believed in such things, they had known each other in a former life.

"Lucas I can't tell you what to feel. I can't say whether it could be something real or a passing fancy. Only you can know that for certain. I will say Meg is a wonderful person. Any man who eventually wins her will be a lucky man. My suggestion is get to know her mother at the same time you are getting to know Meg. Impress Antoinette and then the only one you have to worry about is Meg. We can plan a few outings so you have a chance to be with her and still comply with propriety."

"I hope I don't need to caution you that Meg is not like all those other women you have pursued in the past. She is not experienced despite how she may sound sometimes. You can't play fast and loose with her. Be sure dear brother of how you feel before you take the relationship beyond hand holding and a few stolen kisses."

Lucas' attention centered on what she said he sat up straighter then asked with suspicion, "And just what would my baby sister know about what comes after handholding and kissing?"

"Well I...you...Good grief Lucas I am over the age of consent. Why I could even marry without Papa's permission if I chose. All I was saying is, be careful with Meg. If you think Papa is a sight to behold I do think Antoinette could make him seem tame if the need arose. She had control over the whole of The Paris Opera House ballet corp. In addition she was a stand in mother figure and a sort of go-between the managers and a ...a sort of patron of the opera house, someone who was a little on the unreasonable side at times."

"Well I suppose I should let you get your beauty sleep. Not that you need it. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast. Perhaps we can formulate a plan of action after breakfast." Lucas kissed her good-night. Closing the door behind him Trinity sighed before getting into bed. Laying back she remembered Erik's shirt. Sitting up she ripped the gown she wore over her head. Putting on his shirt made her feel as if he were there with his arms wrapped around her. She could even smell him on the fabric. With a smile she settled down to go to sleep.

It was perhaps a half an hour before there was another knock on the door. Hoping she was dreaming she pulled the covers over her head. Another knock sounded then a whisper, "Trinity baby? Are you awake? It's Papa. I need to speak with you, Trinity?" her father called as he rattled the knob. Thank goodness she had never lost the habit of locking her door when not at home.

Trinity could only imagine something horrible had happened. Did he have some sort of attack? He did not sound as if anything were wrong with him. Taking off Erik's shirt she put her gown over her head mumbling through the fabric, "One moment Papa. I'm coming." She got out of bed as she quickly pulled the gown down over her hips.

Hurriedly she went to open her door before he could knock again. She opened the door to see her father standing there still fully dressed. His hair was standing on end as if he had repeatedly run his fingers through it. He stepped into her room briskly, shutting the door behind him. Taking a few steps into the room he began to pace around agitatedly.

Trinity thought it best to let him wind down before she asked what was wrong. Before she could speak her father stopped abruptly to hold his arms out at his sides as he asked, "Trinity, I am not a repulsive man am I? Would a woman not find something attractive about me? I know my finances are attractive, but...well...damn it all would not a woman think I had something to recommend me even without the things I could buy for her?"

Well this answered her question as to whether or not her father wished to pursue his interest in Antoinette or not. It would seem her family had to return to France to find someone they could be interested in. Going to her father she laid her hand on his chest in a reassuring gesture.

"Oh Papa of course you are not repulsive, far from it. You have much to recommend you. You are loyal, generous and kind to those less fortunate, a fair disciplinarian and last but not least, you know very well you are handsome. Have not the single older women been chasing you for years? What was that one's name last year that brought every dessert under the sun trying to win your favor?"

"Abigail Johnson. Ah...yes, a pleasant woman if a bit talkative. Near wore my ears clean from my head with her chatter. She did put me mind of you when you're nervous. You do tend to chatter when something is agitating you. Your mother, God rest her soul was the same. Abigail took it to a higher level I do declare." He shuddered in remembrance.

"Papa she was nervous, much like I am when I tend to chatter. The more nervous she was the faster she talked. I do admit though she did get on one's nerves after an hour or so. Good Lord, is that what I sound like when I get started? Why did no one ever tell me? I feel so embarrassed to think how many times I chattered on just to fill in the silences that made me even more nervous. Poor Erik…. I mean poor everyone who had to listen to me. Why I wonder how many people I bored to death? I…" Trinity trailed off as she realized she was in chatter mode.

"Papa I felt an affinity with Abigail. I would listen to her out of sympathy for her nervousness. Sometimes for hours until you came in from the stables."

"You tolerated her for more than an hour? Trinity someone should pin a medal on you for your perseverance and kindness. I could have stood the chatter if she had not taken it into her head I would find her stomach troubles interesting. They were not in the least bit entertaining, let me tell you. If she had to constantly be in conversation one would think she would find a more interesting topic."

"Papa I never knew you felt like that about her. You always seemed to be thoroughly engrossed in her conversation whenever I would join you."

"Well I could hardly tell the dear woman she was boring me to tears now could I? Besides she made the best damn desserts in the state of Virginia. My stomach and palate would have strenuously objected if I had displeased her."

"The reason I came here was not anything to do with Abigail. No, I find my interest peaked by Antoinette, a charming well rounded woman."

"Papa, I am shocked! You noticed how round she was?" Trinity tried to instill genuine shock into her voice while trying to keep her lips from twitching.

Andrews face reddened. The tide of crimson went all the way to his ears. He began to stutter in protest, "Trinity I...well I never...How could you...I meant well rounded as in intelligent. I was not referring to her figure in any way. Why I hardly noticed her trim dancers figure or her attributes. I am a gentleman after all and I would never...well the very idea...well it is simply preposterous." He eyed her sternly, daring her to contradict him. As she let unrestrained laughter break free he looked at his daughter in consternation. She had been pulling his leg the whole time. The very idea, making her Papa squirm on the end of the hook like that, well…he began to grin in return. It was sort of amusing if looked at from the other side of things, he supposed.

"Young lady you are not too old to bend over my knee." His stern countenance gave way to a wider grin as he continued, "You have grown up Dumplin'. Please don't begrudge and old man one last time with his baby daughter before he has to concede she has grown into a woman. Does this new maturity have anything to do with a certain Mr. Merlot by any chance? Merlot, hah! If he must use subterfuge please advice him to come up with something more believable before your brothers and I discuss certain matters with him."

"Papa please do not judge him too harshly. He...he has not had an easy life as you can imagine. How he dealt with things was influenced by the treatment he received as a child. Papa I don't know the whole sorry tale yet, but what I know breaks my heart. It is a wonder he survived at all. I can't imagine anyone living as he had lived. All I ask, is you speak with him with an open mind. Don't let Lucas or Matthew hurt him. Although I do have a feeling Erik can defend himself adequately. He may be able to hold his own with those two. And you Papa, don't you go into one of your tirades and hurt him either. Anything that happened between us was with my consent. Nothing was done by force."

"And just was it that took place between this man and my innocent daughter?" His joviality had been replaced with a stern questioning look. It was one thing to imagine things, it was quite another to have his daughter all but confirm his suspicions.

"Whatever took place between Erik and I will stay between the two of us. Just know that I love him and that feeling is returned."

"I won't make any promises I may not be able to keep. I will promise to be as fair with him as I have been with everyone else. I suppose I should say good-night now, thank you Dumplin', for not thinking your father a foolish old man concerned with how a woman will look at him."

"Papa, you aren't old and you have never been foolish. I love you Papa." She went to her father and hugged him. He returned the embrace laying his cheek on the top of her head.

"Have I ever told you I was pleased you and the boys stopped calling me father and began calling me Papa? Father sounded so distant. Papa makes me feel closer to all of you."

She hugged him tighter. Trinity had never really thought about it. She could not even say who first had called him Papa. When they were very young he had seemed so big and fierce to them. They thought he could move mountains single-handedly. When she was about six they had all begun calling him Papa. She still thought of him in her mind as father, but when she addressed him he was always Papa.

Before she released him she murmured, "Don't call me Dumplin'." She paused for a moment then continued, "At least not when in the company of others."

At last closing the door behind him she sighed tiredly then climbed back into bed. She was even too tired to put Erik's shirt back on. It stayed under her pillow where she could touch it during the night. She waited to see if the third member of her family would make a nocturnal visit. The only other women who would interest a young man, was Mirielle, who if she was not mistaken was interested in Nadir, despite his entranced look when he saw Meg. There were a couple of young women who helped in the kitchen. Unless Matthew went into the kitchen he would not likely meet these women. Matthew had never, to her knowledge, stepped foot in a kitchen. Nor to him tell it, would he ever.

After a half an hour her eyelids began to droop. After an hour she was sound asleep dreaming as she clutched Erik's shirt in her hand. She had no further visitors.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

**Plans, Picnics and Partners **

A bleary-eyed Trinity woke to squint at the bright sunlight coming in through her window. Mirielle must have come in and drawn the curtains back already. She must have left her to sleep as she had been unwell in the mornings. Trinity had a notion that Mirielle knew of her condition, but was loyal enough not to say anything to anyone. She would not even hint to Trinity she knew. The woman had to realize something was going on for her to be ill every morning then recover so soon afterward. Recover enough to eat vast amounts of food throughout the day.

Things Trinity had no taste for before now she wanted with almost a maniacal zest. Sitting up she ate her crackers then followed the rest of her morning rituals so she could join the others for breakfast. Coming into the dining room she heard the last part of Raoul's sentence as she sat down.

"...the whole of it was prepared by none other than Trinity. Is that not correct Trinity?"

"What?" She was not certain, but she thought Raoul must have told them about preparing the picnic. She had wished she had told Raoul to keep that to himself. She had always claimed to be ignorant to the intricate workings of things in the kitchen. Her supposed ignorance had relieved her of many tedious hours of meal planning and cooking on days the staff had not had to work. Trinity soothed her conscience with the realization that she had not known how well those few cooking lessons had stuck in her mind.

'"Trinity my dear girl, I wish you a very good morning. I was just expressing to Raoul our wish to have an outing. Your brothers and I would like to see some of the countryside. Raoul mentioned a picnic where you provided the food. I should like to partake of a sampling of your talents. Raoul has said everything was perfect. Shall we say tomorrow? We can even invite Mr. _**Merlot**_ and Mr. Khan, of course Raoul, only if you have no objections." Trinity could not help but notice her father's emphasis of Erik's last name. It had not fooled her father. She seriously doubted it fooled anyone. Well Raoul had to know it was not his name and Nadir had only known him as Erik.

_**That crafty devil, he knows very well Raoul cannot reject his suggestion while remaining polite.**_ Trinity shot Raoul an exasperated look. He shrugged his shoulders giving her a disarmingly, delightful smile. She was surrounded by charming devils. Looking around the table she saw they all had that same disarming grin plastered on their faces. She was cornered and they knew it.

"I would be delighted to prepare something of course Papa, anything special in mind?" If he did not have a preference she would be fixing the exact same meal. Why deviate from success? This time though she would be asking for help. She was not cooking for ten people, eleven, if she asked Raoul to invite Mirielle along for Nadir.

"Dump…uh...Trinity, whatever you prepare will be wonderful. You ladies take care of the food and drink. I do believe the gentlemen can supply the entertainment. I assume you French do play croquette, badminton and the like Raoul? Horse shoes will come in handy if you can find at least four lying about. If you have a fiddle we can even dance a bit if the mood should strike." He had visions of Antoinette in his arms.

He rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "That should give us all something challenging to do. Why, even the ladies will be able to partake of the games. We might even play as pairs. One man and one woman per team, how does that sound?" Andrew was trying his best to think of activities he could have where he might still be able to converse with Antoinette as they played their games.

"Fiddle, Monsieur?" Antoinette could just see Erik shuddering at the word in reference to one of his fine instruments.

"Well I suppose I should call it a violin since we are in France and not at home going to a barn dance. I daresay you have fiddlers here just as we do. Not everyone plays a Stradivarius or plays compositions of the masters." Andrew's wicked imagination had him and Antoinette up in the hay loft at that barn dance in his mind. It did not occur to him that he would filet a man alive for having such thoughts concerning his own daughter but it seemed perfectly fine to have them for someone else's relative. His daughter as far as he and her brothers were concerned she was sacrosanct.

Matthew mentally went over the list of pairs he thought would occur. His name stood alone in his mind. Ah well, he was sweet on Riana Stewart back home. He had downplayed his interest to his brother and father as he knew the constant ribbing he would have to endure if they knew. He had always claimed no woman would tie him down until he was too old to chase after a woman's skirts. Six months ago Riana had come to live with her uncle and aunt. Matthew had met her when he had been riding. Her buggy had been pulled to the side of the road. Her horse had thrown a shoe. The rest as they say is history. They continued to see each other as things became more serious. Matthew had been on the brink of asking her to marry him when word had reached them that Trinity had gone missing. Now here he was a fifth wheel with no buggy or carriage to attach himself to. He missed Riana.

Christine again sat in silence as the others spoke freely around her. In her mind she kept replaying the conversations she had with Maman and Meg. Had she been so selfish that she had hurt Erik in order to gain what she wanted? She had admitted she had suspected he was a man a long time ago. Now she had to wonder if the demands she made on him had forced him to commit many of the crimes he had perpetrated during his reign of terror at the opera house.

He had sent the notes to the managers. He had given her gifts. He had murdered two men to make them give her the stardom she wanted. Carlotta had been victimized by him many times over the years. Why had she not told Erik she could no longer continue with her lessons once she knew for certain he was only a man? If she were honest it had been her fear of never seeing him or hearing from him again that had kept her farewell to him silenced.

Once the truth of her own culpability started to filter into her mind her conscience would not let her lie to herself about anything. She had seduced Erik because she wanted to keep him at her side. It was true she did love him and found him attractive, but not as she loved Raoul. Her love for Erik was a possessive kind of love. It was a selfish love that would drain everything out of Erik, leaving nothing behind but bitterness and disillusionment. Deep in her heart she had known all along she could never fulfill all Erik's needs. They both would have ended up hollow and dried out inside after a short time.

If she could change anything in her life she would change the day she betrayed Raoul. If not for her, Erik and Trinity would be together still. Raoul would not have to rebuild his trust in her. Christine looked to her left to run her eyes over Raoul's profile. He had such a strong face for one so young. His jaw was firm and just the tiniest bit square. He had a fine patrician nose. When he smiled at her she often thought the feeling she had could best be compared to melting butter. She felt the warm tide of color heat her skin and her insides felt as they had been turned to a soft warm flowing liquid.

She must win Raoul back. They had made love during the time they had stopped to let the horses rest. She had been the one to instigate their caresses. Raoul had not rejected her. If she were honest that was not a declaration of his intentions. A man would take what was offered freely. It was true Raoul was an honorable man, but even a man of his caliber could be tempted to enjoy the pleasures of a woman if it were a woman he still had feelings for. She did not doubt he loved her still. It was his ability to forgive her that she questioned. It did not help matters that she still felt a lingering attraction for Erik.

What gave her mind and heart unease was his inability to forgive her transgression. Perhaps this upcoming picnic would prove to be an opportunity to make amends. Not only with Raoul, but Trinity, Meg and Antoinette, but most of all, Erik, she owed him so much gratitude. She should get on her hands and knees begging for his forgiveness. A confession would have to be made. It was a wonder no one had seen the necessity to enlighten Erik to her lies.

Trinity once again sat at her little writing desk composing an invitation to Erik and Nadir. This time she was much more personal with her words.

_**My dearest love Erik,**_

_**My night was filled with dreams of you after you left me. I did find your missing articles. The boots and stockings I will wrap discreetly and return with this letter. The shirt I cannot bear to part with so it will now stay in my possession. I found it a comfort during my long lonely night. **_

_**I have so much to tell you, so much happened after I booted you out of my room. I hope the ride home was not too uncomfortable. It was far less painful I assure you than a confrontation with my family. I daresay it is inevitable for the four of you to have some sort of physical exchange. Honor demands it. I have extracted the promise from my father he would do no permanent damage. I wish to have the same promise from you. **_

_**We are planning to go on another picnic tomorrow. Of course you and Nadir must come. You might mention that I have gained Raoul's approval to invite Mirielle should that be of any interest to him. **_

_**If we can slip away perhaps we can have some time to ourselves. Erik, there is something of the utmost importance that I must tell you, something that you have a right to know. I would have spoken to you last night, but as you remember we were otherwise occupied and then of course my brother Lucas interrupted us. **_

_**Please say you will come. It would please me to see you again. I shall have to think of some suitable reward as incentive for your compliance. Trust me it will meet with your approval. Well, I do think it will please the both of us. **_

_**Love always and forever, **_

_**Trinity**_

After sending her invitation Trinity spent time in the gardens with her father and brothers retelling the story of her capture and rescue. She knew very well they were trying to get her to reveal something more than the sketchy details she had given them the first time she had told the tale. She supposed it was their intention to decide if they should do Erik some harm and how bad the punishment should be.

She would not divulge any of the intimate details. If things went as she hoped perhaps Erik could sooth their quest to seek to defend her honor by asking for her hand in marriage. She had hopes that Erik loved her enough to make that final commitment.

When Erik was informed that there was a young man waiting in the foray with a message from Trinity, he thought for a moment his heart would leap from his chest with joy. Trying to seem much calmer than he actually was, he forced his feet to stay where they were. He wanted to run out there immediately and yank the note from the man's hands. Instead he stayed calmly standing by the fireplace in his study. He told his butler to show the young man in and bring him to his study.

Erik first went and sat in his chair behind his desk. A few seconds later he popped up to stride to the front of his desk where he leaned against it with his ankles crossed and his arms folded. That didn't satisfy him either. He went back to his original stance by the fireplace. Before he could change his mind again the man had been shown into his study.

The man handed him the note informing him he was to wait for a reply. Erik resented having to read this missive from Trinity in the presence of another, but it could not be helped. He could always read it again later in the privacy of his bedroom. Instructing the man to sit, Erik used a letter opener to slit open the envelope. He quickly skimmed over her words. He wanted to linger over each word, but the man was waiting for his reply.

Sitting down at his desk he pulled out a piece of paper from a drawer. Taking his pen he began to write his reply. Just in case the note went to Raoul instead of Trinity he kept his words cordial but nothing more. He hoped Trinity would know the reason for his cool reply. She must by now realize how deeply he cared for her. He had even told her as much last night. His recollection of the last evening spent with Trinity had his trousers tightening with need. He blessed the fact that he was seated behind his desk, thus obscuring the man's vision of his body's reaction to the mere memory of Trinity.

Finishing the reply he placed it in an envelope then sealed it with wax. Handing to the man Erik sighed in relief. He would be seeing Trinity again tomorrow. They would not have to risk discovery. He would have a legitimate reason for being with her that no one could find suspect, least of all her family. Well there was Trinity's suggestion that they might sneak off on their own. That could pose some risk. A risk he was more than willing to take. Soon he hoped he could speak with her father. He must ask Trinity for her hand first then if, as he hoped she said yes, he would seek permission from her father to marry his daughter. He could assure him he was wealthy enough to support her and any children they might have. Perhaps he should seek her father's permission first. Erik was not versed in the proper etiquette concerning these matters.

The thought of him fathering a child no longer filled him with longing as well as dread. At least he did not think so. Trinity had shown him that with love a person can overcome many things. He felt stronger, more confident when in Trinity's presence. With her love and support he knew there was nothing he could not accomplish. He had even sent off several of his compositions seeking publication. Before Trinity, the very thought of anyone having his music in there hands would have terrified him. To hear his music was to have a glimpse into his soul. Before he had been afraid to have anyone other than Christine and Antoinette listen to his music. If he sent it out somewhere would they not eventually want to meet the composer? Never before had he wanted that, now he did not care. With Trinity at his side he could face anything, even the harsh, unfair judgment of others.

He did wonder what Trinity had to discuss with him. He looked down at the wording in her note again. His whole body stiffened as the only possible meaning to her words came to his mind. The only thing she could possibly tell him that would be a right of his was to know whether or not she was with child. It was all well and good to think confidently about being a father when one was not faced with the possibility. It was quite another to actually contemplate such an occurrence.

Erik fell back into his desk chair. Luckily it was there for his mind was focused on the unbelievable possibility he might be going to become a father. He tried to calm himself. Surging to his feet he began to pace. Perhaps he was concerned for no reason. His heart beat with anticipatory glee then slowed with dread as he imagined a child with his face.

Every hurt, every beating came to his mind. Every unkind word dredged up from long buried memories. He slumped back in his chair.

_**Dear God,**_ he prayed, _**please do not let me pass on this burden to a sweet innocent child. Erik dropped his head to his upraised hands.**_ He cradled his head in his hands. Agony ripped through him as he imagined a small little boy such as he had been or a tiny delicate little girl. To think of something so small, so innocent having to ward off the abuse he had gone through tore him apart inside, that it would be a part of him made the agony all the greater.

With the suddenness of spring shower Erik heard Trinity's voice reassuring him he had nothing to fear for their child would be loved by many. A child of their union would have a grandfather and uncles who would protect them with their very life. No one would be allowed to say or do anything to a child that he fathered with her. She would love any child he gave her just as she loved him.

Erik lifted his head. For a moment he lifted his head upward and closed his eyes. He said a silent prayer of thanks to a God he was beginning to think might have some validity, for giving him the wisdom of Trinity's words. Erik had heard the words as if she had been speaking them in his presence.

Confidently he stood and squared his shoulders. If Trinity were to be with child a wedding would have to take place post haste. Too long a period had already gone by without the benefit of marriage in their relationship. She may be as far along as two and a half months. Yes it was definitely time to pop the question. Even if she had not been with child before there was every possibility she was now. Preventing such an occurrence had shamefully been far from his mind.

How many men had he labeled a son-of-a-bitch, when one of the chorus girls or corps de ballet had gotten in the family way and the man denied any responsibility? Trinity's family was within their rights to beat him mercilessly for his careless disregard of someone they loved so dearly. He was quite sure their honor would demand satisfaction. He would allow what he knew he deserved. He would take his punishment then they could all get on with being a family.

Erik's breath locked in his throat at the word _**family**_. He had never really had any semblance of what most people take for granted. He was almost tempted to go to Trinity's father and confess all just so they could get it over with and he could count himself among their numbers. He wanted that with every fiber of his being. This was just one more thing he had to thank Trinity for, a family. He looked forward to all the years with her that would include them and perhaps many children.

Erik discussed with Nadir the possibility of going back to Paris to find a ring suitable for Trinity. He did not answer Nadir's inquiry as to why it was so urgent. Nadir assured him the shop in town would have something to please the both of them. The risk of returning to Paris was too great for Erik just at present. Not only because of the opera house fiasco, but the trouble among the people that had broken out in violence.

Nadir told Erik that Trinity would much rather have him in one piece than the most precious gem known to man. He did not want to risk all that he had gained simply to impress Raoul with how much better his ring was than the offering he had given Christine.

Nadir asked Erik where that ring was now. Erik could not for the life of him remember where he had put it. The last he had seen it was shortly after he had returned home. It did sort of put his feelings for Christine into perspective, if he needed any further proof he did not pine for her any more. Something that had been so precious to him as a link to her, had so quickly been mislaid and not even missed.

That realization made what he had done with Christine in Raoul's parlor all the more sordid. He doubted he would ever forgive himself for that betrayal of Trinity. His only excuse was he had not really known how deep his feelings for Trinity had gone. The sudden reappearance of a willing Christine had clouded his judgment.

Erik at last felt totally confident he could move on. Did he have regrets concerning Christine? Of course he did. Not any regrets for her not wanting him. Her final release of any power she had over him was the greatest gift she could have given him. His regrets had more to do with what he had done in the name of his love for her. The crimes he had committed to gain her love.

It shamed him to think how he had debased himself for her. How he had sold a portion of his soul to make her a star, his supposed shining glory on the stage. Now he realized it was a tarnished star that would have been gracing the stage. She would have graced the stage with splendor. It would have been a dream come true for them both, one gained from the misery of others.

Erik could hardly wait for the picnic. Once, his life had seemed not worth living, now he wanted to savor each second of it. He could not remember when he had looked beyond the next second for any scrap of joy he might find. Now he was thinking in terms of weeks, months and years of happiness. If this was his reward for having suffered all those thirty plus years of agony he would gladly do it again for what he had now and what he saw in his future.

**A/N: Please, if you enjoyed this chapter or even if you have a critique please leave a review. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

**Day of the Picnic (Part Two)**

Trinity enlisted the help of the other women. They had all come down long before the men would rise. The staff were grateful for the extra hours sleep. Murielle joined the other three women in the kitchen. Meg was like an eager puppy. She danced around the kitchen from work space to work space. She accomplished little but made the task much more entertaining. She did have a light hand with bread. Trinity had been somewhat skeptical when she had volunteered to make the bread. Trinity had shot Antoinette a quizzical look, Trinity only got a shrug from Antoinette's shoulders in response.

Christine filled a basket with fruits and different cheeses. Raoul had brought wine from his cellar. Christine added that to the basket. Since she had never had an occasion to cook she had no idea how to prepare anything. She helped Meg make rolls from the dough Meg had made. She sat back feeling a little useless with so much activity around her.

Once the women had finished all the cooking they called the men in to help carry it to the wagon. By the time things were all loaded on the wagon Erik and Nadir had arrived. Trinity opted to ride on the wagon. Everyone but Antoinette looked at her with a question clearly written in their eyes. Trinity loved to ride. She ignored their gazes.

Erik and Nadir arriving drew their gazes from her, for which she was immensely grateful. The driver for the wagon came. Once in his seat Trinity called Raoul over to her to ask, "Raoul why not let one of the men drive the wagon and let Andy have the day free to visit with his parents."

Raoul sat forward with his wrists resting on the pommel of his saddle. He had a huge grin on his face." And who would you want to drive the wagon Miss Trinity? I do not suppose it crossed your mind for perhaps a certain masked man to drive the wagon?" Raoul caught the hopeful look on Andy's face. With a nod of his head he consented. Andy was down on the ground and already running down the road to his parent's house, located about five miles down the public lane, before another word was spoken. He did not want to take the chance anyone would change their minds.

"Well Erik is qualified. I am so glad you suggested it. Thank you so much. Shall I ask or shall you?" Trinity knew before he spoke what preference Raoul would have. He was not quite as understanding of Erik as Trinity was. It was understandable of course. Raoul was not privy to all of Erik's past or of his more gentle, loving side. That side of him, one had to pry loose with a crowbar as he kept a tight rein on his more tender feelings. Especially since Christine had thrown his love for her back in his face.

"Oh, be my guest Trinity. I would not dream of doing anything that would please that man so much. I have not found it in my heart quite yet to forgive him. Christine a little bit, but Erik has done so much I will need more time. So, you do the honors."

"Erik, would you mind terrible driving the wagon? It would seem Andy had an urgent matter to take care of at home." The look in her eyes said much more than her lips. Her eyes made promises beyond sitting sedately beside him on the seat of the wagon.

"It would be my pleasure Trinity to sit beside you for a nice leisurely ride." He did not even wait until he had finished speaking before he was climbing from his horse then tying him to the back of the wagon. Having done that, he climbed aboard with fluid grace. It seemed to take little effort for him to climb into the seat beside her.

Once he was seated they began the journey to the designated picnic area. Trinity scooted along the bench seat until her thigh was aligned with Erik's. She rested her hand on the top of his thigh. She had glanced all around to be sure no one could observe them. Everyone seemed to be involved in conversation around them, so Trinity felt free to touch Erik as she wished. Erik's hand came down of top of hers once the had cleared the drive and were plodding along at a leisurely pace down the lane. Trinity leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt contentment wash over her.

"I love you. Erik spoke with his eyes turned straight ahead. It still felt odd to openly say such a thing. He had never thought to experience this with anyone but Christine. Comparing what he had with Trinity, everything before paled in light of what he shared with Trinity. To have ones love returned by the object of your ardor was the most amazing feeling.

"And I love you Erik Merlot. We really must think of another name you know. One that suits you better."

"Would you love me less if I kept the name?" Erik could care less what his last name was. He had gone this long without the benefit of a last name. He would still be Erik no matter what he added to the end of his name.

"I would love you if you were called Monsieur Potato. Thank heavens we were not having potatoes at the time you chose your name. I would rather be Mrs. Merlot than Mrs. Potato."

"So you are to a Mrs. In France you would be Madame. Does this mean we will not be residing in France?"

"I will be returning to my home, yes. I cannot say where you will be going. There has been no discussion concerning such things. Would you ever consider leaving France?" Trinity closed her eyes in silent prayer. Why had she asked such a question at this particular time? How could he answer honestly without ruining the whole day? She should not have painted him into a corner.

The hopeful note in her voice did not miss Erik's ears. Now was not the time for him to declare his intentions and ask her to marry him. He thought it best to face her family first. As for leaving France, at one time he thought he could never leave as long as Christine was still here and still alive. Only death might have released him from her. Even then he doubted he would have felt inclined to leave her resting place. Now he had his only wish was to be wherever Trinity called home. She was his compass now. She would lead him home, for that was what she represented. She was home to him, his final destination on this side of the afterlife.

When Erik did not answer right away Trinity said hurriedly, "Don't answer that. I am sorry. I should not have even asked such a thing. I...I didn't...I didn't mean to imply..." Erik pulled back on the reins slowing, then stopped the wagon. Making sure the others were far enough ahead he turned toward Trinity pulling her into a searing kiss that they both felt from the top of their heads to the tips of their toes.

Releasing Trinity, Erik was breathing heavily as he said, "You have every right to have expectations toward me. Just as I have expectations toward you. There is a conversation I will have with your father before I will proceed any further. That is all I will say on this subject, except know that I love you more with every breath I take than the one before."

He picked up the reins setting the horses in motion again. Trinity leaned back against his shoulder. If the others were not around Erik would have wrapped his arm around Trinity so he could pull her flush against his side. He wanted to feel every inch of her pressed against him. He could be conent to sit beside her for the half hour or so it took to arrive where they had picnicked before. He had to be contented holding her hand the rest of the way.

Erik was so distracted by Trinity he did not notice her family members had turned at one point to shoot deadly daggers in his direction. Andrew's were perhaps only a little stern, but Lucas and Matthew clenched their jaws and tightened their hands on the reins causing their mounts to prance nervously.

Erik and Trinity were not aware of three pair of watchful eyes scrutinizing each and every move they made on the last leg of the journey. An exchange of glances among those three watchful men promised a discussion would be taking place in the near future.

Lucas and Matthew rode up alongside Andrew. Matthew and Lucas exchanged glances. With an almost indiscernible nod of his head Matthew indicated that Lucas should say what was on both their minds.

"Papa?" Lucas who was usually carefree and tension free sounded as if he was just a little on this side of disgruntled.

"Yes Lucas? What's on your mind son?" He thought he knew what both his boys were pondering. It was the same thing his own mind had been thinking on the last few days.

"Well, Papa, it's Trinity and that Erik fellow. Matthew and I well, we sort of like the fellow but we can't have him sniffing around Trinity. We know well and good that she is a grown woman. We still feel it is our duty to protect her from unscrupulous men. Men who want one thing then move on. Not that Erik seems that type at all. Confound it Papa. We know one of us will be needing to show him what's what but we won't take any pleasure in it."

"Well now, I kind of had my own thoughts on that very subject boys. I think our Trinity has gone and fallen in love. I also believe that young rascal has been a might friendlier than I would have liked. I am not saying that it was all his doing. After all Trinity could have and should have told him to take a long leap from a short pier. Since that is not the case we are duty bound to uphold her honor. Can't say as I look forward to this any more than you two do. It might be as well to hold back a might on the soft Frenchman."

"Don't suppose it would do at all to kill Trinity's one and only. Matt and I have decided to draw straws to see who the lucky fellow is. Frenchman or not, I think it will be one beaut of a fight. I have a hunch Erik is a lot tougher than the average Frenchman. That Raoul is not a soft Susan either. Christine has been telling us he has been in the French Navy. That should have toughened him up a tad. Wonder what Erik has been doing to stay fit?"

"I reckon he spends a lot of his time outdoors with his horses. We all know how hard that is. Papa, Lucas thinks Erik has something he's hiding. You know what he's like when he gets a burr under his saddle. Tell him after the fight he has to let it go. It wouldn't be honorable to sneak around in his private life after we settle things fair and square. Trinity wouldn't go for someone who had bad blood. We all done things we ain't exactly proud of. Sometimes a fellow just needs a second chance is all."

"You talk as if you know something Matthew. If there is something we should know I would like to hear it now if it is something that may come back to bite us in the butt later."

Matthew had been spending time walking around listening to all the servants and men in the stables talking and gossiping. He had heard plenty. Some things he'd rather have not heard at all. He wouldn't break his trust with Trinity as much as he would like to tell his brother and father all he knew. It was hard for him to reconcile what he had heard to what he knew personally about Erik.

He hated to lie to his brother and father but he had promised Trinity he'd be in her corner. Besides the things he had heard happened a while back. Trinity must know about it all and forgiven him for what she knew.

Matthew was certain Trinity knew about Erik and Christine. That would explain why Trinity looked as if she had just fallen into a cow pie when she had to be in close proximity to Christine.

"Papa I don't know any more than the rest of you. Matthew for the first time lied to his father. He would speak to Trinity after he or Lucas had dealt with the issue of her honor. She needed to come clean about Erik. Sooner or later Papa would hear about it or Lucas. He hadn't even been trying to find out information. He had only idly listened to those around him.

"Well if you are sure son we best mosey on up to the rest of this here wagon train. Can't have the women folk arriving without us strong men to help unload and set up."

Lucas teased his father, "The only woman you are worried about is that little filly Antoinette Giry. I do think you have gone and gotten sweet on her." Lucas slapped his father heartily on his back.

"You are a fine one to talk. I bet Meg ain't moved two feet that your boots weren't one step behind." Matthew grinned broadly at his brother's discomfort. Matthew was doubly glad no one knew he was sweet on Riana.

Andrew and Matthew laughed when Lucas spluttered trying to deny the accusation. He could form not one honest denial. His face looked as if he had eaten one of those hot Mexican chilies from down south of the border.

They ribbed each other good naturedly for the rest of the ride. They managed to put aside any hard feelings they may harbor toward Erik. Besides they did not feel all that badly toward him.

They had each of them been guilty of what they suspected had occurred between Erik and Trinity. In their eyes that was different. That was someone else's daughter or sister. Yep, a reckoning was on the horizon but not for today.

**A/N: Review! Review! Review! Please?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

**Wooing the Women **

Once they arrived at the picnic sight everyone helped set out the food and games. The men set up the games while the women set the food out on a blanket. Extra blankets had been brought along so everyone would have a place to sit. Someone had even been bright enough to think of adding pillows. Trinity thought it might have been Meg as she had seen her earlier carrying a couple of pillows around.

The women were finished long before the men. Taking seats on the various blankets laid out they sat and watched the men discuss the finer points of this spot or that one to set up each game. It was somewhat amusing as the care and consideration they took one would think they were planning on constructing some major project of engineering instead of simple games for the fun and amusement of everyone.

By the time they had finished they were all sweating. Raoul was the first to go to the edge of the water where he removed his shirt, then doused the cool water over his face, neck and shoulders. All female eyes were fixed on this glorious sight of bared manhood. Of course they did not blatantly stare so that it was obvious. No, they were subtle in their observations.

Shortly after Raoul began to refresh himself the other men joined him. Soon the women had a smorgasbord of male flesh to gaze upon with appreciative eyes. Erik only opened his shirt as he had no wish to display all the scars on his back. He had even moved downstream from the others so he could remove his mask. Trinity Looked from the group of men to Erik and sighed. If it was the last thing she did in life she would make Erik feel as if he had nothing to be ashamed of when it came to how attractive he was despite his many scars. One day he would believe himself worthy of notice. Not that she wanted every woman fawning over him. Quite the contrary. Her goal was for Erik to know he could attract a woman's eye without him actually doing so. Well, any woman other than her own of course.

Picking up one of the tea towels that had been brought along to place over the food later, Trinity took it as she stood up then went to where Erik was still sluicing himself with water.

Erik saw her shadow before he saw her. His whole body tensed until she spoke, "Erik, take off your shirt. No one will care. Let me wash off your back. Don't worry the bushes will hide us from the sight of the others. Besides they are occupied at the moment admiring so much male flesh being put on display."

Going from bended knee to sitting on his backside he turned to the side to address her as he looked over his shoulder, "And have you been enjoying this view of men's flesh also." He gritted his teeth as a picture of her gaze locked on Raoul flashed unwanted into his mind. Even Nadir earned a glare in his mind as he thought of Trinity seeing and admiring other men.

"Oh I looked and admired alright, but the one I wanted to see went to hide behind some bushes, so here I am in hot pursuit. Now, take that shirt off so I can properly cool you off. See, I even brought something to wipe you off with." She held out the tea towel for him to see.

"And what of your father and brothers? Do you not think they will notice your absence?" He really did not care if every person in the world knew she had come to him. He only worried in case it caused trouble between her and her family.

"Don't worry about them. I am sure they have noticed by now that they are the center of attention to admiring eyes. Knowing Papa, Lucas and Matthew as I do they will not be able to resist preening in front of the women for a while. A woman who is related to them is not a concern at the moment. As long as they know I am safe they will not keep such a close watch on me."

Trinity came up behind Erik. She reached her arms around him grabbing the two sides of his shirt. Pulling them apart she began to pull his shirt from his shoulders. When she had grabbed the material of the shirt her fingers had grazed Erik's bared chest. She felt his muscles contract at the same time she heard his sharp inhalation of breath.

Once his shirt was free she tossed it to the side. She ran her hands over his strong back. The scaring was not what held her attention. The warm rough texture of his skin held her eyes captive and her hands a slave to do his bidding. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his back. She tasted the salty flavor of his skin.

Erik dropped his head forward with a groan. His hands clenched with the need to turn and take her in his arms. He knew he could not, as soon they we would be missed. Giving in to the urge to touch her, he turned wrapping his hands gently around each of her arms. He pulled her to him placing his lips on hers for a brief fiery exchange of passion.

Pushing her gently away from him, he groaned, "Go now before I take you on the ground. I need to cool off for a few minutes before I can return."

Trinity smiled knowingly as she lowered her hand to his swollen flesh covered by his trousers. If he became any more excited they may well have to sew a few buttons back on the front of his trousers. She stroked him grinning at his agitation. Erik closed his eyes briefly trying to retain control. He opened his eyes. There was a look in the green depths she had never seen before.

He picked her up throwing her over his shoulder, then carried her to the edge of the water. Trinity screamed in surprise. With her head down and his firm backside just below her down turned head, she feasted her eyes on the view.

"Shall I drop you Mademoiselle Trinity? Would that not cool off your overheated thoughts?" He had a teasing note in his voice, but there was also just a smidge of honest intention as well. She did not think her would do such a thing with her family and everyone else so close by. It was surprising they had not heard her scream and come running to the rescue.

"You would not dare Monsieur Erik. Your gallantry as a gentleman prohibits you from doing so. Now put me down now." She was becoming a little less sure of his intent as he continued to walk into the water. The water level was still below the top of his boots. He stopped suddenly. He stood for a few seconds not speaking nor moving forward. Without warning he pulled her back over his shoulders to let her fall into the water.

Trinity gave a scream a banshee would have been proud to claim. She hit the water with a splash. A spray of water washed over Erik getting him wet even as it drenched Trinity with the same thoroughness.

She was shocked into stillness for a moment, and then Trinity grinned. Reaching out with both hands she grabbed his hand pulling Erik down into the water beside her. Erik could not have said who was the more surprised by her action, him or Trinity. Erik grunted as he fell forward landing on his front. He was soaked as the water splashed over him. Trinity turned her head away from the shower of water that fell down over her, wetting the few places that had remained dry from the first bout of horseplay. Now she was soaked to the skin.

Erik lifted himself by pushing up on the palms of his hands on the sandy bottom of the river. Luckily there were few rocks underneath him. It was mostly sand. Glancing over his shoulder he let out a laugh. Trinity's hair was coming undone. It looked like dark snakes hanging down her back. She looked back at him over her shoulder giving him a triumphant grin.

Erik got to his feet offering his hands to Trinity as he asked, "Truce?"

"I suppose so. You did look rather surprised when I pulled you down. The look on your face was priceless. The laugh I heard was worth even more. Shall we kiss and make up? I would hate to have this terrible rift between us. I do think a kiss is in order."

"Oh, Mademoiselle I am sure I could force myself to kiss your somewhat cold lips. We should get you out of those wet clothes."

"Are you propositioning me Monsieur Merlot? Why, I am quite shocked."

"That depends. If I were to proposition you, what would your answer be Mademoiselle?" Erik's voice had grown a little rough toward the end of his question.

Before Trinity could answer, they heard shouting and the rattling of pebbles just before all the other men, with the women close behind, came around the curve in the river stepping around the underbrush along the bank.

"Good Lord Trinity, do you want to send me to an early grave? We have been calling for you for the last twenty or so minutes. No one seemed to know in which direction you had gone. We walked into the woods along the trails thinking you might have gone for a walk. When we couldn't find you, let me just say I do not ever want to have another episode such as that."

Andrew, unmindful of the water walked out to his daughter. He pulled her into his arms. "Do I need to tie a rope around your ankle connected to me or a cow bell around your neck?" It finally registered in his mind that Trinity was soaking wet. He pushed her away to give her a once over. He cast Erik a scowling look. Which Erik returned with as much dignity as he could muster with his shirt laying somewhere up on the bank and his trousers dripping wet. His hair hung down in his eyes. His hand flew up to his face to feel his mask. Relief coursed through him when it was still firmly in place.

Trying to head off any inquiries as to why she and Erik were together she quickly volunteered, "I brought Erik a towel as he had forgotten to take one. I somehow slipped into the water. Erik being the chivalrous gentleman he is offered me his assistance in getting up. No harm done." Raoul had grunted in disbelief when she had stated Erik was a gentleman. Erik had promptly responded with a glare in Raoul's direction.

Andrew looked from his daughter to Erik, drawing his own conclusions. Her brothers wanted to throttle Erik. Even Matthew who knew of his sister's affections toward Erik and the situation, wanted to do him harm. This was his sister after all, not some little trollop who could be trifled with as she knew how things were. His sister was an innocent young woman. She had no idea how men would promise one thing, then when they got what they wanted they moved on leaving a broken heart behind, and if the woman was lucky that was all she was left with, a broken heart. Not that Matthew had ever done something so cruel, but he knew of some of his friend's exploits.

Antoinette fearing things might get out of hand if attention was not moved on to something else she rushed toward Trinity to take her arm and pull her along as she said, "Oh my dear girl, we simply must get you out of these wet clothes. Your father was foresighted enough to start a fire. He even brought along a grate to set up so we could make tea and coffee. I dare say a hot beverage would go down nicely about now. It is warm today but after dunking in that frigid water I daresay the both of you are near freezing."

Trinity was beginning to shiver a bit. The temperature was typical for early spring. The air around them was warm. The weather had not been warm long enough to have warmed the water. Even later the water would only be a few degrees warmer. Erik stoically walked along with everyone else. He tensed his muscles in an effort to still the shivers overtaking him. He would not appear weak in front of these people.

Once back at the picnic area Trinity went behind the wagon to strip her wet clothing. Antoinette had given her one of the blankets to wrap around her body for warmth. She spread her clothes out over some larger rocks so the sun could dry them. When she rejoined everyone else she saw Erik sitting by the fire with his hands stretched out toward its warmth. The stubborn man had refused to strip down or even take a blanket. Trinity clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in frustration at his stubbornness. He would rather die of pneumonia than admit he was weak just as the rest of us are.

Trinity sat down beside Erik. Opening the blanket she wrapped him inside with her. Erik stiffened, then gently pushed her away as he frantically looked around. "Trinity are you trying to get me killed? If either your father or brothers see us like this I am as good as dead. I would not even put it past the boy..." At her scowl he continued on , "I do believe even \b\i Raoul\b0\i0 would challenge me."

"Well if the man I love is too stubborn to take care of himself it is my duty to do so. I take my duties very seriously. So, do we share my blanket, risking life and limb, or will you see the sense of stripping down and wrapping yourself in a blanket?"

Glancing around quickly, Erik saw no one looking in there direction so he leaned forward kissing her hard on her mouth. Leaning away from her, Erik grinned at her dazed look. He stood and picking up a blanket went behind the wagon to strip down. Once he had removed his wet clothing he had to admit he felt much more comfortable.

When he returned to the fire Erik sat a respectable distance away from Trinity. He sat away from her more to resist temptation than it was what was considered proper. Trinity had been sitting with her head on her knees. She had been daydreaming of a time, hopefully in the near future, when Erik could freely express his love for her just as she could express her own with the same freedom. Once on that path her mind had tripped down the path to the time when her baby was born. She and Erik were both looking with loving parental pride upon a small little dark haired infant. Trinity felt sure the baby she held in her arms was a boy. A little boy who had a hint of the strong handsome features of his father. With maturity those features would become almost identical to his father's.

When Erik sat down slightly distanced from Trinity, he did not know what he had done to receive such an adoring glance, but whatever it was he hoped he could duplicate the deed. His life had not been filled with such looks or affections until Trinity had entered his life. Trinity filled his life with so much that he had been denied all his life. She did not even ask for anything in return. Not with words anyway. Her eyes asked him for more than he had ever hoped he would be allowed to offer any woman.

He was beginning to see what a narrow escape he had when Christine had turned away from his desperate offering of his devotion. If she had stayed with him, he would have missed out on so much. Christine would have always held him in second place in her heart. She loved Raoul. Even he had seen how she looked at him. At one time that knowledge would have torn his heart to pieces. Now, he felt very little. If he felt anything at all, it was gratitude for her entrance in his life when he was alone. He had an affection for her, perhaps even a residual feeling of the love he once had for her. Did one ever forget that first flush of love that filled the soul? He did not have the blinding need for Christine he had once had. He thanked the God above for this blessing. Erik had made peace with the deity he had long felt denied him anything he gave to all his other children.

Erik had come to the conclusion that whatever happiness he would have, had to be sought out in the world around him. He could not expect to find anything real or lasting, buried deep in the ground avoiding life. He had to grab what he could and pursue what he wanted with rational and realistic goals. Trinity had proven she could be his reality. He was ready to grasp what she offered with both hands and cling tightly.

"Erik what are you thinking? Your brow is furrowed like it gets when you are deep in thought about something. I hope all that concentration is for me."

Erik's fingers went to his forehead and sure enough he could feel the creases. He smoothed his hand over them trying to each the lines into obscurity. His face was not hideous enough, now he was getting lines in his forehead.

Trinity scooted next to him. Raising her hand she smoothed her hand over his forehead then down his cheek. She turned his head toward her so he could see her face as she spoke, "I love your furrows. I love everything about you. In my eyes you are beautiful. Not perfect, but beautiful."

Turning his head away from her he asked, "Trinity why? Why do you love me? How is it you can overlook all the bad things about me and love despite all you know about me, all that I have done to you?"

"Erik the answer on the one hand is simple and on the other quite complicated. You know when I was younger I had an ideal of what my dream man would be like. Let tell you that in no way are you even close to that image I carried around in my head. I can only tell you that from the moment I met you something in here called to something in you." Trinity placed both of her hands on her chest where she could feel her heart beating steadily.

"I know you have a hard time believing you are an attractive man. If you allow me the honor I will spend our time together proving just what a wonderful man you are. Erik there is so much beauty in your soul. So much you don't see, that I can see when you let your guard down, which is rare let me tell you. I won't lie. It was your attractive face with an equally attractive body that first caught my notice. You must admit you were a little on the grouchy side. It took a little while for me to see there were hidden depths to you. Depths I wanted to explore. I have still more I want to learn about you."

"Whether you believe it or not, you are like honey to bears where women are concerned. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I can understand why Christine was...is still confused between you and Raoul. Even Meg sees your attractions."

"To sum things up, I fell for your masculine charms before I fell for what was underneath. If that makes me shallow I can live with that. Believe me when I say you are a tough nut to crack. As dreadful as this makes me feel, I do think I owe Christine's...affections for you and her display of said affections, for you finally coming to the realization I am the one for you. You are a slow man in many ways Monsieur Merlot."

Before Erik could comment on what she had told him the others started to come back so they could set up for lunch. They had been playing a rousing game of horse shoes. Well perhaps more getting acquainted had been accomplished between those who were newly met. Nadir had talked Murielle into a walk some time ago. The game had taken a back burner to the conversation between the couples.

Trinity noticed her brother Lucas touched Megs arm every now and then as he spoke to her. Meg blushed prettily when he whispered something in her ear. It was hard for Trinity to imagine her tough, love 'em and leave 'em brother knocked off his feet by a bubbly, pert, little ballerina. She had always thought he would end up with a woman who could match him strength for strength. Perhaps it was true that opposites attract. She and Erik were certainly at opposite ends of the pole most of the time. That made conversation interesting and discovering the other person more inviting.

Studying Meg from under her brows, Trinity came to the conclusion that Meg might have more in common with Lucas than at first was noticeable. She recalled how Meg had grabbed Erik and kissed the stuffing out of him, right there in front of them all. That was before she had really even known him. Meg had not been one whit embarrassed or even a tiny bit remorseful for her very improper actions. Lucas was like that too. If he wanted to do something, it was to hell with what others thought. If someone didn't like what he was doing or saying they could go f...well, Trinity would not finish her brother's oft repeated expletives concerning this subject.

Mirielle and Nadir had gone for a walk a good hour ago. They must be getting a head start on the return trip was Trinity's speculative reply when the others wondered if they should go looking for them. Erik ducked his head to hide his grin. The old fox had spirited Murielle away. It was his guess they were continuing what they had started when Erik had interrupted them the other day.

Antoinette and Andrew volunteered to go fetch more wood for the fire. If they stayed after the sun went down a roaring fire would feel pretty good. Trinity and the others were setting out the food when her father came out of the stand of woods with a smile a mile wide plastered on his face. Antoinette came just behind him carrying one tiny, thin twig. She was patting her mussed hair with one hand. Her cheeks were flushed. Trinity's father began to whistle as he laid the wood across the already burning logs.

"Well now, I do think we'll be needing a few more pieces of wood. Come along Antoinette. Can't be neglecting our duty. Let's go fetch that wood." He grabbed her hand not giving her a chance to accept or refuse. He tugged her along behind him. He seemed a mite too eager to get into those trees was Trinity's thought. _**Good for you Papa. Good for you.**_

Raoul and Christine were taking care of the wine and cheese. Christine was slicing chunks of cheese and placing them on a tray along with the grapes and thick slices of bread. Raoul opened the wine to allow it to breath for a moment. He went to steal a piece of cheese. Christine caught his wrist just before he snagged the thick chunk of cheese. Raoul looked up into Christine's eyes. What he saw there in the depths of her eyes was what he had been wanting to see for such a long time. He saw love and desire. She loved him. Desired him. Not some Phantom, Angel of Music or shadowy Opera Ghost. She looked at Raoul de Chagny with those deep emotions shining bright and clear.

Their last encounter on the day they took their ride filled him with desire as he remembered the passion they had exchanged that day. Perhaps it had been the most passionate experience of his life because they had both felt love for each other. He felt he had enough love in his heart to forgive what Christine had done. Perhaps it had always been inevitable that she and Erik would experience some intimacy. The passion they had displayed on the stage that night had not all been acting on Christine's part.

Now she would no longer have the question "what if" eating away at her. She had at last made a final choice. Raoul wanted more than anything to make Christine his wife. He felt like for the first time Christine was not only partly his. He felt as if he had her whole heart now. Even if she may still have an attraction for Erik, Raoul now felt Christine would no longer welcome Erik's attentions should he have that inclination. Which from the looks of things was not even slight possibility. Trinity and Erik could not keep their eyes from each other for more than a few seconds.

"Well I do think I am finally warm enough. I think I'll go check of my clothes to see if they might be dry enough to at least put back on. A little dampness won't hurt. They'll soon dry if I sit by the fire." After making this announcement she went to where she had her clothing laid out. Her undergarments were completely dry. The dress was a little damp around the bottom. Trinity could tolerate that. She would rather not be naked under a blanket with everyone else around, even if a portion of them were her family. If it were just her and Erik she would not have minded at all.

Nadir and Mirielle finally came back just as everyone sat down with filled plates to eat. Erik had redressed at the same time Trinity had. When she came back he was fully clothed. Trinity filled a plate then went to sit next to Erik while they ate. There was little conversation once everyone began to eat. Once everyone had their fill, they cleared everything away then put it all back in the wagon.

Before it got dark everyone went to gather wood for the fire. It seemed everyone had plans for sitting around the fire long after the sun went down. No one was eager for the day to end.

Trinity made the decision that tonight she would tell Erik he was to be a father. Either before the ride home or during the trip back. She hoped for a positive reaction from him. She was almost certain once the initial shock wore off he would be happy to know he was to be a father.

She had rehearsed her speech so many times in her head. She had even gone over all the possible rebuttals to any objections or concerns she knew Erik most likely carried in that wonderful brain of his. She was sure all the negative considerations would overwhelm him in the beginning. He did not see himself in the same light as she did. When, or even if, he looked in a mirror all he saw was the painful flaw on his face. Trinity saw so much more. She saw the wonderful man he was underneath as well as the man who could be even more outstanding in the future. Erik had boundless possibilities before him if he only gave life a chance. Trinity felt certain that with her he could reach his greatest potential.

A few more games were played before it got too dark to see. They had even talked Erik into participating in horseshoes. Trinity's family was he only ones familiar with the game. The men competed as the women watched and cheered them on. Erik and her father came away the victors.

Blankets were spread out around the fire so everyone could sit close to the fire. Long before the fire had started to burn down the couples had begun to inch closer together. Soon they were all fairly close together in pairs. Except for Matthew who sat alone feeling rather unneeded at the moment.

As the fire burned down it soon had only a few hot coals glowing in the dark. This darkness was taken advantage of by several people. Soft kisses were exchanged under the cover of darkness. Matthew not being able to stand one more minute feeling like a discarded shoe announced it was time to pack the rest of the things an head back. Since no one else had seemed inclined to make that decision Matthew took it upon himself to issue the directive.

Tonight was the night. On the drive home Trinity decided would be as good a time as any to inform Erik of his impending fatherhood. She hsd hoped they might have a romantic interlude later on in the evening, but things had not worked out that way. If they hung back a bit they could be assured of privacy. She did not want to chance having anyone overhear their discussion. Trinity took a deep breath, crossed her fingers and hoped for the best.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I just figured out that the filter was on to keep out anonymous reviewers. If you have wanted to review before but couldn't because you weren't registered please feel free to do so now. I will be accepting all reviews now. Please read then review. **

**Chapter Thirty **

**Confessions and Confidences **

Trinity sat silently beside Erik. They had been on the road home for the last fifteen minutes. Each time Trinity thought she could speak something gripped her vocal cords cutting off what she wanted to say. She knew it would be difficult to tell him, but she had not thought for one moment she would have such difficulties even beginning what she had to say

The others had gone around a bend in the road. Everyone had their own agendas for the remaining time they had before they reached home. Trinity had made up her mind to just blurt it out to get it over with when Raoul rode back to them.

"Trinity, everyone has decided it is much too beautiful tonight for the evening to end. I suspect they have other motivations, but they wish to see the illuminated cave. Tonight it should be particularly spectacular. Superstitious peasants named it the Devil's Den long ago. They were not aware that phosphorous glows in the dark. Honestly I myself as a boy thought it a haunted place. That was before I had gone to school and learned about different elements and their properties. I think you might find this particularly interesting...Erik. With your wide range of knowledge and interests it could prove interesting.

In the light of the lantern that was hooked to the side of the wagon, Erik studied Raoul's face looking for anything there that might suggest he was being condescending to him in any way. He looked sincere. It would be interesting to see. Erik had heard of the phenomena but had never seen it. Before he could accept or refuse the invitation Trinity spoke over whatever he would have said.

"Raoul perhaps another night. I am rather tired. I think I will have Erik take me home. We can come tomorrow night to see this mysterious glowing cave. Please tell everyone not to concern themselves with me. I am just tired from the long day. I think I'll go home and slip into a warm tub."

"Well if you are sure, I'll say good-night to you both. You will not have any trouble finding the turnoff. It is the first one after coming out onto this lane. It will be a right turn coming from the direction of my home, if you should change your mind Erik. Well good-night then."

As they watched him return to the others Erik turned to Trinity with concern lacing his voice as well as clouding his eyes with worry. In this light she could not see the worry in his eyes, but could not fail to hear it in his voice. "Trinity you have not caught a chill from your earlier dunking have you? I should have known better. Please forgive me. I always ruin everything."

"Oh hush you big lovable fool. I only said that to Raoul so we could have a couple of hours to ourselves. I hate to be devious, well actually I don't, but, when we get back you can drop me at the front door. Then take the wagon back to the stable. Ride away on your horse as if you were going home. Circle back behind the estate then climb up to my room as you did before. Do not even waste time denying that it was you. We neither one are as clever as we would like to think. Phantom lovers? Only you and I could think of such things then actually perpetrate the fantasy."

"So my love am I not the most brilliant schemer you have ever known?" Trinity wrapped her arms around him squeezing tightly. She was so glad she had made the decision to forgive Erik. It had been as much a punishment for her as it had for him. She was not a masochist.

"I do not know about your brilliance, but you are by far the most beautiful. I do like your ability to connive when it involves you and I spending more...intimate moments together. I shall make haste in my appointed tasks then join you for our rendezvous."

Erik jiggled the reins so the horses would pick up the pace. More time on the road meant less time with Trinity. Once they were back at Raoul's Trinity accomplished what tasks she needed to which mainly consisted of giving instructions to unload the wagon and put everything away. Having accomplished that she went to take a quick refreshing bath. Once the water was drawn she stripped then sank into the warm water. Rather than rush and waste this luxuriously warm bath she decided it was time to treat herself to a little wet and slippery bit of Erik. It had been awhile since they had shared a bath.

When Erik snuck into Trinity's room he was surprised she was not in bed waiting for him. When he heard water splashing he knew where she was. Erik could not remove his clothes fast enough. He removed them as he walked toward the bathroom. He hopped on one foot to remove his boots and socks. This time he was a little more careful about where he put them. At least they made to the vicinity of Trinity's bed. Each article within a few feet of the others strewn about in haste.

Erik knocked to be polite. His body was urging him to strut right in and take what had been declared his. What he now thought of as the other half of himself.

"If that is my Phantom Lover you may enter. Anyone else will have to wait until another time," Trinity teased as she rested her chin on her arms that she had crossed on the side of the tub. When the door opened a bare naked man stood in her open doorway. His manhood proudly waving hello. Erik had his fist resting at his trim waist. Trinity wished desperately she could paint. If she could she would paint him in just that pose. Well perhaps she would paint two versions. One with clothing and one without.

She stretched her hand out to him in invitation. Erik did not need a second prompting. In a few long strides he was taking her hand as he stepped into the tub. When he went to go behind Trinity she shook her head with a smile. She pulled on his hand and motioned for him to sit in front of her. Now if the object was comfort this position fell far short of the objective.

Erik's legs were bent so his knees were almost in his nose. He lifted his brows to question Trinity's choice of positioning them. At least he did until she scooted over placing her legs one on either side of his hips. Placing her hands on his shoulders to brace herself, she scooted forward until she was flush with him. She then took her hand wrapping it around his hard manhood. Erik's breath hissed from between his lips.

He groaned when Trinity lifted up then slid down on his hard throbbing flesh. He lowered his hands quickly from the sides of the tub to wrap his hands around her waist. He quickly straightened his legs so Trinity had room to maneuver. It also made it easier to thrust his hips toward hers.

Trinity began to thrust faster as her pleasure mounted. Leaning her head down to Erik's she rested her forehead on his then groaned, "God Erik I don't think I can hold out much longer."

Erik groaned in relief, "Thank God. I am already halfway there. I do not know what it is that you do to me but I feel as if I could have this for a lifetime and it would not be long enough." Each time he was with her was different, better.

Erik groaned as he buried his face in her neck. Their thrusts became more frantic as they neared the pinnacle just before they dropped over the edge.

Trinity stiffened then thrust against Erik hard in her moment of achieving her climax. A split second later Erik thrust one last hard stroke into Trinity's warm wetness. He stiffened then thrust into her a few more times before his whole body went limp in the after affects of their lovemaking. After a few residual spasms Trinity leaned tiredly against Erik's chest.

After a few moments Trinity asked, "Should we not be getting up soon? The water has already cooled considerably."

Trinity was in no hurry to move. It felt so wonderful to use Erik as a mattress and pillow. She thought she could come to appreciate this quite quickly.

"Well Mademoiselle, since you are the one on top I thought I would give you the opportunity to get up first."

Erik glanced down at the top of Trinity's head. He could see she had her eyes closed. Wrapping his right arm around her waist and using his right arm for leverage he pushed upward until he could use his legs to surge to his feet.

Trinity had not been expecting the sudden movement. She wrapped her arms around him with a little squeal then laughter followed. Erik stepped from the tub. Grabbing a towel as he passed the towel rack he continued on to Trinity's bedroom.

Erik let Trinity slide to the floor. Once her feet were firmly on the floor Erik began to dry her off with the towel. It was not so much a courtesy to her as a pleasurable endeavor for him.

He took his time in the areas of greater interest than others. There were not many places that did not call for his undivided attention.

In their moments of bliss they seemed to forget that the other household members would be retuning within the hour. For now they were totally engrossed in one another.

After giving himself a cursory drying with the towel he threw it aside. He had Trinity back in his arms before the towel hit the floor.

As he kissed her he was backing her toward the bed. He followed her down. Once he was lying beside her he began to explore her with his lips.

Trinity tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck. She loved the way he kissed and nibbled his way down her body as if she were a table laid with a smorgasbord. He tasted every inch of her.

Trinity thought that now that he had been satisfied once quite satisfactorily she might venture to let him know he was to become a father.

"Erik?" Trinity spoke softly as he continued to kiss his way down her chest to her stomach.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled as he continued to his way down over her stomach to just above where her thighs came together at the entrance to her womanhood.

Trinity began to squirm as he continued to kiss just around where a fire had begun to burn hotly. His tongue stroking her folds distracted Trinity from what she had intended to say. The man drove all senses except the ones clamoring for his attention.

"Oh Erik, how can you bring me so far so quickly? You have turned me into a woman who craves you. Only you."

"That Mademoiselle Trinity is what I like to hear. Praise for my prowess. Do you like this and this?"

He kissed along her thighs then back up to stroke her pleasure point between the folds of her womanhood.

"Oh God yes Erik. You have made me your slave. Whatever you ask of me I will do."

"At this moment I am the one who is the slave. I am here to do your bidding. Mademoiselle I recall you had something to ask of your slave. What can your humble slave do for you?"

As Erik spoke he stroked his hand over her flesh. He looked up at her expectantly.

Once Erik's lips and hands stopped distracting her Trinity remembered what she had wanted to tell him. Hopefully he would not be angry or upset. She didn't think he would be. She thought he had gotten over that nonsense about a child looking like him would be an outcast. Perhaps to the some in the world he and his child would be considered outcasts but not in her family.

"Erik I…You and I will be…" That's as far as Trinity got as they heard voices and footsteps coming up the stairs. No doubt it was everyone returning. Her family and perhaps the others would want to see how she was. They would need to reassure themselves that she had not caught a chill.

"Erik hurry they can't find you here."

Erik had bolted from the bed just as Trinity began to speak. He had heard the voices and footsteps also. He could not believe he had been so careless again.

At least this time his clothing was reasonably close at hand. Erik began to gather his belongings. He dressed quickly. He was thrusting his foot into his boot when Andrew knocked on her door.

"Trinity? The boys and I would like to come in and say good night and make sure you are feeling alright after your dunking earlier."

Andrew rattled the doorknob. "Blasted it all girl since when do you lock your door? Can't say that speaks well of these Frenchies if they have my Little Dumplin' so scared she must lock her door."

Erik had finally had both boots on as well as the rest of his clothing. He would be leaving no evidence behind this time.

Trinity followed Erik to the doors leading to the balcony. He stepped through quickly. Turning to kiss Trinity hurriedly he began to walk with quick steps toward the rail of the balcony.

Trinity followed him out. Erik swung his leg over the rail then leaned out to take hold of the trellis. He climbed back down. Just before his foot hit the ground Trinity called, "Good-night Erik. I love you. You are going to be a father."

Erik was in such a hurry he turned and called back softly as he continued to walk backward, "And I love you Trinity." The rest of what Trinity had said did not register just yet. Erik watched as she waived then turned around to re-enter her bedroom.

Trinity let her family in after she had retrieved her nightgown and housecoat.

Andrew saw the balcony door swinging open in the slight breeze. Trinity must not have latched it tightly. He stepped out just to be safe. He did not want anyone coming into his daughters room without anyone's knowledge.

Once he stepped up to the rail he saw a dark figure sprinting in the direction of the stables. Less than a minute later he saw the rider leave the stables. He did not need two guesses as to who the rider was.

Yep. He and his boys would be taking Mr. Merlot or whoever the hell he was, down to the barn for some conversation and satisfaction. Real soon.

**A/N: Please leave a review. I thank those who already have done so for other chapters.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-one**

**Day in a Daze**

Trinity went to door looking frantically around to be sure there was nothing left to indicate that anyone else had been in her room. Once her father and brothers had come in her father had gone straight to the balcony door that she had not shut properly and had blown open.

Trinity cursed herself for being so careless. She cursed herself even more for so callously revealing to Erik his imminent fatherhood.

Her father had given her that look he gave his children that said he knew more about their troubles than they were telling. She would not put it past her father or Lucas to figure out how things were. Trinity knew Matthew would never betray her.

She also knew that just because Matthew was privy to how much she cared for Erik that would not mean he would not take it into his head to deal with the issue of her honor.

The men in her life would completely overlook the fact that she was an eager participant in all the events between her and Erik. In their minds they would only see that a man had taken advantage of her innocence.

She supposed a confrontation was not long away. Soon matters would be out in the open as she would begin to show signs of her condition. Some signs had already made themselves known.

Luckily for Trinity her father was willing to wait for her to let him in on her secrets when she was willing. He had a feeling that nothing Trinity would reveal would come as a complete shock to Matthew. He had always been Trinity's sounding board and the keeper of her secrets. Lucas took a little longer to figure things out but even he had shown suspicion as to just how close Erik and Trinity had become. Using his own experience and imagination he was more than likely just short of knowing the whole truth.

It had not taken Andrew long to figure out that Antoinette's praises for Erik were intended to influence him. Although he thought Erik had a past he was not proud of he also sensed that the man Andrew met was quite different from the man Erik left behind.

While Trinity was reassuring her family she was recovered Erik was slowly making his way home. He spent the time going over every minute he had spent with Trinity today. He smiled when he recalled how he had thrown her into the water.

It still amazed him that he felt so secure in her presence that he could do something so normal. When he was with Trinity he hardly thought about his face at all. Other parts of him were too demanding to worry about his face.

He was particularly contented with how his evening had progressed even if the end had been somewhat abrupt. He would never have let anything like what had happened tonight happen in the old days. No one would ever have taken him by surprise. He would have been too aware of his surroundings. He thanked God for granting him other things to think about.

He was mulling over her last words to him when something she said began to tickle at his mind. What exactly had she said? She had said she loved him. Then she had said…here Erik stopped his thought process just as he pulled back hard on the reins. The horse beneath him reared up a little in protest. Erik stroked him to calm him.

He wished he had someone to stroke him with a calming hand or voice. Surely he had heard wrong. She could not possibly be…well she could, but would she have not been a little upset with knowing she carried his…well carried a child of his loins? A child who may or may not take after his father? There was all of that information to consider along with the fact that she was without a husband.

A father. That was one word Erik had never thought to be given to him. He had thought often about having children but had always dismissed it as an unlikely event. Actually until Trinity came along he had thought he would not want to bring a child into the world. He had always been too afraid it would inherit his deformity. Only when Trinity had assured him that she would love any child she may have of his had he begun to hope.

Now that it was a reality the doubts crowded back into his mind. How could she want something that looked as horrible as he did? Yes she did love him. She had proved that time and time again. Could she love a child born from her own body that was not perfect?

Memories of his own mother's rejection began to cloud his mind pushing out any feelings of joy he may have felt upon learning he was to become a father.

His mother could not even stand to have him in the same house with her. Her Christian beliefs forced her to do her duty. She gave him nothing beyond what was required. Hell even those things had been neglected at times.

Just as before when he had doubts about himself or being a good father he heard Trinity's voice speaking to him just as if she were beside him. He heard her reassurances along with her words of love. With her all things were possible.

Erik straightened in the saddle. He would be a damn good father. Erik felt would be the best father in the world if he had anything to say about it. He may not have had a role model in that respect but he did have Nadir in his life. Nadir had been an exemplary father.

He was sure if he watched Andrew he could learn even more. The man seemed quite honorable. Erik suspected he knew more about Trinity and his own relationship than he let on. Any other man would have dealt severely with Erik already. It said much about Andrew's sense of fairness that he had not acted rashly when learning how things were between his only daughter and some freakish Frenchman he knew little or nothing about.

Erik straightened in the saddle. He would be a damn good father. Erik felt he would be the best father in the world if he had anything to say about it. He may not have had a role model in that respect but he did have Nadir in his life. Nadir had been an exemplary father.

He was sure if he watched Andrew he could learn even more. The man seemed quite honorable. Erik suspected he knew more about Trinity and his own relationship than he let on. Any other man would have dealt severely with Erik already. It said much about Andrew's sense of fairness that he had not acted rashly when learning how things were between his only daughter and some freakish Frenchman he knew little or nothing about.

Erik could hardly wait for the morning. It might be that he had to face three angry men but then he would be able to speak with Trinity. He was man enough to admit he had earned anything her family would do to him. He had gone to Trinity time and time again knowing what the consequences could be. He and Trinity both had ignored reality. Perhaps both of them in some misguided way wanted something to happen. Well if that was the case their wish had been granted.

When Erik arrived home the lights were on in the sitting room window. That meant Nadir had waited up for him. He would have a million questions.

At this moment Erik had a few questions of his own. He wanted to know everything that it was possible to know about delivering a baby. He wanted to know about every stage of Trinity's confinement.

Erik hurriedly put away his riding gear promising his horse he would take better care of him the next day. For tonight he had an appointment with Nadir to learn all he could so he would know what was happening to Trinity every step of the way.

The door to the sitting room was closed. He took a great lungful of air then exhaled. Opening the door he saw Nadir sitting in one of the chairs beside the fireplace with a book. At any other time Erik would have asked what he was reading. At this moment Nadir's reading material was the furthest thing from his mind.

Erik took the seat across from Nadir. He hoped Nadir might instigate a conversation so Erik could ease into what he really wanted to discuss.

At any other time Nadir would be giving him the third degree about where he had been these last few hours and what he had been doing.

Now when Erik wished Nadir to ask questions he remained as silent as a church mouse. He had yet to even look up at Erik. Erik cleared his throat.

"Nadir I wish to speak with you about Trinity."

Nadir's book slammed shut so suddenly and so loudly that Erik jumped in surprise.

"Praise Allah. I thought I might have to spend the next few days prying the truth from you while plying you with goodly amounts of spirits. A little alcohol loosens the tightest of tongues."

Now that Erik had his attention he was in no hurry to begin what he had to say. He leaned his arms on the chair armrests and folded his hands. He leaned back in the chair trying to appear as if he had not one care in the whole world.

"So just what is it you wish to pry out of me my friend? Do you have some specific knowledge you wish to learn from me?"

"Erik, this is not the time to be coy. If you had gone with us this evening you would have learned a few things about Trinity's family."

"Well then again if you had been with us they would not have been so agitated. They even asked Raoul for your credentials. To his credit Raoul did not say one negative thing about you. He only told them that Trinity brought you home. He did not say one word about that fiasco in Paris."

"No one else did either. Antoinette I could tell wished to tell the truth but her loyalty to you silenced her tongue."

"I am very afraid Nadir that things might get a little uncomfortable within the next few days. A…situation has arisen that needs careful handling. One slip could be disastrous."

"What in the name of all things holy have you done now? They did not catch you, to put it crudely, with your trousers down did they?"

"Close, but not quite. Twice I should say I have been within a hairsbreadth of discovery. No the issue I wish to discuss with you is about something Trinity revealed to me just as I was leaving. To my shame I was so engrossed in the preceding events that what she said did not have any real significance until I was already headed home."

"Erik if you do not tell what the blue blazes you are talking about I just may throttle you. It is quite maddening to sit hear and listen to you skirt around the issue. Spit it out man and be done with it," Nadir said crossly. He was tired and he was worried what new danger Erik had placed himself in this time.

"Just as I was leaving, Trinity told me something that shocked the hell out of me. I suppose it should not have come as such a surprise but it did all the same."

Nadir swiped his hand over his face in frustration. He knew he was going to develop an ulcer waiting for whatever it was Erik had to tell him. His patience with Erik had been taken to the limits lately.

"Damn it Erik please get to the point. If I wait for you to tell me in your own time what is wrong I will most likely die of old age before you get to the point." Nadir had many speculative ideas as to what Erik's news might be. Rather than list them all verbally to Erik to choose from he preferred Erik to inform him in his own words.

Taking a deep calming breath Erik stated baldly, "I am to be a father."

After delivering his statement Erik trained his eyes in the direction of the flames in the fireplace. His whole body was tensed waiting for Nadir to show him some sort of reaction to his statement, whether it be positive or negative.

"Well damn it Erik I can not say that I am surprised. They way you have been…well it had to come to this with not precautions being taken. I blame myself. I should have spoken to you long ago about such things, but well…back then the issue did not seem quite so pressing."

"What you mean Nadir is that with my not so charming personality and not very appealing looks I would die a virgin. It may surprise you that I had thought the same thing. Even when I pursued Christine I never really thought we would ever consummate our relationship. With Trinity I have done so many times." Nadir could not miss the hint of pride in Erik's words.

"So what do you intend to do now Erik? Assuming you survive her family what are your intentions?"

"I plan to ask her to marry me very soon given the circumstances. Luckily we are somewhat isolated from any busy bodies. Trinity should not have to suffer for my thoughtless actions." Erik was willing to place all the blame for Trinity's predicament firmly at his own door. He was the man. He should have considered her before his own needs and wants.

"Erik do not be too hard on yourself. I daresay even though Trinity was an innocent she was not completely unaware of the possibilities attached to her actions. I am sure she did not think children were found underneath a cabbage growing the cabbage patch or grown from a seed planted in the ground."

"Nadir I wish to know all that is available concerning what takes place during a woman's confinement and what happens during delivery and afterward. I will not be one of those fathers who stand about outside the room pacing while my wife is suffering to bring our child into the world."

"That is a commendable attitude, but one that is not currently embraced. I think you will have to convince the doctor or midwife what value your presence during this time of delivery might be."

"I am not worried about what some quack considers proper or not. I will do what I please in my own home. You do not suppose Trinity will object to me being present as she delivers do you?" Erik frowned at the possibility that Trinity would not want him present during such a momentous time in their lives.

"I dare say when my own son, Riza was born my wife would have dearly loved me to share the experience with her. I think I would have liked that as well although I am quite squeamish at the sight of blood at times, regardless of how many times I have tended to your wounds. I thought it unmanly to inform you of my weakness."

"Blood?" That one word was all Erik seemed to hear. Trinity would bleed? No. He would not allow that. He must stop this. He would not allow one drop of her blood to be spilled because of him ever again.

"Nadir you must know of some remedy to end Trinity's condition. Had I known she would bleed I would not have been so happy with the idea of becoming a father. Indeed I am sure I would have moved heaven and earth to prevent such an occurrence."

Nadir chuckled to himself. He forgot how naïve Erik was for all his knowledge and genius. Nadir leaned forward to place his elbows on his knees before speaking to Erik.

"Erik I forget how much of the world you do not know. Your intelligence tends to make me think at times that you know all there is to know in the world. In reality you know very little that is needed in the day to day living of one's life. I have been remiss in your education my boy. In my defense I had not thought such things would be needed in your life. I can not tell you how it gladdens my heart to learn in this I was wrong."

"First things first dear Erik. It is natural for a woman to bleed somewhat during delivery. It was the way a woman was created. If one is careful and things are taken care of properly there is a risk but much less than if a woman delivers without the benefit of medical attention."

"Many women do die in delivery but that is due to unsanitary practices and the archaic beliefs of some in the medical field. Certain things can be done to help insure a healthy mother and child. A proper diet is essential. Plenty of fruits, vegetables and milk."

"In the mornings for the first few months a woman is ill in the mornings. She may be ill several times before the nausea passes. Soda crackers or dry toast before one gets out of bed may help with this ailment. There are a few unlucky women who suffer this nausea during their whole confinement. It would seem Trinity has not been cursed with this malady. At least not for the whole day."

"A woman should exercise but not over exert herself. Lifting of heavy objects should be avoided. Riding a horse in and of itself is not hazardous but why take the chance for a fall?"

"A woman should get plenty of rest. I think the body takes care of this by itself as I remember my wife sleeping most of the day way."

"In the delivery room everything should be as clean as it can possibly be. I am sure the midwife and doctor will inform you what will be needed."

"So Erik have I laid to rest any thoughts of ending your one chance to be a father? Let me assure you that if you persist in wanting to end Trinity's pregnancy she will go home with her family and you will not see her or her child again. Can you live with that decision?"

Erik had listened and mentally stored every word Nadir had spoken. He would give those things further thought later. At this moment he had to accept that Trinity would not allow him to end something as precious as a life, a life that had been placed in her care.

"I have much to consider Nadir. I do want a child but I do not want one at the cost of Trinity's life. I suppose we are beyond the point of deciding when and if. We have arrived at the end of the question. Now I need to seek the answers."

"I do think it would be wise to give this decision complete and thorough consideration Erik. Do nothing in haste. Regret is a bitter dish to partake."

Erik and Nadir parted each to go to their own beds to contemplate this new turn Erik's life had taken. Erik did not sleep that night. He spent the night going over each moment he had known Trinity. He recalled everything they had said to one another. By morning he was exhausted but satisfied with the decision he had made as the sun began to shine into his bedroom windows.

He would face the day with the knowledge he had a firm plan in mind. Whatever happened afterward he would accept. He prayed that God still had him in his favor for he would need divine intervention today when he faced Trinity and her family.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Last chapter was kind of short so this one is nice and long to make up for it. Please give a review as a reward. shamefully I always end up begging. **

**Chapter Thirty-two**

**Enemies, Friends and Family**

Erik arose that morning so tired he could hardly force himself out of bed. He had not slept all night. With such monumental decisions hanging over one's head how could one be expected to sleep?

He dragged himself into the bathroom. He shaved with his eyes half closed. Many times over the years he had shaved without a mirror. Honestly he could not say those endeavors were any more successful than shaving while one's mind was bogged down from lack of sleep. He looked on in disgust at all the nicks he had made in his face. He looked as if he had tangled with a wildcat and came away the loser.

Erik had argued in his mind all night how best to handle things. He did not want to fight with Trinity's family but also knew that men considered it an honorable thing to challenge others to a duel for far less than the misdeed he had committed against Trinity's family. In years past France had filled portions of its cemetery with men killed during a duel or dying soon after from a wound made during the duel.

In this situation Erik saw no winners in any duel between him and the Hardcastle men. He thought everyone's honor would best be served in a face to face encounter with fists. Honor could be satisfied while everyone came away with their lives and body parts intact.

Erik was sure Trinity could appreciate this solution to the question of how to make everyone feel her honor had been defended while not allowing any real harm to come to anyone.

Erik dressed then ate his breakfast with Nadir. Nadir glanced repeatedly in Erik's direction but as of yet had not uttered more than a cursory good morning.

Erik had finally had enough. Throwing down his napkin on the table he asked irritably, "What? What the hell do you keep looking at me as if I am some specimen under a microscope?"

"If you have something to say then say it and get it the hell over with. I have things I need to do today and I would rather not start my day with anger." If Erik was intending to show only calm when he approached Trinity and her family he certainly was going about it in the wrong manner.

"I was just wondering if I should accompany you to act as your second should something happen." Nadir had no doubts Erik could handle himself no matter what method they agreed upon to settle this delicate matter.

"My second? Do you honestly think I will need a second Nadir? It pains me to see how little faith you have in my abilities. Well, you may breathe easily. I think we may only settle this with fisticuffs. I do not think Trinity would allow any of us to risk dying. Knowing her she would put herself in the line of fire as she did once before." Erik shivered with remembered horror. He would never forget nor completely forgive himself for injuring Trinity. She had told him she forgave him and he believed her.

If she had not forgiven him she would not have come to him that first night masquerading as his Phantom Lover. Erik briefly let his mind wonder if Trinity still had the mask. He would not mind having his masked lover come to him from time to time.

"No Erik I do not doubt your skills. Why do you think I volunteered? Do you think I would risk myself now that I have found someone who I may care for deeply? You my friend are the insane one in our friendship."

Erik looked at Nadir with narrowed eyes for a moment. Not seeing any real insult he stood as he spoke, "I will not be needing your services as a second but I would be honored to have you there as my friend."

For a brief moment the two men looked at one another with respect and honest affection. Being men they quickly began to clear their throats in embarrassment for having expressed openly their regard for one another. They began to shuffle their feet and mumble excuses about needing to be elsewhere.

"Well I have things to do," Erik said as he straightened his jacket without looking in Nadir's direction.

"As do I Erik, as do I. Shall we meet in front of the house in about two hours? That will give us time to send a note along to the de Chagny household requesting permission to visit. It is the proper way to do things Erik. One simply does not just show up. One must request an audience then wait for a reply."

"Damn society's requirements. I will make it known to all that anyone is welcome in my home at any time with or without permission."

Erik wrote his note to Raoul as much as it galled him to do so. Nadir advised him it was the proper thing to do. Since he wished to impress Trinity's family with his gentlemanly ways he should follow the guidelines of society.

Erik wrote the beginning to his letter at least twenty times before he found an adequate way to address de Chagny that did make him wish to head to the toilet. It would seem even though he had no longer any interest in Christine he did still harbor ill thoughts concerning the boy's heritage and his own lack of any known family.

Erik forced himself to write a cordial note to Raoul. His hand cramped shortly into the first few words of the note as he gripped the pen so tightly.

_**Monsieur de Chagny,**_

_**If it would be convenient Nadir and I would like to come for a visit. Perhaps some time shortly after lunch? **_

_**Nadir would like to see Mirielle once again. I myself would like to become better acquainted with your other houseguests. I found them charming company. **_

_**One can never meet enough people. Who knows when a lifelong friendship may be made from a casual encounter? **_

_**If it is agreeable Nadir and I will come to call at 1:00 p.m. That should give everyone enough time to finish their mid-day meal. **_

_**Until then I am as ever,**_

_**Erik Merlot **_

Erik felt he had said what he had to say without groveling for permission to enter the Vicomte's home. If it came down to groveling he would crawl on his hands and knees just to be allowed to see Trinity again.

Thankfully he knew Trinity would not allow nor expect such a thing.

When the young boy rode up to the front of the house Erik did not even wait for him to reach the door. Flinging the door open Erik strode out onto his front drive.

If the young man thought it unusual for the man of the house to greet a servant he showed no signs of being shocked by Erik's behavior.

"Good day to you sir. Monsieur de Chagny has sent this message in reply to Monsieur Merlot's letter." Not by voice nor facial expression did the young man betray his opinion of Erik's name or his heritage. Nor did he show any sign of emotion for having to face Erik in the light of day. Erik noticed the boys eyes had not even flicked toward his mask. He had seemed to look at his whole face. Perhaps there were other people who could see beyond his mask as Trinity had and as had her family. Antoinette and Meg could be counted among those numbers of people who would accept him. The list seemed to grow daily for which Erik was thankful.

Erik held his hand out for the envelope. He wanted to snatch it from the boys hand but forced himself to calmly state, "I am Monsieur Merlot."

Once Erik had the note in his hand he expected the young man to leave. He was ready to put the boy back on the horse himself if it would speed him on his way.

"Monsieur Merlot I have a second letter for you. Mademoiselle Trinity has sent her own message." The little smile that briefly showed on the boy's mouth irked Erik. At another time he would have taken the young man to task for showing even the slightest hint of amusement over any letter Trinity had written to him.

Erik summarily dismissed the young messenger by simply turning around and reentering his home. Once inside he tore Trinity's letter open. Carelessly he threw the envelope to the floor at his feet. Eagerly he read what his love had written.

_**My dearest love,**_

_**I know you men must settle things in some manner that involves mild violence. That is the way of men I suppose. Well I suppose I am not one who should criticize such things. I am as you know quite a vengeful woman myself. **_

_**I have regretted the way I blurted out your impending fatherhood. I had planned to do so in a little more romantic way. Papa and my brothers coming to my room like that made me feel desperate. **_

_**I have wanted to tell you for quite some time but other things have been distracting me as you can imagine. Not the least of my distractions has been your own delectable self. When you are around other things do not seem to matter. **_

_**Erik I know you have not had the time to get used to being a parent that I have but I know in my heart you will be a wonderful father. **_

_**Whatever we do not know we will learn together. My own father will no doubt come to think you walk on water for producing his first grandchild. He will roar like an angry bull for a while but in the end he will be happy for us and for himself as well.**_

_**I will be waiting in the wings so to speak for the battle to end. I will have bandages as well as much loving care for you afterward. When all is said and done I hope everyone will shake hands and we then may sit down and converse as civilized people should. **_

_**With all my love darling Erik,**_

_**Trinity**_

Erik carefully refolded the paper so that the creases were just as they were when he unfolded them the first time. He would be placing this letter with the other one Trinity had written to him.

With much less enthusiasm Erik opened the envelope that contained the missive from Raoul.

_**Monsieur Merlot,**_

_**It would please me as well as my guests to add you once again to our number. **_

_**Might I suggest you come for lunch? We will dine at 12:00. I know Trinity would enjoy your company. I do believe her family has expressed an interest in speaking with you. **_

_**Please plan to stay to supper as well. We are all taking a wagon ride around the property to see the new crop of foals for this year. I am sure the ladies as well as the American gentlemen will enjoy such a treat. As you would also Erik as you are in the business of breeding fine stock yourself.**_

_**Until then as always, **_

_**Raoul **_

Erik was so relieved he did not have to take drastic measures in order to see Trinity once more. It would seem things were going to work out as he wished.

He would allow Trinity's family to mete out whatever punishment they deemed appropriate then they could put it all behind them. Erik was eager to begin the next phase of his life.

When Erik had paced away the hours until he and Nadir were due to arrive he quickly strode to the front of the house where he had instructed the stable boy to have to horses readied by 11:00 sharp.

He was glad to see Nadir was already standing by his mount waiting for Erik. Erik would have left the man behind had he not been ready to mount and ride to the de Chagny estate.

Erik mounted then kicked his horse to get him moving forward. He did not take the time to see if Nadir followed him or not. He had no time to waste looking after anyone. His mind was focused on the next meeting he would have with Trinity and her family.

He had rehearsed several conversations in his mind. None of them seemed to convey just how he felt for Trinity. Perhaps there were no words available that would explain just how much he loved her. He could tell them she was in every fiber of his heart and that still would not encompass the depth of his devotion.

Erik felt he could spend a lifetime trying to speak of his love and it would never be enough. What he felt for Christine had been love but it had not been this deep abiding emotion he had for Trinity.

Erik had never believed he would ever be glad to arrive at the home of Raoul de Chagny. It was strange to think that a few short months ago he would have willingly strangled the boy with little regret.

Now he could not say he hated Raoul nor could he lay claim to any affection. The one overwhelming emotion he felt for Raoul was envy.

Raoul was a noble. He was kind, considerate, and generous to a fault. So many things that Erik had never bothered to achieve but now wanted most desperately. Erik wanted to impress Trinity's family. Once in his life he wanted to be known simply as a man. He did not want his past to seep into his new life. If he had to confess all he would as long as once his past had been aired for everyone's consideration he wished to tuck it away never to see the light of day again.

Erik handed his reins over to the man standing in front of Raoul's home. Nadir arrived only a few seconds later.

"Damn it Erik. Why would you not wait? Did you not hear me call? I wished to discuss how we may progress with matters. As you ignored me we are now here with no plan of action."

"Nadir I feel any plan I may have will be superceded by what Trinity's family have in mind for me. I am sorry if I was rude but I needed the time to mull things over in my mind. Not that I have not gone over things a million times already."

They both approached the closed front door with trepidation. Each one was uneasy for different reasons. The door was opened after only the second pull on the cord that set off the door chime.

The butler recognized Monsieur Merlot and his companion Monsieur Nadir. The butler made a mental note to enquire as to the last name of Monsieur Nadir. For some odd reason the man was simply known to him as Nadir. That would not do at all.

Erik and Nadir followed the butler out to a side terrace where the others were already seated drinking cold lemonade.

Erik's eyes went immediately to Trinity. The flush that suffused her face only added to her beauty in his eyes. The pink staining her cheeks added a healthy glow to her face.

Trinity was so nervous. She felt that all too familiar dizziness making her head swim. She felt strangely embarrassed and shy the moment she saw Erik. What an absurd thing to happen. She had been intimate with him. He had seen her naked and vulnerable. Never had she felt this shy when in his presence.

She picked up her napkin to dab at her lips. She patted the linen square over her lips and her forehead discreetly. Her skin was beginning to feel clammy. She prayed she did not disgrace herself during lunch. Afterward she would make an excuse to have a few minutes alone in her bedroom to collect herself.

Trinity listened with only half her mind on the conversation going on around her. She was grateful to her father and brothers that they did not immediately begin to question and challenge Erik.

Her father had acted strangely all morning. He had hardly taken his eyes off his daughter for more than a few minutes at a time. Lucas and Matthew seemed to pick up on his disquiet.

Trinity thought perhaps her father had seen Erik when he had gone out onto her balcony last night. Perhaps he had seen Erik heading toward the stables.

Although her father had not said anything to indicate he knew anything he had been acting quite strange. Trinity could feel the growing tension in the air.

Contrary to her wishes Trinity was thwarted in a bid to go to her room to recuperate before she disgraced herself by either fainting or being ill while everyone looked on in horror.

Lunch did not seem to be setting well on her stomach. She felt that all too familiar queasiness coming on just when she wanted to present herself as solid and strong. If she fainted or anything womanly like that she would never forgive herself. Erik needed her.

As they entered the parlor Meg said with enthusiasm, "Let us play charades. It is ever so much fun. Remember when we used to play with the other girls long after the lights had been turned off Christine? Maman thought that all those yawns the mornings afterward were because she had worked us particularly hard the day before."

Antoinette _**hmmphed**_ indignantly then stated firmly, "I was not ignorant of your late night shenanigans. I would stand outside the dormitory door silently listening through a small crack in the door. I would whisper the answers willing whoever was stumped to hear me and shout out the proper guess."

"Well I am certainly glad we did not suspect we had your attention back then. What fun would it have been if you had known we were disregarding our curfews and orders for lights out?"

"Is it agreeable to everyone to play?" Meg's voice held the eagerness of a little girl.

Trinity hated to be a wet blanket but thought that was the lesser of two evils. She was barely able to stand on her feet. Her stomach felt about to rebel at any moment. She had not really eaten all that much of her lunch. She knew that would have been disastrous.

"If you don't mind I think I will go to my room for a few moments. I wanted to find my book for later. It is such a beautiful day I thought I might read outside in the garden later.

"Trinity you simply must play. Lucas, Raoul, please tell her she must play. The opposing sides will not be even without her."

"She's right Trinity. I'll fetch your book for you later. Come and join us. It would hardly be polite to leave while our guests are still here." Lucas, who could care less about acting properly suddenly thought she would be less than gracious to leave Raoul's guests?

Reluctantly Trinity agreed knowing she was only holding the inevitable back with sheer willpower.

Erik managed to seat himself next to Trinity. His worried gaze kept returning to her as the game progressed. She did lose a little of her pallor as the game continued. Her cheeks had a tint of color.

He did not give a damn for this stupid vacuous game. He wanted to discuss with Trinity the last words she had whispered to him as he left last night.

He was to be a father. That one word reverberated around in his head over and over. If Erik was still his old self he would have done away with the unwanted people around him in one manner or the other. By fair means or foul. Since Trinity would never forgive such a thing he had to pretend to be patient while he seethed just underneath the surface.

He could care less to participate in some silly parlor game. For Trinity's sake he hid his thoughts and proved to be an asset to his team.

When it was Trinity's turn to stand in front of everyone her skin took on a strange tint of color. She looked terribly pale. She hoisted herself to her feet. She swayed for a moment. Erik's hand shot out steadying her.

She glanced down into his wonderful green eyes. Gaining strength from him Trinity smiled reassuringly down at him. Feeling the wave of dizziness pass, Trinity took her place between the two settees. She bent down to choose one of the pieces of paper containing what subject she would have to mime for the others to guess. Bending down had been a mistake. Standing up again was her undoing. Her head swirled.

Closing her eyes hoping to dispel the grey mist shrouding her eyes in darkness, Trinity stood unsure what to do. Apparently her body made the decision for her. She fainted in between her shocked audience. Lucky for Trinity her father had been close at hand and seen her predicament.

Before Erik could reach Trinity Andrew had her cradled in his arms tenderly stroking her forehead.

"My goodness that is the second time I have seen Trinity faint. That along with the upsets in the morning I would say she was in a delicate condition if she were married. Of course the few chorus girls who showed the same symptoms were with child, but they were not married." Meg was blissfully unaware of the bomb she had just dropped into the small group of people.

The room became so quiet the ticking of the grandfather clock could be heard. It seemed as loud as any gunshot to the occupants of the room. Four very masculine pairs of eyes immediately shot to Erik with death threats and painful retribution shooting out of their eyes. The three men standing advanced on Erik. He to his credit did not flinch or back away. Erik stiffened his spine standing straight so that every inch of his six foot four stature was shown in his challenging stance. He looked back at them steadily, daring them to say one thing about her giving herself to a freak, an abomination, a monster.

"Gentlemen please. This can be settled another time. Think of Trinity at this moment." Nadir grabbed Raoul's arm giving him a beseeching look. Raoul nodded his head reluctantly not advancing but not retreating either. Lucas and Matthew kept going until they were close enough to count the individual pores on his skin.

Antoinette kneeled down beside Andrew and Trinity. Andrew carefully transferred the blissfully unaware Trinity into Antoinette's waiting arms. As soon as he assured himself his daughter was in safe hands he stood and angrily turned his attention toward Erik.

Erik had taken up a position just in front of the fireplace. Andrew strode with purpose toward Erik. Lucas and Matthew stepped back joining their father. Not wanting to miss anything Raoul and Nadir took a position just slightly behind the three Hardcastle men.

They closed ranks on him. His back was to the fireplace so there was no exit that way if he had been looking for one, which he was not. Andrew stood directly in front of him. Trinity's brothers, Lucas and Matthew were on either side of him. Raoul and Nadir were close behind them but standing back to give the men who would defend Trinity room to do so.

"There are only two options open to you. Depending on your decision we either celebrate a wedding or plan your funeral. Personally I know which Trinity would prefer. If you can't make that commitment and stick to it I suggest you take your punishment then move on if you can still function afterward. Make no mistake there will be some sort of honorable retribution taken today sir. If you are the man Trinity and I believe you to be you will not take the coward's way out. If you run we will hunt you down then there will be no mercy. Because Trinity has a certain regard for you we will do nothing to permanently disable you. You may wish to die at the end but you will live." Andrew stared into the other man's eyes. He had to give Erik credit. He did not flinch or look away in guilt or shame. He stood proud and confident.

Erik believed every word of the not so subtle threat. Not that he was frightened. He had fought against greater odds before and won. He had no wish to fight and perhaps injure one of Trinity's family members. These men she loved so fiercely, just as fiercely as they loved her. He hoped he could be a part of their loving circle. He hated to have to let those threats go by with no action being taken on his part. He had sworn long ago he would never back down from a fight. That was the only way he had survived. Every day was a battle of one sort or another. He also knew Trinity would not forgive him if he harmed any one of these men she loved.

Antoinette barely restrained rolling her eyes to see so much chest beating being displayed. "If you men can tear yourselves away for just a few moments I think it might be advisable to carry Trinity up to her room. I think she would be more comfortable in her own bed rather than this hard floor. Do you not agree?"

Andrew flushed when his eyes guiltily locked on Antoinette's. He had been so intent on meting out retribution he had forgotten his only baby girl laying prone against Antoinette's shoulder.

Glancing balefully at Erik, Andrew went to pick his daughter up then carried her upstairs to her room. Antoinette had followed him. She had assured him she would take care of his child until he returned.

Andrew heard the shouting of male voices long before he reached the middle of the stairs. When he heard the sound of wood splintering he hurried his footsteps.

Damn. He had missed something. He opened the door to see Lucas holding Erik by his bunched collar in his two fists. The splintering had apparently been the little stool sitting by the fireplace. Andrew could only suppose Lucas had hit Erik knocking him off his feet onto the stool. Erik had blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Erik's hands were wrapped tightly around both of Lucas's wrists.

"Lucas." The one word was a reprimand and a warning. Lucas reluctantly let Erik go.

Erik wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. His insides began to roil with anger and bloodlust. It had been years since anyone had drawn blood from him using only their fist. He had not liked it then and he liked it even less now.

Andrew looked over to see Meg and Christine looking on in horrified fascination. These two women were certainly not your run of the meal weak willow women. Trinity was also a woman with a will and mind of her own. The little he knew of Erik he mentally rubbed his hands together visualizing his future grandchildren. First a grandson, then a couple little girls, then perhaps another little boy, perhaps two or three more boys before another little girl, eight should do him quite nicely. Andrew did not consider how many years a woman would have to be growing a child in her belly to meet his fantasy. All he saw was himself and Antoinette surrounded by adoring grandchildren. A few weeks ago he would have been shocked to think that he would be contemplating a grandchild so soon let alone a whole passel of them. Even his affections for Antoinette he would have scoffed at if presented to him.

"Ladies if you will excuse the ill manners of my son I do think this would be better continued out in the barn. We don't want the whole estate to know what is going on, although I daresay they know as much or more than we do."

With a stern look in Lucas's direction from Andrew Lucas bowed toward the women and said, "Please pardon my boorish behavior. If you ladies will excuse us we will leave you now so we may settle our disagreement."

"Oh no Lucas you will not be leaving us behind or at least not me. Christine can fend for herself if she does not wish to come. Do not even spout out any of that nonsense about women not being able to cope with a little scuffle between two men. I am here to tell you I have had a scrap or two in my time." Meg put her fists on her hips and huffed out the side of her mouth to blow a wisp of hair off of her forehead.

Lucas stood looking at her transfixed. She looked so beautiful with her face all flushed standing there looking as if she were ready to take on the world if she had to.

Lucas felt a little shamed he had taken that swing at Erik. Not that Erik hadn't had it coming. Damn man had looked almost proud of defiling Trinity. When Christine had asked Erik if it could possibly be true that Trinity was with child Erik had defiantly looked at them all giving a resounding _**yes**_ without so much as a hint of remorse. That was when Lucas had swung at Erik hitting him on his jaw. He had only beaten Matthew by a few seconds. Matthew had been in mid-swing when Lucas had dropped Erik with that first punch then picked him up ready to take another shot when his father had come in stopping any further damage to the men as well as Raoul's home.

Erik was rather proud of the fact that he held his temper at bay. Before Trinity came into his life if someone had done what Lucas had done to him, Erik would have killed the man without giving the deed a second thought.

He had held all his murderous urges inside. Trinity would not want him to harm her brother. No matter what the circumstances, at least not in the way his old vengeful persona would have meted out retribution. It was acceptable for her family to seek to defend her honor. Erik knew Trinity understood this as she had warned him that at some point he would face such a situation as the one before him now.

Erik would endure the few bruises he would receive. He would also make sure his opponent received a few of his own. Nothing life threatening but he would be sure to leave the man he faced in no doubt he could do far worse if he was so inclined.

Andrew was at last convinced everyone had themselves under control once more. Giving everyone one last stern look he said, "Gentlemen, and ladies, I suggest we now move to the barn. We will continue our _**discussion**_ away from prying eyes and ears. I also suggest you remove your jackets for comfort as well as freeing your movements to the maximum range of motion."

Once all unnecessary clothing had been removed, Lucas waved his hand giving Erik a look of challenge as he spoke, "After you good sir."

Not to be outdone Erik gave a mocking bow of his own before he said, "How gracious of you. I would be delighted to meet with you in the barn to continue this very interesting _**discussion**_."

In truth all Erik really wanted was to run upstairs to be by Trinity's side. He was the father of her child after all. He had rights now. He was honor bound to protect and nurture another.

He almost dropped to his knees when the reality of his responsibilities hit him with the force of a blow. He had responsibilities. No longer would it only be just himself to consider.

He would have the duty to teach a child right from wrong. Being a father it would be left to him to instill gentlemanly values if he had a son. If his child was a girl his duty would be to insure she was protected. It made him almost physically ill to imagine years in the future when a young man might call to see his daughter. His mind had too many gruesome pictures floating around showing him how he would deal with any man who had the audacity to come to call for his daughter.

His thoughts forced him to realize how Trinity's family felt. He felt no less angered by just the thought of some man courting his as yet unknown daughter. If he felt this much emotion for the mere possibility of a daughter he could imagine how Andrew felt.

Everyone left the parlor. The entourage headed in the direction of the nearest barn. Raoul hurried ahead to ensure no one was within hearing distance. He wanted no more gossip spread if it could be curtailed.

He was quite looking forward to seeing the American mete out a little of the punishment Raoul himself had been denied. He felt that Lucas was more of an equal match for Erik than he himself would have been. With a sword or pistol he could hold his own. Brawling with his fists had not been anything his father or mother considered a gentlemanly pursuit.

Antoinette had stayed in the room with Trinity. She had a maid bring her a bowl for water to wet a cool cloth for Trinity's forehead. She kept glancing over to the doors of the balcony as if she could see what was happening beyond this room.

Trinity's moaning brought her attention back inside to tend to the young woman lying in the bed. Antoinette wrung out the washcloth the laid it upon Trinity's clammy forehead.

Trinity opened her eyes to see a very worried Antoinette looking down at her. Looking around Trinity saw that Antoinette was the only other person in the room.

"Where is Papa? Erik, where is Erik?" Trinity reached out to grab Antoinette's wrist tightly. Had she been in blissful ignorance while her loved one's killed one another? She felt tears welling in her eyes.

Easing Trinity's fingers from around her wrist Antoinette said with distaste, "I would imagine they are by this time in the barn making fools of themselves battering one another about. Still it could have been worse. Your family could have demanded a duel. Thank God Americans have given up that stupid way to settle one's honor. It is against the law to do so here but stupid proud fools still think it more honorable to die than live with some little slight to their good name. Idiots, every one of them."

"Help me up Antoinette. I have to be there for Erik. I also think that things may not get out of hand if I am present. I doubt anyone would wish to kill another person in the presence of a woman who is expecting especially since the ones exchanging blows are the uncles, father and grandfather of the unborn child."

Having arrived at the barn shortly after Raoul it then had to be decided which male member would have the honor to avenge Trinity's honor.

The three men drew straws. Lucas pulled out the shortest straw. He held it up triumphantly. His eyes gleamed with glee when they met Erik's. Erik calmly gave a short bow in Lucas's direction.

Hesitating only briefly Erik slowly took off his mask. If he were to be a part of this family they had to learn to accept all of him.

Lucas eyed Erik's face thoroughly. Son of a bitch looked good even with the mangled face. Lucas could only be thankful that Erik had his sites set on Trinity and not on Meg.

There was a moment of silence as they all took in the sight before them. Trinity's family was the only ones who had never seen Erik without his mask before.

Nadir standing back out of everyone's way had never been prouder of Erik in his life. Erik stood erect not slouching nor looking away. He met them eye to eye. He stood as a man before them all. Everything else slipped away into the misty memories of everyone present. Erik would become more and more a man and less of who and what he had been while living under the opera house.

The two men squared off. They circled one another neither wanting to be the first to strike a blow. When it seemed all they would do was circle one another Raoul stepped forward swinging as hard as he could in Erik's direction. He hit him with a head snapping blow.

Erik stumbled backward then fell over a hay bale. Quickly he got to his feet. Charging forward he took Raoul down with a lunge to his midsection. He wrapped his arms around Raoul's waist hitting Raoul in his stomach with his shoulder.

Raoul went down with Erik on top of him. Lucas feeling left out grabbed Erik's shoulder swinging him around to land another blow to his jaw. This time Erik did not lose his footing. Using his hand to wipe across his mouth he looked at the blood on the back of his hand.

Raoul had gotten to his feet by this time. He was ready to step toward Erik once more to engage him in combat again. Andrew and Matthew held him back.

"I know you have a grievance too boy, but today it is Lucas's turn to face Erik. Another time you and Erik can settle whatever is between you."

"I apologize profusely Monsieur. I do not know what came over me. I have never done such a dishonorable thing in my life."

Catching sight of Christine's face that was flushed with excitement Andrew forgave Raoul any misjudgment. The woman even now looked at Erik as if she was starving and he was her next meal. Raoul would have a time with that young filly. Perhaps he'd give him a few tips how men in America take care of their women when the bedroom door is closed. One night of good lovin' would put a permanent sparkle in a woman's eyes. Andrew had never heard one complaint from any woman he had been with other than he did not spend enough time doing what he did best with a woman. A few hours here and there were not enough was a common complaint.

When the barn door opened and Andrew saw Antoinette enter the barn with Trinity he narrowed his eyes. His thoughts had him growing hard as he ran his masculine eyes up then down Antoinette. When he got to her face she was flushed red as a berry. The wicked grin he sent her way did not relieve her of her embarrassment. She blushed like a young girl.

Trinity was just in time to see Erik land a solid punch to Lucas's jaw. He stumbled back using the back of his hand to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth.

The sight of the blood would not have normally bothered Trinity but in her delicate condition coupled with the fact that the blood being lost was from two men she cared deeply about, made her feel queasy.

Erik let his attention wander to Trinity as he caught sight of her standing in the doorway of the barn. The sudden jolt he felt to the left side of his face had his vision blurring for a few seconds.

Shaking his head to clear it he returned his full attention to his opponent. He would not let himself be unmanned in front of Trinity the way Christine had unmanned him in front of her lover and half of Paris.

"Give him hell Lucas," Meg shouted not knowing her mother had stepped into the barn.

"Marguerite Anne Giry!"

"Meg!" Christine's protest came just a split second after Antoinette's shocked gasp.

Meg knew she was in for a lecture or a good dressing down when her mother used her full name. Oh well, it was not the first time and certainly would not be the last.

She did not want to see Erik injured but it would not hurt to let Lucas know she favored him. She did not want either man to win really. She thought it a pointless endeavor to fight one another. She had given up such childish behavior years ago. Men were such Neanderthals when it came to things that they considered as their belongings. Whether it is possessions or women, to some men, women and possessions were synonymous with one another.

Watching Lucas and Erik exchange blows she did think she might become quite violent if she thought another woman was trying to win Lucas's favor. How Trinity had restrained herself from thrashing Christine Meg could only surmise Erik's love had driven out the hurt she had felt. Not the dislike for Christine but the carnal urge to rip her to shreds had been soothed in some way.

Meg loved Christine and would hold her dear in her heart but at times she did not condone how Christine behaved. Her treatment of Erik and Raoul were prime examples of Christine's careless regard for other's feelings. Christine was to put it bluntly was a bit…well a spoiled brat at times.

Meg could not miss how Christine's eyes followed Raoul from time to time as well as her quick looks at Erik. Meg knew Christine would always have this inner conflict between loving Raoul and wanting Erik for her lover. Meg could understand that quite well. If Erik had chosen her over Christine to teach all those years ago Meg would at this moment perhaps have the same dilemma that cursed Christine now.

As her mother came beside her she whispered in Meg's ear, "Remind me to tell you later once again how a lady conducts herself when in the company of others."

Meg hugged her mother tightly as she spoke, "You know I will. I just could not help myself. You do know that I do not really wish for Erik to be hurt?" Meg hoped her mother understood she would never wish Erik any harm for any reason.

"Yes Meg, I may be old but I still remember what it was like to experience the first flush of attraction for the opposite sex." With a discreet glance at Andrew she had to admit it was a fire that had been relit in her as well.

It was Meg's turn to be shocked. Her mother had never in all her memory said the word sex in her presence before. She hemmed and hawed and hinted but never actually said the word. It had made for very confusing discussions when Meg had become a young woman.

"Maman you said…well you said," looking around to be sure no one would hear Meg continued in a whisper, "sex."

"Well what should I have said? The opposite of women? Non female gender? Would that have not shocked you quite so much? Meg I am still your mother but I have come to realize you are not my baby anymore. You are my grown daughter it is true. You are still my child, but not a baby any longer."

The women jumped apart quickly as Erik and Lucas came tumbling toward them. They were hitting one another a great number of times. Swelling and bruising was beginning to make appearances on the faces of both men.

They traded blows what seemed an eternity to Trinity. Why could not one of those silly men just say enough? Honor had been dealt as far as Trinity was concerned. This further trading of blows had more to do with a man's pride than seeking to avenge her honor.

Both men were beginning to tire. While their strikes were still hard and painful they were coming less often and seemed to take greater effort to deliver.

Erik would tiredly glance a blow off of Lucas. Then he would bend to rest his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Sweat coated both men wetting their shirts. Little drips of sweat ran down their faces to drop to the barn floor.

Lucas recovered from Erik's latest blow. He gathered himself to draw his arm back then swing his fist into Erik's face. The blows were no longer sending them reeling as they had been earlier. If they fell to the ground now it had more to do with coming to the end of their endurance than any blow they might receive.

Erik saw the look of worry on Trinity's face. She caught his eye. Her silent message was received and understood. She wanted this to end. Both men were bent over with hands resting on their knees.

Erik had just decided he would concede defeat for the sake of Trinity. He could not have her worrying in her condition. It would not be good for his child nor her.

"I think you've both had enough. Now shake hands and we'll go find some ice and brandy to sooth your wounds." Andrew looked at both men with equal measures of respect. It might be barbaric to some to settle matters in this way but you could learn the true mettle of a man when plowing your fist into his face.

In relief Lucas quickly complied with his father's directive. He stretched his hand out to Erik with a huge smile on his face.

"Welcome to the family Erik. Don't think you'll be able to slither away now. You're good and caught for sure." He good-naturedly punched Erik in the shoulder.

Erik hesitated for a moment then he allowed a grin to cross his own mouth. He took hold of Lucas's hand giving him a firm handshake in return.

"Damn if I didn't think I'd drop to the ground before you did. Just so you know I've never been beaten before. You're a hell of a man Erik Merlot. A hell of a man." Lucas smacked Erik in a friendly manner on his back.

"I could say the same for you Lucas Hardcastle." Erik returned the slap to Lucas's back.

Trinity unable to keep away any longer ran to Erik's side to be engulfed in his strong arms. She closed her eyes wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. His wincing at the pressure of her arms against his bruised ribs forced her to loosen her hold.

"I love you, you silly man." Trinity gently squeezed his waist. Erik wrapped his arms tighter around her drawing her closer to his side. He did not care who saw he had to taste her lips. Dropping his head down Erik captured her willing lips in a hard passionate kiss. It could not escape anyone's notice this was not a friendly kiss. This was a kiss a man and woman exchanged when desperate one for the other.

The voices of the others finally began to penetrate Erik and Trinity's intimate moment.

Erik pulled back to look into Trinity's eyes. The love he saw there almost had him saying to hell with everyone else. He wanted his woman and she wanted him. Decorum won out in the end.

Soon Trinity was edged away from Erik by his newfound admirers. Erik found himself surrounded by males slapping him on the back heartily while shaking his hand. Raoul hesitantly stood just on the outside of the group of men.

Erik eyed Raoul for a moment then strode over to stand just in front of him. Everyone held their breath. After a few seconds when everyone feared another fight might be in the near future, Erik stuck his hand out to Raoul as he said, "I think I had that little tap coming. Only one though. Next time I will not be so inclined to forgive such a transgression."

"I for my part can only say a need for some small measure of satisfaction possessed me to such an ungentlemanly action. Perhaps now with Trinity by your side you can better understand my position. Christine is everything to me. I understood she was the same for you all those months ago. I had left my anger for your actions in that matter buried. It was recent _**events **_which guided me to violence. I trust I need not ever worry about such a gross misjudgment of honor again?"

"Not by me," Erik paused then continued, "Raoul." Erik's wording indicated that such a transgression by another was a possibility. He now had a lack of faith in Christine's loyalty to anyone.

Both men spoke in a low tone so the conversation was kept private. There was no need for the others to hear what they had to say. It was a matter between gentlemen.

The two old adversaries shook hands. Erik for his part was ready to leave the past behind. He had a new and brighter future ahead. Raoul would soon learn Erik's affections no longer included Christine.

Now all Erik and Trinity had to do was settle a few details then they could begin their lives as man and wife. Erik's heart nearly beat out of his chest just thinking about such things. Who would have ever thought an Opera Ghost or Phantom of the Opera would have a normal life like everyone else? Certainly not the ghost or phantom in question. He had thought to die alone and miserable.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I do think a little of the bubbly is in order. Raoul, could we perhaps raid your cellars once more? I think we might have something to celebrate tonight. Is that not so Erik?"

Looking in Trinity's direction Erik's heated gaze focused on only the woman of his desires and the mother of his child. Hopefully she granted him the honor of being his wife.

Silently he held his hand out to Trinity. Like the pull of a magnet to metal Trinity felt helpless to resist Erik's beckoning hand, nor did she honestly want to do any such thing. She was done with misunderstandings and teasing. She wanted the world to know Erik Merlot loved her and she loved him. Soon they would be parents. She did not take it for granted he would propose but judging by the look in his eyes the exchange of passion was in the near future for the both of them.

Christine had to fight to keep her feet planted where they were. She wanted to rush forward striking Trinity with vicious blows. She wanted to shove her as far from Erik as she possibly could. It shamed her that she still had such powerful feelings for one man while she loved another. The body's needs could not separate lust from love. Only the mind could stay the lust from becoming an expressed reality.

Raoul came to Christine. He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace meant to comfort her. He well knew she still had an attraction to Erik, still yearned for him. Perhaps with his love and devotion she would one day cease to yearn for her Phantom. Raoul could only pray such a thing was possible for all their sakes.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-three**

**Father of the Bride**

Trinity had thought Erik might forgo the mask now that everyone had seen him and not gone screaming like banshees wailing through the moors.

It was not that easy for Erik. He had gone back into the barn to retrieve his mask only to find it gone. Before he could begin to panic Trinity tapped him on the shoulder then extended her hand with the mask held out in front of her.

"I hoped you would not want this anymore but it matters little to me whether it is on or off. Whatever makes you feel comfortable is what is important. I don't suppose I need to remind you that the mask must stay on the table beside the bed once we are in our bedroom."

Erik took the mask from Trinity's outstretched hand. Someday he may find the courage to discard the mask totally but it would take time. Time he now had in abundance. They would have a lifetime together. Erik closed his eyes tightly as he held Trinity against him. He thanked God once more for sending him Trinity. That dusty barn could have been one of Paris' most prestigious cathedrals as far as Erik was concerned. He had never been one for reverence to any god. Since meeting Trinity and experiencing the miracle she was he had begun to rebuild his faith in the Almighty.

After the others had left Christine had pulled Raoul to the far side of the barn. She wanted to clear the air with Raoul concerning Erik. He may once again toss her out of his life but she wanted only honesty between them.

When she let go of his hand and turned to face him Raoul looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Raoul there are things I must tell you. Awful things that may drive a wedge between us. I want to be honest with you. I do not want you to ever have to wonder if I love you or if I am wishing you were someone else."

Christine could not look at him as she confessed all the wickedness in her heart. She flopped down dejectedly on a stump. If she did not tell him what was on her mind she would be cheating him by having such wicked thoughts. If she told him she risked losing him.

Raoul crouched down in front of her taking her hands in his. "Christine you may tell me anything you wish. Nothing you say could ever make me leave you unless that is what you wish?"

"Oh God no Raoul." Christine placed her hands on either side of his face as she continued, "I love you. I love you with every bit of my heart."

"Before we go any further I must confess a few things. I…I am attracted to Erik. After everything we have gone through and the commitments we made I still find him attractive. I still want to scratch out Trinity's eyes whenever she and Erik are together."

"I do not know what is wrong with me. I must have some flaw in me to love man so completely and still find another attractive."

"Would you ever act on this attraction you feel for Erik again Christine? Do you wish to be with Erik instead of me?"

"No silly. I told you I love only you. When I think of my life in terms of years I think of you. Only you. Erik is one of those dreams we have that for a while satisfy us but do not sustain us for long. You do not think me a whore do you, lusting after Erik?"

Raoul kissed Christine starting at her forehead and kissing his way down over her nose until he reached her lips. Once he felt her soft lips under his own he kissed her with fiery passion so that she could have no doubt how he felt.

Pulling back he said, "Shall I tell you my deepest darkest secret?" When she nodded wide eyed he continued, "I have always found Meg quite attractive. Trinity has been in more than one of my fantasies. Then there is that cute little maid in the kitchen with the freckles across her nose. I have had thoughts of dragging her into the hayloft of this very barn a time or two. Let me see, then there is the girl in the bakery shop. I cannot tell you now many times I have wanted to lick icing from some very interesting places."

"Alright enough." Christine had at first thought he was trying to ease her conscience. When the list kept going on she was not so sure. When Raoul continued on Christine gave him a shove onto his backside which since he was crouching was not far.

His laughter chased the cloud away from her face. He pulled her down on top of him. They only had time for a few very heated kisses before they must return to see to their guests. For once Raoul deplored being a gentleman. Christine did whisper some very wicked words in his ear promising to carry on later when everyone else was in bed.

Once back inside things took on the air of a celebration. It would seem everyone had finally removed all animosity from within themselves. Well perhaps with the exception of Christine and Trinity.

It was obvious to everyone that the two women could not tolerate more that polite responses to one another.

Christine had jealousy raging through her. She tried to push all feelings for Erik down into some far off hidden place in her mind but his image simply would not leave her. She recalled that day in this very room when he had given her so much pleasure with only his mouth and hands.

She placed her hand over her chest to try to conceal the rapid rise and fall of breasts. Her body was suffused with warmth just thinking about what Erik had done to her. Was it merely weeks ago? It seemed like a lifetime since she had been pleasured so thoroughly. Raoul satisfied her but he did not have that untamed passion boiling just under the surface ready to explode as Erik did. To her immense shame she wanted it again. It was disloyal to Raoul but she could no sooner control her raging lustful thoughts than she could hold back a raging flood of water with her bare hands.

She tried to be as discreet as she could as she looked her fill of Erik. She did not wish to shame Raoul in front of everyone. Perhaps if she could have Erik once more she would no longer have such demanding lustful thoughts of him. Perhaps one time more to carry her to the grave would be enough.

Christine thought no one observed her lustful glances in Erik's direction. Christine was not nearly as sly as she thought she was. Antoinette and Andrew both caught her numerous quick looks in Erik's direction. They both knew very well it could only be Erik she shot those wistful glances toward. Trinity would only merit disdain and displeasure.

Andrew thought it might be time to invite Erik to Raoul's study for a man to man talk. Now that all of that other nonsense was out of the way they could get down to when, where and how his daughter and the father of his first grandchild were to be hitched.

He knew things in France were different than in America. Back home any justice of the peace could marry two people. All one had to do was walk up and knock on the door. With the exchange of a few dollars a couple would be joined in holy wedlock in less than fifteen minutes.

If his calculations were correct Andrew guessed they had passed the point when an early delivery would hold water. Their bucket had sprung a leak.

Andrew thought for sure a man with influence such as Raoul, was bound to be able to do things that could make things move much quicker than usual. Papers could be forged of course. All they needed was enough convincing paperwork to allow Erik and Trinity to leave the country as man and wife. When they arrived in the States a real ceremony could be performed with all the hoopla if that was what his Little Dumplin' wanted. All that needed to be said was that Trinity and Erik had married in France but wished to have a ceremony where Trinity grew up so that all her family and friends could attend.

Setting his glass down with a loud clank Andrew tugged on the sides of his jacket. He harrumphed a few times waiting for conversation to quiet before he spoke.

"Raoul, might I borrow your den so that I may have a private conversation with Mr. Merlot?"

"Of course Andrew there is no need to ask. Whatever I have is at your disposal." Raoul gave a slight bow of his head in Andrew's direction.

"Well now Monsieur Merlot I would be much obliged if you would step into Raoul's study with me for a bit of privacy if you please sir?"

Erik had been standing Trinity where she sat if a chair by the fireplace. His hand on her shoulder felt wonderful just at this moment when she needed his reassuring touch. Erik would never have thought a simple gesture of placing one's hand upon another's shoulder could convey so much.

If his thumb caressed the back of her shoulder so what? No one was in a position to observe the small gesture nor did he think they would care nor object. Erik felt confident he had won the approval of Trinity's family.

Erik bowed slightly then addressed Andrew, "It would be my pleasure Monsieur Hardcastle. I do think we have much to discuss."

Trinity's hand came up to cover Erik's on her shoulder. She gave him an encouraging squeeze. Erik returned the gesture with just the slightest of pressure on her shoulder beneath his hand.

Erik followed Andrew down the hallway to Raoul's study. Why did it seem as if there were miles now separating him from Trinity when he knew he had only gone a short distance?

The walk to Raoul's study could have been a walk to the gallows or someplace equally unpleasant judging by the butterflies that had taken up residence in Erik's stomach.

Erik knew this nervous feeling well. He had felt it almost every single time he had approached Christine. With Trinity it had been the same until she had at last convinced him she truly did love him and would not be leaving him any time soon unless it was by his choice.

Surreptitiously Erik wiped his sweating palms down the sides of his trousers. Erik had never once in his life thought he would have need of some sort of speech that would convince a doting father to release his daughter into his care. Now he faced his greatest adversary of his life, Trinity's father.

Erik tried to think of one thing he had done that would have given Andrew a favorable opinion of him. Racking his brain he could only find numerous reasons why he should draw out that little pistol Erik saw sticking out of holster strapped to Andrew's shoulder. For a brief second Erik wondered if Andrew had been planning on killing him in revenge for what Erik had done to Trinity.

The smile on Andrew's face negated any dark intentions. Erik heaved a sigh. He would not have lifted a hand against the man if he had been planning Erik's demise. Erik would never do anything that would earn Trinity's disfavor. She would not be able to forgive him if he had done Andrew harm. Even Lucas and Raoul had been spared the full extent of the damage Erik could do if he so chose.

Luckily for everyone concerned Erik cared for Trinity and her opinion of him mattered above anything else, be it revenge or self-protection.

Andrew went to the sideboard grabbing a bottle of brandy and two glasses. Taking a seat behind Raoul's desk Andrew began to pour the liquor into the glasses as he eyed Erik for a moment. He indicated that Erik should sit across the desk from him. He nudged on of glasses of brandy toward Erik.

Andrew took the whole glass of liquid down his throat then poured another. Once he had the second glass he relaxed back in his chair. He eyed Erik for what seemed an unusually long time before he spoke.

"Well here we are. You know I've planned for this day for over ten years now. In my mind I had my speech all planned and rehearsed. Now that the day is upon me to actually let my little baby go I find it harder than I thought."

Interpreting Erik's scowl correctly Andrew quickly disabused him that his reluctance had anything to do with Erik personally.

"Don't misunderstand me Erik. Any man would find disfavor on the day he comes to ask for my hand. The highest ranking ruler could ask for her hand and I'd still feel the same. I just am plain not ready to let my baby girl go. I don't suppose any father ever really is. I suppose if you have a daughter you'll know what I'm talking about."

"I don't suppose there is really anything to discuss. I'll just say that fiasco that took place in Paris had best be an aberration, something that does not bear repeating. Treat my girl right and you'll have no quarrel with me and my sons."

"Don't worry about anyone betraying you by informing me of your past. A little bit of lucre can buy information in any country. I won't say who but I will say it was not anyone involved with that mess."

Andrew looked at the clock. Only ten minutes had passed. A good hour was needed to serve propriety.

"Damn. Only ten minutes since we came in and I've said my piece except to inquire when you might be asking my daughter for her hand properly then wedding her."

"With your blessing Monsieur I plan to ask Trinity this very evening. As soon as arrangements can be made we will be wed." This had gone far easier than Erik had thought it would. Erik watched as Andrew tipped the chair backwards while he grinned at no one in particular.

Andrew looked up at the ceiling dreaming of all the things he could teach his grandchild whether it was a girl or a boy. Of course most men wanted a son first to carry on the family name. In Erik's case Andrew did not consider that to be an issue.

Andrew's chair thumped rather unexpectedly as well as rather loudly as he exclaimed, "I won't have it. I simply won't. Mrs. Erik Merlot. Ridiculous."

Before Erik could do no more than open his mouth Andrew continued as if speaking to himself, "Hmm, Merlot. Now that I think of it, it does sound sort of elegant. French. People back home go insane for that sort of thing. Perhaps they'll think you are some aristocrat running to save fortune and family from those dissidents that were burning half of Paris while we were there."

"Erik my boy, what would you say to perhaps adding Vicomte or Baron or something to your name? Would it bother you much? Let's speak plainly shall we? Did you honestly think you could convince anyone your name is Merlot?"

As Erik went to reply again Andrew cut him short before he could reply as he stated, "Well on second thought I doubt Trinity would agree to it. She fell in love with Erik Merlot and Erik Merlot is who she will want to marry. Damn shame really. How often does a man get to reinvent himself?"

Taking on a more solemn air Andrew asked, "That business in Paris, it is at an end is it not? Your affections are only for my daughter am I not correct? Make no mistake Erik, if my daughter has one moment of doubt that causes her anguish I'll not stop until you draw your last breath. I am willing to place her hand in yours for safe keeping and you damn well better keep her safe and happy."

"Monsieur if a man such as I have been in the past can be said to have any honor I pledge on that honor to hold your daughter close to my heart. Her happiness will ensure my own. No one, not one single person means as much to me as Trinity."

Andrew jumped suddenly to his feet busying himself straightening perfectly straightened clothing. The tender declarations he was glad to hear but made him uncomfortable all the same. Emotions were not manly when openly expressed. In another moment he'd be crying like a baby. Can't have that, he must outwardly appear as tough as old boots. He allowed himself his tearful moments when in private but never in front of others. Tears were not manly.

"Well Erik my boy I think it is time we returned to the others. I believe we understand one another. Let me just say that if my Trinity thinks there is something worthy about you then there damn well is something worth notice. Welcome Erik to our family."

Andrew held his hand out toward Erik who seemed frozen as he stood before Andrew. Family. Andrew had included him as a member of his family. An unfamiliar feeling shot throughout Erik's body. A warm feeling entered his chest. This feeling was similar to how he felt when he thought of Trinity and there future. Acceptance, pride, tenderness, love, so many words could be given to this feeling but none would be enough to describe it with any sort of accuracy.

Only a few short months ago he would have scoffed at anyone declaring he would be a part of a family or have woman love him beyond all else. Hell, he more than likely would have killed anyone making such a preposterous comment. He would have thought they were trying to ridicule him or torture him with things he could not have.

Trinity had given more in a few months than he had experienced his whole life.

His chest tightened. He thought he might be having some sort of attack. He forced himself to calm down. He would not ingratiate himself with his future father-in-law if he passed out at his feet like a swooning woman.

Erik put his hand in Andrew's and they shook hands solemnly. After a short moment Andrew declared it time to return to the others before they sent out a search party.

As soon as they returned Erik went directly to Trinity's side taking up his position behind her. He bent down to whisper in her ear, "Trinity would you walk with me in the garden?"

This was the moment. Trinity could sense it as her whole body felt as if she were suddenly weightless. Excitement mixed with a little fear gripped her as she looked over her shoulder to answer Erik with a suddenly uncooperative tongue, "Erik…I…You and Papa…what…Darn it yes, let us leave before I forget how to speak entirely."

It was not the romantic answer Erik had hoped for but it did give him a bit of satisfaction to know that his darling Trinity suffered moments of discomfort just as the rest of humanity did. Just as he did quite often when in her presence. There were times when he was with her that words seemed foreign to his tongue. His mind would go blank while his body spiraled out of control. Trinity scrambled his brain at times.

Not in a bad way. It was just that Erik had always been in control or so he thought. Events in Paris proved he only had a slight grip on anything resembling control. Trinity made all else around him fade into oblivion. If he had to give up everything else in the world he could live quite happily with just her and her love. Thankfully she asked for nothing more than that he love her which he gladly did.

They excused themselves. Everyone exchanged knowing looks. An engagement was imminent. Christine wanted to protest but knew she could not. More than anything she wanted to rip away the hand Erik had placed to the small of Trinity's back. She wanted to declare that Erik should not touch anyone in that way other than herself. She knew she could not. It nearly killed her to watch as they went out the doors to the garden. Trinity would have the life that would have been Christine's if she had not been such a selfish coward. Christine said a final silent good-bye to Erik. She had to stop this insanity. It did no one any good for her to harbor these feelings. She had to lock them away and lose the key. She must never bring them out again.

Once out in the fresh air Trinity and Erik took in a lungful of air to clear out the feeling of not being able to breath. Erik guided Trinity to a bench under the shade of a tree. He sat beside her once he assured himself she was comfortable.

Sitting as if he had a poker strapped to his back he looked straight ahead. He should have rehearsed in greater detail what he would say once they were alone. He had no earthly idea how to go about this. Did one lead into it with flowery words? Did one make a long in-depth speech? Should he just simply ask the question his mind was yearning to ask?

At last Erik decided to just begin and let the words come as they may. He was sure of her answer at least he thought he was sure.

"Trinity I think it is time to consider our…relationship. Due to circumstances, as you know, things have been made more pressing for a solution. In consideration of events just made known to me I think it advisable we should…that is we…Andrew and I have agreed…"

Trinity interrupted Erik smiling as she asked, "So Papa had to force you did he? For a man who has romance oozing out of his soul Erik your attempt at a proposal is an abysmal failure. One would think you were proposing a business merger instead of a marriage proposal. At least I think that is what you were fumbling around to ask me."

"Well just for arguments sake if I were trying to propose what would your answer be, hypothetically?" Erik was sure of her love, well fairly sure. No correction he was positive of her love. He would not let any of his old doubts mar what should one of the most glorious moments of his life. With Trinity he found he had already had so many with countless others on the horizon.

"Hypothetically, if you were to propose I guess I'd say I would be the luckiest woman in the world. I would say furthermore that I would attempt to make you just as happy as you make me. I would say I love you more each moment that passes. I would say kiss me you fool while we have no audience."

Trinity turned to him with a slight chuckle. Surprised Erik did not respond for perhaps an incalculable span of time as it was so short in duration. Once his mind had comprehended all she said it freed his body to act upon what he had heard.

Erik kissed her fiercely at first then gentled his kiss to a mere brushing of lips. Pulling back he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist then pulled her to her feet so that he could feel every inch of her pressed to him.

They exchanged promises with their lips instead of words. Erik kissed her as if he was a drowning man and she had thrown him the lifesaver. In Erik's mind that was exactly what she had done. She had saved him from himself.

If she had not come into his life he would have had to face Christine on his own. He was sure he would have killed Raoul. He would now be running for his life with Christine in tow. The rest of his days would have been bittersweet with more of the bitter than the sweet.

Reluctantly they pulled apart. They grinned at each other like fools. Trinity was the first to speak.

"Well I suppose we should go back and share our happy news." She stepped away from Erik to turn toward the doors back into the room where she new everyone would be waiting with bated breath for news of their engagement.

"Not so fast Mademoiselle. Is there not some information you wish to impart now that I am not hastily leaving our lustful rendezvous? My head is clear now. I wish to hear again what was called to me as I left you last night."

Erik folded his arms looking as if he were prepared to wait all day. Trinity swallowed hastily then opened her mouth to speak. She found it was much easier to say what she had when Erik was not so close giving her his full attention.

Why did it seem much harder now? She had just consented to be his wife for goodness sake. They had been intimate with one another. What she had to say he already knew. He had not mentioned the child, not specifically. Was that what had her tongue tied in knots?

"Erik...we…you and I…" Trinity faltered once again.

"Yes Mademoiselle? I am patiently waiting." Trinity could see the smile the devil was trying without success to keep from spreading across his lips. Oh he was wicked and she loved him. He drove her mad with want when he entered a room. He filled her dreams at night. He was willing to do anything she asked just as she would do anything for him.

Trinity stepped back in front of him. Taking his lapels in her hands she pulled him toward her. She kissed him, pouring all her love into that kiss. When she pulled back his eyes she knew were a mirror of her own. They saw the soul of their loved one in the eyes of the other.

"Erik Merlot you and I will be parents in about seven months. You are going to be a father. A wonderful father." Trinity's face suffused with embarrassed color which was ridiculous considering the things they had done to be expecting a child. She should be past feeling shy or embarrassed but she found she was not.

Erik closed his eyes. He wanted to weep like a baby. The joy that flooded into his heart could not be contained. He grabbed her around the waist lifting her off her feet. He swung her around until they were both dizzy.

Inside the parlor Meg had maneuvered herself so she could peek out into the garden. She smiled happily when she saw the kissing and hugging. She was glad that if it could be her it was Trinity. She loved Christine like a sister and knew her strong points and weaknesses just as a sister would.

Christine would not have made Erik happy nor would she be happy herself. Christine wanted the public life Erik could not offer, at least not in France. Perhaps abroad he would have better luck. Perhaps America the Americans would be less judgmental as they came from such a mix of ancestors. They had founded their country on the principals that no one should be persecuted.

How convenient that they all new just such Americans. Lucas who just happened to catch her eye was stunned for a moment at the intensity of her gaze. There were promises in those eyes that warranted some privacy just as soon as it could be arranged.

Meg felt a tug on her arm. She turned to meet the disapproval of her mother.

"Meg Giry have you sense whatsoever? Did nothing I taught you remain lodged in your brain? I swear sometimes I think I have the wrong child."

"Ah perhaps Maman, but you would not trade me for a hundred correct daughters now would you?" Meg stated confidently.

"No I would not. Do not think that absolves you of your transgressions. I have seen the way you look at that American."

"What American Maman? The same American you have been making cow's eyes at whenever you think no one is looking?"

"I swear Meg you get more sass in your ways each day. The American I was referring to is Lucas. The tall young man who has been exchanging looks with you all afternoon."

"Oh that one. I want you to be the first to know. I plan to marry that man. He does not know that yet, but he will. Soon." With a playful curtsy Meg danced away to join Christine and Raoul. Shortly after Meg joined them Lucas casually walked over to them and stood quit close to Meg. Antoinette shook her head in exasperation. She knew it would do no good whatsoever to caution her daughter. Giry women were known for setting their sites on something and achieving their goals.

Antoinette blushed when she met the fiery gaze of Andrew. Such passion was directed toward her she thought she might swoon from the intensity.

Perhaps fate planned more than one wedding. Perhaps she was in a generous mood. Who knows what the future holds?


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-four**

**Wedded Bliss?**

Once Erik and Trinity returned with their good news the celebration began.

Christine could not help but wonder what a child of hers would look like with Erik as the father. There would be no doubt it would be highly intelligent and talented in the arts.

Another pang of regret hit Christine. Just when she thought she could no longer stand to see Erik and Trinity's happiness a moment longer Raoul came to her side offering his love and support.

She looked at Raoul as if for the first time. She allowed her eyes to search his features thoroughly. He was so handsome. His jaw was square and firm. Lips that looked so firm and manly were soft as butterfly wings when he kissed her just before they hardened into two solid sticks of lit tinder. Christine felt the heat enter her womb and flood her with need. She craved Raoul's kisses right this very moment.

Why had she not seen before how masculine he was, how strong he was in body and character? She glanced at Erik. Yes he was a vibrant man. He had the passionate soul of an artist. Raoul was passionate as well. He was quite passionate about any number of things.

Christine took Raoul's arm squeezing it affectionately. She lowered her hand lacing her fingers with his. He did not look in her direction nor indicate to anyone he noticed her at all. He continued on with his conversation. Christine was the only one who new he returned the pressure to her hand. She alone felt the warmth of his strong hand holding onto hers tightly. Christine felt at last she had made her choice. She no longer needed to wonder how things would have been if she had chosen Erik. For a time they would have perhaps been wonderful then the rot would have set in.

She could see now Raoul had always been the man she should be with. Erik gave in to her too much. She would have marched right over his feelings. Everything would have had to be her way or tantrums would have been Erik's daily companion. Christine could now see what Meg and Maman had meant when they accused her of being spoiled and selfish.

She was horribly selfish. In her own defense she felt that if everyone had not given in to her so often she would have learned that not everything that went on in the world did not revolve around Christine Daaé.

Raoul let her have her way in most things but if he disagreed with her he gently guided her into making the right decision. He persuaded, he did not push.

Christine knew there were many fences that had to be mended before she and Raoul could think of getting married. Trust had to be earned once more from Raoul. Whatever it took, however long it took Christine vowed to win back the man who held her heart in the palm of his hand.

Antoinette observed the little tableau. She smiled in relief. Christine would be fine. Now if she could control her wayward daughter.

During the evening meal Meg had taken the seat beside Lucas at the table. Antoinette did not miss the great number of times both of them laid down their forks to put their hands underneath the table.

Antoinette sighed in resignation. Her daughter was not a little girl anymore. She would make her own decisions and mistakes no matter what her mother said. Somehow Antoinette did not think it would be so bad having an American son-in-law. It just might give her an excuse to visit that country if the need arose.

Erik baulked at the suggestion Nadir made about going into town to look in the jewelers there for Trinity a ring. Erik felt he would be more comfortable dealing with shop keepers had dealt with before.

There was one particular jeweler who made the most exquisite pieces. Erik had his own design in mind. The man is Paris would not even flinch when he saw Erik.

Erik had years ago saved the man's young daughter from raped or worse by a man who had dragged her into Erik's Rue Scribbe alleyway. Erik had saved the girl's life and her father had told Erik when he refused a reward that at any time he needed something all he need he need only ask.

Since that time the man had on occasion left Erik notes in the alley by the gate to his home. It did not require any great intelligence to deduce that the man in the mask near the opera was indeed the Opera Ghost himself.

Nadir finally convinced Erik that the local man would just as well while being the safest choice. Nadir reminded Erik that he had two other people he was responsible for now. He could not put his life in danger for a trinket.

Nadir offered to go into town and retrieve the ring if Erik could give him some idea what he wanted.

Erik protested heatedly. He did not want someone choosing the ring he would place on Trinity's finger. Briefly he thought of the folly he had perpetrated by giving Christine Raoul's ring to use during his mock wedding ceremony. Had he really thought so little of Christine that he would give her a ring that another man had already placed on her hand once already?

In his own defense he had not had any experience with such things. To him any ring he gave her would have bound them. Why it did not occur to him to go to that jeweler for a ring to give Christine he had no idea. Perhaps in some way he had known she was not the one.

Nadir and Erik made the trip together. Erik covered up so that not so much as the tip of his nose was visible. Nadir questioned the necessity for all this covering Erik had garbed himself in from head to toe. Erik replied to simply hide his face would draw all the more attention to the one thing he wanted to hide.

In disgust Nadir eventually let the matter drop. He could only hope that Erik did not expire from the heat making Trinity a widow before the marriage vows had been exchanged.

Erik felt as if every pore dripped perspiration. He was tempted to discard half the clothing covering him. The only obstacle in such an endeavor was his wish not to have to listen to Nadir's "I told you so" the rest of the journey in and then all the way back. Nadir he knew would not be able to resist this opportunity to win out over Erik.

Once in the jewelers shop Erik relaxed a little. No one had seemed to take especial notice of him even if he did stick out like a beacon on top a lighthouse in a storm. It was warm weather not mid-winter.

The kindly jeweler took pity on Erik. He had heard rumors about the masked man. Servants will talk. It did not take long for word to spread in the small community.

Rumors from Paris had reached them as well. The citizens were simple folk. The possibility of the owner of such a vast estate being the Phantom had been examined this way and that. In the end for the most part it was decided to judge the man when they met him. It irritated a few that no invitations had been forthcoming to acquaint himself with the denizens who thought of themselves as the leaders in the community.

Before too much time had passed Monsieur Moreau had Erik's cape off with the two of them deep in discussion over possible designs for rings. He assured Erik if he worked diligently he could have the engagement ring ready within a week and the wedding band within two weeks.

Monsieur Moreau kept to himself that a young lady had come in accompanied by another slightly older woman to peruse the gentlemen's rings. She had chosen an exquisite piece. A few engravings had been requested along with a phrase of sentiment. All in all it was a lovely piece, one of his best.

Along with the ring the young lady had chosen an expensive watch which he had engraved post haste while the ladies went to tea to return later to collect the watch. The ring would be ready within the week.

Monsieur Moreau had learned early in life that discretion in his business was the key to his success, other than skill. Too many husbands buying gifts for mistresses passed through his doors. He was very discreet.

Erik paced his parlor. It had been four days and three nights since he had seen Trinity and asked her to be his wife. Four days since he had fought with Lucas to satisfy some sense of honor he could not totally understand nor dismiss. His bruising and abrasions had begun to fade. His body had always been quick to heal itself fortunately since he had been given so many frequent beatings.

He had used stage makeup to cover the worst of his wounds for his trip to town. He did not want to frighten the poor citizenry any more than necessary. That trip had been a welcome eye opening experience. Monsieur Moreau had been very kind and cooperative even before Erik had offered to pay for his demand that his order to be finished post haste.

What with choosing the ring then making sure it was being done to his specifications Erik had been quite distracted. He had not had time to process all the things that would be changing in his life in just the next few weeks then have even greater changes just months from now.

He stopped pacing to allow his mind to catch up with his feet. A baby! He was to be a father! He felt faint. He sat down heavily in his chair.

Although he had known of his imminent parenthood it had not solidified in his mind just exactly what that implied. There would be a small helpless being that would depend on him for all the creature comforts as well as all the human necessities.

Could he give what a child needed for guidance? Most assuredly he could teach a child to appreciate art as well as impart all the pertinent information concerning all the knowledge located in many books.

Morally he had a deficit he was sure. Trinity inspired him in that respect. Perhaps he would leave that portion of the child's training to someone who had the better education in moral fiber. Erik had been sadly lacking in that area for too many years. He was changing but he did not wish to endanger his child's soul.

Trinity he felt was his savior. She had him reconsidering the validity of God. For whatever reason, God had sent Trinity to him. For that alone Erik would dedicate himself to trying to earn such an undeserving reward.

Nadir had told him not to go sneaking out tonight so he could visit Trinity. That was all well and good for him. His lady had come to see him every day while Erik had not seen Trinity at all the last few days.

There was to be a celebration dinner on Friday, but that was two days away. Nadir had warned him he did not want to risk Trinity's family's ire by being caught red handed in her room. Two close calls should be enough for anyone.

Erik decided he had to see her and damn the consequences. He would not let a fourth night pass without seeing Trinity. Would they really do any more than censure him for his poor behavior? If they knew anything about him they would know that keeping away from Trinity for three days was not something he would normally have done in the old days. In those days he did not deny himself anything he wanted no matter what means he had to employ to achieve his goals.

Making his decision he ran up the stairs to bathe then dress in fresh trousers and shirt. He splashed a bit of the cologne Trinity declared gave her wicked thoughts whenever he wore it.

Everything about Trinity gave Erik wicked thoughts. From the top of her head to the tip of her toes she was pure temptation. A temptation he did not wish to fight at all.

Arriving at Raoul's estate Erik left Mephistopheles in the trees bordering the estate. Using his skills he clung to the shadows until he reached the balcony to Trinity's room.

Looking up he ran his eyes over the trellis to assure himself that nothing had broken since the last time he had used it. It would not do to fall now and embarrass himself nor get caught and anger everyone.

Once Erik had climbed over the rail at the top he turned the knob to Trinity's unlocked balcony door. He really was going to have to discuss this dangerous habit she had of leaving the doors unlock for any thief in the night to enter her room while she was asleep and unaware.

Erik did not know that Antoinette had been looking out her own set of doors. Erik had not been as quiet in his haste as he had thought. Antoinette had been in bed when she had heard a slight scuffling.

Antoinette smiled even as she called Erik a reprobate for his actions. Well considering how things were in her own life at the moment she could not disparage him too much.

"Antoinette my love, come back to bed." Andrew called sleepily to his lover as he patted the bed beside him. He marveled to himself that such a beautiful vibrant woman had remained without a lover for so long.

Her discomfort when he took her proved beyond doubt she was not a woman of loose morals. Not that it would have mattered to Andrew. He was beginning to care deeply for Antoinette. He thought she felt the same as he was quite certain she would not have invited him into her room let alone her bed if she did not find something to recommend him.

Antoinette smiled as she placed her knee on the bed. Andrews hand ran over the bare thigh sticking out of her robe. He grew hard imagining her bare flesh beneath that thin wrap.

She bent down kissing him murmuring words of love in French. Andrew pulled her down to him. Soon there were no words being spoken other than the words of love.

Erik had barely stepped inside before a hand grabbed his arm pulling him inside. If he had not felt the softness of that hand he would have taken action to protect himself.

"Erik Merlot, where the hell have you been for the past three nights, while I languished in that chair? I have waited in that damn chair every night for three God damned long nights.

Erik was at a loss how to respond. He had thought she would be overjoyed to see him not take him to task for not having come sooner.

Noting the tears glinting in her eyes Erik drew her tightly against him. She was mumbling incoherently into his chest. It did not matter at this moment what she said he just wanted to dry her tears before any more fell.

Trinity drew back from him. She kept her hands gripped onto the sides of his shirt as if she feared he might leave.

"I thought you would come. We had just gotten engaged. I had at last told you that you were to be a father. My family has accepted you. When you did not come…the first night…or…or the next two I thought…I thought perhaps it was too much for you or you found you did…did not…did not love me." Trinity had hiccupped her way through her explanation.

"Oh my love, never, there is not a time when I would not want to see you, to be with you. Foolishly I have put other things before you. Tell me how horrible I am. Tell me what an awful fiancée I am." Erik began to kiss her face. He left not one place untouched by his lips.

"You are not horrible. You are a wonderful fiancée. Or I think you will be. I have not seen you since we became engaged. Where have you been?"

Erik tipped her chin with his finger so he could look into her face as he spoke, "Now my love if I told you that it would be giving away my secrets. Others I do not care for you to discover but this one will keep until Friday."

Trinity guided him to her bed. She quickly helped him out of his clothing. They were careful to place everything by the chair next to the bed. The last two encounters in her room had been much too close for comfort.

They made love that night as if pledging themselves to one another all over again. Erik was more tender and careful with Trinity than he had ever been before. He was passionate yet restrained. He did not allow himself to plunge as deeply into her as he had before. He was afraid the length of him would hurt…well would hurt something, someone, whoever was in there. He did not want to chance harming his child or Trinity. He vowed he would read everything that had ever been published concerning women and childbearing as well as intimacy during and after if there were such books.

Afterwards they lay there expectantly over an hour later. Every little creak of the floorboards had them looking expectantly toward the door. When after a half hour of caressing, while waiting for an intrusion that never came, Erik felt the need to claim Trinity one last time. When he went to join with her she flipped him onto his back straddling his waist.

Erik's hands went swiftly to her waist to balance her. That would be all he needed, for Trinity to injure herself while attempting to make love. He could imagine what her family would say, what everyone would say.

Trinity had enjoyed Erik's tenderness and did appreciate the care he took with her but she also wanted her passionate Phantom lover and she would damn well have him after waiting for three fruitless nights for him to show up.

"Trinity be careful. Should you be doing this? Well not this specifically, but what I mean is should you be…well should you be on top? Won't that hurt the baby? What if we go…what if I push too hard, go too far? Am I not…is there still room…damn it will I do damage with my…will there be room for me?"

Trinity wished she could see his face. From the embarrassment she could hear plainly in his voice she knew he would be turning all shades of red. Her darling Erik, bless him was shy about whether his manhood was too large now that there was a baby near where he entered her with his more than adequate attribute.

She bent down and kissed him softly on the lips as she spoke, "My darling I would not do anything that I thought would hurt me or the baby. If it is uncomfortable I know I can rely on you to perform your duties."

Slowly Trinity slid onto his engorged manhood taking all of him into her with a sigh. She let her body adjust to him then began the rocking rhythm that would bring them both close to heaven.

The intensity of Trinity's climax had moans escaping her mouth along with his name. Fearing she would wake the household Erik pulled her down for a kiss. His own climax ripped pleasurable groans from his throat. God, how he loved this woman. He wished they were man and wife so he did not have to leave her bed but he knew he must. Friday he would give her the engagement ring then he would approach Raoul for his help arranging his marriage to Trinity as quickly and privately as possible.

Erik kissed Trinity one final time before he let himself out the balcony doors. He promised Trinity he would come if he could tomorrow night. He would see her Friday regardless. He would move heaven and earth to be with her tomorrow. Soon they would have all their tomorrows to share.

**A/N: We are sadly coming close to the end. A few more chapters and the door will close on Trinity and Erik's story. For all those who have reviewed faithfully or perhaps just once or twice I do wish to thank you for your encouragement and support. Read, enjoy, review.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-five**

**Gifts From Lovers **

For Trinity and Erik the day before the dinner seemed to last forever. Both of them were restless and moody. Erik did manage to visit Trinity that night.

Her father coming to her door to wish her a good-night had Erik scrambling around once more for his clothing. When Andrew simply called a good-night with a chuckle Erik flopped down on Trinity's bed with one leg in his trousers.

Trinity kneeling behind placing kisses across his shoulders had him removing all the clothing he had just hastily put back on. The couple may not have been so intense with their emotions if they knew that Andrew was aware of Erik's nocturnal visits.

Antoinette had confessed her observations to Andrew after receiving his promise not to interfere with the lovers. Andrew had told her that since the damage had already been done and Erik had proposed so who was he to keep lovers apart.

Besides the fact that Andrew knew that if Erik wanted to see Trinity he would. Andrew would have to keep her under lock and key to prevent him from getting to Trinity. Even then he doubted he could prevent Erik from seeing her if he truly wished too.

Andrew confessed that if he were the man seeking his love nothing would keep him away either. He would remove all obstacles placed in his way.

Andrew was not completely happy with how events had played out, but he could also recall when he and his wife had been courting. They had not let convention keep them apart. It was pure luck that they had not created a child before the marriage. Their passions had gotten away from them on numerous occasions.

Due to recent changes in his own affair with Antoinette he would be a hypocrite to take Erik and Trinity to task for giving in to their body's demands.

By Friday morning Erik was a bundle of nerves. Why this was so he was uncertain. Trinity had already accepted his proposal. She was carrying his child. She welcomed him to her bed without any qualms. What did he have to be nervous about?

Perhaps it was a residual fear. The last ring he had given to someone he loved had not gone well. It had not even been a ring he had chosen.

He wondered when or if he would ever lose this fear he had of rejection. No matter how many times he told himself this was Trinity and not Christine he still broke out in a cold sweat contemplating placing his ring on her finger. Once it was there perhaps then he would believe he was not in some dream only to wake to find it all was gone like mist in the afternoon sun.

Until they had spoken the last I do and been pronounced husband and wife Erik would not feel one hundred percent sure this was reality.

His mind over the years had created some very realistic dreams. Was not his surety he would win Christine one of them? Did he not see clearly in his mind a picture of them in wedded bliss? Now he knew it would not have been blissful at all. Back when he was creating the dream it had seemed all would be well. He had deluded himself. Not this time he reassured himself over and over. Not this time. This time the prize would be his. This time he was the victor. Trinity was his in body and soul as he was hers.

By the time they had to leave Erik had worked himself into a nervous mess. No amount of soothing from Nadir calmed him. He clutched the ring box in his pocket as if he feared he would lose it if he took his hand away for a moment.

Once his ring was on her finger Erik would finally let himself believe all this was not some fantasy his mind had convinced him was reality. Holding the ring box in his hand kept his mind reassured that in a matter of hours his life with Trinity would have its official beginning unless as he suspected he was delusional once again. Perhaps all of this had been a very realistic dream his mind had conjured as compensation for losing Christine.

"Erik, are you ready?" Nadir's question brought him out of his dismal thoughts. Why could he not just accept things?

"Nadir, please tell me. Is this real? Am I about to give my ring to a woman who loves me despite everything I have done? Despite who I was? I cannot seem to quite convince myself I am not in some delusional world."

Nadir had been standing in the doorway. Realizing that Erik needed reassurance once again he entered the parlor closing the door behind him.

Going over to Erik he chanced Erik's wrath by clouting him upside his head.

Erik glowered at him as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Well did that seem real Erik? Shall I do it again to be sure? Whatever it takes to convince you that indeed you are not dreaming I am willing to provide that service. Would sticking you with a pin perhaps help?"

Erik did not appreciate Nadir's humor concerning his own self doubts. If it were anyone other than Nadir he would have dealt severely with the perpetrator of such audacity.

"There will be no need for that Nadir. I am glad I have provided a bit of amusement for you. Please do not concern yourself that I was serious about my concerns. I can see it amuses you to see me in distress."

"Erik, Erik, Erik. When will you accept what you have been given? This is your chance Erik. Grab onto it with both hands and hold tightly. Do not let old insecurities fill your head with nonsense."

"That is easy coming from a man who has not had to struggle with everything just to have a portion of what others have. I settled for the scraps from the table of life for too many years to take anything for granted."

"Well I should hope you never take Trinity for granted. I do feel that young woman would make your life a misery if you were to do such an idiotic thing. Trust me Erik once you see Trinity again all your doubts will be laid to rest. Such love radiates from her when she is in your presence. If nothing else can convince you that this is real Trinity will I am sure. She will not put up with nonsense."

Erik did not say anything more. He contemplated all Nadir had said on the way to Raoul's estate. Just before they arrived he thought he might just have convinced himself he did indeed have a wonderful willing woman about to let him place his ring on her finger. Almost.

Once they arrived Erik could not think why he had doubted himself and Trinity. Well he could understand doubts about himself but Trinity was a woman of convictions. Once she gave her heart or allegiance she would stand steadfast with her decision. Hell of high water would not budge her.

It also helped when Trinity disregarded everyone to rush to him, embracing him in her arms tightly. The solidity of her as he wrapped his own arms around her filled him with such gratitude he could have wept. He did not do so but he felt as if he could.

Erik and Trinity lingered in the entryway after everyone else had begun to go into the parlor. Erik held Trinity's hand rubbing the finger with his thumb that would soon be wearing his ring. He swallowed the emotion that threatened to take his control.

"Trinity, I…I do not know if I can ever find the words to tell you how I feel for you. Mere words are not adequate." Erik reached into his pocket and pulled out the box containing his ring. He extended it toward Trinity. He had not realized his hand was shaking until he extended it toward Trinity with the ring box.

Trinity took the box feeling the tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. She opened the box. Inside was the perfect ring. The stone was not overly large but the setting was beautiful. The diamond in the center was surrounded on either side of the band by two smaller diamonds. The intricate carvings were so delicate she could only imagine how much time and care had been put into such a piece.

She removed the ring from the box. Holding it out to Erik she said, "Please Erik would you do the honor of placing it on my finger. Once there I just want you to know that I will consider you mine forever. Should you change your mind there would not be enough hiding places in the world to keep me from finding you no matter where you go. I want you to realize just what a possessive person I am."

Erik put the ring on her finger then pulled her to him so that he could whisper in her ear, "Mine. You are mine Mademoiselle Trinity Hardcastle. Only death will part us now. God willing that will not be for a great number of years. Can you live with that?"

"As if I would have it any other way Monsieur Erik Merlot. You are such a silly man. Do you honestly think I would allow you to get away after all the trouble I have had convincing you that you are a desirable man? I did not go through all of this so that another woman could reap the benefits."

"So now I have benefits. What might those benefits entail and might I persuade you to share them with me later?"

"Erik Merlot you are a wicked man. For God's sake do not ever change. Now I really do think we should go join the others before Papa sends out a search party. Although I have to say that he and Lucas are quite busy with their own romances to meddle in mine."

The evening passed in pleasant conversation. Once the meal was finished Erik asked for a moment of Raoul's time. Raoul swallowed his feelings of jealousy and dislike. He did not want to dwell in the past.

Raoul led Erik into his study with an air of disbelief. Who would have thought he would be entertaining his arch enemy the Opera Ghost or the Phantom of the Opera? If anyone had told he would one day show Erik any hospitality whatsoever he would have nearly died from laughter. Well he was doing just that except he had not laughed. In fact in some strange way he admired Erik.

Erik had risen above odds that had been stacked unfairly against him. Raoul wondered if it had been him that had been dealt Erik's hand in life if he would have done half as well. He doubted he could even have survived for any number of years. Well perhaps if he had been forced to live as Erik had he would have developed the same survival skills.

Trinity had a great deal to do with Erik's transition from ghost to man. With her love and constant support Erik had begun to thrive. He had friends and soon would have family.

"Please sit Erik. What can I do for you?" Once Erik sat down in the chair in front of Raoul's desk Raoul sat down also.

"Trinity and I wish to marry as you know. We…do to circumstances…well we would wish to…we want to marry as soon as possible as I am sure you are aware of the circumstances." Erik glared warningly at Raoul, daring him to say one word of censure toward Trinity or himself. He'd tear the boy apart if he made one disparaging remark.

Erik need not have worried. Raoul respected Trinity and considered her a very good and close friend.

"I would be honored to assist in any way that I can. Trinity is very dear to me. There is not much she could ask that I would not do."

"I assume within the week would not be objectionable to you or Trinity? I do have an uncle in the next town over who is a clergy. With a little convincing I think I could get him to see things my way. If not I am sure a large donation would help matters along."

"Leave things with me. Give me a few days then I will contact you with a time and day if that is acceptable. Please allow me to offer the use of the family seamstress to make Trinity the perfect gown for her marriage. It would be an honor to do this for her. She gave me comfort when I needed it most. She was a friend when I had no other." Raoul lowered his eyes. He did not want Erik to see the pain in his own eyes when he remembered Christine's betrayal and Trinity's own trouble.

Raoul wanted things to start over as if he and Erik had only just met. If he intended to continue his friendship with Trinity it was only reasonable to assume he would have to be at least cordial to Erik. He need not treat him as he would a brother or other family member but cordiality was not beyond the realm of possibility.

Raoul stood not knowing what else he could say. He and Erik did not exactly have a spotless record for pleasant conversation with each other. Mostly their interaction had been dueling, strangling, cursing and hating. Not what a sound lasting friendship is built upon.

It bothered Raoul that in order to stay on friendly terms with Trinity he would have to be in contact with Erik also. Christine he knew still had issues with the man. Hell he had his own unresolved issues. His he had simply tucked away to fester. Someday perhaps when he felt he and Erik could discuss things rationally he might bring them up but that was far, far into the future.

Hesitantly as if each man suspected the other of some subterfuge, they extended their hands toward one another, when nothing more than a handshake ensued; they both breathed a sigh of relief. It was wearing on one's nerves to have to look over one's shoulder to see if a dagger was headed your way.

Once back in the parlor everyone gathered around to discuss the when's and where's of the wedding. Not much could be planned for certain until Raoul had found a way to speed up the process of the banns being read and all the necessary paperwork.

Raoul assured Trinity within a week all would be finalized. He also extended his use of the family' own seamstress. With his cousin and his wife out of the country the poor woman had little to do.

Raoul did not state that at one time he had thought Christine would keep the woman busy but that was not to be, at least not for some time. Trinity had needed immediate clothing so the woman again stayed idle.

Trinity wanted Antoinette to stand beside her but Meg had looked so radiant and expectant Trinity did not have the heart to disappoint her. What did she care really who or where they wed so long as they did get married. It did not even matter if she had to wear one of the gown's Raoul had chosen for her. It only mattered that do so as quickly as possible and that her closet family members would be present.

Contentedly Trinity leaned against Erik's side as he stood beside her chair carrying on a conversation with her father and brothers as if he did so every day. Raoul contributed with a comment once every so often. Trinity surmised that was more for her benefit than Raoul cared to join in the conversation. Once again Trinity had to marvel at what a wonderful man Raoul truly was.

Not many men would have come back just as sweet and kind after such a set back as Raoul had suffered. She knew for certain neither her father nor her brothers would have hesitated to pitch Christine in the nearest ditch when they learned what she had done. They may have relented later once their anger had subsided somewhat but they would not have let her come back into their home.

If Trinity did not have Erik perhaps she would have fallen for him herself. Picturing Christine's reaction she almost wished she had done just that. It would almost be worth it to see Christine's green-eyed monster come out.

Trinity placed her hand on Erik's as it rested on her shoulder. She turned her head and placed a kiss on the back of Erik's hand. She smiled mischievously when his voice faltered in mid sentence.

Soon my love, Trinity thought to herself trying to convey with silent communication how much she longed for Erik to be free to come and go in the same bedroom she herself occupied. As if he read her thoughts he squeezed her shoulder gently.

Trinity sighed placing her hand on her stomach. _Well little one soon your mama and papa will be wed. We will begin our family. What do you think of that? _Though it was much too soon Trinity would swear she felt her baby give a decided kick to her insides. Little flutters followed.

For once in his life things would go Erik's way. Fate had decided he had perhaps suffered enough. His life would be rich and full with so many people who loved and cared for him. At last he felt the spirit of the Opera Ghost and the Phantom leave him. He felt as if he were finally just Erik. Just a man like everyone else, although be it an extremely lucky one.

**A/N: Seems likes the end doesn't it. Well we are close but there are a few loose ends that need to be tidied. I think one chapter and a prologue. Please review. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-six**

**Those They Left Behind**

Once everyone began making plans things moved along steadily to the day two weeks later when Andrew walked Trinity down the isle between the chairs that had been set up on either side of the garden walkway of Erik's home.

The women had worked tirelessly so that everything would be perfect. Trinity and Meg's gowns were finished only two days before the wedding.

There had been plenty of time for any adjustments to be made. None were needed but it paid to account for emergencies.

Trinity looked so beautiful. She had baulked at the white silk the dressmaker had shown her. That good woman had pooh-poohed all of Trinity's objections. She and her own husband had three children before deciding they could stand one another for the rest of their lives. They had been happily married for thirty years.

The gown itself had puffed sleeves slightly off the shoulder. The empire waist hid Trinity's slightly protruding stomach. There was an underskirt of the lightest silk. Over that was an outer layer that met in the center at the front while the sides parted to give glimpses of the undershirt. White lace trimmed the collar and cuffs. Her veil had tiny seed pearls threaded over the whole of the veil along with tiny diamonds that sparkled in the morning sun. Erik had given the small sack of diamonds to the seamstress informing her she would be incorporating them in any design she made.

Meg's gown was similar to Trinity's except the color was a light blue color. The color made her eyes seem to change from light sky blue to misty morning grey. Lucas was entranced. He was at a loss to even begin to tell Meg how beautiful she was.

He was glad he had approached her mother the evening before while his tongue and brain were still functioning. At this moment he did not think he could utter one intelligent word let alone complete sentences.

Erik was having a similar problem. Trinity took his breath away. How could anyone be so beautiful and still grace this world? She looked angelic as she walked down the isle on her father's arm. He swallowed hoping to clear his throat so he could speak when it was time for him to say his part of the ceremony.

Antoinette almost dropped to her knees when she saw how handsome Andrew looked in his new suit. The men had all gone into town the evening before to shop for new suits as well as celebrate Erik's last night as a free man.

Lucas and Matthew assured him every man had just such a party on the eve of his wedding. It was so all his friends could beseech him not to give up his freedom. Stories would be told and liquor would be drunk. The usual ladies who would have entertained them were forgone as not one of them thought any woman could match the one waiting at home.

Andrew having consumed much alcohol cried like a baby when he told Erik he must make sure to always keep his Little Dumplin' safe. Tearfully he told Erik that as a gift he would be letting the two of them have his yacht for a honeymoon. The rest of them would make their way home as best they could.

Since Raoul had already offered the use of his own vessel Andrew and his sons would be traveling in comfort. Raoul had thought to offer his own yacht as the honeymoon transport but thought better of it in the end.

What better reason to travel to America than to go to retrieve his yacht. If Meg and Antoinette happened to be passengers who was there to complain?

Since Raoul did not keep a captain or crew the Hardcastle men would be manning the boat themselves. Three men should be able to handle it adequately. If Raoul was any judge of character he thought they were more than capable.

Erik restrained himself from weeping among all those strong men, barely. Lucas stood beside him as his best man. Matthew had conceded that Lucas had earned his place by Erik's side, by default but still he had been the one to uphold family honor.

With Erik at last beginning to go beyond Christine's reach she had come to see Raoul was her future. Erik had been an impossible dream. At one time if she had been courageous they could have been together. Perhaps there was a reason she had not been able to make that kind of commitment to Erik.

Seeing all these people around her in different stages of courtship, whether declared or not had opened her eyes. If she did not want to end up alone and lonely, Christine knew she had to make a choice. She had to either give herself wholly to Raoul or let him go forever. There could be no half measures. Raoul deserved better than only to be partially loved by the woman he made his wife.

Christine had thought of little else the last few days. She had come to the conclusion that without Raoul she did not have a life nor did she want one. She could live without Erik. She could not live without Raoul. Raoul was her stability, her warm soft place to land. He was her friend and her lover. He was her life.

Christine felt tears falling down her cheeks. It saddened her that she had not been able to come to these conclusions sooner before she had hurt Raoul. Christine did not honestly think she could have made Raoul a good wife before. Now she did. She could look at Erik and still be sad for all that had happened but she did not feel as if there was a place in her heart that needed to be filled. Raoul filled each portion with his love for her and hers for him.

Antoinette sitting beside her handed Christine a handkerchief. Christine took it with a quiet, "Thank you." Antoinette squeezed her hand comfortingly. Christine raised her head to beam a smile toward her adopted mother. Her Maman. She signaled with that smile that everything was right with her world. She would be fine.

Meg's eyes returned again and again to Lucas. All she could see was his strong profile. Every little bit he would cast a look to the side toward Meg so she could see his handsome face in its entirety. That man was…well he was an Adonis. Yes, a living, breathing Adonis. Erik was handsome and hypnotic but he was taken. Besides Lucas had a different sort of wildness just under the surface that was similar to what Erik possessed. Erik's wildness would take a certain woman and Meg was aware it was neither Christine nor herself.

Lucas had something magnetic about him, at least where she was concerned. Something in him called to something in her. She damn well would answer that call if she had to follow him to America. She had told her mother she was going to marry him. At the time it had been said more to aggravate her mother than she had been stating anything she had given any consideration.

Now she dissected and examined every encounter they had as well as the chemistry she knew they shared. One look from his dark blue eyes and she would willingly follow him anywhere he asked her to go. A small part of her wished he would ask her to go home to America with him. Realistically she knew it was too soon. They may be attracted to one another but really they did not know one another well. What little Meg did know she liked. Surprisingly her mother did too.

Well there was no law that said a woman could not make a trip to America to visit old friends. If Lucas just happened to be around well who was she to protest? Indeed why would she?

Meg smiled secretly to herself. She had a little money put aside. Enough for a ticket to America if needed. The idea of joining Raoul when he went to reclaim his yacht had been forming and growing. She thought of how she might plant a little seed in Raoul's mind. She was inventive. It should not prove too difficult. He was a man after all and had she not had practice handling men since she could walk? Women in the theatre needed to know what was what in order to keep any sense of propriety.

Meg's mother had taught her long ago how to handle men to that she could rebuff them without damaging their egos. Men were so fragile in that area. Meg had also learned the art of flattery and manipulation. Not that she made a practice of such things but desperate times called for desperate measures. If following one's heart did not call for desperate measures then what did?

Erik and Trinity had joined hands at the request of the man before them. Erik was not a man of faith nor did he have any particular liking for one religion over another. The relief he felt when he found out that he was not to be wed by a priest puzzled him.

For a couple of days the answer had eluded him. Then late last night once he had returned from all the revelry with the others. Erik had been struck with the memories of when he was a young boy. He could only have been three or four.

He remembered the sessions with the priest his mother had forced on him. The painful beatings he was forced to endure that would "drive the devil out". He remembered being deprived of food for days to starve the demon to force him to show himself.

When he had asked where the demon was his mother had given him a mirror telling him to look into it, that he would find the demon inside the glass. Erik had been confused. He was the only person or thing he saw in the mirror. Surely they did not think him to be a demon.

Erik learned quickly that he was indeed the demon they wished to exorcise. His mother wanted to be part of society again. With this possessed child she could not. She was isolated and alone. Erik was too clever for his age. He frightened her with his knowledge. She thought the demon inside was trying to influence others by having her son sing so beautifully and play the piano without lessons. He played by ear alone.

For more than a year Erik suffered at the hands of his mother. Then one day it suddenly stopped. His mother told him when he asked, that the priest would never come again. Erik had been so overjoyed he had sung such a glorious song. He had thought he would make his mother proud. It had only angered her. For once she did not force him to the dark basement in her anger. Instead she promised him a treat.

When asked what sort of treat his mother had replied that he would be attending the last night of the fair.

Since Erik had rarely been aloud out of the house let alone to walk among strangers, he was excited by what wonders he would see. He had asked if there would be lions, bears, monkeys and elephants. She had told him there would indeed be beasts on display.

Erik had soon learned, but not quite understood for many years, that his mother had referred to the strange men and women in cages of the fair when she spoke of beasts.

That was the night his mother relinquished her only son into the hands of a cruel and sadistic Gypsy. He became property. He was no longer a boy. He was a beast. He became The Devil's Child.

The Devil's Child he had remained until he was perhaps ten when Antoinette had released Erik after he had killed his owner.

Erik had locked those memories and many others away. Now he brought them out as he gazed into the loving eyes of his new bride.

He could remember them without pain. He could let them go. Trinity would sooth away all his past injuries to his heart and soul. She had made him whole once more. He was no longer that frightened little boy who was confused by all the pain being inflicted for no apparent reason he could see. Whenever he would ask why it was always the same. The demon had to be driven out.

No matter how many times he swore there was no demon present it was only him, Erik, he was given some punishment then prayed over until the pain took him away to a safe place in his mind where there was no pain, no man trying to drive a demon from him. There was only peace and tranquility.

Once the man pronounced them husband and wife Erik's joy could not be contained a moment longer. He kissed Trinity thoroughly as he picked her up then swung her around. She threw her head back laughing, begging him to stop for she felt quite dizzy.

Contrite and concerned Erik placed his hand on Trinity's stomach protectively as he asked with worry in his voice, "Are you alright? I did not hurt you did I? Please forgive me."

"Erik a little exuberance on your part is not going to harm me or the baby. For goodness sakes I have not suddenly turned into some dainty, breakable object."

Placing her hand over his Trinity asked her unborn child, "So shall we forgive your foolish papa?" Unmistakable movement answered her to the surprise of both of them.

Erik jerked his hand away in fear that he had done something. He did not know what it could possibly have been but there had to be something.

Trinity sighed and pulled his hand back to place it over her still moving stomach. Her child had decided he or she wanted their papa to know they were there.

"That is your child Erik. He or she is moving about kicking the devil out of my insides at this moment. Isn't it wonderful?"

"That…that is our child?"

"Of course it is silly. Did you think I had developed some stomach ailment?"

Erik felt foolish for having little knowledge about things others learned simply by living among people. His exposure to others had only recently been a positive experience.

He knew in time that would change. It had already begun with Trinity and her family. He learned new things every day that came to others as a part of living. Well, finally Erik would live. Live a real life.

After celebrating with a meal in mid-afternoon it was time for Trinity and Erik to leave so they could board the yacht. It had only occurred to them this morning that Trinity's aunt would still be on board.

Andrew road with Trinity and Erik to the where the boat was docked. His sister-in-law was glad to see him and Trinity. She was a little less sure about Erik as she had an idea who he was. Trinity and Andrew's acceptance of him along with the fact that Erik was now her nephew by marriage convinced her he could be trusted. She prayed all that business in Paris was behind her. She was a woman who had to make changes in her life so often that sudden shifts in circumstances no longer affected her as they once did.

Since she had not unpacked many of her belongings it was a simple matter of packing a few items then going back with Andrew to Raoul's. Raoul had assured them that one more guest would not be an imposition.

At last Trinity said a tearful good-bye to her father. She and Erik departed to begin their life as man and wife. A life filled with happiness and joy.

**A/N: Not quite the end but close. Please review. I will miss those little pings alerting me to a review. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Timeflies caught an error I made. I had forgotten to mention how Nadir and Murielle faired. While I was back in the story I went ahead and added a few more details. Thanks for catching my mistake. **

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

**One Year Later**

"Trinity the train will not come any sooner if you wear a hole in the platform. There is still five minutes before the arrival time. If you do not sit you will wear yourself out."

Trinity was more excited about the arrival of their guests from France than Erik was. He did want to see Antoinette and even Meg. Raoul and Christine he could miss their visit and continue to live a happy life. It was not that he harbored any ill will toward either person. The fact of the matter was they held little interest for Erik at all. Erik's life was filled with so many other things an old flame or an ex-nemesis were just fading memories.

Erik shifted his son he had cradled in his arms. He looked down into that tiny perfect face and felt his heart constrict as it did every time he was in the presence of this little miracle.

At nearly six months the infant had shown himself to be quite intelligent in Erik's estimation. He had little conversations with him daily which Erik was sure were being stored away in that tiny mind for later reference purposes. Erik ran his hands over the head that had a head of thick dark curls. He thanked all the powers in the universe daily that his son had not inherited his deformity.

Hearing a gurgle coming from Trinity's direction Erik turned to see his daughter staring fixedly at him. She waved her little arms as if begging to be held in her father's own strong arms. That little siren's call Erik could never resist. His feet began to move before he had the thought to do so.

He went over to Trinity with a couple of long legged strides. His daughter noting her father's attention began to wiggle in her mother's arms.

"Erik I swear you have entranced your daughter. I am beginning to think there is some undetectable scent you have that is only affective on women. If I attend one more function where I have to fight off females circling around you like hungry dogs at the food bowl I will not be responsible for my actions." With a huff Trinity flopped down on the bench behind her.

Despite Erik's reticence on the matter Trinity had encouraged him to send off several of his compositions. They were well received and a letter asking for more soon followed. Erik had also begun his own business designing and building houses as well as public buildings.

He had just recently obtained a commission to build a new public library. Several of his musical scores were being presented in theatre houses around the country. Erik was becoming quite well known and respected.

To his credit it had little to do with the fact that he was the son-in-law of the wealthy Andrew Hardcastle. Erik had earned his fame on his own merit.

"My daughter and I have an understanding. I will love her completely and do as she wishes and she will always be daddy's little girl. Will you not sweet Grace?" Erik had wanted to name his daughter Grace for he thought God had granted him grace by allowing him to find happiness with Trinity. When his children were born healthy and beautiful he was thrice blessed.

Little Marcus feeling his sister was getting far too much of his parent's attention squealed loudly in his father's ear. Erik knowing the tactic well simply turned his head giving is son a stern frown followed by a quick flash of a grin that Trinity could not see. She bemoaned the fact that Erik could not seem to discipline his children. He gave in to their demands constantly. Granted six month old infants had few demands but the demands would grow as they matured.

Trinity warned him that they needed to set the foundation now for their behavior later. They needed to know what was acceptable and what was not. It was not acceptable to squeal as loudly as one could to gain what one wanted. It was not acceptable to fuss until one's father caved in sitting up reading stories long after bedtime had come and gone for the two little ones. It certainly was not acceptable to sneak treats into the little ones just before falling asleep at night.

Erik's defense was that they would only remain little precious gems for a short time. He would become the stern, no nonsense father later. Trinity had snorted in disbelief at his declaration.

Trinity let him have his way. Her father and her brothers were no better. With four doting males her daughter was destined to be a Prima Donna. Worse than that woman Carlotta Erik had told her about. Her son would have the best of all worlds.

His grandfather and uncles could teach him all the rough and tumblely things males should know while Erik tempered all that male machismo with the love for music, art and learning. Erik was not by any means unmanly or unskilled in any of the usual endeavors men liked to pursue, but Trinity felt Erik's past skills in the art of defense were better left in the past. She much preferred his artistic side.

At last they heard the train whistle in the distance announcing the train would soon be coming into the station.

Raoul, Christine, Antoinette and Meg were all due to arrive within the next minute. Nadir had not known if he could come a Mirielle had been unwell during the early stages of her confinement. She had a about four months to go before their child born. If she felt well enough they would come if not they would not visit until after the baby arrived and everyone received a clean bill of health from the doctor.

Trinity had promised to be on her best behavior. Erik had not extracted this promise from her. Her own father and brother Lucas were the ones who wished to keep things civil.

Her father and Lucas had corresponded with the Giry women quite frequently. Lucas had come home a changed man. He gently but firmly had informed all his lady friends that he was at last taken and would not be keeping company with them anymore. Lucas had commissioned Erik to build him his own home.

Andrew had in his own way made ready for the arrival of Antoinette. If his son had anything to say about it Meg would very briefly be staying in Andrew's house. That would leave Antoinette un-chaperoned. Andrew had invited a distant maiden cousin to come live with him. The woman, a poor single woman had leaped at the unexpected offer. When Abigail had been informed a woman would be staying with them in the future she had put two and two together. She did not care if she was to be a chaperone or companion as long as she was able to live in this luxurious house while she did so. Andrew had been very generous. He had told her to spare no expense when ordering new dresses and anything else she would need. He had given her the name of a boutique that Trinity had recommended.

Trinity was anxious to see at least three of the people who would be arriving possibly five if Nadir and Mirielle arrived.

Trinity had vowed she would always be cordial to Christine for Raoul's sake. Christine had gone to stay with a woman Raoul had hired as a companion and chaperone when everyone had left to travel to America. It was improper for her to stay with Raoul once everyone else had left. Nadir had stayed in Erik's home to manage things until Erik decided what to do with his estate.

Erik had thought he might sell it but Trinity had asked him to wait so they could discuss it for a while weighing all the pros and cons.

Trinity had hopes that Erik and Raoul would become a little friendlier perhaps even good friends. She herself could never see Christine in any other light than competition. She knew it to be unreasonable for the men to ignore the past when she herself could not.

Christine and Raoul had flaunted their nose at propriety the first time with disastrous results. This time they would adhere to the rules of morality.

When the letter came from Antoinette informing Trinity and Erik when they might be able to make the trip Erik and Trinity were both happy to learn everyone was safe. News reached the American shore from abroad long after events had already taken place.

The last year had proved to be a trial for the people of France. The food shortages did not affect those staying at the de Chagny estate. The estate was almost totally self-sufficient.

In her last letter Antoinette had indicated it would be some months before it would be safe to travel and now they were just moments from arriving. Trinity had come to think of Antoinette as a surrogate mother which could prove prophetic as her father seemed bound and determined to keep the woman in question here once she arrived. He had concocted all manner of inducements to persuade her America was the place she belonged. Egging Lucas on to hurry along his engagement and marriage had been just one plot he would exploit. If Meg were here changes were fairly good Antoinette would stay also.

Once the train came to a stop Erik and Trinity scanned the disembarking passengers. Trinity craned her neck trying to catch sight of a familiar face. She was about to give up when she spotted Raoul stepping down to turn and offer his hand to the woman behind him. Christine stepped down carefully followed by Antoinette then Meg. After they had exited Nadir stepped down turning to offer his hand to Mirielle. Once down on the platform he continued to hold onto her hand while he kept his arm around the back of her waist. The whole time he spoke solicitously to her.

Erik smiled remembering how he himself had worried over every step Trinity made. He had been afraid to let her out of his sight for more than a few minutes without tracking her down to enquire how she was or if she needed anything. He had given her countless numbers of back and foot rubs. He still did. Any woman consenting to be with him and bear him children deserved every bit of comfort he could provide.

All three women were standing solidly on the platform before Trinity reached them. Erik trailed slightly behind. He was unsure how his meeting would go with Christine.

He need not have worried. Christine had eyes only for Raoul. It would seem the ensuing months had brought about a change in Christine. She had matured. Being left somewhat on her own had given her the opportunity to inspect her life and feelings in great depth.

She had come to realize that what she felt for Erik had been more lust than love. He was the man who had awakened those feelings in her and she had not had the chance to explore them when Raoul had come back into her life. Then all the craziness with Erik had ensued which forced her to make decisions she had been unsure of. Now she was surer of her choices than she was of anything in her life. Raoul was the right choice at least for her.

Trinity noticed the way Antoinette and Meg looked expectantly around. It did not take much imagination to know who they were searching all along the platform to see.

To distract them Trinity said, "Antoinette I wish to introduce my son and daughter. This little sweetie is Grace Antoinette. Erik is holding Marcus Erik Andrew. A mouthful I know but I think it a fitting name. I do think he will grow into the name. One day he will be larger than life. Already he shows signs of his father's genius."

Antoinette held her arms out as she raised her brows in question. "May I hold her? Grace Antoinette? I do like that. I can already see her name in lights and posted on billboards." It had been a while since Antoinette had held anything this small. It felt wonderful. Babies seemed to always fill some empty place in a woman. At least that had always been true for her.

Christine looked shyly at Erik. She did not quite know what to say to him. When she remembered her past behavior she was appalled. She knew apologies were due to both Erik and Trinity. She had determined she would not let much time pass before she cleared her conscience of any guilt for what she had done to Erik and Trinity. She had vowed before she married Raoul she would make amends. Raoul wanted to marry while here in America. The trip back on the yacht would be their honeymoon.

It had been hard but both Christine and Raoul had agreed that all physical contact should be kept to kisses and gentle embraces. They would not share any further intimacies until they were man and wife. In that manner all things would seem fresh and renewed. The past could be at last firmly left in the past where it belonged.

Later that evening Meg and Antoinette both fidgeted much to the silent delight of the others. They had their lovers at their sides so they could afford to be amused at the nervousness of others expecting to see those they had not seen in over a year once again. Much to their disappointment Andrew sent a telegram to the effect that he and his sons would not be home on the day they had expected. He was damned irritated as was Lucas. Matthew had taken it all in stride as he had not been separated from his lady for a year.

Antoinette and Meg had gone to bed a little disappointed but determined not to cry. Giry women did not cry at the drop of a hat. At least not here anyone could here them. They cried after the lights had gone out in their rooms.

Andrew and his sons had been called away to attend a horse action. There were several horses going on the block they were interested in. They thought it would take less time if they transported the horses by rail which for the safety of the horses required men to watch over them. Andrew, Lucas and Matthew had to ride the train back which did not come in until today which was exactly two days later than the others had arrived.

A couple days later another telegram arrived. This one was to let them know they were headed home and would be there the next evening. To give both women credit they did not leap or show any outward unladylike behavior when the second telegram arrived stating they were due in late that evening and would come for a visit the following evening. Their eyes gave them away if anyone cared to know the truth. Everyone already knew what emotions were simmering just below the surface. The conversation had consisted of nothing the last few months on both sides of the ocean of when they would arrive, where would they stay, who would be there to greet them, and silently they wondered would they be staying when Christine and Raoul prepared to leave.

Raoul announced his intentions of marrying Christine before they left. Trinity was somewhat shocked but as the evening passed she came to realize that indeed Christine had changed. She had become a sensitive caring woman instead of the spoiled selfish child she had been.

She had asked to speak to Erik and Trinity alone for a few minutes. Christine had spared herself nothing when confessing her misdeeds and selfish acts in her past. She had offered sincere apologies to them both which they gracefully accepted. They agreed the matter was best left unspoken of again. All was forgiven, and if not forgotten at least put back where it could be kept from doing further harm.

In the end Antoinette and Meg both stayed in America. It would seem Erik had purchased a theatre that had closed due to bankruptcy. He had already begun renovations and asked Antoinette if she might recommend a ballet mistress and perhaps a budding prima ballerina.

Murielle gave birth to Nadir's son after having decided to stay in America. Nadir became Erik's partner handling the clients who needed a gentler hand as Erik still had little patience with most of mankind other than his family and a few close friends he and Trinity had made over the years.

Nadir and Murielle had three more sons. The oldest went on to law school eventually entering into politics. He became a senator years later. His daughter caught the eye of Erik's middle son much to Nadir's chagrin. He had thought his daughter should stay at home until she reached a reasonable age to be on her own. When asked what age that might be he said perhaps twenty-one. When Erik's son proposed he said perhaps thirty. Jasmina he thought would stay at home for quite some time. She was the only girl and the apple of her papa's eye.

Zachary Merlot had his work cut out for him winning Jasmina's hand. Her father made him jump through hoops to win his approval for him to court her.

Erik got his revenge when his youngest daughter caught the eye of Nadirs son Quentin. Sarah Isabella had just turned eighteen. Quentin had returned from a two year stretch at Oxford. Sarah's coming out debut just happened to be a few days after his return. Their meeting was history as they say. Erik and Nadir did at last end up being related in a round about way.

Too say they lived happily for many years would be a truthful statement. To say all was smooth sailing without any bumps in the road would be unrealistic. No major tragedies occurred but there were moments of strife as there is in everyone's life.

Fate it would seem had deemed Erik had suffered enough for his last days were filled with happiness. If asked he could not think of one thing his life lacked other than an unending lifetime with Trinity and his family. With Trinity's guidance he had come to know that even death would not be the end. They would live for eternity in the afterlife together.

No more Opera Ghost nor Phantom of the Opera. Those two entities had died when Trinity had joined her life to his. He had never regretted that aspect one single day. Never had he wanted to resurrect either one. The Opera Ghost had been his artistic entity while the Phantom had been his more deadly persona.

Trinity and Erik lived happily for over fifty years together. Trinity presented Erik with three more sons and one more daughter. With each new blessing Erik feared that fate would come and snatch away his newfound happiness. He never took anything for granted. He lived every day as if it might be his last, therefore he enjoyed each day more as well as those who shared them with him.

Antoinette did marry Trinity's father and Meg married her brother Lucas.

Raoul and Christine made many trips back to the States. Their children came along with them.

Much to her father's consternation Raoul's daughter took a shine to Erik's son Marcus. That boy was much like his father where talent and charisma were concerned. Raoul thought him much too handsome to ever be faithful. He was proved wrong in the end. Marcus saw no other once he laid eyes on Annabelle.

Many other matches were made between the different families. Antoinette was shocked to find herself with child within a month of her marriage to Andrew. He on the other hand strutted around proud as a peacock.

When she presented him with another girl he was over the moon. Another Little Dumplin' to spoil. His chest puffed whenever anyone took notice of his beautiful new daughter Miracle Andrea. Her name came about as a combination of names that had been suggested and considered. Miracle because she most certainly was a miracle. Andrea because Antoinette had wanted to have a son to name after Andrew. His solution was they would try again to have a boy. Antoinette had huffed and dismissed such a suggestion. One year later she presented Andrew with twin boys Adam and Andrew.

Lucas and Meg contributed their share to this mixed family. They had three boys and two girls. Matthew and his wife Rianne had two boys and two girls.

Erik's family had expanded over the years. Family holidays were wonderfully chaotic. He thanked God for every blessed one. Even when the noise level reached proportions where one could not think, he never wished for solitude or silence. He wanted each and every day to be filled with as much noise, laughter and love as possible.

He succeeded in all his wishes beyond his wildest dreams.

Finis

**A/N: And so we have come to the conclusion of this tale. I hope it has ended as you wished with no disappointment. Please leave a review as to whether the ending was satisfactory. I really would like to know. That is how I can improve, with criticism. If you find anything I have left out or not addressed please let me know. Thank you again for reading. **


End file.
